The Final Fantasy XI Chronicles 3: Heritage
by Vivli
Summary: The power of an ancient staff threatens Vana'diel and so four heroes return to once again battle for the fate of the world, but this time more than a little romance is involved. Now completed with a bonus section! Please take the time to read!
1. I

**THE FINAL FANTASY XI CHRONICLES 3: HERITAGE**

**Author's Note: Here we go again. Part 3. I've tried introducing some new ideas just to make relations between the characters a bit more interesting, since everybody'll be catching on to how they behave by now. I have no idea how long this'll be, or what'll happen in it. I have a few ideas for an overall plot, and many small plot bits to make something of, as well as the other characters' back stories.**

_The city of Tavnazia was under attack. Beastmen stormed the walls and burst into the streets. Zinkata ran to the front line. A man in his late forties, with a rough beard, short hair, and missing one eye. He wore white paladin armour, and lifted his shining blade._

"_Fall back!" He ordered._

"_Zinkata! Watch out!" Somebody else screamed. Zinkata dived aside as the blade of a monstrous orc thundered down towards him. He slashed out, taking down the orc, and spun around to face his troops. His eyes went wide. Standing there, was a little boy._

"_Son!" He cried, running to his side. "Get out of here! Go! Now!" He was almost frantic._

"_ZINKATA!" Somebody yelled. Zinkata spun around in time to see another orc stab down at him, he blocked, and beat it back._

"_Get the boy out of here!" Zinkata ordered. Somebody grabbed the boy's hand, trying to pull him away. The boy watched. Zinkata beat back another orc._

"_ZINKATA?" Screamed the man holding the boy. "We have to go!" Zinkata continued to fight back the attackers. One caught him in the back. "ZINKATA! COME ON!" He cried again. The boy watched in silence. Zinkata fell to his knees as two more orcs stabbed him, and his body crumpled. _

"_ZINKATA!" Yelled the voice as he watched his friend die. The boy watched helplessly as his father was murdered by the beastmen._

_Some time later, and the little boy wondered into Bastok, alone. He had made it this far through good luck. He wondered in confused._

"_Zinkata…" He muttered. Ever since the battle, he had just replayed the last few moments of his father's life in his head. "Zinkata…" Another man, clothed in black, closed in on the tiny boy._

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

"_Zinkata…" Muttered the boy._

"_Is that your name? Zinkata?" Asked the stranger._

"_Zinkata…" Was the only response._

"_Oh, right." The stranger said. "My name's Signot. Do you have anybody here, Zinkata?"_

"_Zinkata…" Came the predictable answer._

"_Okay. Listen. Why don't you come with me? If anybody's waiting for you here, I'm sure I can help you find them. Come on." Signot led the little boy off through the streets of Bastok._

"_Zinkata…" The child mumbled._

"ZINKATA!" Vivli cried as the quadav closed in on her.

"Oh come on," Zinkata laughed. "Even you should be able to take that thing out." The quadav snarled, and went to stab Vivli. The young mithra screamed in fear. Voldos, a tall elvaan, sighed, firing an arrow and taking out the monster. Vivli turned back to face her three friends.

"You really are incompetent, aren't you?" Bootus, a gigantic galka grumbled.

"Just because I don't have to resort to violence." Vivli taunted.

"How many's that?" Voldos asked.

"Four?" Zinkata guessed.

"Right, rip it's shell off then." Voldos said. "They only wanted four shells right?"

"Yeah." Zinkata nodded.

"Good then. Mission complete." Voldos smiled. "Viv, rip off its shell."

"What? Why me?" Vivli cried.

"Aw, is the little white mage squeamish?" Bootus taunted.

"I'm a white mage!" Vivli protested. "Of course not! I deal with blood all the time."

"Then you won't mind cutting it open." Bootus handed her a big knife.

"Ah!" Vivli cried. "But I'm forbidden from wielding bladed weapons! So you'll have to do it!" She crossed her arms in triumph, and Bootus grumbled, sitting down and ripping off the shell with his bare hands.

"If you weren't so weak you wouldn't need a blade." Bootus pointed out. Vivli put her hands on her hips, offended.

"Just because we aren't all built like an orc!" She cried. Bootus stood up, which actually helped emphasise Vivli's point. She had to strain her neck just to see his face. She came up to his waist, and was about a third of the width of the massive galka.

"An orc's got nothing on me." Bootus laughed.

"Come on, you two. Help us set up a tent. We can journey back to Bastok in the morning." Zinkata cried to them. The two wondered over, complying.

It had been eight months since what was now known as The Battle of San d'Oria and the world had been saved by their hands for a second time. This time they got the credit. A double edged sword, their fame often made being casual adventurers very hard. They had just got a job to collect quadav shells for some gil, and so taken it. They didn't really need the money, but decided it would give them something to do.

Zinkata had changed little over the previous eight months. Still a warrior, his skill with a sword was becoming legendary around the city of Bastok. The four had stuck together, and just taken up minor quests. He was, however, rather enjoying their hero status. Although as leader of the team he'd never admit he was enjoying being the hero everybody praised and cheered for, not to mention all the young new adventurers he had admiring him. By far the sweetest moment of the past eight months had been when a young six year old boy had come up to him and said;

"I want to be just like you when I grow up." Although he wouldn't admit it, it had brought a tear to his eye.

Voldos, on the other hand, had been having a frustrating eight months. Surprisingly, his hero status was making it all the more difficult to womanise. Now, whenever he'd try to chat a girl up by mentioning in what he considered a casual and roughish way that he was a hero, he'd just get met with cries of;

"Oh wow! Do you know Zinkata?" Or occasionally Bootus. And then he'd have to watch them go and flirt with those two all evening. He never understood it with Bootus. Bootus was an asexual galka. Yet somehow, he still had girls flirting with him.

In terms of combat, Voldos was becoming dangerously proficient with a bow. His skill with it meant he hardly ever touched his sword anymore, and he instead relied on his abilities to shoot and take things out from a distance.

Bootus was as stubborn as ever, but on the inside he had changed quite a bit. He now was seriously enjoying his time spent with the adventurers, to the extent he even liked Vivli. It was only because he could mock her and get hilarious reactions, but it meant he no longer minded her company, and actually preferred it when she was around, as she was a constant source of amusement for him. He was beginning to get the feeling that Vivli played off of him, over-reacting to his taunts because she found it just as funny as he did. He had never managed to confirm this, however. Bootus had also gone on to become the most respected hand to hand fighter in the whole of Bastok, and was especially enjoying it because now whenever anybody became hostile because of his attitude, he would tell them his name and they would run away.

Vivli was enjoying her time adventuring, but had developed her fair share of problems over the eight months. The one that had been bothering her the most was the team's liking for drinking in taverns. She never used to mind the friendly atmosphere, but as the only female hero in the group, she was now a target for every male who wanted to flirt with her. Unfortunately, it had also become well known she was actually the Princess of Kazham, which only increased the amount of guys who flirted with her. She originally had been quite flattered by this, but was now just irritated. Furthermore, all the females she ran into had heard she was a 'Light Warrior', the key word being 'warrior', and so expected some strong warrior woman. She once found out that certain people had nicknamed her the 'Warrior Princess', which led to much disappointment when they actually _met _her.

These were problems Vivli felt happy to complain about to the others. But she did have another one she had to keep secret, mainly because it involved them. Over the past eight months, at some point she was unsure of, she had developed quite a serious crush on Zinkata. Not love, but a typical girlish crush. The kind of thing she thought she had passed a long time ago. And so, she had ended up thinking and acting like a typical girl with a crush. This meant whenever she wasn't around him, she was thinking about how she would act whenever she was around him, and when she actually was around him, she was acting nothing like she thought. It also meant she was bringing him up in conversation far too much, but luckily nobody had noticed. Of course, she credited this down to her best kept secret. Her diary. Nobody even knew it existed (which was lucky, because she hated to think what would happen if Bootus found it). She even knew she was behaving like a little girl, having resorted at times to drawing little pictures of the two in the back (right next to a picture of Bootus being trampled by a battering ram monster).

The four were sat around a campfire, and Vivli was trying to cook something.

"You know I'm refusing to eat that, don't you?" Bootus told her. Vivli shot him a look.

"I've been practicing!" She cried. "I got fed up with eating cold snacks while we were out here, so thought I'd learn to cook for myself. Honestly, it won't be that bad!" She looked down at it. It was a meat stew in a clunky metal pot, now boiling over the fire.

"The guild given you a rank yet?" Zinkata asked, out of curiosity. Vivli went very red.

"Urm, not as such. No." She admitted. "I, kinda, haven't joined the guild."

"So you're self taught and expect us to eat that?" Bootus looked sceptical.

"Fine, I'll eat it all myself." Vivli said angrily.

"You'll end up even fatter than you are." Bootus said with a smile.  
"I AM NOT FAT!" Vivli screamed in rage, almost knocking the pot over. Bootus laughed. He really knew how to wind Vivli up. He was out right lying when it came to this, and Vivli came much closer to being dangerously underweight than anywhere near over. But the 'anorexic' jokes had run their course, so he was using new ways to annoy her.

"So, what are we planning to do after we collect the reward for this?" Voldos asked.

"I was thinking about that." Zinkata said in response. "I was considering learning something new. You know, a new job as they call them."

"That's a good idea." Vivli put in purely to side with Zinkata.

"So what job would you train as?" Voldos asked.

"Me? I have no idea." Zinkata replied. "But it's an idea."

"I'd be a ranger." Voldos said. "Considering the experience I've built up with a bow."

"I've been reading all about dark knights lately." Bootus input. "Sounds great. The philosophy is something like every time you kill the weight of the blood spent is added to your blade, making you more powerful every time you strike and more life you take."

"Ew! That's horrible!" Vivli exclaimed.

"Okay then, Little Miss Girly Girl, what would you be?" Bootus asked.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Vivli bellowed.

"Just answer the question." Bootus sighed.

"Fine. I'd be a summoner." Vivli said proudly.

"Why? Just so you don't have to fight, _still_?" Bootus asked.

"Exactly." Vivli said, folding her arms. "You know I hate fighting."

"I had noticed. Yes." The galka sighed. There was a loud bubbling, and water began to flow over the pot Vivli had been attempting to cook things in. She screamed, and ran over, taking it off of the fire and setting it down. "As long as you don't take up cook." Bootus sighed.

"It's okay!" Vivli cried. "It's fine! Just a little well done."

"Well done." Bootus said sarcastically.

"That was a terrible pun." Groaned Zinkata.

"Come on!" Vivli told the others. "It's fine!" She poured some of it into a bowl and took a mouthful. "See?" She paused in consideration, and put the bowl down. "On second thoughts, let's go hungry." Bootus laughed in triumph. Vivli did her best to not throw up, considering the foul food that was now inside her. She felt rather sick, but managed to avoid it.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Zinkata said, going to take the bowl.  
"No, really." Vivli managed to get out. "Don't-" She got that far before throwing up. Bootus and Voldos roared with laughter. Zinkata cautiously placed down the bowl. "Maybe I should take up smithing instead." Vivli grumbled. Bootus managed to stop laughing.

"I don't think you should do anything creative." He advised. "Just stick to healing." Vivli grumbled something inaudible, and wondered into the tent. There was a slight pause, before she ran out and was sick again.

"Viv, you throw up in that tent and we will _not _be impressed." Zinkata said sarcastically.  
"Sorry!" Vivli apologised desperately, worried about upsetting Zinkata. "I'm alright now." She said. "Sweet Altana, I'm a bad cook." She added with a giggle. Nobody else laughed, so she felt rather embarrassed and returned to the tent.

Day came, and the four rose. More accurately, Bootus woke up, and proceeded to wake the other three up instantly rather than allowing them to sleep longer than him. They packed up the tent, which Bootus proceeded to haul onto his back. They then turned to the bag of quadav shells.

"You're turn to carry 'em Viv." Voldos told the little mithra. Bootus had been excluded from the lots to carry their items because he was carrying the tent, and Voldos and Zinkata had spent the last day hauling the junk they had found around.

"Maybe waiting until last was a bad idea." Vivli said, realising that the bag was now at its heaviest.

"Diddums." Bootus irritably said to her. Vivli groaned.

"Come on. Pick it up." Voldos sighed. Vivli looked at the large bag, which was about three quarters the size of her.

"But I'm-" She paused. She was going to say 'weak', but decided not to give Bootus that satisifaction. "-little." She finally finished.

"Diddums again." Bootus said. Vivli let out an angry growl, and grabbed the bag. She tried to lift it, but as she predicted, it was far too heavy for her. She grunted, and decided to drag it. "Watch it doesn't tear." Bootus advised her.

"Well, what else do you suggest I do?" Vivli shot at him. Bootus shrugged, and walked off. Vivli groaned.

The three males walked ahead casually while Vivli was some distance behind dragging the bag. She was sweating quite heavily due to the combined heat of the desert and the effort of dragging a weight along. The ground began to slope upwards and the bag stopped. She strained to move it, but couldn't. Dragging it along the flat she could do, but not up a slope. She frowned in frustration, and looked ahead. She could see the others far off in the distance.

"HEY!" She called, too tired to run and catch up, and knowing that leaving all their gear behind was a bad idea anyway. They continued walking. "HEY!" She tried again. They didn't reply. _Ah ha! Linkshell! _She decided, pulling out the black pearl. "Hey gu-" Was as far as she got.

Somebody grabbed her from behind. The tiny link pearl fell into the sand as a hand went over her mouth and pulled her back. She cursed inwardly. Somebody else walked around to face her. Apparently she had been so preoccupied with the bag she hadn't noticed them approaching.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The stranger said. His rugged clothes seemed to suggest he was a bandit or a thief of some kind. Bastok was crawling with them. She had forgotten just how unsafe it was alone. Crime had shot up in the area since The Battle of San d'Oria, criminals had began to exploit the weakened defences and it had stayed that way.

"Looks like she bit off more than she could chew." Joked the person holding her. He moved his hands down, pinning her by her shoulders. He was tall. Tall enough to be able to completely immobilise her just by placing his huge hands on her shoulders. Vivli furiously struggled, but couldn't move. She looked up to see the face of a grizzly looking elvaan.

"Well, we'll be gentlemen and liberate her of it, shall we?" The first suggested. A hume that looked like he had been living in the desert for months.

"What about me?" Vivli managed to whimper. "Are you going to kill me?" She was very frightened, and said this with great fear. The previous eight months had been fairly risk free, and she had completely forgotten how she used to handle dangerous situations. She had actually been feeling safe, a feeling she had never had before, and so this was having a severe impact on her.

"I don't see why not." The elvaan snarled. Vivli shut her eyes and gulped.

"Wait." The hume said. "Don't do that." She sighed with relief. "You know what I think we should do with her?" He paused. "Slave market." Vivli sighed, for a moment she had thought it was going to be something else. Then the horror hit her.

"Slave market?" She cried.

"Oh, you wouldn't know about it." The bandit told her. "Highly illegal. Hidden. We sell people like you into a life of slavery." Vivli gulped.

"But you can't-" She stopped and winced in pain as the elvaan began to crush her.

"She'd be a rubbish slave." The elvaan said. "She's far too weak to be useful." Vivli grumbled. Her strength was really taking a bashing today.

"But a lot of people like 'em like that. They can't escape then." The hume explained.

"Slave trade is horrible." Vivli commented.

"Hey, you don't get to speak anymore unless your master lets you." The elvaan snarled. Vivli gulped again, falling silent.

"She's a bit old. Gonna be harder to break her into slave life." The hume said in passing. "But it's doable."

"Come on then, let's get her out of here. Grab the stuff." The elvaan gestured to the bag, pulling Vivli away.

"There's something I need to check." Came a voice. The two turned to see Zinkata, Bootus and Voldos. "Do you know what her name is?" Zinkata asked.

"Why would that matter?" Sighed the bandit.

"It's Vivli." Zinkata explained. "I'm Zinkata. That's Bootus and Voldos."

"I don-" The hume froze as he spoke. "Let her go." He said to his elvaan friend. He did so.

"I don't get it." The elvaan grumbled.

"It's them. The Light Warriors." The hume explained.

"No way!" The elvaan gasped, backing off.

"Now beat it." Zinkata told them. "Rethink your life or something. Just make sure we don't catch you again!"

"Or I'll rip you apart!" Bootus added in, just because he was enjoying being threatening. The two bandits ran off as fast as they could.

There was a long pause.

"Can't leave you alone for a moment, can we, Viv?" Voldos joked. Vivli didn't reply. She was uneasily shaking.

"Hey, you alright?" Zinkata asked. Vivli continued to shake. "Whoa, come on. We've been through worse than this." Vivli walked quietly towards them, still shaking. "Come on, we'll go back to Bastok." Vivli was still shaking a little, but nodded and began to follow them. Voldos sighed, and grabbed the bag, knowing not to bother her.

Vivli had no idea what was wrong. She'd been through a lot in her life. But this time something had happened. She felt incredibly scared. She was shaking helplessly. She quietly followed the others, but didn't want to speak. What she was sure of was that whatever was wrong with her was so bad she didn't even care she was humiliating herself in front of Zinkata.


	2. II

**PART II**

The city of Bastok loomed in the distance as the four approached it. The sun beat down on them, it now being late afternoon. Vivli was still shaking, and keeping unusually close to the others.

"Come on Viv," Zinkata said, trying to comfort her, "We'll go to the tavern. Have a laugh. Should take your mind off that." Vivli nodded, and followed them. The four wondered in, and it was Voldos who noticed Vivli suddenly moved very quickly to keep up with them, and was very careful not to become separated. He began to wonder just what was bothering her. He had an idea, and it was fairly accurate.

Vivli had just had a shocking reminder of how vulnerable she was. She had suddenly been forced to remember that without the others, anybody could do anything to her and she was helpless to stop it. And now she found herself petrified of being alone, even for a second. She kept as close to them as possible, to stay safe. Her entire body shivered as she looked at everybody passing, and she knew she was completely powerless against all of them. She was convinced any of them could easily overpower her, and she had the horrific realisation that there was nothing she could do to stop them. She shuffled closer to the others. She desperately wanted somebody to hold her hand or something, but knew better than to ask.

Voldos paused, sighing as he watched her motions.

"One of us had better run these shells to their new owner and get the reward." Voldos explained, deciding to wrap up their quest. "I'll do it. I think one of you should come with me." Bootus and Zinkata glanced at each other.

"Why?" Bootus asked. "Afraid you might get lost?"

"No." Voldos stated, making a subtle motion at Vivli. "There's some things we could talk about." Bootus blinked.

"Fine, I'll go." Zinkata hadn't caught the gesture, but knew Voldos clearly had something on his mind.

"I'll come too!" Vivli quickly said, deciding to take the company of Zinkata and Voldos over Bootus any day.

"Urm, no, Viv. You go to the tavern. Looks like you need some cheering up." Voldos said.

"But I want to go with you." Vivli explained.

"Come on." Bootus grumbled. "You don't need to bother them. They'll only be a few minutes." Vivli looked a little sad, but followed Bootus, almost bumping into him she was so close. Voldos and Zinkata watched them go, and then headed off in the opposite direction.

Bootus wondered into the tavern, and took up his usual seat at the bar. Vivli jumped up onto the bar stool beside him.

"You getting a drink?" He asked, surprised. Vivli got drunk far too easily to ever allow herself to drink often. Let alone in the afternoon.

"No." Vivli answered.

"Then what are you doing at the bar?" Bootus questioned with confusion. _I don't want to be sat on my own, _Vivli thought.

"Just thought you might want some company." Vivli answered. Bootus sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to be tactful." He stated. _There's a surprise, _Vivli subconsciously narrated. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing, because something obviously is." Vivli paused. It was an awkward question. And she hated showing signs of weakness in front of Bootus.

"Urm, I'm not sure." She answered. She wasn't being entirely truthful, she knew why it bothered her so much, but would rather not explain that to Bootus. "I'd just rather not be left on my own right now."

"It's just across the room to sit at a table." Bootus laughed.

"It's not really inconvenient for me to sit here, is it?" Vivli said sadly.

"No, it's fine." Bootus sighed overdramatically to let Vivli know it wasn't fine. She didn't care. She wasn't going to move.

"I'm telling you," Voldos continued. "She's scared of being alone."

"She's scared of everything." Zinkata laughed. "But being alone, that's new."

"It's understandable." Voldos pointed out. "She's a great white mage, but that doesn't exactly protect you when you're on your own."

"But not wanting to be left alone for even a second? Seems a bit excessive." Zinkata said with a smirk.

"I think she may be really shaken up." Voldos explained.

"Since when were you an expert on this kind of thing?" Zinkata asked.

"Hey, man, it's me. I'm an expert on the thought patterns of chicks. Why do you think they all fall for me?" There was a pause after Voldos spoke. Zinkata didn't even need to say anything.

A messenger entered the tavern as they often would.

"I'm looking for a Mr Loneheart!" He cried. "I'm told he's usually here." Bootus sniggered.

"Loneheart. What kind of stupid name is that?" He remarked. His humour was entirely based around insulting people, but he was hoping it would cheer Vivli up somewhat.

"Don't ask me." Vivli said softly. "I'm the master of bad surnames."

"Come to think of it, what is your surname?" Bootus asked. Vivli sighed to herself. She had just dropped herself in that one.

"A Mr Voldos Loneheart?" Cried the messenger. The two stopped, and turned to face him.

"Voldos?" Vivli repeated.

"Loneheart?" Bootus laughed. He became a bit more serious. "Yeah, we'll take it. We know him." Bootus said, trying to regain his composure. The messenger handed it over.

"Thank you." Vivli said as the messenger ran off.

"Loneheart!" Bootus remarked again. "I never knew what his full name was until now!" Bootus went to open the envelope.

"Hey! Don't!" Vivli cried. "It might be private."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bootus sighed. "So, you're surname."

"Oh. I thought you'd forgotten about that." Vivli sighed. Bootus laughed.

"Not a chance." Bootus smirked.

"I mean, I grew up without one. So I even had to find mine out when I found out I was prin-" She stopped. Bootus always mocked her for that. "-when I found out who I was." She corrected herself. "You won't believe me if I tell you." She added.

"Try me." Bootus said, folding his arms. Vivli paused. She really didn't want to say this.

"It's, urm-" She paused, speaking quietly. "Kitty." She finally said, and looked to the floor. Bootus roared with laughter.

"A mithra called _KItty_? What are the chances?" He cried through tears of laughter.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Vivli protested. "What about you, huh? What's your surname?" It was interesting that this had never come up before.

"I don't have one, idiot." Bootus answered. "I'm a galka. No parentage. Remember?"

"Oh." Vivli sighed.

"Cheer up," He smirked. "Miss Kitty." Vivli groaned as Bootus roared with more laughter. There would be one more picture of Bootus getting mauled in Vivli's diary tonight, she decided.

Voldos casually swung the door to the tavern open.

"Shall we tell 'em we got extra or keep it ourselves?" He asked, jingling the bag of gold.

"You can't keep that from them!" Zinkata protested.

"Oh sorry, I forgot, Mr Honourable Thief." Voldos taunted. Zinkata sighed. "We gonna say anything to Vivli?"

"What can we say?" Zinkata asked. Voldos pondered this.

"Point taken. We'll just have to let it play out. I'm sure she'll get over it." Voldos answered.

"Hey! Mr Loneheart!" Bootus bellowed from across the tavern. Voldos sighed.

"How did he find out my surname?" Voldos asked. Zinkata shrugged, laughing.

"It is pretty ridiculous." The hume said as Voldos wondered over to Bootus.  
"Letter." Announced Bootus. Voldos took it. Vivli in the meantime ran over to Zinkata. Literally ran because she didn't feel comfortable even walking the short distance of the tavern alone.

"Hey." Zinkata said to her as she got to him.

"Hi!" She cried nervously, realising she didn't actually have anything to say. "Urm. You get our reward?" She finally said.

"Of course." Zinkata handed Vivli her money. "I can see you're in dire need of cash, Princess." He added for a joke. Vivli laughed for the sake of laughing at one of his jokes.

"Wow. You're Zinkata, right?" A beautiful blonde hume suddenly cried.

"That's me." Zinkata remarked ruggedly to her. He didn't catch Vivli's scowl of jealousy.

"Wow." Remarked his new fan. "I've always wanted to meet you!" She paused. "I guess you've already got a girlfriend, huh?"

"Well, not right now." Zinkata smirked.

"So, you wanna talk." The girl offered.

"No, you don't. Do you?" Vivli quickly said. Zinkata laughed. Vivli paused awkwardly.

"I'm not so sure about that." He laughed to Vivili. Vivli mumbled something to herself. He went to walk away with the new girl he had found. "Wait!" Vivli suddenly cried. She had yelled it without thinking. This time not because she wanted to stop Zinkata, but because she didn't want to be left on her own. Zinkata sighed. "Look, you can walk over there at least." Vivli shyly gulped, and ran over to Bootus and Voldos.

Voldos had a serious look on his face. He had just read the letter he had received.

"What is it?" Bootus asked. "Bad news?" Voldos looked up slowly.

"My parents are dead." He stated as Vivli walked up behind him. She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm really sorry to here that." She finally got out. Bootus stayed silent. Voldos managed a smile.

"It's okay." He said. "I hated their guts anyway."

"What?" Vivli quickly said.

"Long story." Voldos answered. "Hm. This should be interesting."

"It should?" Bootus asked, getting interested.

"They've apparently left me everything they had." Voldos explained.

"What did they have?" Vivli questioned.

"A lot." Voldos explained. "Before I got exi-" He paused . "Before I left San d'Oria originally, they basically disowned me. Looks like they've turned back in death." He smirked. "Wow. I even get the title."

"Title?" Bootus asked.

"What are you talking about, Voldos?" Vivli said curiously.

"That's _Lord _Voldos." Voldos smirked. The galka and mithra shared an amazed glance.

"You're parents were a Lord and Lady?" Vivli exclaimed.

"Yeah. I was training to be a Temple Knight, you know?" Voldos laughed. "Well, things got complicated. They didn't like something I did, so I never completed my training. My parents couldn't believe it. They told me to basically go and never come back. So they formulated this mission to come to Bastok and spy."

"I can't believe you're a lord." Vivli whistled in disbelief. Voldos suddenly noticed something.

"You can hardly talk, _Princess_!" He snapped. Vivli paused in consideration.

"Oh yeah." She sighed.

"So what do you plan to do?" Bootus asked.

"Head to San d'Oria I guess." Voldos explained. Vivli couldn't help but notice that his voice was tinged with sadness.

"Hey, listen, if you want to talk to someone-" She began.

"I don't care." He snapped. "Their dead. I don't give a damn."

"How did it happen?" Vivli asked, concerned.

"Orcs apparently. They've been trying to explot San d'Oria ever since the battle eight months ago, ever since they saw it weakened." Voldos smirked. "So I guess technically it's my fault."

"Oh, come on. Don't say that." Vivli said gently.

"I'm joking Viv. I really don't care." Voldos told her. Vivli sensed he was lying, but decided to drop it. "Where's Zinkata?" The elvaan asked to change the subject.

"Over there." Vivli grumbled miserably. "Flirting with some girl." Bootus rose an eyebrow at the way Vivli said this.

"Dammit! Why can't I do that?" Voldos cried. The two looked at him. "I, urr, I mean, I could. Obviously. With my charm. I just decided to let him have that one."

"Could you undecide?" Vivli said quietly, wanting to get Zinkata way from her.

"What?" Voldos asked.

"Nothing." She quickly beamed.

The afternoon turned to evening, and soon it was getting late. The four had spent the evening joking, and trying to remain light hearted, for both Vivli and Voldos, trying to keep their minds off what was bothering them. Vivli had been very glad to see the girl Zinkata had been flirting with leave, and apparently the two didn't get any further. She had also been very lucky, because Bootus had been distracted by a band of dancing tarutarus at the time and missed her attitude to Zinkata, meaning he still hadn't quite figured out how she felt about him.

Once it had gotten fairly late, Vivli wanted to go home and sleep. She always got tired before the others, but this time it was different. She walked up to Zinkata quietly.

"Zin, I'm tired." She said. She'd chosen Zinkata purely because he was the logical choice between the three, this time not having anything to do with her emotions.

"Go on then, go back home. We'll see ya in the morning." Zinkata told her. Vivli paused.  
"Urm. I'm scared." She admitted. "I really don't want to walk home on my own." She confessed. Zinkata sighed.

"It's understandable I guess." He muttered. Vivli looked at him pleadingly. "Okay, fine. It's fairly late anyway, and if we all have to travel to San d'Oria tomorrow, we could use the rest."

"Thanks." She managed to say.

Vivli had been literally clinging to Zinkata the whole walk home. Now the fun of the tavern had died down, Zinkata was beginning to see how truly scared she was of being on her own. In truth, he was fairly worried. He'd seen people suffer trauma of types before. He was desperately hoping this wasn't going to last. They arrived at her moghouse, but she just hung around outside, looking at it.

"Urm, this is going to sound silly-" She admitted as a beginning. "-but, can I sleep in your room tonight?" Zinkata looked at her. "I'll sleep on the floor!" She quickly said. "I just- I can't be on my own. Not tonight." She explained. Zinkata could see she was beginning to shake again.

"That's fine Viv." He said. She sighed in relief. "Come on." The two wondered over to Zinkata's moghouse, and wondered in.

"Viv, you can have the bed." Zinkata told her.

"What? No. I couldn't." Vivli answered. "It's not fair. I'm happy enough to sleep on the floor."

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't let you, huh?" Zinkata asked.

"The type who robs a little mithra who's just arrived in Bastok?" She suggested. Zinkata laughed. _Phew, he found it funny, _she mentally sighed.

"Go on. Take the bed. I've slept on the floor enough times anyway to not have a problem." He explained.

"Urm, thank you." Vivli managed to say. She knew she was being selfish, but she felt such a fear at the thought of being alone she took it anyway.

Voldos was sat up in his moghouse thinking. His parents had never been that close to him. He was born into a rich elvaan family, but the lack of care they had given him had allowed him to grow up in his own terms, and he was able to see the arrogance they had towards other cultures without suffering it himself (at least too much). They'd forced him to train as a Temple Knight, and that hadn't turned out too well. Now they were dead. It was strange. He hadn't seem them in so long, and hated them, but somehow, somewhere, still felt sad. He smirked, trying to distract himself. He was now a Lord, and would have their estate. _Wait to see the chicks I can pick up as a Lord _he thought, grinning to himself.

Vivli had pulled the covers up around her, but was still shivering.

"Zin?" She called out. "Zin? Are you asleep?"

"Not any more." He grumbled, waking up.

"Sorry." She whimpered.

"Can't sleep I take it." Zinkata sighed.

"Not really." She confessed. "I'm-" She paused, not wanting to openly admit it. "I'm frightened."

"Look, it's okay. I'm here, alright?" Zinkata told her. She was reminding him of a very young child.

"I know. I just don't like the thought of you being asleep when I'm not." She let out a nervous laugh. "I'm a wreck. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm _so _scared and I don't even know what of." There was an awkward pause while Zinkata tried to think of something to say.

"Look, I can send you to sleep." He said, getting up. She sat up in the bed.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think you're going to like this." He paused. "Well, you will, and that's why you won't." Her ears twitched as she realised what he meant.

"Aw, come on. You know I hate it when people-" She was cut off as Zinkata started to scratch behind her ears. She started purring strangling, before curling up like a cat and falling to sleep. The reaction the nerve endings in Vivli's ears usually caused was pleasure, but when she was as tired as she was and in bed, it worked perfectly to send her to sleep.

"I'm glad that actually has a use." Zinkata said to nobody, rolling back onto the floor.

Unfortunately, Zinkata doing this didn't help Vivli's crush on him in any way. The pleasure evoked combined with the connections in her brain that it came from Zinkata led to a night full of dreams involving him. And, of course, Zinkata remained totally oblivious.


	3. III

**PART III**

Vivli felt a gentle rocking. She curled up tighter, and continued to sleep. The rocking was soothing, like she was a baby being rocked in her mother's arms. She felt herself being lifted up.

"Come on, wake up." A voice said gently. She opened her eyes. _Crap, it's morning already, _she thought, before realising she was being held in Zinkata's arms. She went very red and jumped out of them, which she then decided was a very stupid thing to do, considering she actually liked it there. She laughed nervously. Zinkata eyed her curiously, a little confused.

"Urm, it's morning already, then?" She said, repeating her thoughts from earlier just to move on.

"Yeah, we've got to get over to the chocobo stables." Zinkata told her, getting up. Vivli climbed out of bed. She was still dressed mostly, in the basic mithran separates she wore under her robe and simple trousers. She slipped into her robe and rubbed her eyes. She was feeling better. More confident. She went to leave, and froze when she got to the door. She felt cold, feeling a rush of horror run over her. She still couldn't do it. She still couldn't go outside alone. She shook with fear.

"It's alright Li." Zinkata said to her. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks." She gave in response, a little embarrassed at the whole situation.

"Can I pick up some stuff?" She asked gently.

"Of course. Voldos and Bootus are probably already at the stables though, so be quick. You don't need more reasons for Bootus to moan at you." Vivli nodded with a slight laugh, and the two wondered to her moghouse. Zinkata had been planning to wait outside, but Vivli seemed overly anxious about even entering her own house on her own, so he followed her in. She quickly grabbed a few items, throwing them in her satchel. She dropped one, an old note book with a faded pink cover and doodles on the front. "What's that?" Zinkata asked.

"Urm, nothing." She quickly said, putting it in her satchel with her. "Just a sketchbook."

"I didn't know you drew." Zinkata commented.  
"I don't." She laughed. "That's why all the pictures look so bad."

"Can I see?" Zinkata asked, smirking.  
"No!" She quickly snapped. "Urm, I mean, their old. You don't want to. Honestly."

"I'm sure they aren't that bad." Zinkata said to her. Vivli was worried. This 'sketchbook', was obviously actually her diary.

"What are you two doing?" Bootus asked, thundering into Vivli's room. For the first time in her life, Vivli blessed the appearance of the gigantic galka. "Wow. How do you sleep in that!" He cried, pointing to Vivli's bed. "It's tiny!" Vivli folded her arms, walking up to the galka. He peered down on her. "Oh right, short." He said. "Come on you two, we haven't got all day. We have to get to San d'Oria."

"How's Voldos?" Vivli asked, desperate to keep the conversation away from her diary.

"Not too great, I don't think." Bootus answered.

"He said anything?" Zinkata inquired.

"No, but this attractive blonde hume passed us and he didn't hit on her." Bootus explained.

"Sweet Altana, it's worse than we thought!" Exclaimed Zinkata sarcastically, and Vivli giggled.

"Come on!" Bootus cried. "Let's get moving."

Voldos saw the three others enter the stable where he had been waiting.

"About time." He grumbled.

"Sorry." Vivli said quietly.

"Well, you're here now. Let's grab the chocobos and be on our way." He decided.

"Urm, Zin." Vivli asked nervously. "I don't want to ride on my own. I always end up separated. Can I ride with you?" Zinkata laughed.  
"Sleeping in my room is one thing, Viv, but this is getting excessive." He told her. She looked disappointed.

"She _slept _in your room?" Voldos asked in disbelief.

"It's nothing like that!" Zinkata sighed. _It's not? _Vivli thought sadly. "She's just a bit afraid of being on her own at the moment."

"Wuss." Bootus grumbled.

"How can you be so insensitive!" Vivli snapped.

"Years of hardened training." Bootus replied sarcastically.

"Look, Viv, if you really want to, you can." Zinkata said to her. "But we can't be with you all the time you know? You're going to have to be alone sometimes."

"I just need some time." She was trying to convince herself as much as the others. "I can get over this! I will!"

"Alright." Zinkata sounded like a parent talking to a child that wanted sweets. Vivli felt a little humiliated.

"She can fly for all I care." Grumbled Bootus. "Let's just get to San d'Oria."

The chocobos soon tore across the Valkrum Dunes. Vivli was clinging onto the back of Zinkata. The hume found something oddly sweet about the way the little figure was hanging off him, almost helping reassure his attitude that Vivli was like a little sister to them in need of protection. This, of course, didn't help Vivli's status with in anyway, since she was being viewed as a little sibling. In all honesty, Zinkata tried to treat her equally and as a normal friend, but the fact that she always needed protecting from something just instead made him think of her differently. The fact she was so much smaller than everybody else didn't do much for her either. Sometimes he hated to think what he'd be like around a tarutaru.

"Enjoying your ride?" Bootus called out mockingly.

"At least our chocobo has it easy." She called back. "The two of us are nowhere near as heavy as you." Bootus looked down at the chocobo that was almost crushed under his bulk.

"You need to work on your wit, Viv." Zinkata whispered to her.  
"It was good enough." She muttered.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd start calling you two lovebirds." Voldos joked. Vivli's stomach leapt into her throat.

"Hehehe, urm, why would you do that?" She nervously laughed.

"I dunno." Bootus interfered, taking over the reigns to mock Vivli. "Something to do with the whole 'sleeping in the same room' thing, perhaps?"

"That was nothing." Zinkata laughed casually.

"Be quiet Zin." Bootus said angrily. "I'm winding Vivli up."

"Not any more." She said, almost crossing her arms in the way she did when she was angry, but then she realised she would fall off the chocobo.

The four soon arrived in San d'Oria, and they jumped off their chocobos. Zinkata found it a little strange to suddenly not have Vivli hanging off of him, but she was stood so close it didn't bother him too much.

"Where we going, o' mighty Lord Voldos?" Bootus asked with a heavy smirk.

"I guess to my old home." Voldos said with a shrug. "The letter said somebody would be there waiting for us."

"Lead the way, o' Lord!" Bootus cried.

Soon enough they arrived at a gigantic looking manor near the outer walls of San d'Oria. The three non-elvaan adventurers whistled, impressed.  
"You lived here?" Gasped Vivli.

"Yeah, for my childhood. Then I got dumped with the Temple Knights." Voldos explained.

"So why did you get kicked out of San d'Oria?" Bootus asked.

"Who said I got kicked out?" Voldos gave in response. "Besides, I can't reveal my dark mysterious pass. Chicks dig that kind of thing."

"Voldos. It's us." Zinkata answered.

"Yeah, Vivli's the only girl here, and I think she's preoccupied." Bootus joked. She took a shy step away from Zinkata.

"It really doesn't impress us, Voldos." She said to change the subject. Luckily, she knew Bootus was just winding her up, and didn't actually suspect she felt anything for Zinkata.

"Either way, I'm not telling you." Voldos said to her.  
"Embarrassed?" Bootus taunted. Voldos went to reply before a man walked up to him in formal looking clothes.

"Do you four fools have a purpose outside this manor?" He asked quite rudely, with a bitter accent. He was a fairly tall elvaan, a bit shorter than Voldos.

"Urm. Yes. I'm Voldos." Voldos explained. The man was clearly taken back.

"V-Voldos?" He exclaimed. "Welcome. Please enter. I will explain everything." The man turned to the others. "Did you have to bring this rag tag bunch of adventurers with you?" He asked in disbelief, clearly used to the upper hands of society.

"Yes." Voldos answered. "That's Bootus and Zinkata." He said, pointing to them. He turned to Vivli with a smile at the man. "And this is Princess Vivli." The man was clearly surprised.

"Your highness." He said with a bow. Vivli giggled.

"Hi." She smirked.

"My distaste for adventurers is great at times." The man explained. "But I am, as are we all, in debt to the four of you."

"You realise who we are then?" Zinkata asked.

"The Light Warriors, of course. My name is Alfred." He bowed again. "Please, come on in and I shall explain the proceedings to you." The four followed Alfred into the large manor.

They were completely shocked. Even Voldos had forgotten what the inside was like. They had walked from a gigantic hallway into a huge study. Paintings hung off the wall that were so massive in size it was difficult to take the whole of them in. Fancy chairs were scattered all around by a gigantic fire place.

"This doesn't seem very…" Zinkata trailed off, looking for the right word. "…you." He finally finished.  
"I used to hang out in a tree house I built out back." Voldos joked.

"Ah, I'm afraid that fell down some time ago, sir." Alfred explained.

"Don't call me sir." Voldos laughed. "Unless it's in front of girls, and you're helping me look good to them." He added thoughtfully. Alfred allowed himself a laugh.

"So who are you?" Bootus asked.

"I was the servant of the Loneheart household. So now I am the servant of Lord Voldos." Alfred answered.  
"What?" Vivli was surprised at this. "They made you wait on them?"

"Surely, Princess, you have servants?" Inquired Alfred.

"I'm Princess of Kazham, and never stay there." Vivli answered. Alfred looked puzzled. "That was a no."

"She's right." Voldos said. "Urm, you can go." He was trying to find the right words. "You are released from my service, or whatever they say."

"Thank you, sir." Alfred responded. "But first, maybe I should explain some things to you." He smiled. "As a favour, not as a servant."

"That would be nice, thanks." Voldos said as he slumped in one of the absurdly expensive chairs.

"This entire manor is now yours." Alfred told the elvaan, refraining to add 'sir'. "Along with the rather excessive cash flows." Voldos beamed a smile at this. "However, in rather sadder news, your family's bodies were not recovered, and thus there will be no funeral."

"No funeral?" Zinkata asked, surprised. "Even without bodies they could hold one."

"The King himself has dictated it shall not be so." Alfred explained. Even Voldos was a little surprised at this. "I am afraid I don't know why."

"That's a little odd." Zinkata said to himself.

"I am a mere servant. I do not comment on such things." Alfred told the hume. "At least, I _was _a mere servant."

Vivli in the meantime had wondered over, and was looking at a picture of an exotic jungle. At first she had thought it might be the jungles of Kazham, but could see this wasn't the case. All kinds of strange creatures roamed around in it, including colourful butterflies and bright insects. The moon shone in the night sky above the scene depicted.

"Wow. This is a beautiful painting." Vivli smiled. "So peaceful." Alfred chuckled, walking up behind her. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"That painting." Alfred remarked. "Is entitled _The Fall of Gaia._" Vivli gave him a curious look. "Only the uneducated in the world of art see it as beautiful. It is one of the most horrific paintings ever created."

"How?" Vivli asked. "I don't see anything horrific."

"Look in the sky. See anything?" Alfred seemed smug.

"Urm, there's that shooting star." Vivli answered. "The red one."

"Yes. The red star." Alfred answered. "That is the same red star they say fell to Gaia and wiped it out. Hence the title of the painting. The irony in the picture is that the scene _appears _beautiful, but the destruction of everything is mere moments away. Everything you see in this picture was destroyed moments later. Or so is the idea." Vivli shivered at the thought.

"Red star?" Zinkata asked.

"You've never heard of that?" Vivli said, trying to show she wasn't as uneducated as Alfred had implied. "A lot of people theorise it's what finally wiped out Gaia. By the time civilisation was rebuilt, along with the continent shifts, Gaia had become Vana'diel."

"Oh." Zinkata nodded. "Nice."

"So what now?" Bootus asked. He had been trying to decide whether or not to sit down. He had eventually decided against it, unwilling to risk breaking one of the expensive looking chairs.

"There is a formal party tonight." Alfred told them. "If Lord Voldos here puts in an appearance, perhaps you may discover more about his parents and their lack of a funeral."

"Sounds interesting." Zinkata said. "We've got nothing better to do. Let's do it."

"Awww, formal." Groaned Bootus. "That doesn't sound fun."

"Just insult everybody like you usually do." Zinkata suggested.

"Not to mention they'll be plenty of people there calling Vivli 'Princess'." Voldos input.

"Hm. On second thoughts, this could be fun." Bootus said pondering.

"What did I tell you about encouraging him?" Vivli snapped.

"Sirs and the lady realise that this is strictly formal dress?" Alfred inquired, cutting off their bickering.

"Aw damn." Vivli sighed.

"What are you complaining about?" Voldos asked. "You wear dresses all the time." Vivli nodded. This was true, to an extent. She had discovered after their fame had become well known, she couldn't go to a tavern in the land without being approached by some drunken guy trying to chat her up. At first she found this very flattering, but after a while it began to irritate her, so she took to the habit of wearing long dresses. Nobody in a dress could ever be a warrior, in the minds of the drunken tavern goers, and so they never registered her as a Light Warrior. It had been a fairly clever tactic, she had thought.

"Yes. But none of them are formal enough." Vivli stated. "Besides, they're back in Bastok."

"If only we knew someone with a ton of money to buy a bunch of formal clothes for us." Zinkata pondered, before shooting a look at Voldos.

"I've just become rich and I'm already spending it." Voldos sighed. "Does this mean no formal armour?"

"Heavens no, sir." Alfred told him. "Armour is strictly for the formal guards. You must attend in a formal shirt and trousers."

"Great." Grumbled Voldos.

"Chaos he can handle, but dressing smartly is a nightmare." Vivli joked. Zinkata laughed, which much relieved her. Bootus always made an effort not to laugh at Vivli's jokes, and now was no exception. He felt that it made sure he remained the master of humour, and didn't give her any ideas. Although, in truth, he spent most of his time laughing at Vivli, just not when she was trying to be funny.

"Right then." Zinkata decided. "To a clothes shop!"

"Viv, you're the girl. We're relying on your expert knowledge here." Bootus told her.  
"Hey! I resent that stereotype!" Vivli protested.

"Ha. You can resent it all you like. We're still following you." He paused. "I get to stay in my gi. Tradition you see."  
"Actually, they don't seem to like adventurers." Zinkata reminded him. "We'll need you to change."  
"Hope you know some shops that sell giant clothes, Viv." Voldos joked.  
"Dammit! Why does everybody think I know where clothes shops are?" Vivli cried.

"You're a typical girly girl. Everybody expects it of you." Bootus laughed.

"I AM NOT!" Vivli screamed. "And I don't know! Not in this stupid place!"

"Ah ha! So you do know in Bastok!" Bootus taunted.

"Yes. For I wear clothes." Vivli growled sarcastically.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess." Eight months and Bootus hadn't dropped his annoying catchphrase. Vivli sighed, and cast silence on the galka.

"Come on. We have until this evening." She said. The four wondered out and Alfred shook his head in disbelief at the team. He had seen some strange things, but they were certainly the worse.


	4. IV

**PART IV**

_I've got the shakes so bad I can barely write. I'm sat in a changing room in a clothes shop in San d'Oria. Zin's waiting just outside, but he wouldn't come in with me (big surprise!). So I'm on my own. I mean, it's only a little cubicle and I still can barely write. I don't understand why I feel like this! Why I'm so scared? I know it's safe! I know he's out there! But I can't stop shaking the instant I'm alone. I can't stop being scared even though I don't know what I'm scared of. And Zin is being so sweet to me through it all as well. I don't know if it's just because I'm his friend, or something else. I can hope, huh?_

_I can't write for much longer. He's outside. I supposed to be trying on a dress for this party that we've ended up going to. I think I can handle it, but I can't imagine what Bootus is going to be like at one of those things._

_I can barely still write. I can't stop shaking! What is wrong with me!_

Vivli dropped the diary, and it landed with a soft thud. Despite her efforts to go on a different track when writing, the same fear kept gripping her. She picked up the diary and put it back in her satchel, giving up. Tears were forming in her eyes. She couldn't understand why she was feeling as she was, but knew how to get out of it. She quickly slipped on the white dress as she said she would and opened the door.

Zinkata was slumped outside, and smiled as she walked out. She instantly felt relieved. There were people again.

"You alright?" Zinkata asked. "You look a little pale."

"I was, urm, scared." She admitted.

"Scared?" Zinkata repeated curiously.

"I- It doesn't make sense. I was scared because I was on my own." She whimpered. She shook her head. "Forget it." She didn't want to embarrass herself any further, and she had calmed down so much just in the presence of Zinkata that she felt silly talking about it. "What do you think?" She asked, doing a mock twirl. Zinkata looked her over. He was almost surprised that his primary concern was how much the dress covered up. Now he wasn't just like an older brother, but a father. It just kept her arms bare, which he didn't see as that bad.

"Very pretty." He said sarcastically. He himself was in a neat blue shirt and dark blue trousers, which he wasn't nearly as comfortable in as Vivli was in her dress.

"Where are the others?" Vivli asked.

"I'm not coming out!" Thundered a voice.

"Oh." Vivli sighed, looking across. Voldos, dressed in a green shirt and darker green trousers in a similar matter to Zinkata was stood outside one of the changing rooms.

"Come on!" Voldos cried. "We all did."

"Yeah, but you're idiots." Bootus told him from inside. "I'm not coming out."

"You big baby." Voldos sighed. "Vivli's laughing at you out here." Vivli shot him a look, and Voldos motioned to her. She realised what he meant, and laughed.

"That's it!" Bootus thundered out. "Nobody in a dress gets to laugh at me!" He barked as he stood before them. The three paused, and burst into genuine laughter. Bootus had opted for a red shirt and dark red trousers, but they were far too small for somebody his size, and so looked ridiculously stretched, and to top off the comical look, his tail stuck awkwardly out over the top of his trousers, almost ripping them. Vivli's own tail swished claustrophobically, trapped in the dress. She hadn't thought about it before, but the sight of Bootus had reminded her.

"It'll do." Sighed Zinkata, finally stopping himself from laughing. Voldos now turned, actually paying attention to the other two. He looked over them, and suddenly burst into strange laughter.

"What's so funny?" Vivli quickly asked.

"Viv, that's a _child's _dress." Voldos answered.

"Bloody elvaans!" She cried. "It's not my fault you're all freakishly tall!"

"What I find more curious is that Voldos is an expert on little girl's dresses." Bootus pointed out. Vivli snickered at this.

"Hey!" Voldos cried defensively. "Can I help it if I was wooing the ladies even when I was six?"

"Well," Vivli asked, changing the subject, "Where am I supposed to find a dress that fits?"

"Did you ask if they had any mithran ones?" Voldos offered.

"Urm. Not exactly." She admitted.

"And maybe you should ask if they have any galka clothing." He suggested to Bootus. "Just because we elvaans are superior to everybody else doesn't mean we don't stock their clothes."

Some time later and the four had gathered again, having acquired real clothes and paid for them. Vivli was in a similar white dress, except it was considerably more revealing as mithra clothes had a tendency of being, and it had a nice hole for her tail. Bootus was in a strange formal vest, leaving his huge arms exposed, allowing his strength to be displayed.

"Well, while the noble and heroic act of clothes shopping was fun," Zinkata sarcastically said, "I suppose we might as well get to this party."

"Any idea who you're going to ask about your parents, Voldos?" Vivli asked the elvaan.

"Any girl who's attractive." Voldos answered with a smug grin. Vivli rolled her eyes. It was beginning to get late, and so the four knew it was a sign they had to go and get to the party.

Which unfortunately ground to a halt when they arrived at the entrance in front of an elvaan guard.

"Invitation please." He stated.

"Ah." Zinkata said tactfully. "We don't have one."  
"Then you can't come in." The elvaan stated. "Leave."

"We arethe Light Warriors." Zinakta casually threw in. "Technically this building is only still standing because of us."

"I'm sure the builders are appreciative." The guard smirked. "But you are not invited." Vivli paused, before stepping forwards.

"Yes. I know." She suddenly stated. "And quite frankly, I'm offended!"

"Adventurers can stick to getting drunk in taverns." The guard casually threw at her.

"And what about princesses?" She asked. She sounded unusually sure of herself. Bootus got the sneaky suspicion she actually enjoyed being a princess.

"What?" The guard asked.  
"I'm Princess Vivli of Kazham." She stated. The guard suddenly remembered the stories of the Light Warriors and realised this was true.

"I-I-I apologise, your highness." He stammered. "Please. Enter." Vivli let out a bitterly polite courtesy, and walked in, followed by the other heroes.

They found themselves in a gigantic ballroom with classical music playing, coming from a group of bards performing in the corner. Many people were dancing or talking. Everybody seemed rigid and polite. They drew a few looks, but were mostly ignored. Suddenly, the four warriors felt incredibly uneasy.

"Where shall we start?" Voldos asked.  
"I don't know! You're the elvaan!" Snapped Bootus.

"Bar!" Announced Zinkata.

"You're just thirsty, aren't you?" Vivli said lightly.

"Or I want to get drunk." Zinkata shot back in an equally mocking tone.

"These kind of parties aren't where you get horribly drunk." Vivli pointed out, making sure she was humorous enough to not sound too harsh. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him.

"There's always room for getting drunk at parties." Zinkata joked, wondering towards the bar. Vivli tagged along behind him, not wanting to get separated.

"Well, what do we do?" Voldos asked Bootus.  
"Want to dance?" Bootus joked.

"This is why talking to you should be illegal." Voldos grumbled. "Well, she looks pretty. Let's start with her." The two walked towards an unsuspecting elvaan girl.

Zinkata hopped up onto one of the bar stools. Vivli considered the same, but they were designed for taller elvaan, and she didn't trust herself. She instead climbed up, and sat down next to Zinkata. He ordered a drink, and Vivli turned to watch the people dancing. She looked wishfully at Zinkata. She pondered asking him if he wanted to dance. After all, even if they were here for serious reasons, they could have a little fun. She considered it, but was too nervous to ask. She knew she wanted to, but was afraid he'd say no. She played out this inner conflict for a while before Zinkata brought to her back to reality.

"You listening to me?" She caught. Apparently she hadn't.

"Urm, not exactly." She admitted.

"What were you staring at?" He asked. Vivli decided the answer 'you' wouldn't sit well.

"That painting behind you." She claimed. Zinkata took a quick look, and turned back.

"Well, pay attention." He told her.

"Sorry." She said, upset. Zinkata laughed.

"It's nothing to be sorry for." He joked. "It's a nice painting." Vivli laughed nervously, hoping her face hadn't turned too red. "So, do you want a drink or not?" Presumably this was what Zinkata had asked her and she had missed.

"Probably not a good idea." She decided. "I get far too drunk far too easily." Zinkata laughed again. Vivli smiled at this.

Voldos had quite skilfully decided to back away, avoiding the slap.

"See that?" He taunted Bootus. "No slap."

"Yeah, but you didn't exactly impress her." Bootus pointed out.

"Quiet." Voldos commanded him.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice. "Did you say you were Voldos?" Voldos turned to face an elvaan man, fairly tall, with greying hair.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure I said it, but I am." Voldos replied, thinking he was witty. The man rolled his eyes.

"My name's Sigmund." He told him. "And I have some news, _Lord _Voldos." He paused. "If you expect to keep that title, I suggest you listen."

"Oh, this is getting interesting." Bootus said as if he was an audience.

"Your parents weren't killed by orcs." Sigmund said quickly. "They were murdered by the crown." Voldos's jaw dropped.

Zinkata smirked.

"Hey, I think Voldos is on to something." He said to Vivli.

"How can you tell?" Vivli asked.

"He's talking to someone who's not female." Zinkata explained. Vivli giggled.

Voldos had spent as much time as he could processing this information.  
"What? Why?" He finally asked.

"I believe your parents were planning to usurp the crown." Sigmund explained.

"_WHAT?_" Voldos yelled.

"Keep it down." Sigmund told him. "After the Battle of San d'Oria, many people were displeased with the royalty and how they handled Chaos. A secret organisation was formed began for the plotting and removal of the King."

"If it's a secret, how do you know that?" Bootus asked, butting in.

"I was approached to join." He smirked. "They tried to kill me when I turned away."

"This can't be true!" Voldos cried. "My parents would never have done that. They were arrogant, sure, but this is ridiculous."

"Believe what you will." Sigmund told him. "But keep your eyes peeled. More is at stake here than you are aware." He disappeared into the crowd.

Vivli kept finding herself staring at Zinkata, then looking away, pretending she wasn't whenever he looked at her. She'd now pretty much completely forgotten the reason they were at the party, and was just trying to work up the courage to ask Zinkata to dance. Suddenly there was an announcement.

"Would everybody please join the dance floor for the traditional group dance." Vivli's eyes widened and her heart rate quickened. This was her chance. She desperately tried to form words.  
"Come on then, Viv." Zinkata said cheerfully, taking her by the hand.

"What?" She cried in surprise.

"Oh, if you don't want to I'll-" Zinkata began to say.

"No! No! I mean, yes. Yes, I'll do it." She cried, getting confused. Zinkata chuckled. Vivli had turned bright red. He just assumed it was embarrassment. The two held each other, and moved onto the dance floor.

Voldos wondered out of the party in a daze, followed closely by Bootus.

"I can't believe it." He muttered. "It can't be true. It just can't!"

"Who was that guy?" Bootus asked. "He just came up. It seemed awfully convenient."

"I'm going to find out what's going on here." Voldos vowed. "I have to. For my parents."

"Whatever you say, my lord." Bootus said sarcastically to lighten the mood.

Vivli found herself memorised by Zinkata's eyes. She was dancing smoothly, with her arms around him and his around her. She felt so safe in his arms, shielded from everything that could be outside. Zinkata began to stare back at her with an intense look. She blinked and looked away with a smile. Zinkata smiled too.

"Where did you learn to dance?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"One of my favourite past times." She shot back. "At least, back in the monastery. What about you?"

"Me? I'm improvising." Zinkata joked. Vivli felt the crush she had on Zinkata almost double with the roguish smile he possessed as he spoke.

Zinkata was slightly caught off guard. As he looked down into Vivli's eyes, he began to notice things he really hadn't noticed. Like the fact she really was quite pretty, despite her ridiculously short hair and child-like pigtails. He pondered if 'pretty' was the right word, or whether 'cute' fitted it better. Something about how small she was and how vulnerable she looked really made him feel he shouldn't let her out of his arms. She was at least safe there. The music came to a stop, and the two awkwardly stood there for a second. Zinkata eventually broke away. Vivli stood there, and followed after him.

"That was nice." She commented softly.

"I'm a fighter, not a dancer." He said. "But I'm glad to hear you enjoyed yourself." He paused. "Where'd Voldos and Bootus go?" Vivli was staring at Zinkata, so hadn't noticed they had gone.

"Urm. I don't know. I can't see them anywhere." Vivli quickly said, trying to shake the incredibly strong urge she had to jump back into Zinkata's arms.

"Probably outside." Zinkata grumbled. "Well, nothing fun's happening at this party. Let's go join them."

"I wouldn't say nothing." She grumbled to herself, before being hit by a wave of anxiety as she realised she was separated from Zinkata. She ran to catch him up quickly.

There was a sudden explosion from one of the back rooms.  
"What?" Vivli screamed, failing to get any more words out. The rest of the room erupted into screams and panic. Zinkata's heroic instinct kicked in.

"Find Voldos and Bootus." He commanded Vivli. "I'll check this out!" Vivli looked dazed as the crowd rushed by all around her. Zinkata disappeared into a room where the explosion had come from. Vivli suddenly went very cold. She was alone. She started to shake uncontrollably. She ran for the exit, hoping to find Bootus or Voldos. She didn't know anybody else, and was petrified. She was fighting back the tears, but the shaking was bad enough. She rushed out the door and into the darkness. Voldos and Bootus were nowhere to be seen. She was panicking, being alone. She rushed towards the rent-a-rooms, praying they would be there. She had to find somebody ,and quick. The tears were beginning to emerge. She couldn't stand the thought of being on her own.

Zinkata ran into the room completely unarmed and unprepared. He didn't realise he was running into the middle of a battle.


	5. V

**PART V**

A lightning bolt crashed by Zinkata, and he dived to the side, going to draw his sword.

"Damn." He muttered as he realised it wasn't there. A young hume in a beaten robe, with spiky blonde hair and who seemed to be on fire, was flinging fireballs at somebody else. The hume threw down his robe, rolling forwards. His robe burnt happily as he blasted more fire at the other figure. An older elvaan. The elvaan cackled, and hurled lightning bolts back at the hume. Zinkata recognised the elvaan as the man who had been speaking to Bootus and Voldos earlier. He had no clue what was going on, so opted to watch.

"You wont get away with this, Sigmund!" Spat the hume.

"You say that, Illuga, but I've already set my plan in motion." Sigmund laughed. The hume, Illuga, let out an angry cry and hurled another fireball. Sigmund dived aside, catching Illuga with a bolt of lightning. The hume went down. "Young fool, you are too late. Voldos is already coming around to my way of thinking. In a matter of time, the kingdom of San d'Oria will fall and it will be the Light Warriors that do it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Zinkata spat, getting up. Sigmund span to face him in surprise.

"Inconvenient." He muttered. "I suppose I'll have to destroy you, and blame it on Illuga here." Illuga was laying on the floor, sprawled in pain.

"You can try. You wont succeed." Zinkata had a lot riding on his reputation.

"You are unarmed, hero." Sigmund laughed. "My magic will rip you apart." He fired a bolt of lightning at Zinkata. Zinkata leapt over it in a front flip, landing before the old elvaan. He hit him to the face, hard. Sigmund span around, blasting Zinkata back. He turned and ran, blasting the window away and jumping out of it, fleeing into the street. Zinkata turned to Illuga.

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked.  
"Fine." Illuga answered, getting up. "We have to stop him!"

"What's going on here?" Zinkata asked.

"I might as well tell you." Illuga sighed. "He's long gone now, we'll never catch him." He paused. "But can I suggest we do it outside? Guards will be here any moment and I'd prefer not to explain this to them." Zinkata nodded.

Vivli wondered down the streets, still panicking. She couldn't find anybody she knew anywhere. She was alone and would have to accept it. Except she couldn't. Something wasn't letting her. She felt cold, was shaking, and wanted to cry. She had run to the rent-a-rooms, and found no sign of Bootus or Voldos. She had broken down and cried there, but had finally managed to compose herself and was heading back towards the party, desperate to find Zinkata. Unfortunately, her panic and the confusing streets of San d'Oria had meant she ended up lost. She was shaking uncontrollably, and desperate to find a way to somebody she knew. Just to see a familiar face she felt safe with. Unfortunately, she instead ran into a mugger with a knife.

Bootus and Voldos wondered down the street when they saw Sigmund running towards them.

"My friends!" He cried.

"What's going on?" Voldos quickly asked.

"There has been an attempt on my life!" He announced. "By no less than the crown!"

"What?" Bootus shot.

"I feel your parents may have been right to plot against them." Sigmund began to explain. "Follow me!"

"Where are we going?" Voldos asked.

"To the manor of your parents." Sigmund answered. "I have no doubt that therein lies evidence of what the crown are plotting, and why they tried to murder me."

"This is weird." Voldos muttered.

"Yes, because our lives are normally so normal." Bootus laughed.

Elsewhere, Zinkata and Illuga wondered the dark streets.

"Sigmund is planning something." Illuga told him. "He seems to be trying to turn certain people against the crown, and killing those that stand in the way."

"And where do you fit in?" Zinkata asked.

"I really don't." Illuga answered. "I witnessed him murder somebody, and have been trying to catch him ever since."

"Pulled in by coincidence." Zinkata sighed. "That sounds familiar."

"Hm?" Illuga asked.

"Nothing." Zinkata stopped. "We need to find my friends. I don't know where they are but they had better be safe."

"Give me your money." Came the command from the elvaan, clutching a knife and pointing it threateningly at Vivli. Vivli couldn't believe it. Her head hurt. _Not again! _her mind screamed. She started to shake uncontrollably. She didn't know what she could do. She began to cry. She couldn't stop herself. She fell down, collapsing. Her entire brain was overridden with fear. "Oh, come on. It's only money." The thief said. She continued to cry, curling up into the foetal position she was so afraid. "I'm not actually going to hurt you." The thief told her. He paused in consideration. "Urrr, I mean, I might!" He added in an attempt to stay threatening. Vivli had now fully curled up, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt sick. She simply wanted to die. She couldn't believe it was happening to her again. "It's not that bad." The thief said, feeling worse and worse for making her so upset. He sighed, putting the knife away. "Come on, I'll let you go." She continued to cry. He bent down beside her, and she shuffled away slightly, still sobbing and shaking. "Okay, look. Calm down. Come here." He took her in his arms. "It's okay. You'll be alright." She was still shaking, but turned to hug the thief, just for the comfort. It didn't occur to her that this was a _very _bad thief, considering he was now feeling so sorry for his victim he was helping her. "Look, let's get out of the street. You'll be fine." Vivli was still shaking. She couldn't quite stand up. Her legs had turned to jelly. The thief sighed, and decided to carry her. She was still sobbing uncontrollably.

He carried her into the nearby tavern, and set her down on a chair. She continued to shake. She couldn't even speak anymore.

"Look, you're safe now." The elvaan told her.

"Elnroth, what've you done?" Asked a weary sounding hume walking up behind him.

"I was low on cash. She looked like she had some." The elvaan (apparently called Elnroth) answered.

"So why is she now slumped on a chair in the tavern?" The hume asked.

"Well, she kinda didn't react like I expected." Elnroth admitted. Vivli continued to shake.

"This another one I'm going to have to bail you out of?" Came a question from the stranger.

"Well, she wont even speak. If you can cheer her up, it would be good." Elnroth said. The hume pulled a chair up next to Vivli.

"Do you want to talk? Are you alright?" He asked. She just continued shaking. "My name's Jacoby. What happened? What's wrong?" Vivli tried to speak. She tried to form words. She was so scared, and didn't understand why. She was literally paralysed with fear. She continued to cry, and Jacoby put a hand around her, allowing her to cry against his shoulder. This comforted her somewhat.

"V-V-V-V-Vivli." She managed to say. She was going to try and introduce herself properly, but could only just get her name out.

"Vivli? That your name?" She managed a nod in response. "It's a pretty name." He told her, trying to keep her comforted. It didn't seem to be working. Jacoby gave Elnroth a look that simply said 'I hate you'.

"Sorry." Elnroth said in response to this look. "I didn't know she'd react like that!"

"You could, you know, not mug people." Jacoby suggested. Elnroth sighed, and Jacoby turned back to Vivli. "I could play you some music if you'd like." Jacoby suggested. Vivli didn't respond, but just sobbed.

The door to the tavern swung open and in walked two people.

"Hm." Zinkata remarked. "If they're not in the tavern, something serious is happening."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Illuga sighed. Neither were prepared for the speed at which Vivli rushed them, latching onto Zinkata. He stumbled back a little in shock.

"Viv? You alright?" She sobbed into his chest, hugging him tightly. Jacoby got up and approached them. Elnroth skulked in the background, a little afraid of showing his face.

"I apologise." Jacoby said to Zinkata. "Do you know this girl?"

"You might say that." Zinkata replied sarcastically. "What happened?"

"My associate here thought it might be a good idea to mug her." Jacoby explained with an angry glance to Elnroth.

"Sorry!" Elnroth cried out.

"Sweet Chaos!" Exclaimed Zinkata. "Viv? You alright?" She looked up tearfully, and just hugged Zinkata tighter. "She's been really shaken up lately. Somebody tried a similar trick the other day."

"I'm really sorry this happened." Jacoby said. "I hope she'll be alright."

"So do I." Zinkata sighed. "We've got work to do. Thanks for helping her, but we have to move." He looked down at the shivering mithra, who he was now holding to calm her down. "Viv, we have to find Voldos and Bootus quickly. Seems like that new friend they made is plotting to overthrow the King of San d'Oria." He smiled slightly. "You had better come with us, can't leave you alone for a second." He laughed, and she smiled slightly. Zinkata turned to leave, and Vivli grabbed his hand, following him, refusing to let go. Illuga looked a little confused, and followed.

Exiting the bar, Illuga decided to speak.

"We should head for Voldos's home." He said. "If Sigmund started a conversation with him, then he must want something. I think he must be planning to use Voldos to get into his house. There must be something he wants there."

"Let's go then." Zinkata stated.

"What's going on?" Vivli asked softly, struggling to get each word out and still clinging to Zinkata's hand.

"Illuga here's been explaining things to me." Zinkata answered. "He thinks that Voldos's parents were murdered by that old man we saw them talking to, and that he's manipulating them." Illuga took a step in to explain, but Vivli quite noticeably shot away from him, cowering behind Zinkata. Illuga paused, a little taken back by this.

"I think something bigger is going on here, but I can't tell." He explained, keeping his distance from the petrified mithra.

"Either way, we need to find Voldos fast." Zinkata stated. "If you're right, then Sigmund has already met up with him and will be taking him to his parent's house." He sighed, turning to Vivli. "Why is it wherever we go we get into trouble?"

"I blame Bootus." Vivli grumbled, trying to be light hearted to cheer herself up, but she couldn't. She gripped Zinkata's hand tighter, still shaking and still crying.

Voldos, Bootus and Sigmund walked into the large manor.

"Ah, yes. Here we are." Sigmund remarked.

"Here we are what?" Bootus asked.

"The painting." Sigmund pointed to the same painting Vivli had been looking at earlier. The same one Alfred had explained to her. He walked up and hurled it aside carelessly.

"Isn't that valuable?" Bootus asked watching it crash to the floor.

"Probably." Sigmund remarked. There was a safe behind it.

"A safe behind a painting?" Voldos pondered. "Original."

"How do we get in?" Bootus asked. Sigmund smiled, and shot a powerful bolt of lightning, blowing open the door. He reached in lifting out a wooden box.

"Drop it!" Illuga yelled. Sigmund spun around. Voldos and Bootus stared at Vivli and Zinkata.

"Hey guys." Zinkata smiled.

"Illuga!" Boomed Sigmund. "He's working for the crown! An assassin! Kill him!" He barked at Voldos and Bootus.

"He's lying." Zinkata said. "Sigmund is the evil one."

"You've been deceived!" Sigmund cried. "They've been deceived by him! Your only choice is to destroy all of them!"

"What?" Voldos snapped. "You're insane."

"Oh well, I tried." Sniggered Sigmund, blasting out bolts of lightning in all directions. "I have what I came for."

"What's in the box?" Voldos asked he dove to avoid the bolts.

"You'll never know!" Sigmund taunted. Bootus closed in on him, but was blown back. He ran at Illuga, who fired a fireball. He effortlessly deflected it with his own magic and disappeared into the night. The five were left in the room, dazed.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Bootus snapped.

The five gathered, sat around, and Illuga recounted the entire story from his perspective. He claimed that he had seen Sigmund kill a high ranked noble. He said he didn't know why. He swore he would get revenge for the people murdered and tried to track Sigmund down. Unfortunately, before he could do this, Sigmund murdered Voldos's parents. He got his shot at the party but blew it.

"So you don't actually know his plan?" Zinkata asked.

"No. But he keeps referring to the crown and how other people are trying to usurp it, so I can only assume it's somehow related to that." Illuga answered.

"There's an evil plot going on and we don't know what it is?" Voldos pondered. "I have a strange sense of déjà vu." Vivli shuffled closer to Zinkata, still shaking. The two were sat on a long couch.

"What happened to Vivli?" Bootus asked, noticing this. "Urm, not that I'm concerned or anything."

"She-" Zinkata began.

"I got mugged." Vivli answered strangely. "Again." She added. Her choice to speak up quite clearly surprised Zinkata.

"Are you alright?" Voldos asked.

"No." Vivli answered inaudibly.

"She's just shaken up, right, Viv?" Zinkata said to her. She looked up at him, but didn't make any sign.

"We do not need this right now." Bootus whispered to Voldos. Vivli obviously sensed this because she started to cry again. Zinkata sighed, putting his arm around her. She slumped against him. In Zinkata's mind, it was still nothing romantic, he was just being protective of her. Vivli's mind was far too scared to think anything of it other than the enhanced feeling of safety she now had.

"Viv, this is about my parents. We can handle it. You can stay here if you-" Voldos began.

"NO!" Vivli quickly yelled, clinging tightly to Zinkata. "No! You're not leaving me behind! Not on my own!"

"Zinkata could stay with you." Voldos said.

"Yeah, looks like you two have become pretty attached." Bootus laughed at his pun. Zinkata scowled at him. "I meant in the literal sense!" He cried.

"No. I can't." She shivered. "I'm not abandoning you guys."

"Next move?" Zinkata pondered.

"I suggest we see the King." Illuga suggested. "He must have some idea as to what is going on."

"The fact your parents have no funeral still doesn't make sense." Zinkata pointed out to Voldos. "If all this is is the machinations of a villain."

"So the King might still be involved?" Bootus suggested.

"Seems that way." Zinkata said.

"Seeing the King will either answer a lot or ask a lot more questions." Illuga sighed.

"Either way, it'll help us on our way." Zinkata decided. "We'll see him the first thing tomorrow. He wouldn't turn the Light Warriors away."

"You can sleep here tonight." Voldos told them. "After all, it's huge! There must be room everywhere."

"Well, I suppose I'll go look for a bedroom I can claim." Bootus grumbled, getting up.

"I'll explore and pick a room." Illuga said, rising.

"Guess I get to sleep in my own bed for the first time in years." Voldos laughed.

"You're not going to let go, are you?" Zinkata said, looking at Vivli. She shook her head. "Yeah, I guess we'll sleep on the couch." He sighed.


	6. VI

**Author's Note: I completely forgot to mention that both Jacoby and Elnroth belong to Thefrogkiller, he sent them to me upon my request at the end of the FFXI Chronicles 2 for any useable characters. Sorry! I forgot about that!**

**And Phabrizoe, I'm glad to hear you ran into them! Shame I wasn't there. What I get for leaving an essay 'til the last minute. Yeah, Voldos acts very much like he does in this. Although he claims he doesn't chat up _any _girl, no, instead he 'carefully and selectively picks them at complete random'. Sure, that's an oxymoron, but this is Voldos we're talking about. He is a moron. I'd also like to point out despite Voldos's similarities to his character, and occasionally Bootus, the rest of us are _not _like them. At least, I'm not. I'm not scared of everything, break down and cry all the time and cling desperately to Zinkata! (Except when I get lazy and abuse the /follow command I guess…)**

**Finally, the updates may slow down now. As much as I love writing this story, I have exams rocketing towards me, and so need to be doing serious revision. I'll write as often as I can, but the 'once a day' may drop slightly. Which is a shame. I love writing and I love writing often for everybody, but I'm afraid I can't guarantee it'll keep going. I'll keep trying my best though, because I'll only miss an update when I physically have no time to write anything!**

**And now to get on with this 'writing' thing.**

**PART VI**

Vivli woke up, but was still sleepy. She instinctively cuddled up to Zinkata's arm, which was still around her. She had managed to enjoy a peaceful night's sleep, dreaming of warmth and peace, although she couldn't remember specifically what happened. She yawned, and smiled happily. She was resting against Zinkata on the couch, who was still asleep, and who still held her in his arms. She ached a little from the awkwardness of sleeping on the couch, but that was a small price to pay considering she had gotten to spend the night in Zinkata's arms. She shuffled a little, and ended up resting her head on Zinkata's chest. She could feel his chest softly move with each breath. She accidentally let out a purr of happiness. Had she known Bootus was watching from the doorway, she probably would have tried harder not to do this.

Bootus repressed a laugh. He had, as usual volunteered to go and wake up Vivli (and thus Zinkata). He always took pleasure from annoying Vivli, and waking her up in the mornings was a fantastic way of doing that. But this time he had caught her. He had known she'd be resting on Zinkata, he knew she was very shaken up, and needed somebody to be around, but the way she was behaving now suggested something more. And he knew that if she felt that way, Zinkata would be oblivious. He knew Vivli all too well to know she'd never admit a crush. He rubbed his hands in glee at the thought of the blackmail. Zinkata woke up moments before he could enter.

Zinkata groaned a little, and Vivli felt his arms loosen as he woke up. He groaned. He had been having a very nice dream, but considering he had fallen asleep with an attractive young girl in his arms and such things could influence said dreams, it's probably better not to say just what that dream was. He shook Vivli a little to see if she was awake. Vivli just let out a slight purr, not really wanting to move. He shook her again and she opened her eyes. She looked up at Zinkata, her eyes glistening. Zinkata had never seen her look at him in that way before, but decided it was better to ignore it.

"Feeling better, Viv?" He asked, groaning again as he tried to figure out which parts of his body weren't dead.

"I'm not sure." Vivli replied uneasily. She got up, allowing Zinkata up.

"Come on." Bootus sighed. "Get into your gear." He smirked at Vivli. "Unless you like your dress." The two had fallen asleep in their clothes the previous night, and still hadn't changed back into their usual gear. Vivli stood up with a yawn. She looked at Bootus.

"Dress would probably look better on you anyway." She grumbled. Zinkata looked at Bootus for a moment, before bursting out in laughter at the mental image.

"Yeah, shut up." Bootus sighed.

Vivli was still following Zinkata closely.

"Viv, we aren't going to get changed in the same room." He told her. She had a slight momentarily look of disappointment.

"Urm, I know!" She stammered. "But I don't know if I can be on my own yet."

"Come on, you'll be fine." Zinkata told her. She hadn't felt as anxious yet, but had spent the whole time in company. Zinakta smiled, and disappeared into a room to slip into his armour.

Vivli stood alone for a moment. She gripped the robe in her hands tightly, twisting it. She began to shake. The area outside the room was just a short corridor. She backed up against the wall, looking down it both ways. She began to shake. She slumped down, curling up, her back to the wall. She started to cry. She couldn't stop herself. She simply couldn't.

Zinkata emerged sometime later, clad again in his full silver armour. His eyes went wide. He rushed down to Vivli, taking her in his arms.  
"Viv!" He cried. "Calm down, I'm here! It's okay!" She sobbed against Zinkata. "Sweet Altana, you can't go on like this."

"I know." She wept. "I know." Zinkata held her tightly, trying to stop her from shaking.

"Maybe you should stay in the dress." Zinkata sighed, not wanting to leave her to change. She smiled slightly.

"I'll get over this." She swore. "I promise I will!"

"I know, Viv." Zinkata said softly. "I know. You just need a bit more time." She shook again, and looked up at Zinkata.

"Thanks for sticking with me through this." She said to him sweetly.

"Think nothing of it." Zinkata laughed. "You're part of the team. I'd do anything for the team."

"How about getting up and getting a move on?" Bootus asked grumpily. Zinkata laughed, and got up, helping Vivli to her feet. Bootus was back in his beaten gi, and looking proud for it.

"Knew you liked the dress really." Bootus laughed. Zinkata shot him a look telling him not to take it any further. Bootus decided to be quiet. "Come on, we had better go and meet the King." Vivli and Zinkata nodded, and the two followed him out. Vivli was still clinging to Zinkata.

"So what is with those two anyway?" Illuga asked.

"What two?" Voldos shot back.

"Who do you think?" Illuga sighed. "The mithra and the hume."

"Oh, nothing." Voldos laughed. "Vivli just got really spooked. She gets some kind of anxiety attack when left alone, even for a few seconds. So she stays with Zinkata most of the time."

"Oh right." Illuga nodded. "And she's a Light Warrior?"

"She's _the _Light Warrior. The one that started it all. Or so the legend seems to claim." Voldos answered. Illuga laughed.

"So you're the joker of the party." He muttered.

"No, I'm serious." Voldos said with a slight laugh. Bootus walked in, with Zinkata and Vivli close behind. Vivli was clinging to Zinkata's hand.

"Decided to stay in the dress?" Mocked Voldos.

"Yes." Vivli answered with a slight glance to Zinkata. "Unlike you I don't need to rely upon armour. Robe, dress. Whatever it is, I survive by skill."

"Or by having us rescue you." Bootus grumbled.

"I prefer it my way." Whimpered Vivli. Zinkata noticed she was clutching his hand tighter. Obviously the memories were coming back.

"Urm, shall we go then?" Zinkata quickly said to change the subject.

"I've already run to the Chateau." Voldos explained. "The King is perfectly willing to see us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zinkata asked.

Vivli clung desperately to Zinkata as they walked through the busy streets of San d'Oria. Every passer by was a threat to her. She shuffled closer. She had to fight away the tears. Even with Zinkata by her, she was so scared of the people around her. She found herself hating herself for being so afraid. _There's no reason! _her brain told her. She let down her guard by trying to think about this, and a tear escaped, running down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but it was too late. Zinkata saw. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her. She turned into him, and started sobbing. The others turned around curiously, and Zinkata made a motion telling them to keep walking while Vivli cried. Clearly he didn't want them making any comment. Despite the looks of concern, they decided to walk on a bit further. They sat down to wait, out of sight of Vivli so she wouldn't have to worry about them.

Zinkata held her close again, letting her cry.

"Viv, please, you have to try to fight this." He told her.

"I can't." She sobbed. "I just can't. I can't control it." She paused. "I'm frightened, Zin. What if I never get over it?"

"You will." He said, hugging her. "It's just a matter of time." She tried a smile, and Zinkata wiped away the tears for her. "You can't see the King if you're going to cry you know?" He joked. "Give us a bad image." She laughed slightly. Zinkata was very glad to hear that. He was afraid she might take his joke the wrong way. "So come on. You'll be fine. Especially once we're inside the Chateau. That's perfectly safe. I'll be right there with you, as will everybody else." She nodded shyly. "Come on." The two walked, catching up with the others. It was clear that both Bootus and Voldos were burning with questions, and even Illuga looked concerned.

Illuga was a little confused. He wasn't even certain why he had taken up his quest to get vengeance on Sigmund. He saw a murderer, and wanted to bring him to justice. But there was no reward. He secretly thought that he enjoyed the chance to flex his own power against another black mage, and a very powerful one at that, but he had never expected to end up in such strange company. And now he was going before the King. He had suggested it after all, but he had never pictured it happening.

He still couldn't quite believe it as he knelt down in front of the figure of the elvaan ruler.

"Please, my friends." The King remarked. "Rise." They got up. "Picked up a new friend?" He laughed, motioning to Illuga.

"My name is Illuga, your highness." He said with a bow.  
"Of course it is." Laughed the King. The five were stood assembled in a straight line, even spaces between them. Vivli was trembling slightly, her hand nervously fidgeting and reaching for Zinkata's. She managed to calm herself, gripping the sides of her dress. "A guess would say you are here because of the death of the parents of the now Lord Voldos." The King's expression became grim. "I am sorry for your loss, my friend." He said to the elvaan. "But at least the title is yours now."

"Why was there no funeral?" Zinkata asked, before getting to the deeper points.  
"Because the case is still under investigation, to be honest." The King revealed. "As you seem to have guessed, orcs did not kill your parents."

"It was a man named Sigmund, your highness." Illuga revealed nervously.

"Sigmund?" The King laughed. "He did it himself?"

"I believe so." Illuga stated.

"He's been a thorn in my side since the war. He's a noble of large power, but spends most of his time in the criminal underworld. He manipulates thugs and criminals to do his bidding. It seems he's hell bent on usurping the crown, but has never been able to succeed." The King explained.

"He stole a box from Voldos's manor." Zinkata explained. "We don't know what was inside."  
"A box?" The King pondered this. "I don't know either. But if he wants it, then we must get it back."

"Suggestions?" Shrugged Voldos.

"Inflitrate the criminal underworld." Zinkata suggested. "Fine somebody who knows what Sigmund is doing, and discover just what he's up to. Find him, reclaim the box, and stop his plan. Simple."

"You make it sound easy." Illuga sighed.

"Oh, this is just baby steps." Bootus told the black mage. "Sooner or later it'll turn out to be some super villain hell bent on world destruction."

"We're experienced in this kind of thing." Zinkata joked. "But seriously, where are we going to find a criminal contact?"

"You?" Suggested Voldos. "You were a thief."

"Only in Bastok." Zinkata reminded him.

"Elnroth?" Vivli tried.

"Elnroth?" Zinkata seemed almost offended by the suggestion. "You'd trust him? I mean, what kind of a guy robs a young helpless mithra?" Vivli looked at him.

"Urm, you did. Remember?" She said. Zinkata paused.

"That's hardly the point here!" He yelled sarcastically. Even the King sniggered. "Fine. Let's go to the tavern and see if we can't catch Elnorth." The five bowed to the King, and left. The King was left slightly bewildered. Running into the Light Warriors was always an interesting experience.

Zinkata was completely caught off guard. The instant they left the chateau Vivli threw herself onto him, grabbing him and hugging him tightly. She was clearly trying to hold back tears, but couldn't. It quickly became apparent anything she had said back in the chateau had been said while fighting off her own anxiety. Just being separated by a small space for that time and left her distraught. This time, Zinkata was clearly very concerned. It was becoming clear to him that Vivli was getting worse and worse, and he couldn't see an end to it. He knew in their line of adventure they got separated all the time, and he was afraid that if that happened to Vivli, she wouldn't make it. He couldn't picture her surviving any stressful situation alone. He took a deep breath, and made a decision. One he knew she would hate.

"We're heading back to the manor." He stated.

"What? No, I'll be fine." Vivli stammered.

"No you won't." Zinkata said bluntly. Vivli was clearly hurt. "Look, Viv," He began more sympathetically, "I know you want to be involved, but I'm worried about you. At the manor you can build up your ability to face things again. You can be safe. And then when you can help us, you can come with us again. I'll be there with you. I'll stay by your side." Vivli let all her guards down at hearing this, and so burst into tears.  
"I've let you all down. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.  
"Whoa, Viv, you haven't let us down." Voldos told her. Even Bootus looked sympathetic. Illuga stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "Go back to the manor with Zinkata. We can handle one crazy mage. You just stay there where it's safe." Vivli looked very upset, but she had the look of somebody who knew what she was being told was right.

"Fine. I'll go." She sobbed. "But don't you guys going getting into any trouble! I don't want to have to bail you out!"

"We won't Viv." Laughed Voldos. "Come on." The three wondered off towards the tavern. Vivli clung tightly to Zinkata. He sighed.

"Come on, let's head back to the manor." The warrior told her. Vivli looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Zin." She told him. "I'm so sorry! I wish I could face it! I wish I could!"

"It's okay Vivli." Zinkata said gently. "Really, it is." She smiled warmly at him, and rested her head against his chest. She was tired from all the crying. Her own fear was wearing her down.

Zinkata took her home, and rested her against the couch. She quickly fell to sleep without saying anything else. Zinkata looked down on her tiny form with great pain. It hurt him to see her like this, and he had no idea how he was going to help her through it. He just prayed there would be a way to help her soon. A way to solve her problems. He cared more about it than he did about Sigmund, the box or the plot to overthrow San d'Oria. To him, Vivli was all that was important, and he was surprised by it.


	7. VII

**PART VII**

The door to the tavern swung open slowly, and three wondered in.

"Urm, who are we looking for?" Voldos asked, suddenly realising that neither him nor Bootus had met Elnroth.

"I'll find him." Sighed Illuga.

"I'll get a drink." Laughed Voldos, wondering towards the bar. Bootus sighed, and followed the elvaan. The two slouched at the bar while Illuga wondered around aimlessly.

"You think we're going to find him?" Asked Bootus. Voldos nodded.

"If he's anything like us he'll spend most of his time at the tavern." Joked the elvaan.

"And if he's not?" Bootus asked.

"Then we leave the new kid searching for him while we get horribly drunk." Voldos suggested. Bootus smirked.

"Sounds fun." The galka mumbled.

"No getting drunk." Illuga instructed calmly. "Light Warriors, meet Elnroth." Elnorth, the elvaan stood next to Illuga, waved nervously.

"Urm, hi." He said.

"We hear you mugged our friend." Bootus said, always enjoying being intimidating.

"Urm. I didn't." He stumbled over his words. "Not exactly."

"Well, I hope you did." Voldos laughed. "We're looking for links to a man named Sigmund. We hear he operates in the underworld a lot and that you might know him."

"Sigmund?" Repeated Elnroth. "You've got to be joking."

"What?" Voldos asked quickly.

"Sigmund is pretty much _the _figure of crime in this city. Runs a network of criminals bigger than you can imagine. I generally try to involve getting involved. I look out for myself, you see." There was a pause after Elnroth had finished speaking.

"Can you take us to him?" Voldos asked.

Vivli woke up, laying on the couch. She wasn't too sure how she had gotten there, so quickly sat up, feeling quite scared.

"Zin?" She called out softly.

"I'm here." Zinkata replied. He sheathed his sword. Apparently he had been practicing with it.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fell to sleep." Zinkata answered. "Apparently you were pretty exhausted from just going outside." He didn't want to explain to her it was her fear exhausting her. He didn't want to bring that up at all.

"I'm alright." She said, getting up. Zinkata had walked over to her, meaning that she felt safe enough. The two weren't touching, but Vivli seemed to feel confident to stand on her own. Zinkata had noticed it often took a bit of time after she had slept for the fear to kick back in. She sighed. "I'm alright." She repeated, holding out her hands and tail as if trying to balance herself, but was actually just reassuring herself. She began to shake again and Zinkata moved in. "No I'm not." She whimpered as he took her in his arms.

"Come on, Viv, I'm right here." He told her. "You're perfectly safe. You're just standing on your own."

"This is so ridiculous." She sobbed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zinkata said with a laugh. "Come on. You can do this." He let her go and she stood there, breathing heavily. "See? You're fine."

"Yeah." She laughed slightly. "Yeah."

"Now all you have to do is be fine when nobody is around." Zinkata laughed. She started shaking again. Apparently just the thought of being alone scared her. "Come on, you're doing well. Here, sit down for a minute." She did so, sitting in the couch. "Just get used to being on your own here, where it's safe. At least, not physically attached to me." He laughed again just because he was afraid of upsetting her. "I'll be stood right here." She nodded. She was alright. She was okay to be sat on her own. She felt oddly cold, but knew that she was getting better. At least in a sense. She didn't see being able to sit in a room without having to physically cling onto somebody as being much of an improvement, but she knew it was a start.

Elsewhere, Voldos, Bootus, Illuga and Elnroth walked though the busy streets of San d'Oria.

"So, where are we going, exactly?" Voldos asked over the shouting coming from the auction house.

"To the port." Answered Elnroth. "I don't know many contacts, let alone how to meet Sigmund, but I know somebody who might."

"Okay." Voldos said uncertainly.

"You'll like him." Elnroth joked. "He reminds me of you." Elnroth laughed aloud at this, leaving the others mystified.

The tiny goblin looked at them, roughly wiping his nose.

"What do you want?" It snapped.

"You're hilarious. You know that." Voldos said unemotionally to Elnroth.

"You want something?" The goblin barked.

"Why is a goblin inside the city walls?" Illuga asked.

"What? I have rights!" The goblin yelped. "I can be here!"

"You're a beastman." Bootus pointed out. "I'm pretty certain we're at war with you. So, no, you don't have any rights. Not here at least."

"Shut up!" The goblin snorted. "Now what do you want?"  
"Sigmund." Voldos stated. "Where is he?"  
"Sigmund?" The goblin snapped. "He'd be over in the blacksmith's workplace his cronies."

"What's he doing there?" Voldos asked.

"Probably getting things made. That's what you go to the blacksmith's for." The goblin stated. Voldos rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." He sighed to the goblin. He turned around. "And thanks Elnroth." Voldos said to him. "Now I won't have to kill you for harming my friend."

"Lucky me." Grumbled Elnroth. The three smiled, and walked away, leaving him standing and watching as they left. He cursed their Light Warrior status. It made sure he'd do whatever they said.

Sigmund held up the new golden staff he had in his hands. The yellow jewel embedded at the top was dull.

"What?" He cried to the blacksmith. "Why is it not working?"  
"I-I-I don't know." Stammered the blacksmith. "I made the staff to your exact specifications. It must be the jewel you supplied. I-"

"This jewel is the right one." Snapped Sigmund. "I've spent months searching for it. It has to be."

"Maybe the mages of Windurst could do something." The blacksmith suggested in a frightened voice.

"Perhaps." Sigmund clenched his fists.

"I'm only a blacksmith. I can't-" The blacksmith began.

"No." Stated Sigmund. "You _were _a blacksmith." He fired lightning at the blacksmith, pinning him against the wall as he was fried by electricity. The blacksmith screamed in agony as Sigmund smirked.

"Put him down!" Commanded Voldos. Sigmund turned to face him.

"Ah, the great Lord Voldos!" Sigmund laughed. "And associates." He added with a sarcastic sneer as he saw Bootus and Illuga follow him in.

"We're associates now." Bootus grumbled to Illuga.

"I'm disappointed." Illuga whispered to Bootus.

"Set him down!" Voldos ordered. Sigmund released the blacksmith, and he slouched down. He paused, and suddenly unleashed a blast of electricity at Voldos. Voldos drew his sword, blocking it and attempting to deflect the lightning. It ran through Voldos, shocking him as he tried to force it back.

"Is thundera the only spell you know?" Mocked Illuga, blasting fire at Sigmund. Sigmund jumped back, and stones erupted from the floor, knocking Illuga over.

"No, I just prefer the devastating effect of lightning." He explained as he began to cast thunder spells on Illuga. Illuga went down, but only for a moment. An arrow flew into Sigmund from Voldos's bow, and the black mage let out a yelp. Bootus thundered towards him, and leapt at the evil elvaan. Sigmund flew upwards into the air, and blasted a lightning bolt down at the galka. Bootus took the hit, and turned to face the now flying Sigmund. Sigmund shot him out of the window, and he flew out with a crash. The other warriors ran out into the street outside as Sigmund floated out. "You are no match for my power!" Bellowed the evil wizard.  
"We defeated Chaos." Laughed Voldos. "We can defeat you."

"Defeating Chaos only makes you vulnerable." Sigmund taunted. "You were the immortal warriors of the light, but now your destiny has been fulfilled. You only walk this planet by luck. I can destroy you."

"You can certainly try." Voldos said as he flung himself at Sigmund. Sigmund flew upwards, missing the blade.

"I am the lord of the underworld!" Laughed Sigmund. "I have many minions." He turned to a group of a dozen assorted thugs who had apparently been waiting outside the blacksmith's in case of trouble. "Destroy them!" Voldos sighed.

"Here we go again." He moaned.

"This is where it gets fun!" Bootus laughed, charging into the thugs, and sending them flying back with powerful punches. Voldos drew his sword and joined the fray. Illuga spotted that Sigmund had landed, and was retreating. He ran after the evil wizard with a determined look on his face.

Illuga spun around the corner of the street. Sigmund turned around.

"You are pathetic." Sigmund taunted.

"What are you doing, Sigmund?" Illuga asked. "This isn't about the crown, is it?"

"Not at all." Laughed the evil mage. "This all came down to the tiny stone you see here." He held up the staff, the dull yellow stone easily visible. "Sadly it is without power, but when it becomes full again, you will see my true power."

"Stone? Then why kill? Why murder? Why turn people against the crown?" Illuga asked as he blasted a fireball at Sigmund. Sigmund batted it aside and it flew into a stone wall, exploding in flames.

"The crown knew the location of the stone. Simple. Soon I found out." He laughed again. "What did you think was in that wooden box?"

"Voldos had it?" Illuga cried, surprised.

"His parents." Sigmund stated, blasting electricity at Illuga. Illuga was blown back into a building.

Bootus threw one thug into another and the two got up, running away.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" The galka cried after them sarcastically. Voldos spun around with his sword, cutting three down at once. The two sighed, looking at each other. The battle was over. They heard a cry of pain.

"Illuga!" They announced together, running to him.

"It was all quite simple." Sigmund explained. "I was hoping to make those fools hand it over to me willingly, but you interfered." Illuga was still screaming in pain as he was electrocuted. "So now I'll have to kill them one by one." Sigmund suddenly let out a scream and the electricity stopped. He fell forwards, turning to face Voldos. "How many times are you going to shoot me with arrows?" He snapped.

"I dunno." Voldos shrugged. "How many hits do you think you can take?"

"Bah!" Spat Sigmund. "I'll have my revenge!" Sigmund suddenly rocketed down the street, leaving the three standing.

"I think this is the kind of thing we should tell Zinkata." Bootus commented.

Vivli was stood by the fireplace, looking into the crackling flames. Zinkata had lit it because she had said she was cold. She was actually quite proud of herself. She was stood by the fireplace and Zinkata wasn't even in the room. She wasn't even shaking. Zinkata was stood in the doorway to see if she was alright, so it wasn't that bigger accomplishment, but it was a step in the right direction. Vivli was still cold, and found herself beginning to shake again. She stepped closer to the fire. Zinkata rushed in and came to her.

"Hey!" She protested. "I was doing fine! I was just a little shaky."

"No, it's not that." Zinkata laughed.  
"Then what?" Vivli asked, her voice soft but quite clearly confused.

"Viv, you're in a dress, standing next to a burning fire." Zinkata announced. Vivli looked at the flames as they burnt brightly. Vivli blushed. There was no fireguard, so she could have been one very toasted mithra.

"Urm, thanks, Zin." She said with a slight laugh.

"Sheesh, we're in a house resting and I still have to rescue you." He joked. Vivli laughed. She moved in, hugging him, tightly. "You're not feeling anxious again are you?" He quickly asked, concerned.

"No, I just thought you deserved a hug." Vivli smiled warmly. Zinkata laughed.

"Breaking something up, are we?" Bootus roared as he walked into the room. Vivli quickly let go in shock. Zinkata laughed, looking around to the three. He walked purposefully over to them.

"Check it out." He said, pointing to Vivli who was left behind.

"Looking good Viv. You're getting better." Voldos cried to her for encouragement.

"Pfft, I could do that." Bootus laughed.

"What? Stand across the room?" Illuga mocked.

"Yeah." The galka answered.

"But you haven't been through what Vivli's been through, _right?_" Zinkata said to Bootus, emphasising that he should not be mocking her. Bootus caught the hint and was silent. Vivli walked over to them regardless, and Zinkata hoped it was just because she wanted to be part of the conversation.

The five moved to chairs and sat down nevertheless. Vivli was careful to sit next to Zinkata, just because she wanted to be close to him, but thought of it as a safety net as well. Voldos and Illuga recited the story, with Bootus throwing in various 'witty' comments along the way. Illuga emphasised the jewel and the five sat in thought after this for some time. Vivli subconsciously played with the ruby she always wore around her neck (usually hidden by her robe, it was now easy to see since she was just in her dress). She finally decided to speak up.

"It's obvious he's taking it to Windurst." She stated. "It's the magic capital." The others nodded in agreement.

"We have to get there before he does then." Zinkata decided. "Any idea how?" Bootus dove into his bag and pulled out a green pearl.

"Let's give Cid a call."

An hour later and the five were stood assembled just outside San d'Oria.

"What are we waiting for?" Illuga asked impatiently.

"You'll see." Zinkata replied smugly. In the distance, a small black airship appeared, rocketing towards them at high speeds. "I present to you the _Raven II, _the fastest airship ever built."

"_Raven II_? What happened to the _Raven I_?" Illuga pondered.

"We crashed it into San d'Oria." Zinkata answered matter of factly. Illuga gulped as the _Raven II _landed.

"Where we headed?" Cid called from above as he flipped down a loading ramp. Cid had become the personal pilot for the Light Warriors ever since he had built the original _Raven _eight months ago.

"Windurst." Zinkata answered. "And fast." Vivli had frozen at the ramp.

"What's wrong with her now?" Illuga asked.

"She gets really airsick." Bootus answered with a smirk. Zinkata helped her on board.

"Oh, great." Illuga answered, making sure he didn't spend too long next to the mithra. The _Raven II _began to rumble, and burst into the air.

"Windurst, here we come!" Yelled Zinkata.


	8. VIII

**Author's Note: In response to Phabrizoe's question, I thought I should explain the San d'Oria thing. The fact that it's always the first city to be attacked and generally goes through hell. Is this coincidence, or do I harbour some kind of strange grudge against San d'Oria?**

**Well, oddly, the answer is both. I _do _have a grudge against San d'Oria for a few reasons. Firstly, the elvaan NPCs were far too arrogant. Secondly, they called me a furball (I think Vivli actually complains about that in the first FFXI Chronicles, that moment is based on fact). Thirdly, they designed their city specifically so you could get lost. I mean, who does that? Really! It's a silly idea. And so I have a few reasons to hate San d'Oria.**

**But, surprisingly, this has little effect on my decision to keep putting San d'Oria in the thick of it. Much to my protests, the rest of the 'Light Warriors' (which I'm just calling us for convenience) seem to like San d'Oria, and so if we ever need to go to a city, they decide to go there, if we ever need to level lower classes (like right now), we go there. It's very frustrating, but it does mean San d'Oria is city I know best, next to Bastok at least (we're all Bastokers really!). Makes it easier to write about.**

**But also, it's actually largely coincidence. In the original, San d'Oria was attacked, but that was because they were there following the plot of the first few quests, sent to kill the Warchief when I wanted the plot to kick off with the battle side of the story. In the FFXI Chronicles 2, San d'Oria was the centre piece for a few reasons. Firstly, the Chateau made a brilliant fortress for Lich and his cronies. Secondly, I had great fun writing an invasion of 'oh, we're invincible!' San d'Oria. I mean, all the elvaans gloat about how their city has never been breached, and one or two tell us Bastok and Windurst would have lost in the crystal war if it wasn't for San d'Oria. Yeah right! So, this was a bit of revenge writing I guess. Other than that, I used San d'Oria because it was the city I felt was best suited for an invasion story, being a big castle.**

**In the third story? I didn't want to use San d'Oria again because I had actually become conscious of it being overused. Hence the plot device to move them to Windurst. But San d'Oria was used here because I wanted to start by investigating Voldos's background, and he came from San d'Oria quite clearly (Voldos in the game is always going on about how superior San d'Oria is, even though he's actually from Bastok!) so that's why it was in that story.**

**I hope that clears things up. Sorry if I offended any San d'Orian goers, but get that NPC to apologise for calling me a furball and I might stop hating San d'Oria! Until then, I'll stick with my grudge. Besides, you have to admit, the NPCs _are _pretty arrogant there.**

**PART VIII**

"You know," Bootus casually observed, "I think the _Raven's _been improved."

"It does feel smoother." Zinkata agreed.

"It must be. Vivli hasn't been sick yet." Bootus laughed. Vivli still looked queasy, but hadn't thrown up.

"I improved it slightly." Cid laughed.

"I thought you said making it more stable would take months of work?" Voldos asked.

"It did, but I figured it was better than mopping the decks of sick every time we went anywhere with Vivli." Cid joked. The others laughed. Vivli didn't look amused.

"It's not my fault that you, Mr Airship Engineer, couldn't build a stable airship!" She protested from her position of firmly clinging to Zinkata. Even though she had been fine inside Voldos's manor, the anxiety had instantly set back in once they stepped outside, and now only Zinkata could bring her the comfort she needed to stop shaking. Cid laughed.

"Hey, I can throw this thing into a dive, remember. A few quick jerky motions. Think you're up for that?" He taunted.

"NO!" Vivli quickly said, already feeling uneasy from the thumping of the engines.

"Just out of curiosity," Illuga began, "Is there actually anything _right _with Vivli?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vivli snapped.

"It's just you seem to have to cling to somebody all the time, and can't fly without getting ill. What other problems do you have?" Illuga mocked.

"Hey! I'm fine with everything else!" Vivli cried.

"Actually, she gets seasick as well." Bootus interjected. "And she's petrified of the dark."

"And spiders." Voldos reminded the galka.

"Yeah, and spiders." Bootus relayed. Vivli folded her arms angrily.

"Oh sure, just list all my faults." She said angrily.

"Okay." Bootus replied with a grin. "She's annoying, weak, small, scared of everything, always gets into trouble-"

"Okay! We get the idea!" Vivli snapped. "I'm the mage that keep you guys alive, you'd think I'd get a bit more respect." The fact that she was clinging to Zinkata desperately, afraid to let go, made her look quite pathetic in the eyes of the others, and so respect wasn't the first thing they were going to get. Illuga went to point this out, but Bootus placed a hand on his shoulder, warning him not to. He was always up for mocking Vivli, but knew her anxiety problems were serious, and wanted them solved as soon as possible.

Vivli was feeling particularly bad about herself anyway though. Illuga had brought up the fact that she was a bit of a burden on the team. But she knew she needed them, and she did try her best to do things for them. It made her feel quite guilty to realise she was always putting them through so much.

"What's wrong, Viv?" Zinkata asked, able to tell something else was bothering her by her tightened grip on him.

"I was just thinking." She answered. "About everything you've all done for me. I'm so sorry I can't take care of myself. I'm so sorry I always put you through all this."

"Hey, we've never minded." Zinkata said to her softly. "You're our friend. We'll always fight for you, do whatever we can for you, and keep you safe. That's what we're here for."

"Thanks Zin." She replied happily.

"Besides, this time this whole quest is Voldos's fault." Bootus put in. The others laughed. The laughter obviously made Vivli feel better because she let go of Zinkata, resorting to just holding his hand for comfort. Zinkata smiled. He knew it was an improvement, but was dreading the arrival in Windurst, where he knew she would become just as bad as she had been in San d'Oria.

The _Raven II _touched down just outside of Windurst, much to the wonder of the young adventurers who were eagerly training outside, battling against small monsters to improve their skill. They literally stared in awe as the four Light Warriors emerged. Illuga followed, feeling particularly left out as the others ignored him.

"I love being famous." Grinned Bootus. Vivli looked around the field with a slight smile.

"I remember when I used to be scared to go out here. Afraid of the monsters. Used to have to get Fiorel to escort me if I ever left the city." She watched a little hare jumped along by the ship.

"I bet you still need an escort." Bootus mocked.

"Shut up!" Vivli grumbled, watching the hare. A trainee warrior ran in, and killed it with his sword. She looked away. "That's horrible."

"Only way to learn, Viv." Zinkata told her.

"Slaughtering innocent animals?" Vivli pointed out.

"Could burn them if you'd prefer." Illuga suggested. Vivli rolled her eyes.

"Can we just go to Windurst now?" She asked. Zinkata sighed, and started to walk down the ramp. Vivli clung tightly to his hand, watching everybody around carefully.

"See? She actually _does _need an escort." Illuga whispered to Bootus.

"Yeah, but that's different." Bootus whispered back. "We can't make jokes about that."

The five walked into the city, leaving Cid behind with the _Raven II_. Vivli watched as the city she used to be so familiar with seemed to move around her. Every person passing was a stranger, and she even found the little tarutaru seem threatening. She didn't even notice she had now progressed to clinging to Zinkata's body tightly again. Zinkata could feel her shaking, and so put his arm around her, holding her firmly. He could see she was on the verge of tears. He sighed. She had seemed to be so close to recovery as well, back in the mansion, and then improving on the airship. He had secretly hoped that she would be better in her own city. Apparently that wasn't the case.

"So, where do we go?" Voldos asked.

"Dunno." Zinkata shrugged. "Li, you're the expert on this city." She looked up. He was trying to encourage her to be more outspoken and fight her fear.

"Urm, we could go to the monastery." Vivli suggested. Bootus seemed to sigh.

"You're just homesick aren't you?" He muttered.

"No. I just thought-" She paused, deciding to start over. "They're the experts on magic."

"Ha! Experts!" Laughed Illuga. "I was trained as Bastok's magic school. I didn't need your fancy monastery! I bet the school knows far more than that place."

"Maybe, but we aren't in Bastok." Zinkata reminded him. "Fine, we'll head to the monastery. The High Priestess should help us, considering we did save the world."

"Not to mention I was her student." Vivli pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Bootus told her. "Now come on."

Vivli couldn't repress a beaming smile as she saw her old monastery fall into view, still standing proudly. It had been fully repaired since it had been attacked ten months ago, and now looked better than ever. She broke away from Zinkata, and hurried towards it, before the implications of being alone came crashing down on her, and she froze, shaking. Zinkata quickly ran up and took her in his arms again, hoping that she didn't hear his exasperated sigh.

"Come on." He groaned. "Let's go in. See if they can tell us where Sigmund might be heading."

"If he teleport, he might be ahead of us." Vivli reminded Zinkata.

"I know. Let's hope they can help." The five wondered into the monastery, looking for the High Priestess.

Elsewhere in the city, Sigmund leapt from a chocobo and smiled. He pulled the staff from around his belt and looked at the yellow jewel. He allowed himself a triumphant laugh. His plan was falling into place nicely.

Some time later, having found the High Priestess and having relayed their story to her, she sat around in consideration with the Light Warriors.

"There are many places to re-enchant a stone around here." She said, thinking deeply. "He's obviously not come here. The magic shop perhaps?"

"He did use a blacksmiths." Zinkata nodded. "But he knows we're tracking him? Would he pick somewhere that obvious?"

"Unless he has a personal contact here." The High Priestess suggested. "But then we'll never find him."

"Magic shop it is then." Bootus sighed. "Let's move."

"This is going to be fun." Illuga said, summoning a fireball around him for effect.

The five went to leave, but Zinkata stopped.

"Viv." He said simply. Vivli sighed.

"I know." She moaned. "Stay here."

"You can go if you think you can handle it." He told her, motioning to the open door. Vivli looked out, but just found herself shaking.

"I can't." She wept, tears now running down her face. "I'm such a let down."

"Aw, come on, we don't mind." Zinkata made sure the others could hear him speak. "I'll stay here with you Viv. Make sure you're safe." She smiled.

"Thanks." She managed to say. "I'm sorry." She added.

"Viv, we've been through this like three times." Bootus sighed. "It's getting tiresome. We know you're upset. We get it. Stay here. We don't mind. There. Now you don't need to apologise anymore."

"Sorry." Vivli quickly added, feeling guilty. Then she realised she had just done what she was told not to. "Urm, sorry!" She quickly said again. Bootus just rolled his eyes and walked out. Illuga and Voldos followed. Vivli looked at Zinkata. "I am sorry."

"I know Viv." Zinkata said gently.

The three adventurers casually strolled into the small magic shop. Bootus thundered over to the desk where the mage in charge of the shop looked up in confusion. A small tarutaru, who was easily intimidated by the large galka, and not used to seeing galka in a magic shop anyway.

"What do you wantaru?" He demanded, looking up at the figure.

"An old elvaan. Goes by the name of Sigmund. He been in here?" Bootus asked. The little tarutaru paused.

"No. Now go away." Came the response.

"So polite around here." Bootus sighed.

"Were you looking for me?" A voice came. The three spun around.

Sigmund stood there, holding his staff with the yellow jewel glowing.

"You are so unoriginal." He laughed. "The magic shop? What do you think I am?"

"Stupid?" Suggested Voldos.

"I'll show you who's stupid!" Sigmund laughed, and the yellow jewel began to glow brighter. Yellow bolts of energy shot up from the ground, and rocketed out, blasting Voldos back. He dropped down with a crash. More yellow energy poured out of the jewel, lashing around the others like fierce bonds. They all dropped down. "Mock me? You dare mock me? I am your new lord and master! You are now my prisoners!"

"Boy, I hate you." Illuga spat.

"Do you know what's worse?" Bootus asked.

"What?" Illuga said.

"Vivli will be one of the two that rescues us." He groaned. "I'm never going to live it down!"

"Shut up! All of you!" Sigmund snapped. "You are now mine!"

Vivli had spent the last several hours with Zinkata mostly. She had taken some time out to go to her room. Zinkata had waited outside, and she had gone to attempt to change back into robes. She was therefore very surprised to find herself breaking down into tears on the bed, curling up and shivering with fear before she could. Zinkata quickly ran in to comfort her. She hugged him tightly, and sobbed.

"I can't even stay in my room on my own!" She cried. "What's wrong with me?"

"Shh. Come on, Viv. Just be quiet." She was still uncontrollably shaking. "You look pretty in a dress anyway." Vivli's eyes widened as she heard that. Zinkata laughed as he realised she was indeed shaking less. Of course, he just assumed this was because she had been complimented, and didn't realise that she was thrilled with the idea that Zinkata thought she was pretty. Despite the fact that her shaking was becoming less, she hugged him tighter, just wanting the comforting feeling. He put his arms around her, and she finally felt safe again. Safe enough that she fell to sleep, again exhausted from her own fear.

She was startled to wake up to the dark. She hated the dark. She grabbed whatever was closest for comfort.

"Whoa, nice to see you awake." Zinkata cried. Vivli realised she had just grabbed him.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she figured out it had been Zinkata who woke her up.

"It's late. The others aren't back yet." Zinkata stated.

"It past Bootus's bedtime?" She joked with a yawn. Ironically, it was Vivli the Light Warriors had actually given a bedtime, just because she complained about being tired all the time otherwise.

"Something might have happened to them." Zinkata explained.

"You mean this is my chance to save them?" She smiled. "Bootus will never live it down!"  
"Viv, I'm sorry to make you do this, but I'm gonna need you on this one. If Bootus and Voldos lost a fight, then Sigmund must be powerful. I need backup. And I can hardly leave you here on your own." Zinkata explained.

"I'll go with you." Vivli said, rubbing her eyes and yawning again. "Any idea where we're going?"

"Not yet." Zinkata confessed. "But we'll find them. Come on." Vivli got up and stretched.

"I can't believe I'm going on an adventure in a dress." She groaned in a hope that Zinkata would pick up his previous compliment.

"At least you adventure looking pretty." Which he did, much to her delight. She smiled, but decided she'd need to change. Knowing she couldn't in front of Zinkata, and she couldn't stand being alone, she instead reached into her own cupboard, and pulled out an old belt. She tied it around her waist, and clipped one of her old paddles onto it (she lost many, so had plenty of spares). She then kicked off the high heeled shoes she had been wearing for the formal party, and slipped into more practical brown shoes she had in her room.

"Wow. These are a little small for me now." She observed. "I must have grown!" She cried cheerfully. Zinkata looked down on her.

"You really haven't." He laughed. Vivli sighed.

"Well, I suppose these are really old." She said, wriggling her toes in her shoes. "Now come on, we have a couple of damsels in distress to rescue!"

"I'll tell Bootus you called him that." Zinkata laughed as they left.

"Feel free. I want Bootus to hear every insult I have against him!" Vivli pointed out, and the two walked out into Windurst, Vivli clinging to Zinkata again. Zinkata was surprised that he had gotten so used to this it no longer felt odd.

The two headed towards the magic shop; their first stop in the investigation to find Bootus, Illuga and Voldos, and save them from the clutches of Sigmund. They had no idea just how powerful the dark wizard had become.


	9. IX

**PART IX**

"The magic shop should be just over there." Vivli said. "That's where we should check first."

"Urm, I don't mean to question your navigational skills Viv, but it's not there." Zinkata told her. Vivli looked over.

"It's supposed to be!" She cried, staring at the big empty space where the magic shop should be. "I swear it is!" The two walked over to investigate, finding the twisted remains of foundations.

"It looks like somebody ripped it right up from the ground." Zinkata observed.

"I think somebody did." Vivli said in awe as she focused on something floating in the air.

The small magic shop was floating high above the ground just outside of Windurst. To make it all the more visible, a yellow bolt of energy was being drawn from the ground to the shop, seemingly powering its flight.

"How did we miss that?" Zinkata asked rhetorically.

"We need to get up there!" Vivli announced. "But how?" Zinkata smiled. "Oh no." She groaned. "Not airship _again_!"

Within the small magic shop Sigmund stood proudly holding the golden staff up high, with the yellow energy bursting out and holding Voldos, Bootus and Illuga in bonds of energy in the corners of the shop.

"It draws from the very spirit of Vana'diel itself." Sigmund explained gleefully just to tortue his victims. "You are not fighting a simple bond spell. You are fighting the combined power of land itself!" He paused. "That's why whenever it is in use the bolt of energy comes from the ground, and is channelled through the jewel."

"What are you planning Sigmund?" Spat Voldos.

"Ah yes." Laughed Sigmund. "The traditional moment where the captor tells the captive his plan." He laughed again. "It's not going to happen I'm afraid. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes?" Voldos volunteered in answer. The bonds suddenly constricted and he cried in agony.

"Fool!" Spat Sigmund. "Don't make me destroy you now!"

"Urm, I don't like to bring it up." Bootus began sarcastically. "But why haven't you destroyed us yet?"

"You get awfully cocky for somebody facing certain death." Sigmund decided.

"Thank you. We do try." Bootus smiled. The bonds constricted for him as well and he grunted in pain.

"You are alive merely because I want to destroy you all at once." Sigmund answered. "The Light Warriors. Champions of Vana'diel reduced to this. It's pathetic." Sigmund let out a long and manic laugh. "Once you are gone none can oppose me!"

Sigmund's moment of triumphant announcement was ruined as a cannon ball ripped through the side of the shop, almost hitting him. He roared in fury, unleashing yellow electricity from his staff and sending it at his target.

The _Raven II _took the hit to the side and lurched. Vivli fell away from Zinkata and threw up, already feeling ill from the shaking of the airship.

"Viv, now is not a good time to be airsick!" Zinkata announced.

"I didn't choose to be!" She protested. "How are we going to get over there?" She added, mopping sick away from her mouth with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Cid! Take us closer!" Zinkata ordered. The _Raven II _lurched towards the spinning floating shop, causing Vivli to fall over.

"What are we doing?" She asked, scrambling back to Zinkata's arms out of fear.

"We're jumping." Zinkata smiled.

"_WHAT?_" Vivli screamed. "You can't be serious!" Zinkata grabbed Vivli, and pulled her along. She was totally powerless to stop him. He ran and jumped at the hole. Vivli screamed in terror.

The two landed inside the shop with a stumble. Vivli fell onto the floor, gasping in horror.

"Hello there." Zinkata smiled sarcastically.

"Nice jump." Boouts remarked.

"Thank you." Zinkata replied.

"Ah, yes, the foolish warrior and little girl. I'm glad you could make it." Sigmund sneered, before blasting Zinkata. The hume tried to dive aside, but was caught in the yellow energy and thrown to the roof, pinned against it. The walls began to crack, and Sigmund blasted his four captives out into the air, holding them in a group over the gigantic drop back to land. He laughed at Vivli. She was shaking. "Aw, is the little girl all alone?" He asked. "I hear you aren't very good on your own. You get anxious." Tears were streaming down her face. She dropped down to her knees, shaking in fear. "The power of the land tells me many things." He explained. "So I know exactly how your feeling. I know you can't face me. You're too scared." Slowly, the binds around the others began to tighten, and they began to scream in agony. "And now your friends will suffer because your too weak to do anything about it, little girl."

Vivli sobbed as she heard the screams. She looked up.

"The white mage code says I _have _to help those in danger." She wept, standing. "I can't let you get away with this."

"Aw, so the little girl has some courage after all. What a shame it's wasted." Sigmund laughed, and fired the yellow energy at her. Vivli screamed in terror.

"SHELL!" She yelled instinctively, and the magic was reflected by the powerful green force field now surrounding Vivli. The bolt rocketed into the roof and shattered it. Vivli screamed, dodging the falling pieces of rubble.

"She does a lot of screaming for a Light Warrior." Illuga observed.

"She isn't exactly the heroic type." Bootus explained.

"Oh." Illuga answered. The four floating in the bonds, watching as the roof of the flying magic shop collapsed. "Does anybody feel that situations like these should be odd to us?" Illuga asked.

"Hey, we've been through a lot." Voldos explained. "This is just slightly strange."

"Watch it," Zinkata warned, "You're starting to sound like Crazy Steve." Voldos's face filled with horror.

"Is what I think happening actually happening?" Bootus asked.

"What do you think is happening?" Zinkata shot back.  
"Vivli is locked in an epic battle with the villain." He stated.

"Yeah, that's a bit unusual." Zinkata admitted.

"And she's the one we have to depend on to save us all?" Illuga asked in shock. "We're doomed!"

Sigmund sent a bolt into the roof, shattering it completely. He held each bit in the yellow energy, and one by one flung them at Vivli. She dodged, still in absolute terror. Eventually one smashed a hole in the floor by Vivli, and she fell. She grabbed the edge, and struggled feebly. She was nowhere near strong enough to pull herself back up. It took all of her strength just to hold on and not fall. Sigmund placed one foot over one of her hands.

"You see, I could have just dropped the entire roof on you." He stated. "But this is far more fun." He put pressure on her hand, and she let go. There was no way she could herself with just one arm, and fell. Sigmund laughed triumphantly.

"VIVLI!" Zinkata bellowed. The others watched stunned. Sigmund turned around laughing.

"Now to kill all of you." He stated. The four victims had changed their facial expressions however. They were smiling. "And just what is so amusing?"

"THIS!" Came a triumphant female voice.

Vivli was stood proudly on the deck of the _Raven II._

"Oh, so you're still alive?" Sigmund smirked. "I'll just to make sure you die this time."

"I don't think so." Vivli smirked. "HOLY!" She yelled, letting the magical energy flow out of her. Sigmund was caught off guard, and the entire floor to the magic shop blew apart, causing him to fall. The magic shop itself crumbled and Sigmund plummeted with the rubble. The Light Warriors fell also as the yellow energy field crackled and disappeared. Luckily for them, just before Vivli had cast the spell the _Raven II _had manoeuvred to be directly underneath them by a couple of feet (hence their smiles) and they landed on the deck with ease. They ran to the edge to look below as the rubble slammed into the ground, along with Sigmund. Stunned adventurers watched, not knowing what to think, which was logical considering a shop had just fallen out of the sky. It suddenly came to Zinkata's attention that Vivli was clinging onto the railing at the side of the airship.

"You okay?" He quickly asked.

"Just a rough landing." She whimpered. He could see she was trying to take the weight off one leg. "It was quite a drop to the _Raven._"

"Can you heal it?" Zinkata asked. Vivli shook her head.

"I think it's broken." She managed a smile. "My healing spells will speed up recovery, as long as I cast them before the wound sets in too badly. It'll be fine by tomorrow."

"I'll never understand white magic." Zinkata grumbled.

The five soon stood around Sigmund's dead body. Vivli was leaning on Zinkata for support. Illuga bent down and picked up the staff.  
"I suppose that's over." He said with a shrug.

"We've saved the world again!" Voldos announced proudly.

"We should probably take this staff to the High Priestess." Vivli suggested. "I'll run it over there."

"You're okay to go alone?" Zinkata asked, surprised.

"I think I'm going to be fine." Vivli smiled. "If I can take care of Sigmund alone, I can handle anything. Vivli took the staff, and took a step. "OW!" She screamed, falling to the floor.

"Heh. Don't think you're going to get rid of me that easily Viv." Zinkata laughed, helping Vivli back up, and helping her support herself. At first he had attempted to let her put her arm around his shoulder for support, but that meant that when he stood up she was left on tip toes. Instead, he supported her by having his arm around her and holding her up. Vivli, to herself, once the adrenaline had worn off, was absolutely thrilled. Even though she was feeling better (at least mentally), Zinkata stuck with her. She began to play with the optimistic thoughts in her mind that Zinkata liked her more than as a friend.

The High Priestess rushed to Vivli's side as soon as she saw the two enter.

"What happened?" She cried. "I just heard that the magic shop fell out of the sky!"

"Urm, yeah. It kinda did." Zinkata answered.

"Is she alright?" The Priestess asked, motioning to Vivli.

"I broke my leg." Vivli answered painfully. The Priestess quickly cast something, and a warm white light reconstructed the bone within. Vivli's jaw dropped.

"Just when I thought I was getting to be a powerful white mage." She groaned, in awe at the Priestess's ability.

"One staff." Zinkata said, handing it over. The Priestess took it, and observed it carefully.

"Interesting." She muttered. "I have a theory on what this is, but I don't want to say it until I'm positive."

"That bad, huh?" Zinkata grumbled.

"I'll tell you as soon as I'm certain." The priestess said. "In the meantime, I suggest you get some rest. It looks like you had a tiring day." Vivli wriggled her leg, trying to get used to it moving again.

"So what, do you just want us to hang around?" Zinkata asked.

"Why not?" The Priestess laughed. "The Adventurer's Appreciation Festival begins tomorrow, perhaps you could have some fun there. Tests for every skill, good hearted competitions, the kind of thing you should like."

"A festival?" Vivli exclaimed. "That sounds like great fun!"

"Yeah, maybe you'll win a cuddly toy." Came the mocking voice of Bootus.

"What are you doing here?" Vivli asked, spinning around.

"We got bored." Voldos said with a shrug. All five of the adventurers had clearly gathered in the room.

"What's the news on the staff?" Illuga asked.

"Nothing. The High Priestess is going to investigate it for us." Zinkata answered.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Illuga asked the obvious question.  
"Tomorrow is a big festival designed for adventurers." Zinkata told him. "We can have some fun!"

"And for tonight?" Illuga asked. The four looked at each other. Clearly he didn't know how they did things.

"We head for the tavern." They answered together.

Vivli was wriggling her leg around, perched up on a barstool. She was staring across the room with glistening eyes at Zinkata. She hadn't noticed she was staring of course, but luckily for her, neither had he.

"I don't believe it." Vivli heard a deep female voice announce. "Zinkata? It can't be!" She had an instinctively bad feeling as soon as she heard another girl say his name. She looked around quickly to see a woman walking up to him, dressed in heavy armour. She was about the same height as Zinkata, and so instantly taller than Vivli.

"Urm. Do I know you?" Zinkata asked cautiously to the hume woman stood before him. She folded her arms with a look of mock offence. "Wait a minute. No way! It can't be!"

"Small world, huh, Zin?" She asked with a smirk.

"No kidding." Zinkata said, stalling for time as he struggled to remember her name. "Lucia!" He finally announced. Lucia smiled. Vivli couldn't take anymore and ran over to join the conversation.

"Who's this, Zin?" Vivli asked.

"Her name's Lucia. An old friend." Zinkata smiled.  
"Old friend?" Lucia laughed. "I met him when he was young. Bastard tried to rob me." Vivli laughed.

"Sounds like Zinkata." She smirked. "He robbed me."

"Hey, I said he tried." Lucia smirked.

"Yeah, she foiled me by tripping over just as I was going to grab her satchel." Zinkata said in a deadpan expression. Vivli laughed.

"That's not true!" Lucia protested. "I outwitted you and you know it!"

"Yeah, by tripping over." Zinkata grinned.

"So why are you two friends?" Vivli asked, praying not to hear the word 'girlfriend' crop up.

"He was a thief. Didn't have many friends. I was a warrior at the time, didn't really have any backup. We trained together for a bit." Lucia explained. Vivli let out a sigh of relief in her own brain.

"Warrior back then?" Zinkata pondered this. "So you're not anymore?"

"No, I've been trained a dark knight." Lucia answered, proudly pointing to the scythe on her back.

"Should speak to Bootus. He was interested in that." Zinkata laughed.

"Bootus?" She repeated. "Oh yes, I forgot you were a hero of Vana'diel now."

"Not the kinda thing you'd think she'd forget." Vivli said to Zinkata.

"And who might you be?" She asked to Vivli. "Don't tell me Zinkata's got himself a girlfriend." Vivli laughed, blushing slightly.

"Urm no, I'm not his girlfriend!" She said in response, no matter how much she wished it was true.

"Of course you're not." Lucia laughed. "Zinkata was always into strong girls, not little weaklings." Vivli put her hands on her hips, offended. Zinkata felt like he was in a very awkward position.

"HEY! I'll have you know I'm a powerful mage!" She cried. Lucia pushed the mithra and Vivli fell over. "Ow!" Lucia laughed.

"I'm sure your magic comes in handy." Lucia mocked as Vivli got back up, dusting herself off. "So, do you have a name?"

"Vivli." The little mithra answered, clearly hurt.

"Vivli? As in the Light Warrior?" Lucia paused for a moment. "_You _helped save the world from Chaos?" She burst into hysterical laughter. "The world can't have been in much danger!"

"To be fair, Lucia, she did do quite a bit." Zinkata said, defending Vivli.

"Heard you landed the final blow, Zinkata." Lucia changed the subject, grinning.

"I did the second time." Zinkata explained. "The first time it was Voldos." He paused. "The elvaan over there." He added, pointing to Voldos who was over by the bar, attempting to chat up an attractive young girl.

"I am not a weakling!" Vivli suddenly cried, never having been one to let arguments die. Lucia laughed, looking down on the little mithra.

"You know, you could always prove it." Lucia taunted. "Tomorrow is the festival. Sparring is part of that." She smiled evilly. "Up for a fight." Vivli backed away.  
"No fair!" She cried. Lucia knew fully well Vivli wouldn't stand a chance.

"I guess you guys are here for the festival as well, then?" Lucia asked.

"Actually, we were here to save the world, but that's been done." Zinkata laughed sarcastically. "Might enter a few contests."

"We can see if you've improved with your dagger." Lucia suggested.

"I'm a swordsman now." Zinkata smirked.

"Just a warrior?" Lucia asked. Zinkata nodded. "You don't know what your missing."

"I think he makes a fine warrior!" Vivli cried out.

"Aw, Zin, I think somebody has a crush on you." Lucia taunted. Vivli suddenly went very red, and wondered away, sitting back at the bar, humiliated. Zinkata luckily took it as a joke. He was surprisingly oblivious.

Vivli slumped down, incredibly upset. _Zinkata always liked stronger girls? _Vivli pondered. _How am I supposed to compete with her. _She looked at her own arms, skinny and devoid of muscle, with disgust. _I'm useless. _She slouched on the bar, feeling very upset. She fought off crying, just because she didn't want people asking what was wrong.

Luckily for her, another depressed face in a bar of drunks was completely overlooked.

**Author's Note: Importantly, so I don't forget this time, Lucia also belongs to Thefrogkiller, another character he sent me to help me out. Thanks!**

**In other news, if this chapter seems a bit crappy, I apologise, but Microsoft Works, because it loves me so, decided to close itself when I was writing. No, not crash. Close itself. Just casually closed the program. I didn't click on anything, and it didn't, ya know, ask me if I wanted to save or anything. It just shut. This meant I had to rewrite the chapter. So, I'm angry at Microsoft. I managed to get it finished though, but I apologise if in some bits it feels a bit poorly written. I was rewriting the old chapter so didn't have the same enthusiasm. I'm sorry about that.**


	10. X

**PART X**

Vivli awoke with a groan. Her head hurt. A lot. Her throat felt as if it was made of ash. She tried to move, but apparently while her mind was awake, her body was still asleep. She whined in pain, managing to roll over on her bed. She blinked, looking around. Everything seemed to be fuzzy, and she struggled to firmly focus on any one thing. _What did I get up to last night? _she thought painfully.

After quite some time, she managed to sit up, and look around her room. Her eyes seemed to take a while to catch up with her movement. It was all very fuzzy. She seemed to recall vomiting on the floor quite badly. One of her arms had quite a large bruise on it. She rubbed it slightly to discover it hurt. She noticed Zinkata was sat looking at her. She jumped in surprise.

"Glad to see your finally awake." He commented. "That must be one helluva hangover." She groaned again.

"What happened?" She asked painfully, her own voice pounding her head.

"You, urm, got rather drunk." Zinkata explained. Vivli let out another groan.  
"That doesn't sound like me." She winced as she spoke from the pain of the hangover.

"I think something was bothering you." Zinkata told her. "You got into quite a few arguments with Lucia."

"Who?" Vivli asked, and slowly the memories came flooding back to her. She remembered meeting her, the arguments, being upset. She remembered ordering a drink out of depression. Vivli sighed. She was lightly built, small and so an incredible lightweight when it came to drinking. This meant one drink could give her a hangover, and judging by how Zinkata was talking, she had a lot more than one drink. "What did I do?" She groaned.

"Well, you tried to start a fight with Lucia at one point." Zinkata told her. "She just held you back. Looks like she bruised your arm." Vivli had a vivid image of hitting Lucia as hard as she could, and not being able to hurt her. Then she remembered Lucia hurling her onto the floor by her arm. She remembered how much the grip hurt. "You cried a lot as well." Vivli suddenly went very red as she remembered why she had been so depressed. She started praying she hadn't done anything too stupid, that Zinkata hadn't found anything out. "I have no idea what had upset you quite so much." Zinkata told her, and she let out an audible sigh of relief.

This time however, Zinkata was lying. He was perfectly aware of what had upset Vivli, but had taken it in the wrong way. Lucia had made many unpleasant comments to her, and furthered these greatly during the rest of the evening, calling the little mithra 'weak', 'pathetic' and 'useless'. He had figured out that Vivli was clearly upset about these comments. What he was still unaware of was just why she had been so upset. She saw it as reasons Zinkata would never like her.

"So why are you here?" Vivli asked softly, fumbling around for a hairbrush.

"I carried you home." Zinkata answered. "Thought I'd better stay with you. I'm used to sleeping on the floor anyway." Vivli stopped, touched deeply by the fact that Zinkata had thought of her in that way. "Anyway, today's the day of the festival. I'm going to go find the others." Her heart sank. He didn't want to spend any time with her. "You are alright to be on your own now, right?" Zinkata checked. Vivli was tempted to lie and say no just so she could spend more time with Zinkata, but nodded instead. Her morals rarely let her lie. "Okay. Come catch us up when you feel like it." Vivli slumped back down on the bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Okay." She let out in a muffled voice. Zinkata smirked and walked out of the small room.

Illuga was slumped against a wall, and let out a yawn.

"So what do we do today?" He asked Bootus, who was stood with him (and Voldos), waiting for Zinkata.

"I was planning on entering the sparring competition." Boouts suggested. "Could be fun." He smiled. "But you wussy mages wouldn't do something like that." Illuga crossed his arms angrily.

"I could make you explode with a simple spell!" He cried.

"Keep telling yourself that." Bootus grumbled. Zinkata wondered over. "There's a strange absence of whining." Bootus observed. "Vivli not coming?"

"She's hung over." Zinkata explained.

"Pfft, lightweight." Bootus laughed.

"It's Vivli." Zinkata stated, as if it was an explanation. He began to take in his surroundings, only just noticing the festival going on around him. A huge banner displaying 'Thank You Adventurers!' was being flown across the streets, and hundreds of people were gathered. "Wow." He remarked in awe.

"It is about time we adventurers got some appreciation!" Illuga remarked. "So many people hate us for just being freelancers. This should help set the record straight and actually give them a chance to thank us for all we do."

"You mean have some fun." Voldos smiled. "They have an archery competition later." He smirked. "When I win, the girls will just fall into my lap!"

"A little optimistic aren't you?" Illuga asked.  
"Hey! I'm good at what I do!" Voldos cried.

"Sure you are." Illuga laughed.

"Shall we go get some food?" Bootus asked. "Festival food is always the best."

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry actually." Zinkata told the others. "Let's go."

Some time later, Vivli rushed through the busy streets. She was finally back in a comfortable robe, and looking for the others. She was feeling much better due to a combination of rest and some very useful white magic. She was actually surprised to discover she was perfectly fine with being alone. Ever since she had saved the others, she had felt infinitely better. Unfortunately, she had underestimated how busy the streets would be and couldn't see her friends anywhere. In all of her life, she had never seen the streets of Windurst so full. She dodged elvaans, humes and galkas desperately trying to avoid being knocked over. Ironically, it was a tarutaru rushing by her legs that eventually caused her to fall. She stumbled, and hit the ground, luckily stopping her fall with her hands. She looked around at the multiple people passing her. Somebody stopped behind her.

"Aw, the little baby get knocked down?" Lucia taunted. Vivli folded her arms on the ground angrily.

"I'm small, alright!" She cried. Lucia bent down and lifted her up. Vivli felt her entire body leave the ground and be placed back down. She was a little stunned at how effortlessly Lucia had lifted her up.

"You look a little lost." Lucia commented.

"I was looking for Zink-" She paused. "Urm, my friends." Vivli paused again, this time much more awkwardly. "Lucia, I'm really sorry about last night." She finally said. "I wasn't exactly very nice. Or so I hear."

"It's okay." Laughed Lucia. "You were drunk."

"Very." Vivli mumbled.  
"Besides, it gave me an opportunity to remind you just how weak you are." Lucia taunted.

"Shame I can't remember." Vivli said bitterly.

"I can always remind you." Lucia challenged. "My offer for sparring is still open." Vivli tensed up.

"Come on! That's not fair!" Vivli cried. "I'm only little, and a mage. I don't stand a chance."

"Exactly." Lucia folded her arms in triumph. Vivli groaned in frustration.

"If the sparring matches allowed spells." She suddenly found herself saying. "Maybe I'd reconsider."

"Your magic?" Lucia laughed. "You're a healer."

"I know white magic. White magic can be offensive as well!" Vivli surprised herself, actually matching Lucia's challenge.

"You know, I might just accept." Lucia growled at Vivli.

"Don't." Zinkata advised. The two women spun around to see the rest of the Light Warriors assembling. "Vivli's just upset. She'd never fight normally." Vivli looked at Zinkata, and sighed.

"He's right." She admitted. "I was just a bit hurt by what you said."

"Truth hurts, huh?" Lucia taunted.

"Stop being so mean to me!" Vivli whined. Voldos looked on in awe.

"What's wrong with you?" Bootus asked.

"Zinkata has the greatest thing in the world and doesn't even appreciate it." Voldos commented.

"What does he have?" Illuga questioned in confusion.

"Two women fighting over him." Voldos answered with a smirk. Bootus laughed, and Illuga smirked. Vivli walked over to them, sulking.

"It's not fair." She grumbled.

"Hey, everything Lucia says is true." Bootus pointed out. "If that bothers you, then it's your own fault."

"I didn't choose to be born smaller than everybody else, less well built than everybody else and weaker!" She cried.  
"You're a mage." Bootus sighed. "You could always change your job if you'd prefer."

"No! I love being a white mage!" Vivli quickly cried.

"Then stop complaining." Bootus told her. Something felt odd to Vivli about taking advice from the galka.

"So where are you all heading?" Lucia asked.

"I'm going to go check out these sparring contests." Bootus decided.  
"I'm going to go win some chicks with my awesome archery skills." Voldos smiled.

"I'll go see just what the black mages around here are up to." Illuga commented.

"I was going to go and check out the information they had on white magic." Vivli softly said. "But I didn't really want to go on my own."

"I'll go with ya, Viv." Zinkata told her. Vivli beamed a smile.  
"Hey, Zin." Lucia said. "I was going to go check out the dark knight stuff they have here. Could show you. You might learn something." Zinkata laughed nervously.

"No thanks, Lucia, I don't want to be a dark knight." He paused. "Besides, Vivli wants me to go with her."

"Aw, the little girl need somebody to hold her hand so she doesn't get lost?" Lucia said in a patronising voice.  
"Shut up!" Vivli snapped, completely unable to think of a good comeback.

"Well, come on then, Viv." Zinkata sighed. "I have no desire to stand around and listen to you two argue." Vivli nodded and walked off with Zinkata, shooting a triumphant glance at Lucia.

The two wondered down the busy street of Windurst.

"Viv, do you really want to see white mages casting spells you know anyway?" Zinkata asked sceptically.

"I just wanted to get away from Lucia." Vivli said with a laugh. Zinkata smiled.

"You must be starving." He pointed out.

"I haven't eaten in a while." She confessed, with a rumble of her stomach.

"Come on, we'll go grab something to eat." Zinkata paused. "I'll pay. My treat." Vivli couldn't repress a smile. Of course, Zinkata had already eaten, but he wasn't going to point that out.

"Ha ha!" Voldos cried in triumph as his arrow thudded into the bullseye mark.

"Fancy shooting." Came a female voice. "For a warrior." Voldos turned around to see a fairly tall blonde hume. She looked in her twenties and was fairly attractive, so instantly got Voldos's attention.

"You think you can do better?" He said playfully.

"There's no thinking about it." She countered, firing an arrow casually. It thudded into the bullseye, next to Voldos's own arrow. The elvaan tried to repress his surprised expression. "My name's Emilen. And you are?" Voldos did an overly fancy bow.

"I am Lord Voldos, Light Warrior and defender of Vana'diel." Emilen couldn't repress a laugh.

"Voldos?" She smiled. "Then-"

"Yes, I am an amazingly great Light Warrior." He beamed.

"Then you know Zinkata?" She asked. Voldos angrily folded his arms.  
"Why does this always happen to me." He grumbled.

"No, no." She laughed. "It's nothing personal. There's just something I desperately need to ask Zinkata."

"You know him?" Voldos questioned.

"No. Never met him." Emilen explained. "But when I heard about him, you guys, when you saved the world, I knew I had to find him."

"How come?" Voldos asked.

"It's a long story." She confessed. "You've heard of Tavnazia, right?"

"Yeah, the old city that was crushed by the beastmen." Voldos nodded.

"I was-" She paused, as if recalling a painful memory. "I was there." She gulped, knowing she'd have to tell the whole story now.

_Two children ran through the tunnels of Tavnazia, orcs in pursuit. They bolted down a side passageway, and came to a solid wall, a small hole at the top. The girl quickly realised what had to happen._

"_Oldo, Oldo, listen. You've got to climb." Emilen said to her brother. She bent down, giving her brother a boost up to the hole. Oldo paused, looking out into the world beyond._

"_Urr, sis?" Oldo muttered, prompting Emilen's next panicky request.  
"Can you lower yourself down?" She quickly asked, glancing around to see if the beastmen were approaching._

"_I think so." Oldo managed to say. He disappeared from Emilen's sight. She prepared to climb up herself when an orcish axe flew through the air, embedding itself in the rock beside her. She turned in horror to see multiple orcs closing in on her._

"_Sis? Are you alright?" Oldo cried from outside._

"_Aldo, just run!" Emilen cried in panic, turning around, banging on the stone._

"_No! Emilen!" She heard Oldo cry from outside. Emilen jumped for the hole, but an orc reached and flung her back. She hit the ground hard. The orc turned to her. She shut her eyes. Death was now inevitable. _

_She heard a thud, and opened her eyes. The orc was dead. Another closed in, and somebody slashed it with a powerful looking sword. Another of the beastmen lunged for the hole, its powerful hands trying to find a way through to Oldo. Emilen watched in panic. The figure drove his sword through the back of the orc, and it fell away, dieing. The other orcs turned to retreat. The figure dropped to his knees. He was bleeding heavily, covered in many stab wounds. He wore the cracked and beaten armour of a paladin._

"_Are you alright?" She quickly asked._

"_Go." He gurgled in pain. "Get out of here." He motioned to the hole._

"_I'm not going to leave you to die!" Emilen announced._

"_Your brother needs you more than I." The paladin managed to say._

"_I'm not leaving you!" Emilen snapped. She struggled to help the paladin to his feet, and the two journeyed through the tunnels._

_Soon they made the outside. They found a small cave to hide in. The paladin collapsed. He had clearly used the last of his energy saving Emilen._

"_Thank you." He muttered. "But I feel your efforts were wasted. I am not going to last in this world for much longer."_

"_Don't say that!" Emilen quickly cried to the fallen warrior. "You'll be fine." The paladin forced a smile. He was already missing an eye, Emilen could see, but that was not a fresh scar. He had a rough beard and short hair, and was now breathing very heavily.  
"I am sorry I cannot protect you any further." The paladin groaned._

"_If you are to die, can I at least know a name, so that I may tell everyone of what you've done for me?" Emilen requested._

"_My name…" He groaned again. "My name is Zinkata."_

Voldos looked up in shock.

"Zinkata?" He gasped in disbelief.

"That's not all." Emilen told him. "He gave me this." She motioned to the sword in her scabbard. "His sword. It's served me well over the past twenty years. But I carry it for a different reason."

"What's that?" Voldos asked.

"He gave it to me, and asked me to promise I find his son to pass it on to him." Emilen explained. "He said his son was last seen during the defence of Tavnazia's front lines, a child out of place. He was badly wounded in the fight, so badly left for dead." A tear fell down her face at the memory. "Those wounds finished him off, but not before he saved my life. I never saw my brother again either." Voldos paused. He felt incredibly guilty about trying to hit on her now.

"I'll take you to Zinkata." He said bluntly. "I don't know who his parents were. Not even he does. I doubt it's his son. I mean, they literally have the same name."

"I just have a feeling it isn't coincidence." Emilen explained. "I'm sorry. I really ruined the fun of the competition."

"Don't think twice about it." Voldos said with a bow. "I'd do anything for a lady."

Vivli looked up from her food, and found herself gazing into Zinkata's eyes dreamingly. He stared back at her for a moment, until she blinked and realised what she was doing.

"Urm, sorry." She laughed nervously.

"What is it, Viv?" Zinkata asked curiously, almost playfully.

"It's urm, nothing." She sighed. She had almost worked up the courage to tell him just how she felt. He smiled warmly at her.

"Come on." He said. He had to admit to himself, he was feeling more and more attracted to Vivli the more they were together, but certainly didn't want to admit that. She smiled at him. He gazed into her large blue eyes, noticing just how pretty they were.

"Zin, I, urm, I-" She paused. "It's just that, I-" She couldn't quite bring herself to say it. "I think I-"

"Hey! Zin!" Cried Voldos. Vivli sighed heavily, partly with disappointment and partly with relief. "I think this is somebody you'll want to meet." Emilen stood beside him.

**Author's Note: I suppose I should reference my blatant stealing of the FFXI intro as a back story. Reasons for this? Well, I am, in many ways, a wuss. That is to say, I dislike sad endings. And I liked the character of Emilen (the little girl in the introduction) who risked everything and sacrificed herself for her brother. So I realised something. You never saw her die. It was heavily implied, but you never saw it happen. So I constructed a way to 'save her' as it was. Hence, she is still alive, and I stole another bit of history from a Final Fantasy game, although at least this time it wasn't from a completely _different _Final Fantasy game.**

**Not that isn't going to happen of course!**


	11. XI

**Author's Note: Just wanted to say thank you for the nice long review to Ninias (and obviously thank you to all my other reviewers). I'm very glad you seem to think the romance is working out alright. The bit I'm afraid of is the 'jump' as I call it from a crush on each other to a fully blown romance, but hopefully I'll find a way to do it. I've attempted (non-fan fiction) romances in the past, but they've never worked. I'm terrible at writing that kind of thing. So I'm glad to hear you think it's working out alright.**

**I'm also glad to hear Emilen is alive, but a little worried at the same time. I always run the risk when writing of contradicting FFXI, as somebody pointed out before, I've already contradicted the entire lore of the world! This means now I have to hope the facts still match up (right down to the name, which I got from a game script I looked up). If she doesn't remember the events, I can luckily lie and just say that she didn't want to bring them back up, so pretends she doesn't remember, but obviously had to bring them up to the Light Warriors. Either way, I'm near Seblina, so I'll check it out. Thank you for that piece of information!**

**I'm glad to hear the characters are sufficiently different in this one. Was my biggest worry in going to write a third that the characters would have become dull. Vivli's crush, and her anxiety problems were both introduced just to vary things, as well as Voldos being a little more serious. In all honesty, Vivli and Bootus and their arguing is _very _much like us playing FFXI, me and Bootus argue _all _the time, much in the funny way we do here. Some arguments are even taken from the game. I think we must be repetitive to Zinkata and Voldos as well!**

**I also know I must make grammar mistakes. I feel I should apologise for _not _proof-reading my work, since it is letting down my readers really. I'll try my best to proof-read in the future, because I'm _so _appreciative of all the people who read this story, I don't want to let you down. But please, if you spot a mistake and aren't too busy, please feel free to point it out in a review. That way I can go back and correct it. Anyway, thanks again for the review!**

**PART XI**

Emilen took a deep breath, and began to recount her story. Zinkata listened in disbelief, and Vivli found herself gasping in shock. It took all the self control the little mithra had not to cry as she heard of (the other) Zinkata dieing, and Emilen losing her brother. For a moment after, the group stood in silence.

"So is he?" Emilen finally asked. "Is he your father?"

"I don't know." Zinkata answered after a pause. "I have no idea. All I know is that as a child I showed up in Bastok one day, lost, hurt, and mumbling. Signot took me in from there."

"Signot?" Emilen questioned.

"He was my father, really. If I was to say anybody was." Zinkata said, smiling for reasons Emilen couldn't work out.

"Is he a nice, caring father?" Emilen asked softly.

"Hell no." Laughed Zinkata. "He's not even alive anymore. We killed him when he tried to help Chaos take over the world."

"Correction." Vivli stated smugly. "_I _killed him."

"Not really, Viv." Voldos pointed out. "It was the spirit of the Light Warrior within you. That, and he said Chaos was the one who had killed him when he returned. You probably just hurt him." Emilen scratched her head, and Vivli angrily folded her arms.

"How did he return if you killed him?" Emilen asked, confused.

"Oh, he was some kind of undead demon type thing." Zinkata said casually. "Vivli brought him back through her own fears."

"That's not fair!" Was all Vivli could think of to say in protest. Emilen laughed a little.

"You people lead very interesting lives." Emilen observed.

"We're experts at that." Voldos smirked.

"You also somehow managed to get everybody laughing!" She pointed out, despite the grave subject matter.

"Oh, we're good at that too." Voldos joked.

"Maybe this should wait." Emilen suggested. "Until the evening." The laughter had made her think that perhaps a festival wasn't the time for a depressing story. "Can I talk to you this evening, Zinkata?"

"Of course." Zinkata smiled. Vivli felt strangely jealous.

"Right. I have this guy to beat in archery." Emilen motioned to Voldos with a grin.

"Oh, you don't stand a chance!" Voldos taunted. The two wondered off into the crowd.

"Want to follow them?" Zinkata asked Vivli.

"No, it's okay." She answered. "I can see Voldos humiliated by a girl any time we go to the tavern." She added, repressing a laugh.

Zinkata looked down at his own hands on the table. He was subconsciously twiddling his thumbs. Vivli leant across the table and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice, barely audible in the crowded environment.

"I'm fine." Zinkata managed a smile. "Just thinking about what Emilen said. Another guy named Zinkata. He had a son. Could be my real father."

"I know what it's like to find out who your real parents are." Vivli reminded him. "He sounds like a real hero. And a great guy."

"Yeah." Zinkata laughed again.

"Like father, like son." Vivli commented warmly. Zinkata looked at her, gazing into her eyes, not noticing how full of love they were.

Bootus was stood, watching the sparring match. A powerful galka lunged at a male hume. The hume dove aside with superhuman speed, coming up behind the galka and pounding him powerfully in the back. Before the galka could turn, the hume climbed over the back of the galka, and jumped down in front of him. A few more well timed and speedy strikes, and the galka went down. Bootus was in awe.

"You stunned too?" Lucia asked, walking to his side.

"I've never seen anybody fight like that!" Bootus cried.

"Complete stranger, too." Lucia explained. "Nobody's ever seen him fight before. He just did it for fun apparently."

"What's his name?" Bootus asked curiously. He was too far away to get a good look at the figure.

"Listen. They'll announce it." Lucia told him. He listened carefully as the judge stepped out onto the stage.

"And again, this match's winner is…" He paused for the traditional build up. "Captain 'Crazy' Steve!" Bootus froze in horror. Lucia looked at him.

"You alright?" She asked. Bootus didn't respond. "Urm, hello?" She tried again. Bootus tried to form words, but couldn't. Lucia sighed.

Voldos stood along side Emilen in final of the archery competition.

"This has never been heard of before." The commentator told the crowd. "A warrior in the final of an archery contest." Voldos fired an arrow, and it thudded into the board, just outside of the bulls-eye. Emilen pulled back her bow, and fired, hitting the dead centre. Voldos cursed.

"Haha!" Emilen cried.

"And it appears that Emilen, the ranger, has taken the lead." The commentator explained. Voldos fired again, hitting the bulls-eye.

"You haven't won yet." He taunted.

"The round isn't over yet, either." Emilen reminded him. The two smirked at their playful rivalry.

Vivli and Zinkata had taken to walking through the streets. She was still gazing at him lovingly. He still hadn't really noticed. The two were holding hands. Vivli had taken his, and he had let her, so used to her doing it as of late he didn't really think anything of it.

"Zinkata? Vivli?" Came a cry. The two turned around. A mithra waved to them. The two walked over.

"Angel!" Vivli cried happily. She paused as she noticed Angel was in the arms of an elvaan. Her lover, it seemed. She went to speak, but noticed something else. The large bulge coming from Angel's stomach.

"Well, say something." Angel said playfully.

"Urm." Vivli stumbled over her words. "Congratulations." Angel laughed.

"This is Zanu." She said , pointing to the elvaan. "My husband."

"Pleased to meet you." Zanu said politely.

"These are two of the Light Warriors." Angel explained. "I've told you about them." Zanu laughed.

"Of course." He held out his hand, and Zinkata shook it while Vivli performed a formal curtsey.

"So you got married?" Zinkata laughed.

"Yeah." Angel said happily. "We love each other. Why wouldn't we?" Zinkata laughed. "Looks like you've formed a relationship of your own." She said, gesturing to Vivli. Vivli quickly let go of Zinkata's hand, and the two shot away from each other with a nervous laugh.

"Heh, heh, heh. Not exactly." Zinkata said, tired of explaining. "We're just friends." Angel rose an eyebrow, looking at the two.

"You sure?" She asked, able to read the expression on Vivli's face easily. The two paused awkwardly. Vivli blushed.

"So how's life treating you?" Zinkata asked quickly, to change the subject. Angel smiled.

"I've become a fully accomplished summoner now." She answered. "And of course married my love." She gazed into Zanu's eyes. "I've never been happier." It was clear both Vivli and Zinkata were thinking the same thing. _Could we be that happy if we were together? _Vivli realised she was staring at Zinkata again, and quickly looked away.

"So, what's with that girl?" Lucia asked Bootus.

"Who?" Bootus questioned, only just snapping out of his trance.

"The weakling." Lucia stated.

"Oh, Vivli?" Bootus said. "She gets wound up easily. That's all." Lucia paused.

"I hate girls like that." She stated. "I've trained all my life to be a warrior. To be strong. To be brave. To be respected. She's as weak as jelly, cowardly and can't stand on her own two feet. Yet she's the one with loyal friends. I mean, that Zinkata guy clearly has a crush on her. Why do males never find a strong independent woman attractive? Why do they always go for the pathetic weaklings?" Lucia clearly had a grudge about something hidden somewhere.

"Don't ask me." Bootus shrugged. "I'm a galka. Asexual, remember?" Lucia laughed. "Besides, it's not Zinkata who has a crush on Vivli, it's Vivli who has a crush on Zinkata." Bootus added.

"You sure?" Lucia asked.

"Positive." Bootus smirked.

"How can you be so sure?" Lucia questioned. Bootus held up a battered and faded pink notebook.

"This." The word's 'Vivli's Diary: Keep Out' were scrawled on the front. Little flowers drawn a long time ago decorated its cover.

"Where did you get that?" Lucia cried.

"Fell out of her satchel last night when she was drunk." Bootus explained. Lucia snatched it off her and flipped through it. She couldn't hide her disgust at its design. "Wow. I knew she wasn't exactly a warrior, but I never realised she was so girly!" She exclaimed.  
"Well, it is an old diary. That's probably what she was like as a little girl." Bootus didn't even notice that he was in fact sticking up for Vivli, instead of his usual insulting her. Lucia flipped through it and smirked.

"I have an idea." Lucia beamed.

"I'm nervous yet curious." Bootus sighed.

Zinkata , Vivli, Angel and Zanu were sat down at a table, but unusually silent. Vivli was too embarrassed to say anything, and Angel and Zanu were looking lovingly at each other. This left Zinkata to reflect upon how they were behaving. He had to admit, he longed for that kind of companionship. Lucia suddenly walked over to join the four.

"Vivli?" She asked. Vivli looked up. "You up for sparring yet?"

"Forget it!" Vivli cried. "I'm not that stupid. You wouldn't even let me use magic."

"True, but that's the rules of the competition." Lucia smirked as if she knew something Vivli didn't.

"My magic wouldn't save me anyway." Vivli grumbled. "I'm a white mage. A _healer_. I don't fight."

"Oh, okay then." Lucia said pleasantly. "I understand." She paused for another knowing smirk. "I need to talk to Zinkata in a minute then." Vivli paused to ponder this. "Oh, by the way, here's your notebook back." She passed Vivli her diary, and Vivli visibly became stunned with horror. Zinkata, Angel and Zanu all watched curiously. Vivli stumbled over her own words, trying to say something.

"Urm, now that you, urrr, mention it." She managed to get out. "I think us sparring would be a good idea. We should go now." She quickly tried to think of a reason so the others wouldn't get suspicious. "I, urm, could use practicing self defence." Lucia smiled bitterly.

"You know, I'm not sure I want to now." Lucia taunted. Vivli quickly sprung up.

"Yes you do!" She cried. "Come on!" Vivli hurried off, looking incredibly pale. Lucia giggled and followed.

Zinkata looked blank.

"I wonder what that was about." He grumbled. Angel laughed to herself.

"For somebody who's saved the world as much as you, you're not very smart." She commented.

"What?" Zinkata asked.

"That girl is hopelessly in love with you." Angel explained.

"Lucia?" Zinkata gasped.

"No you idiot!" Angel laughed aloud at Zinkata's stupidity and even Zanu snickered.

"Vivli?"

Vivli fiddled nervously with the sleeves of her robe as she rushed to try and keep up with Lucia.  
"Urm. How much did you read?" Vivli asked, her face very red.

"Oh, I scanned through all the recent stuff." Lucia told her. "The rest really didn't interest me."

"How did you get it?" Vivli questioned, grabbing at Lucia.

"Bootus gave it to me." Lucia smirked.

"Bootus? Bootus has read it?" Vivli looked like she was going to cry in pure distress.

"You got sloppy when you were drunk." Lucia told her with a smile. Vivli stood still, looking to the floor. A tear ran down her face, but she quickly mopped it away.

"This isn't fair." She said. "Why do you want to spar me anyway?"

"Somebody has to teach you what it means to be a weakling." Lucia gave a bitter answer. "Don't fool yourself. Strength is all that matters in this world. Whether it be strength by magic, strength by physical force or strength by numbers. There is _nothing _you can do to stop something that is stronger than you. Somebody like you is powerless. You live off the good intentions of others. The instant somebody turns on you, you can do nothing about it." Vivli shivered. She felt that same fear that had been gripping her for so long creeping back.

"I dedicated my life to helping people!" She barked.

"At the cost of your own usefulness. You're just a liability." Lucia was obviously very angry about something.

"Why are you doing this?" Vivli snapped, unable to keep herself from crying. "Stealing my diary is personal and hurtful, but this is beyond that!"

"I'm doing it so you learn." Lucia told her.

"No!" Vivli had got sufficiently upset to make her point. "You're doing it because you're jealous! You're jealous Zinkata likes me more than you!" Lucia paused, and burst into hysterical laughter.

"You think this is about _Zinkata_?" Lucia cried. "I don't give a damn about him. This is about somebody else." Vivli paused, realising that she must have been wrong.

"Oh." She sighed as she figured it out from everything Lucia had said. "Somebody you loved ran off with somebody like me, not like you. Right?" Lucia paused, as if feeling great pain.

"Not just once. Every time." She growled. "I loved somebody. I loved somebody a lot. And never once did they look at me. Why? Because they'd much prefer pathetic weaklings like you to a girl who could take care of herself!"

"Maybe he just didn't like you because you're so mean!" Vivli cried. Lucia paused. "Maybe it's not physical strength. Maybe it's not profession. And maybe it's not how you fight. Maybe it's what really influences love. Maybe it's your personality."

"Catfight! Woo!" Bootus cheered, walking over. "Looks like I'm missing one hell of a show." The two woman instantly unravelled, as if letting go of all their stress. Bootus brought to their attention just how petty they were being. "Diary was a good read by the way." Bootus told Vivli. "Should get it published. Either way I'll pass on the message to Zinkata. Oh, and I'd never let myself get trampled by a giant tonberry."

"That was a battering ram!" Vivli cried angrily, stomping her foot like a child.

"Oh. You suck at drawing then." Bootus commented.

"Don't you dare say anything to anyone!" Vivli screamed.

"Why not?" Bootus asked. "You can't stop me." Vivli looked at him. She still had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't." She sobbed. "This isn't a joke like normal. Zinkata means a lot to me. Don't ruin it for a joke. Please." She begged. Bootus sighed.

"Alright, Viv." He paused. "But just this once! And I can mention anything else I read in there!"  
"It's the best I'm going to get." Vivli sighed. Lucia looked curiously at Vivli. The way she had spoken about Zinkata and the look she had in her eyes really had made an impression on Lucia.

"Vivli. I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to be so mean. I can see this guy means a lot to you."

"Does this mean I don't have to spar?" Vivli asked hopefully.

"Hell no." Lucia laughed. "I want to see if I can set the record for the shortest match in history."

"She's already the shortest mithra in history!" Bootus laughed.

"I'm not that short, dammit!" Vivli cried, before turning to Lucia. "And I'll show you a short match! Just I'll be the victor!"

"That's the spirit." Smiled Lucia.

Elsewhere, Emilen was cheering, clutching her trophy.

"You lose, Voldos!" She cried with a laugh.

"I let you win!" Voldos protested. "Just didn't have it in my heart to beat somebody as beautiful as you!"

"Wow, the legends about the corny chat up lines _are _true!" Emilen laughed. "And you looked like you were trying to me!"

"I didn't do too badly for a warrior." He smirked. "I shouldn't! I use a bow all the time!"

"Why don't you become a ranger then?" Emilen asked. Voldos paused.  
"Nobody to teach me." He answered.

"Absolutely sure?" Emilen asked.

"You offering?" Voldos shot back.

"Your place or mine?" She sarcastically said to him.

**Another Author's Note: It's come to my attention I've ended up with a rather large amount of characters in this chapter. Let's see, we have Bootus, Voldos, Vivli, Zinkata, Angel, Zanu, Lucia, Emilen _and _Illuga who's somewhere, not to mention a cameo from Crazy Steve. In my head, it's easy to keep track of who is who because I'm writing it, but I'm worried I'm character overloading (as I call it). If you're finding it a bit hard to keep track of who's who, please tell me in a review and I'll cut it down through convenient plot devices over the next chapter so we're just left with the important characters. The festival arc of the story (I'm talking about story arcs, it makes me sound like I've planned this…) meant I could use quite a few characters, but after this, it should be back to the good ol' four and just one or two extras.**


	12. XII

**PART XII**

_What am I doing? Vivli thought in pure shock. She was stood in the sparring circle. A few people were gathered to watch, but not many. Nobody was interested in such a small fight. Bootus, however, was watching with glee. Lucia threw down her weapons and stood there smiling. Vivli cursed to herself._

"Do I have to do this?" She whimpered.

"It wont last long." Lucia reassured her.

"That's the problem." Vivli grumbled.

Zinkata looked at both Angel and Zanu in disbelief.

"You think Vivli is in love with me?" He gasped.

"It doesn't take a genius to notice." Angel smirked.

"Yeah, just the way she looks at you is proof enough." Zanu added.

"And what makes you two the experts on love?" Zinkata asked. Angel and Zanu just looked at each other. "Oh, right. The married thing."

"Maybe you should go and talk to her." Angel suggested. "I don't want to know what Lucia is up to, but it looks like Vivli's going to do anything she'll say."

"Why would she do that?" Zinkata asked. Zanu groaned.

"You seriously helped save the world?" He muttered. "That book. must have been her diary or something similar. Didn't you see how shocked she was?"

"And you can guess what's written in there." Angel added. Zinkata sighed.

"Well, I know what Lucia would want her to do. She's been going on about it for a while." He paused. "She wants to spar Vivli." Angel laughed.

"That hardly seems fair." She commented.

"I know. I think that's why she wants to do it." Zinkata explained. "I had better go and find her. If you're right-" He paused. "-And I'm not saying you are-" Angel sighed and Zanu rolled his eyes. "-Then Lucia is about to thrash her in combat. That's going to hurt."

Vivli nervously fidgeted as the referee for the match stepped into the circle.

"I don't want to do this." She whined.

"Aw, come on. It wont be that bad." Lucia told her.

"You may begin!" Announced the referee, stepping back. Before Vivli could react, Lucia charged her and knocked her onto the floor. The little mithra managed to scream in terror, but that was it. She found herself helplessly pinned by Lucia. Lucia knelt on Vivli's arms, making it impossible for her to move. The weight of Lucia through her knees on Vivli's small arms was causing the little mithra much pain.

"Ow! That hurts!" Vivli squirmed. "Owwwwwwwwww!"

"See? Now you're helpless." Lucia taunted. "That is what I meant when I said strength is everything. You can be as smart as you like, as respected as you like, as loved as you like, but right now, you are completely helpless." Vivli squirmed again, trying desperately to move.

"Owwwww! Get off!" She whined, her arms hurting a large amount.

"You can't make me, can you?" Lucia laughed.

"You've made your point!" She cried.

"No, Viv, I haven't." Lucia stated, sounding almost angry. "But here it comes." Zinkata came over to join the two.

"What the hell are you doing, Lucia? Get off of her!" Zinkata snapped, sounding very concerned. Lucia smiled, rising. Vivli sprang up, and ran to Zinkata as if being near him offered her protection.

"You see? You're in trouble, and you have to rely on your friends to bail you out." She paused. "But what happens if I was more dangerous?" Vivli suddenly broke away from Zinkata, and collapsed, crying.

"Viv? You okay?" Zinkata dropped down beside her, hugging her.

"Don't you think I know that?" She suddenly screamed at Lucia through her tears. "Fiorel died because of me! He died because I couldn't protect myself! And I've spent every day since regretting it! I don't need you to remind me as well!" Vivli got up, and ran off into the crowd.

"Viv! Wait!" Zinkata cried, but she was gone. He turned angrily to Lucia. "What the hell did you do that for?" He demanded.

"Look, she needs to learn she has to be able to defend herself." Lucia told the warrior.

"No, she doesn't!" Zinkata snapped. "She's a white mage and a dammed valuable member of the team!"  
"Well, I didn't know somebody died because of her. I didn't realise I was opening an old wound!" Lucia protested, trying to cover up her immense feeling of guilt.

"She's saved my life as much as I've saved hers." Zinkata growled. "I owe her as much as she owes me. And look what you did to her!"  
"I'm sorry. I-" Lucia was a bit shocked at Zinkata's anger. She had been trying to make the point of why she felt she was superior to girls like Vivli, but it had backfired horribly.

"Goodbye, Lucia." Zinkata stated. "I hope next time we meet you may be a bit friendlier." Zinkata turned away and marched off into the crowd, hoping to find Vivli. Lucia stood there, stung, and feeling as guilty as she ever had before.

Bootus, having watched this, decided he should talk to Lucia.

"Wow. Not even I make Vivli react like that." He said, almost impressed.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Lucia muttered quietly. "I didn't realise that-"

"It's okay." Bootus laughed. "That girl has so much wrong with her it's hard to say _anything _without offending her." There was a pause. "If it's any help, I think you taught her the lesson you were trying to."

"Zinkata rose a good point though." Lucia mumbled. "She's a white mage. She does have a job to do."

"You had your own philosophy to teach her." Bootus shrugged. "It happens."

"I just-" She paused, trying to think of a way to explain it. "I hate the fact that people like her seem to steal love from people like me. I fight. I can take care of myself. So why isn't he interested in me?"

"He? Zinkata?" Bootus asked, a little surprised, and feeling like he was caught up in a romantic novel.

"No." Laughed Lucia. "Why does everybody keep thinking that?" She paused. "His name is Andrew." There was a pause.  
"Andrew?" Bootus repeated. "Sister named Celphie? About so high?" He held his hand at the appropriate height for Andrew.

"Yeah." Lucia nodded.

"Heh. Small world." Laughed Bootus.

"Maybe I should apologise to Vivli." Lucia thought.

"Let her calm down first." Bootus advised.

"So what do I do in the meantime?" Lucia asked.

"You're a dark knight right?" Bootus questioned. Lucia nodded. "I've always loved the idea of a dark knight. Care to teach me some stuff?" Lucia bent down, and picked up the sword she had removed just before her sparring match.

"If you think you can handle it." She managed a smile.

"You have no idea." Bootus taunted.

Vivli was sobbing quietly, curled up on her own bed. Everything Lucia had said seemed to be stinging her deeply, a horrible truth. Fiorel had died defending her from Chaos. She could have saved him, but failed. She had run away. That was so long ago, and they had been through so much. But what really upset her was the fear that it might happen again. It might happen to Zinkata. She couldn't stand the thought. She pulled her knees to her chest tighter, and continued to cry. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew she couldn't learn to fight, Lucia had effectively demonstrated that. She just didn't have the build to be a warrior. Not to mention she had taken an oath to never take a life unless it was absolutely necessary. Similarly, this meant she couldn't become a black mage. She couldn't learn anything, and was useless. This simple fact made her cry even more. There was a light tapping at the door.

"Viv. Can I come in?" Zinkata asked politely from the door.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Vivli sobbed. "I want to be on my own."

"Come on, Viv, Lucia was just being mean." He said kindly.

"She was right!" Vivli snapped. "What if it's you, next?"

"Me for what?" Zinkata asked.

"What if you die next trying to protect me?" Vivli cried. "What if you don't survive?"

"Viv, I'll always be here." Zinkata told her.

"I appeciate it." She managed to say. "But I want to be on my own." Zinkata looked a little disappointed, but Vivli was too upset to notice.

"I understand." Zinkata sighed. "I'll see you later." He walked out, and Vivli continued to cry into her pillow.

Zinkata walked out of the monastery, only to find Emilen and Voldos. Voldos was wearing lighter leather armour and looking at the new bow he had.

"What happened to you?" Zinkata asked, smirking at Voldos.

"I'm a ranger now." Smiled Voldos. "Thanks to Emilen."

"Impressive." Zinkata said. "Emilen? I guess we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, just about." Emilen laughed. "Want to go somewhere?"

"Guess we can talk back in my rent-a-room." Zinkata decided. "And Voldos, don't bother Vivli. She's really upset."

"Can't I join in?" Voldos asked. "I want to hear this."

"Why not?" Laughed Emilen. "Come on." The three walked towards the residential area, and Zinkata looked back sadly at the monastery.

As the trio walked through the busy streets of Windurst, they spotted Angel hurrying towards them.

"Zinkata!" She yelled. Zinkata stopped.

"What is it?" Zinkata asked.

"I saw Vivli running crying through the streets earlier. What did you say to her?" She cried, obviously thinking Zinkata had said something referring to love to her.

"Nothing." Zinkata said defensively. "It was Lucia, that dark knight. She beat her up in sparring and then said some horrible things. Dug up some old wounds. She's feeling weak and useless, and very upset." Zinkata sighed painfully. "And I can't do anything to help her." Angel paused.

"I'll go talk to her." She decided after a mere moment thinking.

"Be careful." Zinkata said quickly, obviously concerned. "She's really very upset."

"I can be tactful!" Angel cried, sounding playfully offended. "Besides, I have a gift for her that might cheer her up."

"I hope you do." Zinkata sighed as Angel walked off, smiling.

Zinkata shook his head, and the three continued, soon arriving at the warrior's rent-a-room. The trio each grabbed a chair, and gathered around to talk.

"So, what can we really discuss?" Zinkata asked.

"No memories of your father or past at all?" Emilen asked hopefully. Zinkata shook his head.

"According to Signot, I just showed up, mumbling my name." Zinkata paused with a laugh. "I don't even know my surname."

"It's Roth." Emilen told him. "Zinkata Roth."

"You so sure I'm his son?" Zinkata asked curiously.

"I don't see why else this sword is glowing." She said, unsheathing the sword and handing it to him. The blade was shimmering a bright white. "I've carried it for twenty years, and I've never seen it do that." Zinkata held the blade, and span it.

"Strange. I can feel power coming from the blade." Zinkata commented.

"White magic." Emilen explained. "I had some blacksmiths and magical experts look at it over the years."

"A sword enchanted with white magic?" Zinkata pondered this.

"A paladin." Voldos stated. "Your father must have been a paladin."

"I figured from her story." Sighed Zinkata. "So what does this mean?"

"The sword is yours." Emilen muttered. "I promised I would give it to you a long time ago." Zinkata swung it, before respectfully sheathing it.

"Thank you." He said. "Please, if you can tell me anything else about my father-"

"Only that he came from Tavnazia." Emilen explained. "Not that you'll find anything in its ruins. I've been there enough times looking for Oldo, my brother."

"Well, thank you." Zinkata bowed. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"You're a Light Warrior. I owe you my life and the world." She laughed. "It was nothing. I suppose heroism runs in your family." Zinkata laughed.

Vivli heard her door open and rolled over on her bed to see who it was. She quickly sat up against her headboard, bringing her knees up with her. She was surprised.

"Hello, Vivli." Angel said delicately.

"Hi." Vivli sniffed. She quickly rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her robe, trying to hide her tears, but she couldn't stop crying anyway so it was futile.

"I have a present for you." Angel told her.  
"I'm sure I don't deserve it." Vivli muttered.

"Trust me. You'll like this." Angel walked over, and forced something into Vivli's hand. Vivli looked at it.

"This is a summoner's ruby." She commented.

"Carbuncle's ruby to be exact." Angel told her. "Found it battling leeches up in Quifim." Vivli paused.

"I hate that place." She muttered.

"I'm already a summoner, had no use for it, so you can take it." Angel told Vivli.

"Why?" Vivli asked curiously.

"You're afraid you can't protect yourself?" Angel guessed.

"Not myself. The others. Zinkata." She was too upset to hide her feelings.

"Take that ruby with you. Once its journeyed the world with you, once its seen everything, once Carbuncle knows he can trust you, he'll be there for you. He'll fight for you. He'll be the best friend you can imagine. Trust me." Angel smiled warmly, acting almost motherly towards Vivli. "If you don't want to fight, if you believe in your white magic, then being a summoner is the best thing you can do. Your avatars will fight for you, help protect those who you love." Angel paused, and turned to leave.

"Angel?" Vivli called. "Thank you." She said, clutching the ruby.

"No problem." Angel smiled. "Oh, and one last thing. Tell him. Please." She walked away, leaving Vivli puzzled.

The little mithra sat up, and wiped away her tears. She gazed at the shining ruby, finding herself mesmerized by how pretty it was.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with jewels?" The High Priestess said in a sarcastic yet kind voice. Vivli looked up as the High Priestess entered her tiny room.

"It's a summoning ruby." Vivli explained in a tiny voice.

"I know." Laughed the High Priestess.

"Of course." Vivli said apologetically.

"Now, the staff." The High Priestess stated. "This is very important. I'm a bit disappointed you didn't recognise it, though."

"Why?" Vivli asked.

"Because I always thought you were a good student, especially when it came to magical lore." She paused. "It's the Staff of the Destroyer, from the Third Great War thousands of years go." Vivli paused.

"I've never heard of it." She commented. The High Priestess frowned.

"Yes you have. I taught you it myself." She smirked. "About four years ago, yes, but I did. It was built to utilise the most destructive force ever created. The Destroyer of Worlds."  
"Of course!" Vivli cried, remembering.

"Go on." The High Priestess prompted, her attitude as a teacher taking over.

"The Destroyer of Worlds was the nickname given to the asteroid that wiped out Gaia. The red star. Legend said it was an evil monster that travelled from world to world, wiping them out." The High Priestess smiled.

"Yes. And the staff?" She prompted again.

"Urm. I never liked learning about war." She admitted. "Wasn't the staff the weapon that was said to draw on the power of the creature that destroyed Gaia? But in actual fact it just seemed to draw upon the earth element of Vana'diel?"

"Very good." Smiled the High Priestess. "Since the Destroyer of Worlds was long ago understood to be an asteroid, there's no way its actually drawing on that power. Instead, its drawing from the earth element itself, but the combined strength of the whole of Vana'diel. Hence the yellow beam connecting to the ground when it's in use." The ground suddenly shook, and the High Priestess looked shocked. There was the sound of an explosion outside of the monastery. Vivli screamed in terror.

"What was that?" She cried.

"I don't know." The High Priestess said, concerned. "Unless-" She paused. "Oh no."

"What?" Vivli yelled.

"The staff must have destabilised the earth element in this area." The High Priestess explained. The two rushed out.

As they arrived at the exit to Windurst, they saw out on the plains a huge flow of lava erupting from the ground.

"It's getting bigger!" Vivli cried as the lava flow spread out.

"The element of earth has been fractured. Its power has been drained." Explained the Priestess. "It can no longer control the power of Vana'diel."

"Meaning?" Vivli was almost afraid to ask.

"In less than twenty four hours, Windurst will collapse, consumed by the earth." The High Priestess answered. "And that's not just all. This entire region is next. The wound in the element will try to heal, drawing power from around it, and as it does, it will fracture the surrounding area in the same way."

"What does that mean?" Vivli screamed hysterically. The High Priestess's face turned grim as she stared at the spreading lava.

"In just over a week, Vana'diel will cease to exist."

**Author's Note: Before I forget, Angel, Zanu and Lucia belong to TheFrogKiller, and all crop up in his various stories. In fact, I've now borrowed Angel, Zanu, Lucia, Andrew, Celphie, Elnroth and Jacoby from him. Thanks for lending me your characters, TheFrogKiller! I think the cast I've borrowed is now almost as big as my own cast.**

**Also, I haven't forgotten about Illuga, he just doesn't fit in at the moment! He'll be back!**

**And just to explain Crazy Steve being a strangely skilled fighter in Part XI, I thought that was funny. I mean, it's Crazy Steve! There's no way he could ever lose a fight, so he has to be an awesome fighter! Despite being crazy!**

**I also have to apologise, despite my vow to proof-read every chapter from now on, I've been too lazy to proof-read this one. Sorry!**


	13. XIII

**Author's Note: I've noticed something I probably should have noticed about two stories ago. It seems sometimes when I upload a chapter, formatter will make entire paragraphs italic (slanted) when only one word or sentence is supposed to be. I apologise for this, but can't really help it. Flashbacks, memories and diary entries would be paragraphs all in italics. A characters thoughts are also supposed to be in italics, but just the thought, not the dialogue or prose surrounding it. I apologise if the formatting goes wrong/for where it has gone wrong, but unfortunately I'm not sure what I can do. **

**This is also, disappointingly and to the best of my knowledge, the first update where I have failed to update during the day. I take great pride in the fact that I update once a day. I don't actually think my story writing abilities are on par with any of the talented writers I find on this site, but I can at least update once a day. Until now. However, it wasn't my fault! server was down all of yesterday when I was trying to update, so I couldn't. I apologise.**

**Hmmm. I blame a lot of which isn't really fair since it's the site I use to post all my work and get the brilliant reviews you guys post. Maybe I should stop blaming it for things. Isn't really fair. Oh well, I'm only telling the truth! **

**PART XIII**

The four Light Warriors had easily assembled having heard the rumbling from outside the town, and Vivli had wasted no time explaining to them the problem they now faced.

"What can we do?" Zinkata asked quickly.

"Organise the masses." The High Priestess instructed. "Get them away from the city."

"I'll set the others right on it." Zinkata decided. "Lucia, Angel, Emilen and the rest. They should all be able to handle that."

"What are we going to do?" Voldos asked.

"We have to find a way to stop this!" Zinkata explained as he rushed into the crowd to organise the retreat. The lava continued to seep out of the ground, spreading towards the stone walls of Windurst.

"So, any ideas?" Bootus grumbled.

"Urm, no." Vivli answered nervously.

"There is one way to stop this." The High Priestess told them. "Why do you think this never happened before in all the battles that were fought with the staff?" She awaited while the Light Warriors stood looking blank. "Another staff was made. One that could counter the effects of this one."

"What staff?" Vivli quickly asked.

"The Staff of Ra. A mythical staff protected by the mithran royalty." The High Priestess explained. Vivli nervously shuffled on her feet, looking at the ground.

"Urm, High Priestess?" She said, her voice trembling. "About that staff. It, urm-"

"Oh no." Bootus sighed as he realised why she was nervous.

"What?" The High Priestess asked, sounding worried.

"It got sliced in half by Chaos during the final battle to save the world." Vivli tried to salvage her breaking the staff by pointing out it was in an important battle.

"This is why we shouldn't trust you with anything!" Bootus cried.

"It's okay." The High Priestess quickly said. "As long as you have the jewel in the top the staff doesn't matter. I can get a blacksmith to rebuild the staff."

"Where's the jewel?" Voldos asked Vivli.  
"Well, the two halves of the staff are back in Kazham, so it must be there." Vivli explained.

"We need to get to Kazham and fast!" Bootus decided. Zinkata ran over to join them.

"Any reason why?" Zinkata asked curiously.

"We can save the world, but we need to be quick." Vivli explained. "We have under twenty-four hours to get to Kazham and back with the broken halves of my old staff."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Zinkata asked with a shrug. The four bolted towards the _Raven II, _still sat proudly on the rapidly decaying ground.

"Cid! Punch it!" Zinkata cried as he bolted up onto the deck.

"Where to?" Cid asked as the rotor blades on the _Raven II _powered up.  
"Kazham, and fast!" Zinkata explained.

"Fast?" Cid laughed, figuring out from the lava that the situation was important. "If you insist!" The _Raven II _lurched into the air and rocketed off across the sky. "Get in here!" Cid ordered, and the Light Warriors assembled in the cabin. "Pull that lever at the side." Vivli ran over to the large wooden lever, and pulled on it.

"What is this connected to?" She squirmed, unable to move it.  
"Two gigantic unfolding engines." Cid answered with a smile.

"Out of the way weakling." Bootus grumbled, pushing Vivli aside and hauling the lever back. The entire airship lurched forwards.

The wooden panels on the side of the ship peeled away, dropping towards the ground below. Two gigantic wooden arms began to unfold, and propeller blades unfolded on the end of each arm. They began spinning at speeds even faster than the usual ones. The ship rocked as it sped up. Vivli was thrown into Bootus, and was sick all over the galka.

"That's what you get for calling me a weakling." She managed to say.

"Now pull the handle in the roof and hold tight!" Cid ordered. Zinkata grabbed it and pulled it. The ship started shaking uncontrollably, and the entire rear of the _Raven II _broke away from the main ship, backing out of it and spinning. The rear section had its own smaller bow clearly inserted in the back of the front part of the ship. The front part had small propellers that lowered it to the ground automatically as the rear part of the _Raven II, _now completely separated, shot across the sky so fast the Light Warriors struggled to stand. The two new large propellers and the dramatically lightened ship rocketed towards Kazham at speeds previously thought impossible to achieve. "YEEHAH!" Cid cried. Vivli threw up again from the vibrations.

The tearing noise of the newly divided _Raven II _attracted much attention from the mithra in Kazham as it hurtled towards them. It spiralled downwards, crashing into the water and sending spray everywhere. Vivli, once again, threw up.

"You call that a landing?" Screamed Bootus.

"Hey, this has never been tested. I think it worked pretty well." Cid laughed.

"Never been tested?" Vivli repeated in horror. "You forgot to mention that!"

"We don't have much time." Zinkata said, trying to get a serious grasp on the situation. "Let's get a move on." The four threw the ramp down and it thudded into the side of Kazham. They ran into the town, drawing many interested looks from the surrounding citizens.

Vivli cut ahead of the others, knowing exactly where she had to go, and almost running into her sister in the process.

"Vivli!" Cried Dedji, the sister Vivli only discovered existed ten months ago. "I hearrrrd an airrrrrship almost crrrrrrrashed into the water outside the town. Figurrrrrred it must be you guys."

"Hey! We normally land perfectly fine!" Zinkata sarcastically protested. Vivli giggled while staring at him, which Dedji frowned at.

"Yes, I'm surrrrre you do. That's why you'rrrrrre on the _Raven II, _isn't it?" She smirked. "You definitely didn't crrrrrrash the first one into a city!"  
"That was different!" Zinkata protested.

"And that's on the theorrrrrry that the ship you just landed _is _the _Raven II. _Looks differrrrrrent. You on _Raven III _now or something?" She mocked.

"Nah," Bootus laughed. "We just wanted to make Vivli more airsick than normal."

"As fun as the jokes are," Zinkata sighed, "The fate of the world is hanging in the balance here."

"Should have known." Dedji groaned. "Not like you'd come and visit yourrrrr family otherwise!" She sarcastically snapped at Vivli.

"Hey! I've been busy!" Vivli protested.

"We need Vivli's old staff. The one she got sliced in half." Voldos explained. "Don't worry, we won't let her hold it. She always destroys her staffs somehow."

"That is not true!" Vivli protested. "I've had this one for ages!"

"Only because you got it from the monastery after you left your last staff in San d'Oria." Voldos pointed out. Vivli folded her arms.  
"It's not my fault! Staffs just run away from me whenever I'm near them!" She cried, acting sarcastically upset. Zinkata laughed, which brought a huge beaming smile to her face.

"We need to use the staff to fix a hole in the planet." Bootus explained, trying to ignore the starry eyed looks Vivli was giving Zinkata. "Before it consumes everything."

"I'll go grrrrrab it rrrrrright away." Dedji told him. "Come on Viv, you can say hi to Mum and Dad while we get it." Vivli nodded.

"I'll meet you back here in a minute." She said to the other warriors, and the two mithra ran off. Zinkata went to go with her, but Bootus held him back.

Zinkata turned curiously to Bootus.

"Urm, why are you holding me, Bootus?" He asked sarcastically.

"Because we can't separate you from Vivli any other way." Bootus explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zinkata asked.

"She is _so _in love with you." Bootus answered. "Can't you see it? Just watch the way she stares at you." Zinkata nervously laughed.  
"How can you be so sure?" He asked. "I'm sure you're just imagining it." Bootus paused, remembering how he promised he wouldn't mention Vivli's diary.

"It's actually quite amusing." Voldos pointed out.

"It is?" Zinkata questioned.

"Yeah, that's just how head over heels in love she is." Bootus explained.

"Actually I meant that you thought any girl could fall for anyone who's not me." Voldos remarked. The two just shot him a blank stare.

"The real question is, do you feel the same way?" Bootus asked. "You have been spending huge amounts of time with her." Zinkata laughed.

"It's Vivli! Not exactly the kind of thing you feel about her, is it?" The warrior was proud of his reply that successfully avoided the question completely.

"Well maybe you should be careful, if she finds out you don't feel the same way-" Bootus paused. "-well, let's just say I think she'll be crying even more than usual."

Elsewhere, Dedji turned to Vivli as they walked through the empty streets.

"So, you told him?" She asked.

"What?" Vivli said, confused.

"Zinkata. You told him how you feel?" Vivli looked at Dedji in astonishment.

"How did you-" She began.

"It's so obvious it's unbelievable." She laughed.

"Dammit! Is everybody going to figure it out?" Vivli cried.

"Maybe you should trrrry telling him before he does." Dedji suggested. Vivli paused, pondering this.

"I tried." She admitted. "But I couldn't quite get it out. Besides, how do I explain it? And what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he stops being my friend because of it?" Vivli was obviously getting very worked up, voicing all of her fears. Dedji laughed as she opened the door to her hut.

"If you never tell him, how will you find out?" She asked. Vivli looked puzzled as she tried to think of an answer. Dedji laughed. "Here it is." She said, handing Vivli the two halves of the old staff. "I know you'll manage to save the world, but I'm worried about you and Zinkata. I mean, just how many boyfriends have you had to be used to this kind of thing?" Vivli suddenly turned very red.

"Hey! You can't ask me that!" She protested.

"None then?" Dedji guessed. Vivli went redder.

"I was raised in a monastery." She whimpered as defence.

"Viv, just watch yourself. I don't want you getting hurt." Dedji said softly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Vivli grumbled.

"He seems to like you enough." Dedji observed. "And I could tell how you felt about him right away, so trust me on that."

"I need to work on covering that up, actually." Vivli decided. "Every single person we run into can tell. The beastmen are probably making jokes about me and Zin behind my back."

"Maybe if you stopped trying to hide it, it would be a lot easier." Dedji suggested.

"That's easy for you to say." Vivli shot back.

Zinkata, Voldos and Bootus had decided to sit down, and watch the _Raven II _float on the water.

"Anybody wonder where Illuga got to?" Voldos suddenly said. "He just seems to have disappeared."

"Just back in Windurst." Bootus grumbled. "He's a big boy. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Wonder where Vivli is." Zinkata mumbled.

"Ah ha! You do like her!" Bootus cried triumphantly. Zinkata looked at him, confused.

"Of course I like her!" He snapped. "She's a friend!"

"You know what I meant." Bootus shot.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to acknowledge it." Zinkata told him. "Besides, I only asked where she was. Why does that prove anything?"

"We move the conversation away from her, and you bring it back." Bootus explained. "Typical of somebody with a crush."

"I don't have a crush on Vivli!" Zinkata yelled.

"Oh." Vivli mumbled. "Nice to know." She added in her attempt to cover up her own feelings. Surprisingly, hearing Zinkata declare this in such a passionate way just made her suspicious that he _did _have feelings for her, or else he wouldn't have gotten so defensive and would have just laughed it off.

"Where did you come from?" Zinkata cried in surprise.

"Over there." Vivli answered, pointing down the street, enjoying acting like she didn't feel anything for him.

"You got the staff!" Zinkata exclaimed, spotting it. "Good job, Viv!" He said as he took it off her, giving her a hug. Vivli felt her heart melt as her emotions turned warm again _So much for covering it up _she mentally mumbled. "Urm, you can let go now, Viv." He told her. She suddenly realised she was still clinging to him and pushed away with a nervous giggle.  
"It's like they enjoy pretending they don't fancy each other." Bootus whispered to Voldos.

"Urm, shouldn't we be saving the world?" Vivli said quickly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Nice changing the subject there, Viv." Bootus mocked.

"She's right though." Zinkata admitted.

"You would say that." Shot Voldos.

"She is!" Zinkata protested. "We need to get out of here and back to Windurst."

"Oh, fantastic." Sighed Vivli as she looked at the _Raven II, _floating uneasily on the water.

From the deck of the _Raven II _as it hurtled towards Windurst, Zinkata leant back, watching Vivli.

"You know," He casually said to Bootus, "If I did fancy Vivli, and I'm not saying I do, the constant throwing up would be a definite turn off."

"Ha! Knew it!" Bootus cried.

"Hey! I said _if _I did!" Zinkata protested. "But you have to admit, it's not exactly attractive."

"I'm a galka." Bootus countered. "I don't find _anything _attractive."

"That explains so much of your attitude." Sighed Zinkata. Vivli wondered over to join them.

"Sorry about that." She said, motioning to the vomit now on the dramatically shrunken deck of the _Raven II. _"I really can't help it." She added, as if sensing their previous conversation.  
"I understand Viv." Zinkata said warmly. Vivli looked up to him, eyes sparkling. "You want a hug?" She nodded, and Zinkata hugged her.

"Eugh. To hell with this." Bootus grumbled, wondering off to find Voldos who was inside the cabin. Vivli looked up at Zinkata. She took a deep breath.

"Urm, Zin, this is really hard to say, so I'll just come out and say it. I-" The ship jolted, and she threw up all over his armour. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She quickly cried. Zinkata laughed.

"It's alright Viv." He smirked. "It isn't your fault, like you said." Vivli quickly took off her robe (leaving her mithran separates underneath) and started to sponge out the vomit with it.

"I'm not going to be wearing this in a while." She muttered to herself as she wiped off Zinkata's armour.

"You look incredibly hot without the robe, I don't mind." Zinkata said. Vivli looked at him.

"What did you say?" She snapped.

"Urm, I said, what were you going to say to me just now?" Zinkata decided to rapidly change the subject. Vivli sighed.

"It's really difficult to just come out and say." She muttered. "Zin, I really, truly, deeply-"  
"Windurst, coming up!" Cid announced.

"AHHH!" Vivli screamed. _Am I destined to never say what I want to? _she yelled in her thoughts. Zinkata laughed. Of course, he now had a sneaky suspicion as to what she was going to say, but wanted to hear her say it to be sure. The two looked out over the edge, down at Windurst. Vivli gulped, not quite realising how high up they were. Bootus and Voldos came over to join them. Voldos noticed the robe on the floor.

"I knew you two were into each other, but I didn't realise you were just going to strip and do it right here on the deck." He muttered.

"It's covered in sick for your information." Vivli snapped. "And I'll throw it at you if you keep that up."

"We don't have long." Zinkata decided. "The lava is reaching Windurst's walls. We have to move quickly if we're going to have any chance of saving the city." He turned to the cabin. "Cid! Take us down!" He paused. "Gently! I don't want any more vomit on my armour!"

"I'm so sorry about that." Vivli muttered as the airship descended.


	14. XIV

**Author's Note: Another late update, and I apologise. As I said before, I really do pride myself on being able to update once a day (I'm lucky enough to find time) and I have been writing once a day, but unfortunately the server (at the time of writing this note) is down, for the second day in a row. I doubt I have anybody out there checking daily for the updates to this story, but if you were disappointed that it hadn't updated for a while, I apologise, I'm afraid I'm powerless to do anything about it. Of course, right now I have no idea how long the server will be down for, but I'm hoping I won't have to miss anymore updates because of it. Maybe I should use this downtime as an excuse to _not _write more chapters, and instead do that revision thing that I heard was important………Nah!**

**PART XIV**

The four rushed off of the landing ramp and ran into the city, using the one entrance that wasn't surrounded by lava. They almost literally ran into the High Priestess who had seen the small airship land.

"Did you get it?" She asked quickly. Vivli cheerfully held up the two halves of the staff. The High Priestess sighed with relief. "I have had the best blacksmith I could find studying the designs. He should be able to repair it in moments."  
"What about the jewel?" Vivli asked. "It isn't glowing, just like the other staff wasn't glowing." The High Priestess laughed.

"This is Windurst!" She announced. "Recharging a magical stone is the least of our worries."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Zinkata asked.

"Why don't you two confess your feelings for each other?" Bootus suggested, smirking.

"Bootus! Shut up!" Vivli cried. The High Priestess smiled.

"I had better go and get to work." She said, suddenly becoming more serious again. "The staff will be ready soon, and everything shall be saved." The High Priestess disappeared.

"Well, that was easy." Laughed Voldos. "Saved the world again."

"Don't be so confident." Sighed Bootus. "Something is bound to go wrong."

"Thank Altana I found you!" Panted somebody. The four spun around to see Emilen.

"Told ya." Bootus gloated confidently.  
"The staff!" She cried. "It's been stolen!"

"The Staff of Ra?" Zinkata exclaimed. "Already?"

"No!" Emilen yelled. "The other one. The yellow one. The one that did all this!"  
"Uh oh." Zinkata gulped.

"The High Priestess as the mages can take care of this lava flow." Vivli said. "We need to find the thief before he does more damage though. We had better move."

"Great idea, Viv!" Zinkata announced, and she looked at him warmly. He smiled back. They found themselves staring at each other for a moment.

"Cut it out, you two." Voldos sighed. "Do you know who stole it?" The elvaan asked Emilen. She shook her head.

"No idea." She explained. "Two of the guards were dead and the staff was gone."

"Somebody must like the idea of the damage it can cause. But who?" Zinkata pondered.

"Somebody must have re-enchanted it for Sigmund." Vivli suggested.

"You're a genius!" Zinkata exclaimed. Vivli smiled cutely at him, and her eyes seemed to glisten. "But who was that and where would he have gone?" As Zinkata spoke, the transport airship that normally left Windurst thundered into the air.

"Wait a minute." Voldos muttered. "The airships wouldn't be flying during a tragedy such as this. They need maximum control of the population."

"I think we found our culprit." Zinkata muttered.

"Quickly, to the _Raven_!" Bootus announced, dramatically deepening his voice to come off quite sarcastic.

"Oh nuts." Grumbled Vivli. Bootus laughed in triumph.

The tiny airship tore through the air as it closed in on the much larger transport ship.

"Any idea how we're going to get down onto the deck?" Voldos asked above the beating engines.

"Jump?" Bootus suggested.

"Land on it?" Zinkata joked. Vivli was silent, only managing to throw up on the floor as the ship lurched.

"Can we go for a 'not make Vivli any more sick than she already is' idea please?" Vivli begged from the back of the ship. Zinkata laughed.

"Sorry Viv!" He yelled.  
"It's alright." She said softly.

"This is getting sickening." Sighed Bootus to Voldos.

"Right." Voldos decided to take action. "Let's try and intimidate them." He leant over the side of the airship. "PREPARE TO BE BOARDED!" He yelled.

"Good job." Sighed Bootus.

"Hey, I'm just beginning." Voldos reassured him, turning back to Cid. "Can you hold us steady?"

"Of course." Cid replied.

"Liar." Vivli whined as the ship rumbled. Cid laughed. Voldos drew his bow, and tied a length of rope to it from his satchel.

"Oh, that old trick." Sighed Bootus. Voldos fired it, and the arrow lodged in the deck of the transport ship below. He tied the rope to the cabin window's metal bars. He then grabbed his bow, and placed it over the rope.

"Now we slide." He smiled, jumping, and using the rope with his bow over it to slide down onto the deck of the transport ship. Bootus sighed, removing his black belt and using it in a similar fashion.

"No way!" Vivli cried, looking at the drop between the two ships. "There's no way I'm doing that." Zinkata walked up to her, putting an arm around her.

"It's okay. I understand." He said softly, before quickly grabbing the staff off of Vivli's belt, throwing it over the rope to use it to slide down on, and jumping, still holding her tightly in his arms. She screamed, but was unable to break free and pulled with him. The two slid down onto the deck of the other ship.

"YOU'RE NOT NICE!" Vivli screamed in blind panic. Zinkata laughed.

"If I'm so evil why are you still clinging to me?" Zinkata asked smirking. Vivli was still hugging him tightly. She let go with a nervous giggle.

"Maybe we should do what we're here to do?" Voldos suggested.

"Good idea." Bootus beamed as he drew his claws. "I've picked up a few dark knight tricks as well." He smiled. Voldos drew his bow.

"Yeah, well, you should see what I can do with this thing now!" He taunted. Vivli held up her staff, and it fell in two, having broken from them sliding down.

"AH! No fair!" She screamed in frustration. "Not again!" Zinkata laughed, drawing his sword, the blade of his father.

"Let's see what this thing can do." He smiled. The four charged up the steps to the pilot, but were all blown back by bolts of yellow energy.

"That went well." Groaned Bootus.

"We're just getting warmed up." Voldos reassured him as he got to his feet. The figure at the wheel stepped down with a cocky smile. "Illuga!" Gasped Voldos.

"Hello." Illuga grinned. "What? You think I could resist taking an artefact of such power?"

"Yes?" Vivli suggested, before being blasted back across the ship for it.

"VIVLI!" Zinkata bellowed, running to her.

"Cute." Laughed Illuga. Zinkata grapsed his sword, and managed to channel white magic through the blade to heal her. She sat up, and Zinkata took her in his arms, helping her to her feet.

"Wow." Voldos remarked. "That sword can do a lot. Why do I never get the cool weapons?"

"Why did you do it, Illuga?" Spat Zinkata. "I thought you were on our side!"

"Did you actually believe that this staff draws from the earth element?" Illuga asked. The Light Warriors looked blank. "It draws upon the power of the destroyer."

"As in the asteroid?" Vivli asked. "You're crazy."

"It was no mere asteroid that destroyed Gaia." Laughed Illuga. "It was a being of such destructive power it's been sleeping within Vana'diel ever since it fell, waiting to arise again. With the power of this staff, I can awaken it." He let out a laugh. "You pathetic little girl, did you really think that the earth element had fractured? That it was spreading? That was jargon fed to you. You were mislead. The truth here lies in my power." He paused for a sinister grin to spread across his face. "The Destroyer of Worlds is awakening, and nothing can stop it."

"We will." Zinkata said confidently. "Well, we have. The staff that can counter yours has been repaired and is being used to heal the wound right now."

"You think _that _is the extent of my plan?" Illuga laughed aloud. "I can open any of those so called wounds wherever I like."

"So what is your plan?" Zinkata asked.

"Simple." Illuga smirked. "To bring forth the end of the world. To summon the destroyer and help him achieve what he began when he came to Gaia a million years ago! To destroy Vana'diel, as it should have been!"

"Well, looks like it falls on us to save the world again." Sighed Voldos, quickly firing an arrow that Illuga barely managed to avoid by flinging himself to the side.

Illuga slowly rose to his feet, his eyes glowing with yellow energy.

"If this is the way you want it." He spat.

"Back down Illuga." Zinkata warned. "You can't beat us all."

"Don't be so sure." Illuga cried, his eyes sparkling with evil energy.

"Zin, be careful." Vivli whispered. "That glow. That's not him. I think something is controlling Illuga."

"We'll distract him." Zinkata told her. "Time for the old exorcism trick."

"You've got it." She nodded. Zinkata spun his sword and ran at Illuga.

The black mage blocked the blade with the staff. Zinkata continued his attack, and Illuga jumped the blade before unleashing another bolt of yellow energy. Zinkata was blasted back across the ship, his sword clattering to the ground.

"Oh, our mother, the goddess Altana, who looks down on us from Heaven," Vivli began to chant.

"Ah. That." Illuga casually said, blasting her with a bolt of energy before turning to Bootus who was storming in towards him. Bootus threw a mighty punch, but Illuga ducked underneath it, blasting him back. An arrow from Voldos thudded into his back, and he turned to the elvaan. "You are not amusing me, elf." He spat, blasting an energy bolt at the hero. Voldos jumped it, as it smashed into the deck, sending wood flying everywhere. Zinkata got up, but instantly ran to Vivli, who was badly hurt. Bootus charged Illuga, hitting him in the face. His claws tore through Illuga as they hit, and the black mage stumbled back, before blasting Bootus with staff once again. Bootus crashed down by Voldos.

"This is impossible." Grumbled the galka. "We can't get past that staff!"

"Vivli's out." Voldos commented. "So much for the exorcism tactic." He looked to the fallen mithra with great concern.

"Is she alright?" Bootus yelled to Zinkata with a surprising amount of concern in his voice.

"She's still alive, but only just." Zinkata cried in a panic.

"Still alive?" Laughed Illuga. "I'll have to correct that problem." He held up the staff once more. The deck of the ship exploded next to him, knocking him over. "What?" He bellowed.

"Get away from my friends!" Cid screamed from the deck of the _Raven II, _manoeuvring the cannon for another blast.

"Curse you!" Spat Illuga. Another cannon ball tore into the deck. "This isn't over!" Illuga yelled, spinning the staff and disappearing in a crackle of yellow energy.

_Is it over? Has my life ended? Vivli asked herself, trapped in blackness. Did I just die? Did my life just end like that? No warning? No chance to react? Just one yellow blast and I was gone? She paused, thinking. And I didn't even tell him. I tried. But I never did. I died and never got a chance to say everything I wanted to say. I never got a chance to tell him how I felt. I was so stupid! I missed it, and now he'll never know! She felt tears trickle down her face as she thought this. Wait, I can feel that! I'm not dead!_

Vivli sprang up in bed, back in the monastery in Windurst. Zinkata was sat at the edge of the bed. She saw him, and leapt into his arms.

"Zin! I love you!" She cried. "I love you with all of my heart!" She realised she had been given a second chance, and wasn't going to waste a second of it. She hugged Zinkata as tightly as she could. She looked up at him. "Well? Say something!" She cried, worried that he didn't feel the same way. He smiled, bent down, and kissed her. "On second thoughts, say nothing." She said as she closed in and two shared a long drawn out kiss.

"Good! She's awake!" Bootus cried from the doorway, and two instantly broke it off.

"Way to ruin the moment." Vivli said miserably.

"We need you right away. The fate of the world is still hanging in the balance, remember?" He explained. Vivli tried to get up.

"Urm, I don't think I can quite stand up." She mumbled.

"Guess I'll just have to hold you in my arms Viv." Zinkata said softly, smiling. "What a shame, eh?" She smiled back, and two kissed again as he helped her up. Bootus rolled his eyes.

"See? If you were galka, you could avoid all this crap." He told them.

"I wouldn't avoid this for the world." Vivli said, her eyes locked onto Zinkata's.

"Nor would I." Zinkata agreed. Bootus rolled his eyes again.

"Love. I just don't understand it." He sighed. "Come on. The High Priestess wants to see us."

On the way to meet her, Zinkata explained to Vivli that the hole outside Windurst had been successfully fixed, but they had no idea where Illuga had gotten to or what he was planning. He wasn't convinced she was listening though, because she was just staring at him, and occasionally kissing him out of her pure passion and love for him. He had to admit, he felt like doing the same, but seemed to have more self control than Vivli. That, or her near death experience had left her a bit shaky and unable to think straight enough _to _control herself.

They soon joined up with Voldos, and met up with the High Priestess. Vivli spent this time in Zinkata's arms, this time looking without shame or embarrassment into his eyes, and smiling uncontrollably. The High Priestess tried to ignore this.

"I've considered everything you have told me." She stated. "And I believe Illuga has been telling the truth. There is a Destroyer of Worlds and he is attempting to awaken him."

"What does this mean?" Voldos asked.

"There was a prophecy made by the very first citizens of Vana'diel." The High Priestess explained. "A prophecy that predicted exactly this."  
"Strange." Vivli remarked from the comfortable position of Zinkata's arms. "I've never heard of such a prophecy."

"I hope you have." Laughed the High Priestess. "I've taught you it enough. You just don't realise you have."

"What is it?" Vivli asked, confused enough to take her eyes off of Zinkata and look at the High Priestess blankly.

"It's the legend that prophesises the return of the Destroyer of Worlds. Except, in that prophecy, he goes by another name. That's why you don't think you've heard it."

"What name does he go by?" Voldos asked, curious as to whether he had heard of it or not.

"Lavos." Answered the High Priestess bluntly.

**Author's Note: Two things I need to address. I feel now you may know why I said I don't write romance. Even I, as the writer, feel that it was absolutely terrible in this chapter, and that's when the true romance was supposed to show. I'm sorry about that, but as I said, I really cannot write it.**

**Second point. Lavos. Okay, this one is a stretch. I expect a few readers (well, I only have a few readers, so all of you then) are cringing at this. Or don't know what/who Lavos is. For those of you that do know what he is, I apologise for such a ridiculous plot element, but I like using old themes and villains in my stories, and Lavos fitted quite well. For those of you who don't, Lavos is the villain in Chrono Trigger, in a sense. I won't say any more, because the story will explain who Lavos is if you don't know.**

**For those of you who think: "Wait a minute, Lavos existed on the planet in Chrono Trigger, and was killed there, so how can he be on Vana'diel?" then….your pretty good at picking out plot holes! But no, this I actually figured out. In Chrono Trigger, you fight lots of Lavos Spawn, children of Lavos. Which pretty much implies there is more than one Lavos roaming the galaxy, destroying worlds, all growing up from the multiple Lavos Spawn from before. This means that the Lavos on Vana'diel is a different one from the Lavos is Chrono Trigger? There we go. No plot holes to see here.**


	15. XV

**Author's Note: I felt I should respond to Ninias's review about the romance in chapter 13. Firstly, believe me, I really don't mind constructive criticism at all. I love an honest opinion. Secondly, when I said I couldn't write romance, I really meant it. The way they act in chapter 13 though, I actually have a bit of justification behind. Vivli isn't meant to just be 'very in love', she's supposed to be 'hopelessly in love', meaning she's desperate to confess how she feels no matter what. She's meant to be so ridiculously in love that it's all that she can think about. She did finally confess her love in the last chapter, but that was handled terribly. To be honest, I should have never taken on writing romance, I just can't do it well.**

**Then there's everybody bringing it up instead of caring about saving the world. The Light Warriors have always behaved like that, except this time the topic is love. In the old ones, think of the amount of times Bootus made inappropriate jokes when they should have been focusing on saving the day. And now it's their third time, it's getting ridiculous. Again, I probably should have used new characters, but am far too attached to the Light Warriors, but them saving the world again is excessive. So it's almost meant to be humorous, the world is in danger, but they've seen that all before, this thing with Vivli and Zinkata, that's _new. _So as heroes they take quite a casual approach to saving the world, and so can treat these subjects as a bit of fun. At least, that was the idea. I can see why it doesn't come off well, but that's because I'm actually a very poor writer. If you think about how I write, it goes: 'Let's have these characters argue. Oh, then let's have this guy be evil. Then they can fight' and I kinda repeat it through the chapters. So now it seems like nobody takes anything seriously (which they, of course, don't).**

**As for it being cheesy, yes, that is because I'm terrible at writing romance. Just can't do it. Since I've done the confession and such now, I don't really want to go back and heavily change it, but I'll keep in mind your suggestions if I ever try again.**

**Thanks a lot for the criticism though, and I hope you don't feel this note is trying to pick apart your review. A few things I tried to explain, and a few things I have to accept. The writing is cheesy, and the characters do behave unrealistically. That is down to my writing, and the fact I struggle to handle the romance and the plot in one, and instead they become separate entities taking place at the same time, which doesn't quite make much sense. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**PART XV**

"What's a Lavos?" Zinkata asked, quite clearly confused.

"Not _a _Lavos, silly." Vivli told him, staring into his eyes, her voice soft and her face beaming a smile. "Lavos means 'Destroyer of Worlds' in the ancient tongue." She turned to the High Priestess. "But the story of Lavos is just the same story in another language, isn't it?" The High Priestess laughed.

"Lavos doesn't mean 'Destroyer of Worlds' in another language." The High Priestess stated. "It's a name. Lavos is the creatures name. The Destroyer of Worlds is his title."

"So, the old story in the ancient tongue calls him by name?" Vivli asked, slightly startled.

"Yes. Illuga is trying to reawaken Lavos, the great monster that as dwelled beneath our planet since the dawn of time. The Staff of the Destroyer, or to call it by its real name, The Staff of Lavos, was supposed to awaken the creature and destroy the world. The Staff of Ra was built to counter it."

"So, why would Illuga want to awaken Lavos?" Voldos asked. "Surely that would just destroy the world."

"The Day of Lavos." The High Priestess said with a smile. "That's what the prophesy of old predicted.

"The Day of Lavos?" Zinkata questioned.

"Judgement Day, silly." Vivli said playfully to Zinkata.

"Okay, we can't all be geniuses like you." Zinkata told her with a smile. Vivli snuggled tighter into his arms.

"Hundreds of religious nuts across time have predicted the coming of Judgement Day, and tried to bring it about." The High Priestess paused. "The price we pay for having something to believe in. It seems Illuga is no different."

"He must be." Bootus pointed out. "Something isn't right. He had a strange glow in his eyes. Like a possession." The High Priestess paused at this news.

"It doesn't matter." She said suddenly. "We need that staff back."

"How?" Bootus cried. "We tried, and were thrashed. Vivli nearly died!" Vivli felt Zinkata's arms tighten protectively around her as he heard this, and she rested her head against his chest, letting each breath he took sooth her as she felt the movements.

"Take the Staff of Ra." The High Priestess explained. "Use it to counter the power of the Staff of Lavos."

"Who can wield it?" Voldos asked with a shrug.

"I can." Vivli said confidently.

"No. It's too dangerous." Zinkata stated.

"You're one to speak, Mr 'I-charge-at-anything-with-a-sword'." She cried sarcastically. "Besides, I'm the only one that can."

"Just take better care of it than most of your staffs." Bootus laughed.

"I will." Vivli said with a narrow glare at the galka.

"Aren't we missing a more obvious problem?" Voldos questioned. "Like, where he is."

"Oh, we recently had an intelligence report from Bastok. Seems he was last seen in the mines there." The High Priestess explained.

"What the devil is he doing there?" Zinkata asked.

"They guessed he was heading for the desert." The High Priestess gave in answer.

"Why would he do that?" Voldos pondered.

"The desert is hot." Vivli commented, sounding almost like she was in a dream like state resting against Zinkata.

"Yes, Vivli. We are aware of that fact." Bootus sighed.  
"No." She groaned. "I mean it's hot, and so is lava. It's probably much easier to send a message to Lavos beneath the ground from somewhere where it's hot."

"The beam of energy travelling faster through heat seems like an acceptable theory." The High Priestess said.

"I think we had better get going for Bastok, then." Zinkata decided. "Hopefully we can catch Illuga, reclaim the staff and everything will be safe again in the world."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sighed Voldos.

The four walked out onto the newly resealed ground outside of Windurst.

"Thank Altana for that!" Vivli exclaimed. She wasn't talking about the land, but the fact that the _Raven II _had been reformed into its usual form, instead of the smaller and far more unstable version she had been forced to endure before. The four rushed up the ramp and relayed their latest destination to Cid, and the airship rocketed into the sky.

"We're heading for Bastok?" Voldos asked Zinkata curiously.

"Yeah, what's unusual about that?" Zinkata shot back.

"I thought we'd head straight for the desert." Voldos answered.

"Illuga was last seen in the mines. We have a better chance of catching him in there." ZInkata explained. "And there are generally more people in Bastok than a desert for gathering information." He added.

"That actually makes sense." Voldos confessed. Bootus laughed aloud.

"What's so funny?" Vivli asked from Zinkata's arms.

"Do you know what populates Bastok's mines on the path to the desert?" He asked with a grin. Vivli shrugged.

"No, I have no idea." She answered, wondering why it would matter. Bootus leaned towards her.

"Giant spiders." He answered. "Hundreds of them. They crawl all over the desert as well."

"ZIN!" Vivli cried in fear, hugging him tightly. Zinkata laughed. "He's joking, isn't he?"  
"Urm, 'fraid not." Zinkata told her. "The mines really are populated with giant spiders." He felt Vivli shake in his arms.

"Maybe we should go to the desert by airship." She suggested weakly, looking pale at the thought.

"Well, Viv, if your too scared to go through the mines, you can stay in Bastok." Zinkata looked down on her, admiring her cute features. Her giant eyes were amazingly attractive, the blue depth to them really seemed to emphasise her concern and passion. He brushed one of her pigtails aside so he could see her more clearly. She had an uneasy smile on her face, showing how scared she was. She looked incredibly delicate, and Zinkata couldn't help but feel the urge to protect her no matter what. He could hardly stand the thought of her joining them on more adventures. He was so afraid something was going to happen to her, so now he was doing everything in his power to stop her coming with them so that she might stay safe. It had been the real reason he had decided to head to Bastok. He knew her fear of giant spiders would hold her back.

"No way!" She cried, snapping him out of his trance. "I'm still going! Spiders or not!"  
"Okay, Viv." He said gently, with a knowing smile. "If you're sure you'll be safe." He knew she'd never make it past the mine entrance. He recalled a humorous time a month or two ago where she had walked into her bedroom at an inn in Seblina, only to come running screaming into his room because there was a spider on her wall. It had been about the size of Zinkata's fingernail. Try as he might, he couldn't get her to go back into that room, even though he convinced her it was gone. Eventually he swapped rooms with her. He smiled to himself. The spiders in the mines were considerably bigger than his fingernail, and there was considerably more than one of them.

"I will!" She cried defiantly, clearly able to read Zinkata's thoughts.

"I know you will." He said to her softly, lying because he knew in actuality she wouldn't. There was a pause.

"You know, you never actually said it." She told him playfully.

"It?" Zinkata questioned.

"I'll give you a hint." She whispered cutely. "Eight letters."

"Eight letters?" Zinkata repeated.

"But only three words." He told him. He smiled.

"I love you." He stated. She paused.

"Say it again." She said with a smile.  
"I love you, Vivli." He told her, holding her in his hands.

"And I love you." She told him, moving in for the kiss.

"Oh, please!" Exclaimed Bootus. "The fate of the world hangs in the balance and you two are busy being all lovey-dovey."

"The world hung in the balance before, and that never stopped you mocking everyone." Vivli pointed out, before going back to kissing Zinkata. Bootus sighed.

"I think you just feel left out." Voldos told him.  
"Are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?" Bootus asked. Voldos paused as he realised what he meant.

"I really hate you." Groaned the elvaan.

"I try." Bootus smiled.

The ship soon touched down in Bastok and the four departed. Zinkata smiled to himself, noticing that Vivli was getting more and more anxious. The Light Warriors wondered quickly towards the mines.

"Urm, weren't we going to ask for information first?" Vivli nervously asked. "You know, before heading into the mines." She stared at the intimidating dark entrance. "I, urm, think we should." She quickly said. "Just to be on the safe side. Make sure we know what we're dealing with." Zinkata smiled again, but Vivli caught it. "Hey! I'm not scared or anything!" She had quite clearly figured out what Zinkata was smiling about. "I just think it would be smart."

"Ya know, Voldos," Bootus said casually to the elvaan, "I heard this story once about one of those spiders that crawled out of the mines and into the city."

"You did?" Vivli cried in fear, looking around desperately. Bootus and Voldos roared with laughter, and Zinkata had to restrain himself. "Hey! That wasn't funny!"

"Just proving a point." Bootus admitted.

"Okay! So I'm scared! You know I'm scared of spiders!" She cried. "What do you expect me to do? I can't leave you guys. I'm the only one who can wield the staff."

"Doesn't look so complicated." Bootus said with a cocky grin.

"I _have _to come along." She smirked.

"Vivli, I think we could use the staff." Zinkata told her, taking it off her belt and examining it.

"You just don't want me to come." She said miserably.

"Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" He asked her. She nodded, and the two wondered to the side.

Zinkata paused, and hugged her tightly.

"I know I've been quiet about it." He told her. "I know I've tried to hide it, but believe me, I love you. I love you _so _much." He stared into her eyes, his own looking tearful. "I love you too much. I can't bear the thought of seeing you in danger. Not after what happened on the airship. I almost lost you!"

"Zin." Vivli said gently. "You need me for this."

"We can do it alone and you'll be safe." Zinkata explained. "Safe from harm. I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"And you think I'm happy about seeing you charge off into battle?" Vivli asked. "I just trust you can take care of yourself!" She paused. "This is because you think I'm weak isn't it? Everybody always thinks I'm weak and helpless. That I can't possibly take care of myself." Zinkata looked her in the eyes, tightly holding her.

"It's not that at all, Viv." Zinkata lied, knowing the truth was he feared she would get hurt by anything they encountered. "I just can't bear the thought of you being in pain."  
"Without me, Illuga will kill you." She said bluntly, trying to hide the tears in her eyes the thought caused. "I'm not going to let that happen. Spiders or none, I'm going with you." She stated. Zinkata sighed.

"Viv, please, be careful. I can't risk seeing you be hurt." He said to her. Vivli managed a smile.

"Lucky I have you to protect me then." She told him.

Zinkata looked down on the little mithra held in his arms. He closed his eyes painfully. He didn't want her to come. He wanted her to remain safe. He wished she had stayed in Windurst. But he couldn't reject her. She had to be there, he knew. He couldn't bare the thought of her coming, but knew that he had no choice. He looked down on her sorrowfully, feeling sick with guilt that he was going to place her beautiful form in danger. That he was going to risk her for their mission. The fate of the world, and all he could think about was her.

He heard a grumble as Bootus walked over to them, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Illuga isn't going to wait for you to have your nice little chat." He told them. "So can I suggest we get moving?" Vivli gulped.

"Yeah, we better had." She said as confidently as she could manage, but Zinkata could feel her trembling with fear.

The four rejoined together, and walked towards the mines. They passed into the depths, and began to walk through them.

"So where are the spiders?" Vivli asked with a fearful look.

"Not until we reach the tunnel leading to the desert." Bootus explained. "You're safe for a moment."

"I don't feel safe." She grumbled. Zinkata tightened his grip, and she snuggled against him. "That's better." She sighed. Zinkata smiled, and the two shared a quick kiss.

"Remind me to pick up a bag to be sick in when we're back in town." Bootus grumbled. "This is ridiculous."

"They're in love, what do you expect?" Sighed Voldos.  
"I dunno, maybe they could be more concerned with the fate of the world?" Bootus asked. Neither Vivli nor Zinkata heard the voice of the galka, they were too lost in each others eyes.


	16. XVI

**Author's Note: Right, a few things about this chapter. Firstly, I've tried to cut down on the romance a bit because people were saying it was too much. I can see why, but it was important to me to establish they were very happy. It's still there, just hopefully not as prominent. Secondly, this chapter sees me trying to return some of the more usual Light Warrior humour, with them joking and acting like they always do. It stands out a bit to be honest because of the fact they're on a serious quest, but I really struggled to write this chapter (started writing at 10:30AM, and finished at 6:05PM to give an impression of how long it took me to write a fairly short chapter) and this was pretty much the best I could do. To be honest, I'm finding it harder to write this story. I'm not sure why. I'll keep at it though. I'm not going to leave it unfinished. Should hopefully get easier to write when I get onto the next bit (which will probably be in a chapter or two's time).**

**Also, the character of Ninias is in this chapter who belongs to….urm, well….Ninias. I got told I could use the character in an e-mail, which I am _very _appreciative of. I'm sorry she's a bit of a minor character, and a bit argumentative but I needed a character to be a random adventurer they run into and so yours was very useful. Thank you for letting me use your character Ninias!**

**PART XVI**

Three of the Light Warriors entered the dark tunnel, while one stood frozen at the entrance.

"Come on, Viv." Zinkata sighed. "You insisted on coming."

"Okay! Give me a second!" She whimpered.

"There aren't even any spiders here yet!" Bootus pointed out. Vivli gulped, and walked in, before quickly rushing to Zinkata's arms. "Oh, for the love of Altana." Sighed the galka.

"Come on." Voldos gestured. "Let's keep moving." Even the elvaan was growing tired of Vivli and Zinkata's behaviour.

The four's somewhat peaceful journey was shattered as Vivli shrieked in horror.

"Sweet Altana," Bootus winced, his ears ringing. "That's far more lethal than any weapon."

"I think she's shrieking about that." Voldos stated, pointing at the spider scuttling at them. It was about the same height as Vivli, and so to Bootus, wasn't actually that big at all.

"Now that's just disappointing." He stated. "I was expecting _giant _spiders. Not just medium sized ones."

"It is fairly large." Voldos said as he casually drew his sword.

"Yeah, but it's hardly giant, is it?" Bootus muttered, moving in and pounding it in the face, driving it back. It attempted to snap at him, but the galka beat it back easily.

"Well, it's giant compared to most spiders." Voldos explained, moving in and slicing off its legs with his word.

"Yeah, but it's not called a 'giant to most spiders spider'. It's a 'giant spider'. I expect giant." Bootus told the elvaan. Voldos sighed as he drove his sword into the head of the spider, and it dropped down, squirming, now missing half of its legs and badly beaten.

"HOLY!" Vivli screamed, and the spider blew apart in a massive white explosion. Bootus and Voldos turned to face her.

"Overkill much?" Bootus said in surprise.

"You can never overkill a spider." Vivli panted. She was clinging to Zinkata, and had tears running down her face. Zinkata held her and smiled gently. He hated seeing her upset, so wanted to do everything he could to protect her or make her feel better. Sure enough, seeing Zinkata smile made Vivli smile herself.

"Can we just get a move on, _please_?" Bootus groaned.

"Oh, fine." Vivli snapped. "But only because we need to save the world."

"Only because of that, eh?" Voldos laughed. "Glad it's nothing major."

"Well, we've saved it twice before. It's getting-" Vivli stopping speaking and screamed in terror again. Bootus and Voldos sighed, turning around and brutally slaughtering the attacking spider.

"You're not helping much here, Zin." Voldos pointed out.

"I have a mithra attached to me." He said sarcastically.

"Oh. I'll let go if you want." Vivli half taunted, knowing Zinkata wanted to hold her.

"And risk you getting eaten by a spider?" Zinkata taunted back. "I don't think so." Vivli smiled warmly, despite her fear, hugging Zinkata as tightly as she could.

The battle through the tunnels was a tough one. The Light Warriors didn't struggle with the monsters at all, being experienced heroes, but Vivli's constant shrieking was becoming painful. To such an extent it wasn't long before other adventurers in the tunnels began to shout at her to shut up. A particularly vocal mithra marched up to Vivli angrily.

"Would you please shut up!" She snapped. Vivli was slightly taken back by this.

"Sorry. I'm just really afraid of spiders." She said quietly.

"Then what are you doing herrrrre?" Screamed the mithra, exasperated.

"We're looking for somebody." Zinkata said defensively.

"I'm sure you arrrre, that's no need to bring yourrrrr arrrrachnophobic girrrrrrrrlfrrrrrriend in here." The mithra told Zinkata.

"Actually, she's pretty much a vital part of the plan." Zinkata explained.

"We're trying to save the world here" Bootus added in.  
"I can clearrrrly see that." The mithra groaned sarcastically. Voldos decided to step in and be more tactful.  
"Actually, we're looking for mage with a strange yellow staff. Seen him around?" Voldos asked. The mithra paused.

"_Seen _him?" She repeated. "He's been tearing through here like some kind of god."

"Oh. We're going to stop him." Bootus said with a grin.

"What ya gonna do, shriek him to death?" She asked sceptically.

"Quick! Strike a pose!" Ordered Voldos, and the four took up fighting stances, as seen on posters across the land, making them instantly recognisable.

"Sweet Altana! You're the Light Warriors!" The mithra exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, you had better believe it." Smiled Voldos.

"I don't know whether to laugh or crrrrrry." The mithra sighed.

"I think I like her." Bootus observed. "She seems to dislike Vivli."

"Only because she's given me a headache!" The mithra cried.

"Aren't you a paladin?" Vivli snapped, looking at her armour. "Shouldn't you be nice to people?"

"Aren't you a Light Warrior? Shouldn't you be brave and heroic?" Taunted the mithra.

"She's got ya there, Viv." Bootus taunted. Vivli retreated into Zinkata's arms again.

"Name's Ninias." She said with a friendly handshake to the galka. "If you're chasing after the psychotic mage, be careful. After a while, a few adventurers tried to take him down, they were toast."

"We have Vivli here for backup." Zinkata smiled.

"Her?" Ninias exclaimed in shock. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Thanks!" Vivli barked, sounding offended. "Just because I'm petrified of spiders-"

"-And the dark." Bootus input.

"Urm, and the dark-" Vivli tried to continue.  
"-And water." Voldos pointed out.

"-And water." Vivli sighed.

"-And flying." Bootus reminded her.  
"Okay! Fine!" Vivli cried. "Just because I'm scared of spiders, the dark, water and flying doesn't mean I'm not a competent white mage!"

"Unless your in the dark, flying, in water or battling spiders." Bootus pointed out.

"Would you shut up?" Vivli snapped. "You're making me look incompetent!" Ninias laughed.

"So the stories are trrrrrue." She remarked.

"Eh?" Voldos seemed puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They say you're a mix between the greatest warriors in the land and a group of trrrravelling jesters." Ninias told them. "They also said that you'll never take anything seriously."

"Well, we are mocking Vivli while on a quest to save the world." Bootus admitted.

"And brilliantly funny." Voldos said with a cheesy grin.

"And not at all nice!" Vivli shouted, sarcastically upset.

"And going to fail in our mission if we keep this up." Zinkata pointed out. The three other Light Warriors obediently fell silent, looking like young children who had just been given a scolding. "Thanks for the information." Zinkata said to Ninias politely, "But we have a world to save."

"I'd help ya," Ninias said sarcastically, "But I'm sure you can handle it."  
"You just don't want to hear Vivli shriek again, do you?" Bootus guessed.

"Exactly." Ninias laughed. Voldos tossed Ninias a link pearl as they left.

"Call me!" He cried with a wink. Ninias laughed, rolling her eyes.

The four warriors walked out of the tunnel and emerged in the desert, feeling like they had physically been hit by the heat.

"Whoa." Voldos cried, putting his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. Vivli turned into Zinkata to hide her eyes from the brightness. Bootus just stood there.  
"It's only a bit of sun." He stated.

"I'm going to get sunburnt." Voldos groaned.

"You are?" Vivli snapped. "What about me?" She pointed out she was still in her mithran separates, having forgotten to replace her robe, which left a lot of her body exposed.

"Well that's your fault for dressing like a slu-" Bootus stopped as he saw the angry glances from both Vivli and Zinkata. "-like you're on a summer holiday." He finished instead.

"Besides, you're the tanned one." Zinkata pointed out.

"And I have you to protect me from anything, right?" She said softly, resting against Zinkata's chest.

"So, where's Illuga?" Bootus asked, intentionally loudly to break the two apart.

"I dunno, everything looks yellow." Voldos muttered. "So looking for yellow energy isn't really going to work."  
"Well look for the mage, then." Vivli suggested.

"It's a desert! I can't just look out and see him!" Voldos protested.

"If you could peel yourself away from Zinkata for a moment you could come and look." Bootus taunted her. "I swear, she gets over her anxiety only to stay hugging him the whole time anyway." Bootus sighed to Voldos. Vivli walked over to them with a defiant grin. She looked out across the desert.

"Wow, it's barren." She remarked.

"It's a desert!" Bootus cried. "It's made of sand! What did you expect?"  
"I was only saying." Vivli said quietly.

"You know, I've missed this." Voldos remarked.

"Missed what?" Zinkata asked curiously.

"Our petty arguing. Seems like it's been a while since we've behaved like this." Voldos explained.

"Hey, the world is in danger again." Bootus told him. "So we relieve our stress in a different way than most people."

"I think we do a lot that's different from most people." Grumbled Vivli.

"Yeah, like having annoying relationships _during _our adventures." Bootus shot.  
"Let's just get walking." Sighed Voldos. "We need to find Illuga soon.

They journeyed into the desert, getting hotter and more worn out as they did.

"Did anybody bring any water?" Panted Vivli.

"That would have been sensible." Grumbled Voldos, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "So no."

"But I'm thirsty!" Whined Vivli.

"Yes, we figured." Bootus sighed.

"Dammit, why can't Illuga have the decency to be a good villain and just wait for us so we can fight him?" Voldos asked.

"Because that would be stupid?" Suggested Zinkata.  
"Saves us walking all over the desert." Voldos moaned.

"Only now, you're all tired." Came Illuga's voice. He was stood upon a sand dune, looking down on them confidently. "So I can take you out easily."

"I really hate you." Groaned Voldos.

"Set down the staff, Illuga!" Zinkata cried. "It's not too late!"  
"Too late for what?" Illuga asked with a laugh.  
"To come back with us!" Vivli cried passionately.

"Silence, little girl!" Snapped Illuga. Vivli suddenly paused, thinking. Illuga blasted a bolt of yellow energy at her. Zinkata leapt in front of it, and took the hit, being sent back across the sand.

"ZIN!" Screamed Vivli, running to his body.

"I'm alright." Groaned Zinkata, looking at the smouldering hole in his armour. Vivli quickly started casting a cure spell, but another yellow bolt rocketed down at her. She screamed, jumping aside as it thudded into the sand. She drew her own staff, and nothing happened.

"How do I work this thing?" She cried. Illuga bellowed with laughter, firing yet another bolt. Vivli shut her eyes tightly, but the bolt never struck. It was absorbed by the staff. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's useful."

"Bah!" Illuga spat, turning his staff on Voldos and Bootus who were ascending the dune. He blasted Bootus back, but failed to hit Voldos as the elvaan fired an arrow at the black mage, striking him. Vivli helped Zinkata to his feet, healing him as he got up. Illuga ripped the arrow from his shoulder angrily. "Would you please stop shooting me?" He bellowed.

"You first!" Voldos cried, jumping to the side as another bolt of yellow energy crashed down.

Vivli tugged on Zinkata's arm, pulling him back.

"That's not Illuga." She whispered to him. "At least not in spirit."

"We know Viv." Zinkata stated. "We figured that out before, remember?"

"No, I think I know who it is." She explained. "It's Sigmund."

"What? How do you know?" Zinkata asked.

"He called me 'little girl' in the exact same tone of voice." Zinkata nodded, turning around. "Try not to kill him!" She begged. Zinkata drew his sword and ran at Illuga.

The black mage jumped from his place on the dune, and, using the power of his staff, flew over the heads of the Light Warriors, landing behind Vivli and grabbing her.

"Surrender." He smirked. "Or I kill this little girl."

"Help." Vivli whimpered, struggling. Illuga held his staff to her head, threateningly.

"Stay back!" Illuga ordered. Vivli squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't know what she could do. She couldn't break free. She couldn't even try without risking dieing. She couldn't let the others come closer, she knew they'd never make it in time.

"Okay. Just let her go, Illuga." Zinkata said slowly.

"Why?" Illuga laughed. "I have a bargaining chip. It's not the kind of thing you give away." Vivli had an idea. Her tail began to curl up behind Illuga. It got near his neck, but she wasn't tall enough for it to do anything useful. She gulped, before trying her plan.

"Zinkata! Get out of here!" She called, going up onto her tiptoes to make sure she was heard (at least, that's what she hoped it appeared like). Illuga reacted by pulling her away from the heroes to make sure she didn't escape, but didn't pull her back down, so she stayed on her tiptoes. Her tail curled around Illuga's throat and began to strangle him. He quickly reacted by grappling for it before reaching up with staff, reading to use it to kill Vivli.

"VIVLI!" ZInkata screamed in horror, running towards her.

Vivli poured all of her will power into her own staff, and a bolt of red energy shot out of it, striking Illuga in the leg and knocking him down.

"I figured out how it works!" She called cheerfully. Illuga was sprawled on the floor, rolling in agony. He went for the Staff of Lavos, which was lying in the desert, but Vivli kicked it away. He sprang up, tackling her and easily overpowered her. She found herself pinned to the ground, struggling to move. It was futile. Illuga lifted up his fist to hit her, but before he could Bootus hurled him off of her. He crashed down in the sand, getting up and running for the staff. Voldos fired an arrow, but missed. He dove for it, and Zinkata managed to tackle him. The two grappled in the sand for a moment before Illuga blasted Zinkata off with a fireball. Zinkata crashed down. Illuga grabbed the staff and aimed it at Vivli.

"NO!" Zinkata screamed, drawing his sword and throwing it. It hurled through the air and landed in Illuga's chest. Illuga stood there, stunned.

"Nice shot." He said as blood poured out of his mouth and he dropped down, dead. Vivli let out a massive sigh of relief and threw herself into Zinkata's arms. Zinkata kissed her lightly, and held her tightly.

Bootus walked over to Illuga, and looked at his dead body.

"He's gone." He said with a heavy sigh. "We couldn't save him."

"All that matters now is getting that staff somewhere safe." Zinkata decided, bending down and picking it up. He connected it to his belt, and with a sharp tug reclaimed his sword. Blood splattered everywhere. Vivli looked away, looking pale.

"Come on." Sighed Voldos. "Let's head back to Bastok."

"Can't we call for Cid to pick us up?" Vivli moaned.  
"That's actually not a bad idea." Bootus admitted. "I'm tired of wondering through the desert." Vivli beamed a smile as she realised Bootus agreed with her for once. "What? There's a first time for everything?" He said, easily able to read what her smile meant.


	17. XVII

**Author's Note: As Phabrizoe pointed out, I am terrible with romance. To this, I feel the need to say: I told you so, nyah nyah nyah nyah! Ahem. Seriously though, I feel I should apologise for it. I mean, I no longer just write these stories for fun, I have people who read them too, and I kinda feel I'm letting you all down by writing things I can't write. Unfortunately, I can't go back and just get rid of the romance, and it would ruin the story if I did. Soon a plot will develop where it's important, but you won't get any more sickening Disney-esque love scenes. If anybody out there has any tips on writing a better romance, I'll happily listen, keeping in mind it is supposed to be sickeningly sweet (I don't want an angsty relationship, I want one where they come off as truly ridiculously in love). But, as proven, I can't write it. So, any tips I'll happily listen to and take on board. Other than that, I do apologise for taking on the idea of writing a romantic subplot when I quite clearly can't, because it can't be very fun to read for you guys.**

**Despite that, this chapter is largely romantic, but I tried a slightly different approach. They're more mocking and playful rather than just sickening. It might work better, I don't know. Sorry to do another 'love' chapter, but I wanted to give our heroes a break before the next bad thing happens.**

**Also, it's come to my attention that I am English. No, I was aware of that all the time, but it means I sometimes will appear to 'misspell' words, such as 'armour' and such. I know in American it's spelt 'armor' for example, but I'm going to stick to what I know! Just so you know I'm not horribly misspelling some words all the time. That said, I'm sure I've mis-spelt a lot properly.**

**Finally, I notice all stories have a disclaimer. This, I forgot to do. So here it is. I don't own FFXI, or Square, or these characters etc. If you think I did, then I dunno what was wrong with you. I mean, I'm writing fan fiction, instead of swimming in money. I'm clearly _not _in charge of a large computer game company. But you know, easy mistake to make I guess…**

**PART XVII**

Vivli was in a dark tomb. She didn't know how she got there, but it really didn't occur to her. She looked around, and suddenly saw Zinkata lying on the floor. She ran to him as quickly as she could. He seemed to be unconscious. Or dead. He was dressed in huge and heavy silver armour with a long red cape spread out underneath him, looking like blood.

"ZIN!" Vivli screamed as she saw him, running to him. He seemed alive. Vivli could just tell. There was suddenly a rumbling. A stone door began to slowly come down at the exit to the tomb. Vivli grabbed Zinkata and tried to pull his body out before the door crashed down. She strained, but couldn't move him. The armour and dead weight of the warrior was too heavy. "ZIN! Wake up! Please!" She sobbed, trying feebly to move him. The door got lower, but she couldn't get Zinkata out. Just before it hit the floor, she found herself running. She dove under the door and it sealed. There was a pause. It dawned on her. She had just left Zinkata behind. She had just doomed him.

"ZINKATA!" She sobbed, pounding on the stone door.

"I'm right here Viv." Came his voice. She jolted awake. She had been asleep in his arms. She slid around in his arms, and threw her own around him. "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing she had been crying. She wiped her tears away, embarrassed.

"Just a nightmare." She said, shaking her head. "How'd I get here?" She quickly added, noticing the two were somewhat awkwardly in her rather small bed back in the monastery.

"You fell to sleep on the airship. I didn't really have the heart to wake you, so carried you back here." Zinkata answered. "Of course, I didn't have the heart to let you go either."

"Oh." Vivli muttered. "Wait? I fell asleep on the airship?" She was stunned. She usually spent time on the airships being airsick.  
"Yeah, I'm proud of you too." Zinkata sarcastically said. Vivli smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked curiously, rubbing her eyes.

"Not sure. Still dark outside." Zinkata observed. "So why don't you get some more sleep?" Vivli sunk against Zinkata, not answering, but cuddling up to him. "Viv?" He heard a gentle purring, which usually suggested she was asleep. "Oh." He said, playfully pushing her hair back so that he could look at her. He sighed, and decided to sleep himself.

There was a loud thud. Vivli woke up instantly.

"Ow." She groaned. She had apparently rolled over in her sleep to where there was no bed, and fallen out. It wasn't the first time she had done that. Of course, this time she had an excuse, two of them were squeezed on her tiny bed. She got up wearingly, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Alright Viv?" Zinkata asked, from across the room. Apparently he had been washing his face. "I get up, let go of you for a second, and you fall out of bed." She realised this meant her excuse for falling out didn't work; Zinkata was already up. She just laughed nervously.

"Guess you'll just have to hold me until I wake up in future." She suggested.

"I had this nice romantic plan for today, but it sounds like it's been ruined." Zinkata sighed.

"You? Plan something romantic?" Vivli gently mocked.

"The festival finishes today. I mean, despite that everything that happened they were going to run it anyway. And it ends with the big dance in the evening." Zinakta explained.

"So why's it been ruined?" Vivli asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well, it's supposed to take place outside, in the streets, on a warm evening. You know, that kind of atmosphere." Zinkata told her. "Listen." Vivli did so. She sighed.

"Rain." She groaned, walking to a window to look out over the town. "Lots of rain." She observed, looking at the overcast sky and water that was splashing down hard in the streets. "It's not supposed to rain in Windurst." She grumbled, sounding like a disappointed child.

"I think the climates been messed up ever since the entire plains outside turned to lava. That can have some side effects on the weather, I hear." He said with a smirk.

"Are you patronising me?" Vivli asked, smirking also.

"Well, Bootus wasn't around. Somebody had to." Zinkata joked.

"What happened to the staff?" Vivli decided to change the subject.

"It's safe." Zinkata answered. "This time they have guards." He added with a bitter smile. The two walked out of Vivli's room and through the monastery. They arrived at the exit and looked out at the thundering rain.

"I hate rain." Vivli muttered.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zinkata grumbled.

"What did you say?" Vivli said playfully, knowing fully well that Zinkata would lie or apologise to avoid upsetting her.

"Urm, I said, 'Man, I'm glad my clothes aren't colour dyed.'". Vivli chuckled. "The colour would run out, you see."

"You're a master of rhyming." Vivli told him.

"I thought it was quick witted." Zinkata smirked. They both clearly knew what he had actually said.

"Besides, all the mithra hate the rain." Vivli shrugged.

"Viv, I think _everybody _hates the rain." Zinkata told her.

"Yeah, but most people hate it because they wear stupid armour that turns to freezing metal in the wet." She told him. "Not my fault if your too stupid to wear robes." She smiled. "Makes you less comfortable to hug as well." Zinkata laughed.

"Well, hell, if that's not a reason to change out of armour, I dunno what is." He told her. She hugged him anyway.

"Don't expect me to do that once you're all wet." She said.

"Urm, where are we going anyway?" Zinkata asked curiously.

"To find Bootus and Voldos?" She suggested. The four were very rarely apart, and it was perfectly natural for them to meet up in the mornings. The two looked at each other, pondering where they might be.

"The tavern." They said together.

"Race ya." Zinkata challenged playfully.

"You just want to run so you don't get too wet." Vivli guessed.

"Yep." Zinkata answered. He paused for a moment. "GO!" The two bolted out of the door.

The door to the tavern burst open and Zinkata ran in laughing. He waited for a while, before Vivli caught up, panting.

"I thought mithra were supposed to be fast." He laughed.

"I'm short!" She protested. "You have longer legs than me! Besides, I wasn't raised my mithra, remember?"

"This _is _Windurst." Zinkata pointed out.

"The Monastery isn't run by mithra." Vivli told him.

"Are you patronising me?" Zinkata said playfully. It was actually strange that the High Priestess wasn't a tarutaru or a mithra, but a hume. That had never occurred to him before.

"Well, Bootus wasn't around. Somebody had to." She playfully deepened her voice to try and sound like Zinkata. He laughed.

"I'm right here." Bootus said, and Vivli jumped. "About time you two got here." He told them. "You've been at it that long?"

"What?" Vivli asked naively.

"We slept in the same bed last night, Viv." Zinkata explained. "What do you think Bootus thinks we got up to?"

"Board games?" Vivli suggested. Zinkata smiled. He couldn't decide if she was being intentionally naïve or not.

"We spent the whole time asleep, actually." Zinkata told the galka.

"Whatever you say." Bootus laughed. Vivli looked around curiously.

"What's wrong with Voldos?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Something's wrong?" Bootus answered with his own questions.

"Well, the tavern is full of girls in wet clothes, I'd of expected him to be hitting on everybody and anybody." She commented. "I can't even see him."

"Oh, he's out looking for Emilen." Bootus answered. The three suddenly fell silent.

"You don't think-" Zinkata began. He couldn't quite finish.

"Voldos?" Bootus pondered. "A girl? Actually liking her and not just hitting on her? That doesn't seem right."

"A lot of strange things have been happening lately." Zinkata admitted.

"HEY!" Vivli cried. "Am I meant to be strange now?" She said, playfully hugging Zinkata.

"Not me and you." Groaned Zinkata. Vivli quickly pulled away as Zinkata's cold armour pressed through her wet robe. She shivered from the cold. "I was referring to the narrowly averted apocalypse." He said.

"Oh, that." Vivli replied, as if she hadn't given it a second thought.

"Well, shall we grab drinks?" Bootus suggested. "We aren't going anywhere fast with the weather like this." He added.

"I don't want to drink." Vivli said, a little embarrassed.

"Ah, come on, it'll be fun." Bootus told her, running over to the bar and ordering three of the strongest drinks they had. Vivli and Zinkata sat down, holding hands.

"Is it a bad thing you look more attractive when soaked to the skin?" Zinkata asked. Vivli sighed dreamily, looking back at him. She hugged him tightly, this time not minding the cold. She remembered her nightmare. "What is it, Viv? What's wrong?" Zinkata asked, noticing Vivli looked tearful.

"Just the dream I had last night. That's all." She said. Zinkata paused, considering it. He could guess what happened to make her this sad. He looked out the still open tavern door. The rain thundered down outside.

"You know, they might move the dance inside." He said. "We could still go." She smiled.

"I'd love to." She paused. "I'd dance in the rain if it was with you."

"Please!" Bootus sighed, holding drinks and sitting down at the table. "Do you have a book of 'corny romantic lines' or something?" He paused, placing the drinks down. "If I'm sick today it won't be from drinking too much."

"Bootus, you are the ultimate mood killer." Zinkata told him.

"Thank you." Bootus grinned. "Drink up!" Zinkata and Bootus did so, guzzling down their drinks. Vivli took a sip, and made an incredibly sour face, coughing. "And this is the strongest stuff they serve?" Bootus laughed. Vivli coughed a little more, before stopping, feeling queasy.

"It's strong." She winced.

"You only took a sip!" Bootus protested. Zinkata coughed a little.

"It was fairly strong, to be fair." Zinkata said.

"You downed it in one!" Bootus pointed out. "You have to expect it to be strong when you do that." Vivli pushed her mug away from her.  
"Maybe I should go and find Voldos." She suggested.

"Hey! I paid for that drink! You can drink it!" Bootus cried. Vivli took a mouthful, and coughed uncontrollably, spluttering it all over the table.

"I don't think I can." She choked. Bootus laughed. Zinkata hugged her with a warm smile.

Voldos was stood in the plains outside of Windurst, soaked to the skin.

"Why do I have to do this?" He groaned.

"A ranger must be in touch with his or her environment no matter what." Emilen told him softly. "You can't run away just because it rains."

"But how am I supposed to track anything? The ground is soaked!" Voldos pointed out.

"Oh no, you might have to use a little skill." Emilen mocked gently.

"Well, I think it looks like a goblin or something was heading this way." He said, examining the footprints. "No, two. Fairly large. Quite heavy. One was lighter than the other."

"Voldos. Those are our footprints." Emilen laughed.  
"We're goblins?" Voldos cried in surprise. The two shared a good laugh before becoming more serious again. "Okay, these marks were made by a crawler." Voldos decided. "Headed north, probably up by the river."

"Very good." Smiled Emilen. "See? You're getting the hang of it."

"Now if I can just learn to forge an umbrella from leaves and sticks." Voldos sighed as the rain pounded down on them.

"Maybe we should take a break." Emilen suggested.

"You hungry?" Voldos asked.

"You asking me out for lunch?" She joked.

"I'm Voldos Loneheart. You should be begging to go out for lunch." He said with a cocky grin. She laughed aloud.

"You really are something." She smirked.

"Something good, right?" Voldos did a double check.

Back in the tavern Vivli was mopping up the drink she had split everywhere when she 'accidentally' knocked over the mug.

"Hey, Viv, check it out!" Zinkata called.  
"What is it?" Vivli asked, walking over to him.

"Not me." He laughed. "The door. Look." She peered out the door, and saw that it had stopped raining. "So the dance then?" She asked.

"I'll go if you want to." He said with a smile.

"You know I love dancing." She gave in answer. "You are alright with it?"

"Could be funny." Smirked Zinkata.

"Is that implying something?" Vivli shot with a sarcastic smile.

"You're a beautiful dancer." Zinkata said gently. "You don't need to worry."

"Afraid you'll get embarrassed?" Vivli mocked with a smile.

"Nah, was more picturing Bootus and Voldos at a dance." Zinkata smiled back. Vivli paused.

"You know, we could go alone. Just us." She suggested, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking up at him.

"I like that idea." Zinkata said gently. Vivli rose up on her tip toes to kiss him. Embarrassingly, she fell short, not being tall enough. Zinkata smirked, noticing this. He bent down and the two kissed anyway.

Elsewhere in the bar, Bootus rolled his eyes.

"To hell with this!" He muttered, throwing open the tavern door. "I'm going to find Voldos!" Little did he know, Voldos wasn't far from being in a romance of his own.


	18. XVIII

**PART XVIII**

Emilen and Voldos sat opposite each other at a small round table in the streets of Windurst. The new found sunlight reflected off the water on the ground, which would occasionally cause a dazzling flash of light. It had become very hot since the rain stopped, and the two's clothes had almost dried out.

"So, this what you normally get up to?" Emilen asked curiously. "Asking girls to teach you things then going out for lunch?" Voldos paused.

"Urm, not really." He admitted. He suddenly paused. "Not that I don't always make it this far with girls, you see. Yeah, they all fall into my arms all the time!" He quickly added in a gloat. Emilen laughed.

"You're a terrible liar." She told him.

"Lucky I wasn't lying then." Voldos shot with a grin.

"Voldos!" Came a cry. Voldos groaned.  
"Who's that?" Emilen asked.

"Just the guy who's going to ruin everything." Voldos sighed. He saw Bootus thundering over towards them. Emilen laughed.

"Save me Voldos!" Bootus cried sarcastically. "I've spent the morning in the tavern with Vivli and Zinkata! If I see any more lovey-doveyness I think I'm going to die!" Voldos and Emilen shot a look at each other.

"Well-" Voldos began.

"You can join us." Emilen said quickly. "There's no love here." She shot a playful glance at Voldos, who played off his disappointment with a cocky grin. He had no idea what he was grinning about.

Meanwhile, Vivli and Zinkata had left the tavern, and headed back to Vivli's room at the monastery. Zinkata groaned, waiting while Vivli was looking through various dresses she owned.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked, still being playful in his question.

"Hey, you can't just ask a girl to a dance and not expect her to think about what she's going to wear." Vivli told him with a smile. "Besides, you have to find something to wear as well." Zinkata looked dejectedly down at his armour. "You're not wearing that." She quickly said.

"Yes ma'am." He sarcastically snapped, with a mock salute. Vivli put her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not." She stated. "Ah ha." She pulled out a long elegant white gown. "This is what I was looking for."

"You own things like that?" Zinkata asked in surprise.

"I'm not purely a robe person." She told him in a patronising voice. Zinkata laughed. She jumped down on the floor and began digging through the shoes she had.

"Oh great. I thought we were done for a moment." Zinkata sighed. He knew he was playfully mocking her, so didn't have to worry about her getting upset.

"I know what I'm looking for!" She cried. "They're around here somewhere."

"If you didn't own so many shoes you wouldn't have this problem." Zinkata told her.

"Found 'em!" She cried, pulling out the highest pair of heels she owned.

"You're going to lose your balance in those." Zinkata said with a sarcastic grin.

"Hey, I need all the height I can get." She said, standing up in front of Zinkata. "I'm not going to miss out on kissing you because I'm too short." She added.

"You're going to miss out if you fall over." Zinkata taunted.

"Better make up for it now then." She said playfully, and the two kissed.

Bootus, Voldos and Emilen were still sat around the table, sharing stories and having a surprisingly good time. Voldos was impressed by how little he actually minded Bootus interfering, as the talk and jokes seemed to be helping him fair far better than he would on his own.

"Right, so there we were." Bootus began in his telling of another story. "Out in the Yhaotor Jungle. And this goblin comes by, kidnaps Vivli."

"Oh, not this story." Sighed Voldos.

"She gets put to sleep by a spell from nearby battle, and this goblin just drags her off, right?" Bootus explained. "Anyway, so, as usual, me and Zinkata come to the rescue, running, weapons drawn."

"And where was Voldos?" Emilen asked with a slight smile.

"That's exactly it." Bootus explains with a grin. "He unleashed and fires two arrows, planning to take the goblin down in two shots." He paused as Voldos had a growing look of shame crawl across his face. "And suddenly me and Zinkata feel two arrows thud into our backs and go down. He somehow managed to completely miss the goblin, and hit both of us, taking us out." As Bootus finished Emilen laughed quite loudly.

"Hey! We saved Vivli, didn't we?" Voldos protested.

"It's not actually that challenging." Bootus said with a grin. "She'd get kidnapped by an angry ant."

"I think you guys should give her more credit, ya know." Emilen suggested.

"No, I'm serious." Bootus explained. "There's a funny story about that ant."

"Oh, that one." Laughed Voldos, remembering the tale. "That wasn't really 'kidnap', was it?"

"It was similar!" Bootus protested.

"I don't think I'm going to ask." Sighed Emilen.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway." Bootus began. "We were-"

"I'm sure she doesn't want to hear that." Vivli laughed nervously. The three looked up. Vivli, now in her long flowing gown, and Zinkata, who was dressed in the same shirt and trousers he wore in San d'Oria, were stood over them.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Bootus asked. Vivli breathed a mental sigh of relief. She thought she'd never live down the ant story.

"Zinkata's taking me to the dance." Vivli said cheerfully.

"Aw, that's sweet." Emilen commented.

"That's purely opinion." Bootus grumbled.

"At least it's warm now." Voldos pointed out.

"Yeah." Vivli sighed happily, resting against Zinkata.

"Where is this dance then?" Bootus asked.

"Down by the water." Vivli said, sounding excited. "So you get the moon reflecting off the sea and everything."

"Yeah, and the romantic sound of the airship thundering in and splashing down." Bootus said sarcastically.

"The airships aren't flying tonight." Vivli said, childishly sticking out her tongue.

"Well, remind me to avoid the docks." Bootus said to Voldos and Emilen. "I can't stand just these two, let alone a whole dock full of romantic dancers."

"Galka's have no spirit." Vivli sighed.

"Hey, just because we don't pathetically fall into the arms of the first girl we see doesn't mean we don't have spirit!" Bootus protested. "We just have _fighting _spirit, not this girly loving spirit." Zinkata rose an eyebrow.

"Bootus, shut up." He said simply.

"Won't the dance be starting soon?" Emilen asked. "The sun is setting."

"Yeah, we had better go." Zinkata told them. "See ya later."

"Sun is setting?" Voldos exclaimed. "This has been the longest lunch ever."

"Bye!" Vivli called cheerfully, following Zinkata.

"So, there was Vivli, and suddenly she saw this ant." Bootus began as soon as they had left.

Vivli and Zinkata arrived at the docks, where a group of bards were playing gentle music. Zinkata took Vivli in his arms, almost awkwardly.

"I really don't know what I'm doing here." He confessed as he started to dance.

"I'm not convinced you _ever _know what you're doing." Vivli smirked. Zinkata kissed her. "Well, sometimes." She giggled. Zinkata held Vivli by her bare shoulders, running his hands down her smooth arms. She giggled again. His hands were coarse and rough, a sign of the rough life he had led, and it tickled her slightly. Zinkata looked down on Vivli, and sighed. He was hopelessly in love with her, but felt pain whenever he looked on her. She was small and fragile, and he knew he had to protect her no matter what. But he couldn't. Whenever she was with him, she was in danger. The four Light Warriors made a living out of dangerous situations, and she was often at the heart of them.

"Viv." He said gently. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Do what?" Vivli quickly asked, clearly concerned. She stopped dancing.

"Keep adventuring. With you." He sighed again. "I can't stand it any longer. The thought of you being in danger, being in pain."

"You said that before." She muttered. "I did alright against Illuga, didn't I?"

"Vivli. You almost died. He almost killed you." Zinkata paused. He had actually given this a lot of thought, but it was only at this moment, in the warm evening air, with the sea rolling in around them, the romantic music playing and Vivli stood before him, he became certain. "I want to give up." He said. "Give up adventuring. We'll go find a house somewhere. Live together. We don't need this life anymore. We're heroes. We don't need the money, or the fame." Vivli paused upon hearing this.

"I never did it for the money or the fame." She said softly. "I did it to help people."

"Well, you can get a job as a healer. You'll always be able to help the sick and wounded, and without risking yourself. I can still be a freelance mercenary, you know, going on small quests, coming home everyday. We'd never have to worry again." Vivli considered this. She actually hated adventuring. The fighting and the danger she could barely stand. But at the same time, something about being the ineffectual girl who spent her time at home worrying about her loved one didn't sit well with her.

"What about Voldos and Bootus?" She asked. "We can't just turn our backs on them."

"They'll visit. We'll see them all the time." He paused again. "Hey, they can even get a house near us. I mean, our lives as adventurers can be over now the world has been saved again." Zinkata almost smirked to himself, he never thought he'd retire from adventuring. _This is to protect Vivli _he told himself.

"Zin, I'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." She moved closer, hugging him, resting her head on his shoulder (her heels had given her the extra height required). "And to never have to go into battle again? That's certainly something I wouldn't miss." Zinkata hugged her tightly.

"Then it's settled." He said with a smile. "We'll leave behind this path. I mean, I can still go out and fight while you heal others at home." Zinkata wasn't entirely prepared to abandon adventuring completely.

"Leave me on my own everyday?" Vivli looked sad.

"Viv, this is to protect you. I can't stand seeing you in danger. I can't stand to see you out there, in the harsh wilderness. This way you'll be safe, and we can spend all of our time together." Vivli smiled at him.

"Being safe would make a change." She smiled. A new song began, and the two started to dance once more.

Time passed, and soon the moon rose high in the sky, reflecting off of the water in a beautiful sparkle. The music continued to play, but Vivli and Zinkata retreated to the waterfront, looking out over it. Vivli was nestled snugly in Zinkata's arms. He held her, looking out across the ocean. Vivli was distracted, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered. Zinkata smirked.

"And I love you, Viv." He stated. Vivli kissed him once more, but this time Zinkata drew back. Vivli looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry." He stated, pushing her hard. She fell back, crashing down on the wooden planks.

"Ow!" She cried. "Zin? What are you doing?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" He asked. "Little girl." He added. Vivli's eyes went wide with terror.

"No! No! It can't be!" She sobbed. Zinkata's eyes crackled with yellow energy. "It's supposed to be over! No!" Zinkata grinned, and began to walk away. Vivli staggered to her feet, and ran after him. Grabbing him she turned him around with all of her effort. "Zin! Come back! I love you!" She sobbed. Zinkata let out an angry growl, and flung her to the ground.

"You couldn't save Illuga. You can't save me." He growled. "You never saved Sigmund either."

"Sigmund?" She whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"He was once a respected lord of San d'Oria." Zinkata smiled. "But he became corrupted. He too was innocent. But you had to destroy him, didn't you? And then Illuga, who was innocent, but had to perish. Now me. You want to stop me, little girl, you know what you have to do."

"No! Zinkata!" Vivli sobbed wildly. "Who are you?"

"I am Zinkata." Came the statement. "Only touched by Lavos. Now, I shall take the staff, and summon him. The Day of Lavos is at hand, little girl." He smiled, walking off of the wooden docks and onto the hard ground. Vivli ran after him, but he grabbed her, and flung her down again. She crashed against the stone floor with a yelp.

"Don't do this, Zin!" She cried. "You must be able to break it! You have to! Please!" She sobbed uncontrollably. Zinkata paused.

"It is too late for me." He managed to say.

"You are there!" She cried. "You are! I love you! Please! Fight it!"

"You will see the true power of Lavos yet, little girl!" He roared. Vivli let the tears flow freely down her face.

"The staff is guarded!" She sobbed. "They'll never let you get to it! They'll kill you!" She choked on her own sobs at the thought.

"No mere guard is a match for the great Zinkata, Light Warrior!" Bellowed the hume. "I will crush all that oppose me."

"Please don't do it, Zin!" Vivli managed to say, despite her streaming tears and now uncontrollable sobs. Zinkata drew a dagger from his boot, and Vivli's eyes went wide. "Zin! Don't!" She cried as he advanced on her, running his finger across the lethally sharp blade. Blood tricked down his finger just from the smooth action, and Vivli shut her eyes, realising just how sharp that meant the blade was. Zinkata licked the blood from his own finger.

"Goodbye, little girl." He stated. Vivli couldn't believe it. She was going to be killed by the person she loved. She heard a loud thunk. The sound of the dagger being hurled into the ground. Zinkata smiled. Despite the solid ground, his strength and the blade's sharpness had proven effective, and it was neatly embedded in the floor. Vivli looked confused, at first unable to see it. Zinkata turned to leave.

"Zin!" She cried, running forwards. She found herself falling to the floor. The knife had run straight through her flowing gown, and embedded in the rocks. The sharp edge faced inwards, leaving the blunt edge facing the outside, something she couldn't tear through. She struggled to follow Zinkata, but was held down by her dress. The fabric rubbed against the dull side of the knife, but wouldn't rip through it. She dove down, grabbing the knife, and trying to pull it out of the ground. It was too far in, and this proved useless. "ZIN!" She sobbed. Zinkata stopped, turning. She gulped. "Zin, please let that be you." She sobbed. He bent down to her on the floor, and took her in his arms. She hugged him tightly. "You're back!" She cried triumphantly.

"No." He snarled. She froze. "Now, little girl, rest. Sleep." He brought his hands up to her ears, and began to gentle rub them. Vivli felt the sparks of pleasure run through her body, overriding everything. She was in Zinkata's arms, he loved her, she loved him. That was enough. She cuddled warmly up to him, unable to do or think of anything else. She was tired, and slowly dropping off into sleep. Her brain couldn't process anything else. She was falling to sleep, completely unable to come to terms with the fact Zinkata was now evil.

Zinkata's now electrified yellow eyes glared down at Vivli's sleeping form as he grinned. They crackled away for a moment.

"Goodbye, Vivli." He managed to say, a tear running down his face before they crackled back to their evil form. "Sleep tight, little girl. Next time we meet, I will not let you live." He turned and left the docks, the scene having gone unnoticed by all those around, passed up for another moment of drunk arguing.

**Author's Note: And that, my friends, is my temporary bail-out from the romantic writing. It is also why it was so important to establish them as incredibly happy before that happened. Yeah, I actually had this planned for quite a while. So, the good news is you don't have to endure any more awkward romance scenes for a few chapters, and hopefully by then, I'll be better at writing them!**

**I'd also like to reiterate there is no ant story. I just thought it was funny. I have no idea what the actual story is. Maybe that can be my next spin off project.**

**I also thought I should point out about killing off Illuga. That was a bit sudden, and not part of the original plan. But I decided somebody had to turn evil so I could have the set up for this latest plot twist, and Illuga, who _was _going to be the fifth Light Warrior, was the perfect candidate. He was a void of a personality anyway, I had no good character for him, and just seemed (to me at least) to be detracting from the usual four, so I decided to get rid of him. Just in case you were wondering why I randomly seemed to kill him off. It was also a nice set up for the idea that the last two servants of Lavos have been killed, so how will they save Zinkata?**

**Back on the topic of love, it will be back, it has to be, but I don't want it to be as crap. So, any help I'm still happy to receive! I know it was said by TheFrogKiller that he preferred the subtle relationships, with more implied talk. I can see why, but I didn't quite understand why they would act like that. I mean, they're madly in love, and everybody knows it, so why don't they show it all the time? The one thing I am aware of is that my dialogue is _horrible _in these scenes, which really hurts it, but I can't write good romantic dialogue, so again, any help there would be greatly appreciated. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little break from the romantic relationships. Hopefully none of you saw that twist coming. At least you know Zinkata will survive, because I said the relationship comes back. Or wait…do I mean with somebody else? Maybe he won't survive? Well, I have to keep some suspense.**


	19. XIX

**PART XIX**

Vivli was slumped down outside the stone door to the tomb. Zinkata was sealed inside, trapped for all eternity.

"I couldn't save him." She sobbed. "I just couldn't." She paused, and for a moment, the painful memories of the real world filtered into her dream. "I will save him! I have to!" She rose to her feet facing the stone door. "But it's impossible." She broke down again. "I'm useless. I can't do anything to help him." She sobbed.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Came a voice. Vivli woke up with a slight jolt. "Are you alright?" She suddenly remembered everything that had happened.

"Zinkata!" She cried, jumping to her feet and bolting off. Or she would have, had she not been instantly pulled back to the ground by the knife pinning her dress to the floor. The figure who had woke her up sniggered slightly. He became instantly more serious when he saw the upset expression on Vivli's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She ignored him, diving for the dagger and trying desperately to pull it out of the ground. She failed, struggling uselessly with the embedded blade. "Here, let me." He said calmly, bending down and removing the knife. She got up and ran. The man sighed. Something was seriously wrong, even he could tell that. And he wasn't about to stand by and let it go. He bolted after her.

He was much faster on his feet than Vivli, and caught up with her quite quickly. He grabbed her, pulling her around to face him. She was still sobbing.

"Miss! Miss! Listen to me!" He cried. "VIVLI!" He finally shouted and she came back to her senses, still sobbing. "What happened?" He asked. She was apparently oblivious to the fact he had just used her name.

"My….my….." She sobbed, giving up with trying to speak and simply sobbing against the figure.

"Okay, calm down." The figure said politely. "I'll take you to my friends." The man paused, almost realising his mistake. "Urm, who are they?" He asked after a while. Vivli couldn't manage a response, and he decided in her broken state, it was better to just take her to them anyway, he knew who they were.

The stranger was a fairly odd looking hume. He was fairly young. He didn't appear to be any older than twenty. His facial features were smooth, bar rough stubble and a scar running across his forehead. He didn't wear armour, but instead an old and very beaten brown jacket, that looked older than he did. He had similar beaten brown trousers and boots, and a scruffy beaten shirt underneath. Vivli looked up, glancing at his deep brown eyes. They almost seemed familiar, but she couldn't think. All she could see was Zinkata. The figure pushed back his long black hair, worried for a moment he would be recognised.

"Vivli!" Came a cry, and Voldos ran over to her. Vivli broke away from the figure and ended up sobbing in Voldos's arms.

"Where did you find her?" Voldos snapped, straight to the point. The two Light Warriors had clearly already discovered what had happened to Zinkata.

"Over by the docks." Came the reply. "She was asleep and pinned to the ground. By this." He handed over the dagger that he had picked up.

"Zinkata's." Bootus confirmed.

"Dammit!" Spat Voldos. "What are we going to do?"

"Save him." Vivli whimpered. "We have to save him."

"That's impossible." Voldos sighed. "We couldn't save Illuga."

"He's taken the staff." Bootus explained. "If we don't find a way to stop him, the entire world will fall."

"Stop him!" Vivli sobbed. "Don't kill him!"

"Viv, we'll do what we have to." Voldos said grimly.

"I love him!" Vivli protested.  
"And we don't?" Voldos suddenly screamed. "He's been like a brother to us!" He paused, looking down at Vivli's sobbing form. "But we'll do what we must. We need to reclaim the staff and stop Zinkata."

"Where's he gone?" The stranger asked.

"I don't see what you have to do with this!" Voldos snapped. The stranger paused.

"You need all the help you can get." He explained. "My name is Esolo. I will help you save your friend."

"What are you good at?" Voldos asked. "What skills do you have?"

"I've been trained as a warrior, a thief, a monk, a dragoon, a ninja, a ranger and a samurai." He paused. "If you need skill, I have it."

"All the melee classes but never ones that can cast magic." Bootus observed.

"I can't cast magic." Esolo admitted. He paused, noticing suspicious glances.

"How the hell did you learn all that at your age?" Voldos asked, his anger clearly visible.

"Does that matter?" Esolo shot. "We have to find Zinkata." He said the name with familiarity, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Where's he gone?" Voldos asked Vivli. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face and mouthed the words 'I don't know'.

"He stole the staff." Bootus confirmed. "He wouldn't head for the desert again. That's too obvious."

"What about an aerial search from your airship?" Esolo suggested.

"He destroyed it." Bootus stated. "Cid's been badly injured." He turned to Vivli, explaining. "Wherever he's gone, we can't track him by air." Vivli just let out a loud sob.

"You've been wounded." Esolo observed. "I can see the blood stains."

"We ran into our friend." Bootus growled. "We weren't prepared to fight him."

"He's picked up some new tricks as well." Voldos input. "He fights like a paladin." Esolo cocked his head curiously. "His sword, belonged to his father. The sword of a paladin. Apparently he's drawing upon its power and using it."

"An evil paladin?" Mused Esolo. "I've seen weirder."

"He picked hell of a time to upgrade his class." Bootus grumbled. Vivli was too upset to cast a healing spell.

"Who might know where Zinkata went?" Voldos pondered. "We need a lead." Vivli wiped her eyes, and tried to speak.

"Sigmund-" She began. She gulped, wiping her tears again and trying a second time. "Sigmund re-enchanted the stone somehow. He wasn't at the magic shop. Whoever did that must have a lead on what he was planning. Might be similar to Zinkata." She broke down crying as soon as she finished. Esolo looked up to the other three.

"Magical enchantments? That doesn't narrow it down much in Windurst." He paused. "But I only know one enchanter that would ever serve somebody who's a danger."

"You know who it might be?" Voldos asked curiously.

"Yeah, I know a lot of people." Esolo said with a slight smile. "He's an older elvaan. Used to be a warrior, but retreated to here after some incident in San d'Oria." Voldos's blood turned cold. "Named Ben, I believe." Voldos froze.

"Ben?" He whispered. "As in, Ben Chuth?"

"Yes. Know him?" Esolo asked.

"You could say that." Voldos grumbled.

The four rushed through the streets as Esolo navigated his way to the enchanter.

"So, who's Ben?" Bootus asked.

"The reason I was exiled from San d'Oria." Voldos groaned. Vivli looked up from her tears, curiously.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"He was my mentor, and my tutor, when I was training as a temple knight." Voldos explained. "My final test in my skills was to duel my own mentor. He ordered a duel to the death. I won, but refused to kill him." Voldos paused painfully. "I mean, he was my mentor. How could I?"

"I understand." Vivli whispered gently.

"He was furious at me for disobeying him. He made sure I was exiled, and then left himself, refusing to ever return." Voldos explained.

"Sounds like a bit of a nutcase." Bootus observed.

"He was a little eccentric." Voldos admitted. "If he's our only lead, we could be in trouble."

"Zinkata's life is on the line." Vivli said with a surprising amount of fierceness. "I'll kill him if I have to." Voldos smiled slightly. Vivli wasn't the most fearsome sight, especially in a long flowing gown.

"Viv, we'll handle this. He'll help us." Voldos reassured. "I know he'll help us, for the right price."

Esolo kicked open the door to the house he knew Ben to hide in.

"Nice method of entry." Voldos remarked.

"It wasn't locked." Esolo told him. An old elvaan with long grey hair turned to face them.

"Ah. Irony." He remarked. "I love it."

"Hello, Ben." Voldos smiled. "Where is he?"

"Straight to the point." Ben laughed. "The fellow who Lavos corrupted, you mean, I assume."

"Yes." Voldos shot. "Where is he?" Voldos yelled.

"I think you know the price." Ben said with a smirk.  
"To finish what I didn't before?" Voldos sighed. "To kill you?"

"Kill me?" Ben laughed. "Not quite. Another duel. Only when defeated in combat may my life be taken. You beat me once, but wont again."

"If he kills you, then how can you tell us where Zinkata is?" Esolo asked.

"I will tell you." Ben stated. "Before I die."

"Do you even know?" Bootus grumbled.  
"Indeed. I know where he will go." Ben said with a smirk. "But you wont get such knowledge from me." Voldos drew his sword.

"Yes, I will." He said angrily.

"Didn't you learn anything?" Ben laughed, pulling two rapiers off a wall in his room. He threw one to Voldos. "That sword of yours is fine for cutting down beastmen, but it's no duellist weapon." Voldos sheathed his own sword, and stood en guard with the rapier, observing the thin blade.

"Well, let's get this over with." He sighed, and the two lunged into combat.

Ben attacked first, but Voldos quickly parried the blade and quickly extended his arm for a counter jab. Ben parried this downwards in a semi-circle and lunged forwards. Voldos leapt backwards, making sure Ben's lunge fell short. The two stood off for a moment, carefully positioned and awaiting attack.

"What are they doing?" Vivli asked, confused.

"Simple fencing principle." Esolo stated. "An attack that is successfully parried leaves you wide open, so they try to lure the other person into attacking so they get that opening."

"I'll never understand sword fighting." Vivli sighed. Ben grew tired of Voldos's patience, and attacked. Voldos parried this, and lunged forwards, dropping to one knee. He skied along the ground before springing up onto his feet for a second lunge. Ben hadn't expected him to do a double lunge, and was caught off guard. He jumped back, parrying, but stumbled. Voldos took this opportunity and lunged again, catching Ben in the shoulder. Ben let out an angry cry, and knocked Voldos's sword downwards and lunged himself, catching Voldos on the cheek. Voldos retreated a couple of steps and stood still. He waited for Ben's attack. Ben waited for his. Suddenly, a grin spread across Voldos's face. He ran at Ben. Ben prepared himself to finish Voldos off. At the speed Voldos moved, he knew the elvaan would lose control and be easy to finish off. Voldos suddenly dove into a roll just before Ben could attack him, rolling to the left. Ben completely missed on his attack and Voldos simply brought his sword up, slicing Ben's leg and sending him crashing to the ground, the ligaments sliced. Esolo laughed.

"The failure of a fencer." He stated. "They fight on a two dimensional line. A three dimensional move like that he never saw coming." Voldos held his blade to Ben's neck.  
"You are finished." Voldos grinned.

"Same old move." Ben sighed, thinking back to the years past. "Will you kill me?"

"If I have to." Voldos said with a cold hearted stare. "Now. Where did Zinkata go."

"Norg." Ben stated with a slight smile.

"What's he doing there?" Bootus demanded.

"A nice place for finding carnage." Ben explained. "Your friend, like Sigmund before him, wants to evoke carnage upon this world before Lavos. That black mage rushed things, and look where it got him. Using pirates and petty thugs from Norg, he'll protect himself while he summons Lavos. You'll never successfully stop him."

"Thugs won't stop us." Spat Voldos.

"And your bargain?" Ben grumbled. Voldos sighed.

"This time I'll furfill it." He said bluntly. Vivli looked away as Voldos drove his blade into Ben's heart, and threw down the sword.

Silence seemed to fill the room for a few minutes, broken only as Voldos dropped his sword and it crashed to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Vivli asked softly.

"I've just finished what got me exiled." Voldos stated. "And murdered my mentor."

"We don't have time for this." Esolo stated. "We have to get to Norg. I'm sorry Voldos, but more is at stake here."

"I've killed one friend today, I will not kill another." Voldos decided. "We have to find a way to save Zinkata."

"We can figure it out on the way." Esolo decided.

"How are we going to get to Norg?" Bootus asked. "Without the _Raven_?"

"I have a ship docked in Mhaura." Esolo stated. "A new one too. Called the _Sea Serpent_. Replaced my old ship."

"You had an old ship?" Bootus pondered.

"Been a bit of a mercenary." Esolo laughed.

"We had better move." Voldos stated. The four ran out of the room, and Voldos stopped in the doorway. "Goodbye, Ben." He stated, looking tearfully at his fallen mentor.

The four adventurers quickly rushed from the gates of Windurst. Vivli suddenly slowed to a stop, grasping at Esolo's hand. He stopped, and turned to her.

"You owned an old ship?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered curiously.

"Was it called the _Lightning?" _She suddenly asked.

"It was." Esolo said with a knowing smile. Vivli looked into his eyes curiously.  
"What is it?" Bootus asked.

"Esolo." Vivli stated. "Esolo backwards is-"

"Olose." Grinned Voldos.

**Author's Note: I have to point out, I'm pushed for time with revision at the moment, so I can no longer guarantee daily updates for the next few weeks. I'll do my best, I can't be certain I'll keep updating. But I'll keep trying. I love writing, so will do whenever I can.**


	20. XX

**Author's Note: For the record, the rapiers in the last chapter were supposed to have blades like the old civil war rapiers which traditionally had sharpened edges even though they weren't used for slashing. I'm fairly certain all rapiers were like that that are actual weapons, even though fencing foils and the like are not. Thanks for the help anyway Phabrizoe, and with the technical terms, but I actually was aware of them, being a fencer myself. But I decided to avoid using them so it read as a description of the action. Thanks for the help though!**

**Also a big thank you to TheFrogKiller who e-mailed me a large and useful piece of help on writing romances. With any luck, with his help, when the romantic aspects return, they'll be significantly better. So thank you! I might have to pull an Akkiko and dedicate a chapter or two to you in a minute for all the help you've given me! Not to mention the kind stuff you've done, I mean you composed me a theme tune! That's just plain awesome! Ahem. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**PART XX**

"Olose Sampson." Voldos said, almost managing a smile.

"Hi." Olose grinned. "I thought the reverse name thing was pretty clever."

"Wait a minute." Bootus seemed suspicious. "If you're Olose, why don't you look like him?"

"I was kind of curious about that." Vivli said softly.

"I'm a werewolf, yes?" Olose began. The others nodded. "The only way I can die is to have my head sliced off, my brain destroyed, or to be given a fatal injury with silver. The monsters I found in the Battle of San d'Oria, the last time you saw me, did none of that."

"What happened then?" Vivli asked, looking concerned and almost reaching for him.  
"I was ripped limb for limb." He said, wincing at the memory of the pain. "My face was ripped right off." Vivli turned noticeably paler at the thought. "But I wasn't killed. My body slowly regenerated. But with my face destroyed, it couldn't regenerate to be what it once was. Instead, it regenerated into a new face. This face." He gestured to his own face with his thumb.

"Interesting. Thought I recognised the jacket." Voldos commented.

"We had better get to Mhaura." Olose told them. "We don't have long." The others nodded, and the four departed quickly across the grassy plains.

Vivli arrived at Mhaura last, panting from exhaustion, and with a nasty feeling several goblins were following her. It had turned out it was rather difficult to run at a fast pace in a long flowing dress and high heels, but she had forgotten to change before they left Windurst. It hadn't exactly been a priority on her mind. Just before she made the gate, she tripped over her own dress, falling. She landed painfully on the dusty ground, and turned around to confirm her suspicions. Goblins. And quite a few of them. They closed in on her, before slowing. She got up, startled. They began to back away. She looked at them curiously, and smiled, deciding she must be scarier than she thought. That was until she noticed she was in the shade now, cooled from the baking sun by a huge shadow. She spun around, and saw Bootus looming over her.

"Yeah you better run!" He cried after the goblins. The Light Warriors had become so feared even the beastmen could sense their power and avoided them. Except for Vivli. She was still preyed on by everything. "I thought mithra were supposed to be graceful." Bootus smirked.

"Dress! Long!" Vivli snapped, dusting it off and panting.

"Olose as readied the ship in the time you took. Sent me out to make sure you were okay." Bootus explained.

"Thanks." Vivli said awkwardly. Saying thank you to Bootus wasn't something she was used to.

"Come on," Bootus gestured with his head, "The ship is waiting."

The two walked down to the docks, and Vivli saw the merchant ship, with golden snakes adorning the handrail and the bow of the ship, contrasting the dark brown hull of the rest of the ship.  
"Snakes." She sighed. "Why'd it have to be snakes?"

"Don't tell me you're scared of snakes too?" Bootus asked.

"Well, they're all slimy and have sharp teeth." Vivli whimpered. Bootus rolled his eyes.

"Come on." He snapped. Vivli walked unsteadily up the loading ramp, and found Voldos hoisting a sail as Olose reeled in the anchor.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Below decks." Olose smiled. "Don't worry, I don't sail this thing alone!" Vivli sighed in relief. "Here, take this." He snapped, thrusting a wooden bucket in Vivli's hands.

"What do I do with this?" She asked, quite clearly confused.

"I remember what you're like." Olose smirked. "It's so you don't get sick all over my deck."  
"Thanks." Vivli muttered, a little offended and a little happy he thought of her.

"Right, let's get out of here!" Olose cried, running to the wheel. "Norg! Here we come!"

The _Sea Serpent _splashed through the water, its sail proudly billowing. Olose was stood at the wheel, but was mostly focused on Vivli, who was sat down on the main deck, clutching the bucket close and looking unwell. She was clearly crying, and he was certain that wasn't because she was seasick. Voldos and Bootus walked up to Olose, with nothing else to do on the ship.

"Guys, we need to sort some stuff out." Olose said, clearly concerned about something.

"What's up?" Voldos asked, still not quite used to his role of being the serious one in Zinkata's absence.

"Norg isn't the place it was when you were last there." Olose warned. "It's become a hundred times worse. The war left the world wide open for crime, and it's been exploited. Norg is thriving with criminals and scum."

"I think we can handle it." Bootus said with a cocky grin.  
"That's not the point." Olose stated. "This is vitally important. Do not take your eyes off Vivli for a second while we're there."  
"What? It's that bad?" Voldos asked.

"Worse than you can imagine." Olose sighed. "A pretty mithra in a long dress like that will be a target for every scum in the town."  
"She could get changed." Voldos suggested.

"Into what?" Olose asked. "I only have heavy armour on the boat, and rags. She wouldn't wear either. Not to mention, she's pretty upset. Do you really want to tell her she has to change clothes?" Voldos sighed. He didn't.

"What's so bad in Norg?" Bootus questioned.

"The slave trade." Olose stated. "It's sky rocketed since the war. Towns are now depleted in guard numbers, leaving plenty of young girls open for kidnap."

"Vivli's aware of that." Voldos pointed out. "Somebody tried to kidnap her outside Bastok a while back."

"Norg is the centre of slavery." Olose warned. "And believe me, Vivli will be an instant target. I've made more than a few enemies there disrupting these slave trades." He looked over at her, she looked like she was pondering standing up, but then deciding she was better sat down. "Young girls, smaller ones who can't defend themselves, mithra especially, are all becoming targets."

"Why are mithra targets?" Voldos asked. Olose let out a slight laugh.

"Well, you know how a cat is extremely flexible?" He asked. Voldos nodded. "Mithra are feline." He said with a smirk. Voldos's eyes went wide.

"Vivli can do that?" He asked, shocked.

"All mithra can." Olose paused with a grin, remembering a certain girl he had met in a bar. "Believe me. Makes them ideal victims for people who want slaves for more…pleasurable reasons."

"She never mentioned that!" Voldos exclaimed.

"I don't think you ogling her would make her happy." Olose said. "Besides, there's nothing special about it to them, so why would they care?"

"Because it's extremely sexy?" Voldos asked.

"That's opinion!" Vivli cried, before falling over with a thump on the steps. Voldos rushed over and helped her up. "Dammed ship won't stop rocking!" She cried, clutching her bucket.

"We're on water, Viv." Voldos said sarcastically. Vivli shot him a glance.

"So, can you really stretch out in…urrr.. interesting ways?" Bootus asked.

"Well, no more than any other mithra." She said, feeling unusually objectified. "How close are we to Norg?" Vivli quickly asked to change the subject.

"A few hours at least." Olose told her. Vivli looked uneasy.

"I don't think I'm going to make a few hours." She said weakly.

"Just try to take your mind off it." Olose suggested. He heard her sobbing. He sighed. "Well, don't think of _that_!" He cried sarcastically.

"We're going to kill him!" She whimpered. "I love him!"

"I know." Olose said, with a slight grin. He wondered if she remembered the last time he had said those words. "We'll do everything we can to save him. There must be a way." He walked over to her. "Come on, just try to think of something else." He hugged her, and she smiled, before pulling away slightly.

"What's wrong with your chest?" She asked. "It feels weird." Her bare shoulder had been resting against Olose's body, and she had felt something odd. It felt bumpy, soft, and disgusting. It ran a shiver down her spine, but she did her best to hide it. Olose sighed.

"The injuries I took at the hands of Lich's monsters were severe." He sighed. "Very severe. My face was ripped off, like I said, but my body was only battered. Mangled. But, unlike my face, could be repaired, and so was." He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the top of his body. It was a horrific mangle of scars. It looked like somebody had used chunks of skin to be stuck together to form the shape of the body. It was formed into chunks and lumps of flesh, stuck together awkwardly, appearing lumpy and repulsive. It almost looked like each lump was pulsating with each breath. Vivli was visibly disgusted, and looked away. She threw up, unable to hold it in anymore, vomiting into her bucket. Olose sighed heavily, doing up his beaten shirt again. Vivli looked up.

"Sorry." She said. "Urm, the sea, made me sick." She tried as an excuse. Olose looked to the floor, obviously upset. "I'm sorry! I just didn't expect it!" She cried.

"It's okay, Vivli." He sighed. "You have a weak stomach."

"Understatement of the century." Bootus smirked. Vivli took a step closer to Olose.

"I really am sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to-"

"-to be repulsed?" Olose asked. "Everybody is. But at least I'm alive. And in time it'll fade."

"It'll heal itself?" Vivli checked.

"No." He laughed. "But look." He opened his shirt again, and pointed to a few smooth areas. "Where I get stabbed again, it heals better." He laughed. "Ironic, I guess." Vivli had already looked away again. She turned red, very ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. "It must be horrible. I can't even look at you! I'm so shallow!" She broke down crying.

"Aw, hey." Olose said gently. "Now you're all upset and I'm gonna have to hug you until you feel better." She smiled slightly as he put an arm around her. "Listen, Viv." He began. "I swear on my life, I will save Zinkata. I will find a way to save him, even if it's the last thing I do." Vivli looked up to him with tear stained eyes.  
"Thank you." She said softly. "Thank you so much." She rested her head against him tiredly. It wasn't the same as resting against Zinkata, something felt wrong. Felt different. It didn't matter for long because the ship rose up on a wave, and she dove for her bucket, just grabbing it in time to be sick into. She looked rather embarrassed. "I'll go below decks." She laughed nervously. "I'm not getting on to well out here." She got up, and wondered down the steps, almost loosing her balance as the ship rocketed. Olose watched her go, dreamily.

"Olose, shouldn't you be driving the boat?" Bootus asked. Olose smirked, getting back up and back to the wheel.

Olose took the wheel and disappeared into his own thoughts. He had never thought he would see Vivli again. He had disappeared during the war, almost killed. His face had reconstructed differently and he thought he could leave his attachments to the Light Warriors behind. He had turned on them, and almost killed them. Much like Zinkata had. He never returned or told them he survived because he couldn't live with the shame. The acts he had committed had been so bad it was better to him to be thought of as dead. He had been attracted to Vivli, but decided to walk away, leaving her to get on with her life without him. It was for the best. And then, by total coincidence, he had run into her again. And holding her then, on the ship, every feeling he had for her that he had fought to destroy was reawakened. She had felt so fragile and delicate in his arms as he ran his hands down her smooth skin, the hands that had been ripped from his arms on more than one occasion, that had been torn apart and regenerated multiple times, hands that were victims of such violence on completely unharmed skin. It made him realise how much danger she was in, how dangerous he was. He was taking her into the least civilised town in Vana'diel. He was a useless protector. Clearly he didn't care about her. Yet, at the same time, as he held her tiny body, felt her fragile form, smelt the scent of her gentle perfume (no doubt intended for Zinkata) and looked into her innocent eyes, he had felt that attraction that he thought he had lost so strongly he could barely hold himself back. He sighed. Zinkata was all that mattered to her now, and he had to learn that.

"Olose!" Came a voice. He snapped out of his trance.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Something I was just wondering." Voldos asked. "If you're face regenerated, why do you have a scar on your forehead?" Olose let out a slightly sleazy laugh.

"Well, I was in this bar, and there was this woman." He began.

"I can see where this is going." Voldos laughed.

"And me and her went into the back, being all romantic. And then it turned out the other girl I had met from the night before came back to pick up some stuff." He pointed to the scar. "The stuff included a sword." Voldos laughed, as did Olose. Not because the story was funny, but because it seemed such a nice reinforcement for his suspicions. There was no way somebody like him deserved Vivli.

Vivli let out a slightly frustrated cry, nestled below decks. Her own thoughts were causing her a headache. She loved Zinkata. She loved Zinkata so much she'd cry whenever she thought about him now. So why could she only think of Olose above deck? Why was she obsessed over that one little hug he had given her? Why did she want to crawl back up on deck and into his arms? She shook her head and let out another frustrated groan. She couldn't get her thoughts straight. Things had been much simpler when Olose was dead. She had been so upset for so long, but it had made things sorted. Only in recent months did her feelings for Zinkata develop, and even then she disregarded it for a crush until recently. She finally found love and Olose returned. She was afraid that somewhere, deep down, she still loved Olose. She wanted to be in his arms, she knew that. _It's only comfort, _she told herself, _I just want to be comforted_. She thought about Zinkata. About dancing at the docks by the moonlit water. About how gently he held her, and how she had gazed into his eyes. She burst into tears. She missed him so much. She didn't care about her own emotions. All she knew was that she had to save Zinkata.

The _Sea Serpent _approached Norg, splashing along in the waves.

"There we are." Olose sighed. "Norg ahead!" He yelled, and the crew filtered out onto deck. Vivli followed, looking as they approached the pirate town. It was getting dark, the journey had been long, and Vivli was feeling incredibly unwell. Her own confused thoughts gave her a severe headache, and her seasickness had made her feel weakened and queasy. She watched uneasily as the ship docked and they threw down the anchor.

"Remember. Keep an eye on her." Olose growled in a low tone of voice to Voldos and Bootus. "One of us has to watch her at all times. Make sure somebody is always keeping an eye on her." Voldos and Bootus nodded, before walked down the ramp to the dock. Vivli had waited for them, a little nervous about walking down into the dark on her own. There were no lanterns on the dock. She followed them down. Olose leapt off the ship and onto the wooden dock in his usual manner, never bothering to use the ramp.

"Damn." He observed. "That ship's higher than the _Lightning._" He said, shaking off his ankles. "Secure the ship!" He ordered to the crew before rushing off after Vivli, who was easy to spot in her white dress. He could already see two rough looking figures eyeing her up. He sighed. He hated Norg.


	21. XXI

**Author's Note: Time for a confession of sorts. I've never been to Norg. I have no idea what it's like. Hence, my excuse for it being different because I'm bound to be wrong, and, as TheFrogKiller pointed out, it's not that bad of a place apparently. Well, it is now! The idea goes that during the war (this is explained this chapter anyway) hundreds of guards and military personal were killed. Of course, two huge battles over two months wiped out several of the usual enforcement. This meant in the aftermath crime could thrive. And this crime needed a home. That home became Norg (being a pirate town, according to the instruction book at least). Hence, Norg has turned into the worse pit of low lives and criminals imaginable. I dunno if that's how its portrayed in the game with the NPCs (obviously not the players!), but it's how I originally imagined it (as you can sort of see in the FFXI Chronicles 1). So here I made it as bad as I could with this excuse.**

**This addresses something else I am painfully aware of. I've strayed _very _far from the game now. Rarely to they use abilities from the game, the staffs are made up, the villains are stolen, the characters original or borrowed, and levels don't exist. I know this has gone too far, but I want it to feel like a story, not a game. This means that I don't want to sit back and say "Oh, Zinkata is a level 61 Warrior and a level 12 Paladin" because it's meant to feel like it's a real adventure. If you went out to save the world, you wouldn't be told your level, would you? That's also why Vivli is a very powerful white mage, but still has no physical abilities whatsoever and so on. Just the story telling. I hope people don't mind it's strayed too far, because it's just become something I've started to notice recently. I'll try and figure out ways of keeping it closer, but I'm not sure what I can do. My imagination tends to run away from my fairly limited knowledge of the game. I'm beginning to think I need to be careful before it stops seeming to be FFXI fan fiction at all! I'm hoping people don't mind, but if you've been thinking lately 'this story is nothing like the game anymore' then don't worry, I'm right behind ya! The real problem is deciding whether it's better this way or not. Hm. Maybe I should think about that before yacking away in the author notes like it's some kind of blog!**

**PART XXI**

"What happened to this place?" Voldos asked, looking at the crowded streets, full of thieves and muggers, all armed, and all looking dangerous.

"I told you." Olose answered. "The war. The two major battles against Chaos nearly wiped out Vana'diel's armed forces. With the presence of guards so low, crime took over. Places like Norg have become a haven for criminals who need to sell their stolen goods, just find somewhere to hide, or trade the slaves they've captured." The three Light Warriors stopped in unison.

"We're heroes." Voldos stated. "We can't let this slave trade go on."

"What about Zinkata?" Vivli screamed hysterically.

"We need a lead to Zinkata's whereabouts." Voldos decided. "This slave trade seems to be the major criminal activity here. We'll ask them." He said, smiling slightly.

"That's all very clever," Olose grumbled, "But I've been trying to locate who heads the trade for months. I've done everything I can to stop them. I can't find where they hide out or keep the slaves. The only places I ever find are the auctions where they try to sell the slaves themselves. And believe me, I've disrupted plenty of those."

"Well, there must be a way to find out!" Voldos cried. "We can't just sit by and let this happen! It's sick and wrong!"

"The world is under threat, Voldos." Bootus reminded him. "We can come back and be heroic when this is over."

"Voldos is right." Vivli said softly. "The heads of the slave trade will know where Zinkata is. If they kidnap people from all over Vana'diel, then they can easily find out where one warrior is."

"She's got a point." Olose admitted. "Zinkata is a Light Warrior. If he arrived in Norg, they're bound to be aware of him."

"We're still missing the vital point you raised." Bootus grumbled. "_How _do we find them?"

"I have an idea." Vivli said nervously. The others looked at her.

"What?" Olose asked. Vivli managed a nervous smile and held out her linkshell.

"You can listen to me on this." She explained.

"Why would we listen to you on that?" Voldos asked. Vivli folded her arms, looking almost frustrated.

"Because you can tell where I am!" Vivli snapped. Voldos looked confused as Olose realised what she meant.

"What?" Yelled the werewolf. "No! No way! Not a chance in hell!"  
"You know it's the only way to find them!" Vivli cried back. Voldos looked confused. Bootus sighed.

"She's going to let them kidnap her, Voldos." Bootus explained. Voldos's eyes went wide.

"No Viv!" Voldos cried, joining in with Olose. "It's too dangerous."

"It's the only way to save Zinkata!" She yelled. The others looked to each other. "It is! You know I'm right!"

"Viv, do you have an idea what they might do to you?" Olose asked. "They're not just going to take you aside you know? These are the lowest scum on the planet. It's just not safe."

"I'll do whatever I have to." Vivli whimpered, obviously not being confident. "Even if I have to die, I'll do it. To save Zinkata."

"You're not gonna die, Viv." Voldos said gently.  
"Death's not the problem!" Olose protested. "They could do worse things than kill her." He said grimly.

"I'll do what I have to." Vivli told him. "Please!" She looked at each of them, staring into their eyes. "I've never been a fighter. I've never been able to help you in battle, protect you when your losing, or save you from danger. Now I can! I can help! Please! You have to let me!" Olose looked to Voldos and Bootus. They said nothing.

"Okay." He stated. "We'll listen on linkshell at all times. Don't do _anything _dangerous. If you get into trouble, just shout where you are and we'll be there in moments." Vivli gulped. She was extremely frightened. She didn't actually know her way around Norg at all. It was going to be very difficult for her to keep track of where she was going. But she knew she had to.

"Viv." Voldos said to her. "Take this." He handed her the Staff of Ra. "They'll take it from you, but knowing thieves, it'll be added to their loot. It means you can reclaim it at any time you need it. Also means if you get into trouble you'll be able to defend yourself." Vivli took it, nodding. She was quite clearly shaking with fear.

"Right." Bootus stated. "I never thought I'd ask this, but just how do we get Vivli kidnapped?"

"There's an alleyway where the kidnappers make frequent grabs." Olose managed to say, sounding as if he was struggling to speak. "I've tried to beat out of them where they take their victims, but never succeed. Even tried to track them. Never works." He paused. "If Vivli hangs around there for long enough, their bound to snatch her."

"Sweet Altana," Whispered Voldos, "This thing is that regular and that bad and nobody has done anything about it?"  
"The cities are pushed to keep their own borders safe with the depleted guard, let alone interfere out here. They say that if you travel alone, you run the risk." Olose explained. He noticed Vivli was shaking. She had a bad feeling her anxiety was returning just when she didn't need it. Olose walked over and hugged her. "You'll be fine." He said kindly. "We'll be right there." Vivli nodded nervously.

"Right." Voldos grumbled. "Let's get this over with." He paused. "Good luck, Viv." Vivli managed a weak smile.

Vivli paced up and down, alone in the dark alley. They had made a quick custom pocket in her dress which she kept the linkshell in. She stopped, and nervously looked around. She had a feeling she was going to be mugged or murdered by somebody else very soon. She tried to calm herself down. She had to do this to save Zinkata. It was that simple. She heard footsteps and tensed up. She had a feeling that this was it.

Three scruffy looking, well built and threatening humes walked towards her.

"Hey baby!" One cried. She turned away. "What's a girl like you doing hanging around a guy like me?"

"It's 'doing in a place like this', moron!" A second cried.

"Whatever man, I'm putting an original spin on things." The first said. Vivli rolled her eyes. "So, what you doin' here, babe?" Asked the thug.

"Waiting for someone." Vivli softly explained. It was true, from a certain point of view. She had no idea if this was the someone she was waiting for, though.

"Well, I'd say you found someone." Said the thug, grabbing her and spinning her around. She found herself facing him, and was breathing very hard with fear.

"Let me go!" She squirmed. She knew that to be convincing she had to try and escape anyway, and she still wasn't convinced these were the right people. She had a feeling Norg was full of untrustworthy people. Try as she might, Vivli couldn't move in the arms of her captor. The thug smiled.

"You know you want me really." He smirked. Vivli tried desperately to pull away.

"Leave her alone." The third thug said confidently.  
"What?" Asked the first.

"She's much better off back at the camp. Probably fetch a nice price." Came the explanation. "I mean, look, perfect skin, small, cute, a mithra, the boss might even let you get a cut of the price."

"I was gonna have some fun with her!" Protested the thug holding Vivli. Vivli shuddered.

"No violating the merchandise!" Snapped the other thug. Vivli shuddered again.

"Aw, you're making her shake." Vivli's captor groaned. "Look, she's all scared now." The three burst into laughter. Vivli suddenly had a very strong feeling that this had not been her best plan ever.

"Let me go." She whimpered.

"Hey, what's that in her hand?" Cried the second. The first snatched Vivli's staff from her hands.

"Aw, she was going to fight back." Smirked the first. "Cute, huh?" He tossed the staff to the third thug.

"Hey, this looks pretty valuable." He remarked. The second thug looked at it with wide eyes.  
"That looks a lot like the new boss's staff." Vivli suddenly jerked her head up. "Except silver, not gold, and it doesn't have the same yellow jewel."

"Zinkata!" Vivli gasped involuntarily. The first thug looked to her.

"Aw, now she's just pleading names." He laughed. "Say bye bye to your old life, missy." He said to her with a grin. "You're coming with us now." Vivli's mind was racing. She barely cared that she was being helplessly dragged off by the thugs.

Olose looked up from the linkshell the three were gathered around.

"Zinkata?" He exclaimed. "Zinkata is behind the slave trade?" Bootus groaned.

"They said 'new boss'. Clearly he's taken over since he got here." The galka explained. "A huge group of kidnappers willing to do your bidding? Useful!"

"Be quiet." Olose whispered. "Listen carefully. They're still near the busy streets. Must be taking the alleys. Come on." The three moved, following as Olose attempted to guess the path they were going down, calling upon his failed tracking attempts and the noises they could hear for guidance.

Vivli had given up struggling. She knew they were taking her to the place she had to go anyway, and so let them drag her. There was nothing she could do against the gigantic strong arms of her captor anyway. She found it ironic. The last person's arms she had been in was for comfort. And it had worked. She thought of Olose. Then she shook her head. Why was she thinking of him? It's Zinkata she was supposed to be worried about. She sighed in confusion.

"I think she's given up." Sneered one of the two thugs watching her being dragged.

"That was easy." Laughed the other.

"No point in her struggling." The one holding her laughed. "No way she could get away. I'm far too strong."

"Yes, you're achievement at overpowering a little mithra is dazzling." Another joked. The one holding her sighed.

"Well, she hasn't been able to move even slightly." The thug taunted. This was true. Her struggling had just been futilely trying to pry herself free from his arms, but never had she even made a single bit of progress. "You sure they want a weak one like this?" Vivli sighed, feeling humiliated.

"Yeah, always got a use for those." Came the reply. "They can never escape." _I've heard that before_, Vivli thought, _and I escaped that time! _She stopped concentrating, thinking back to when Zinkata and the others had rescued her. How she had spent that time with Zinkata. She missed that. She hated the fear, but the comfort of being in Zinkata's arms was so warm. She longed for it now, instead of the steely grip that held her so tightly.

"Aw, the pretty little girl's got a rip in her dress." One of the thugs said in a patronising voice. Vivli suddenly was pulled back to reality, realising they were looking at her pocket.

"It's just a pocket!" She cried. "Nothing in it though!" She pulled it shut, protecting the link pearl inside.

"I'll be the judge of that." The thug sneered. The person holding her easily pulled her skinny arms back, exposing the pocket. Vivli struggled furiously, but couldn't move. He pulled out the link pearl. "Well, what do ya know? Look at what we have here!"

"That's mine!" Vivli cried, grunting uselessly as she tried to move. The thug took it.

"These are dangerous things. Somebody could be listening to us." He said. "Can you hear me?" He cried into the link pearl. "Forget about this little one. She's ours now." He hurled the pearl away and it rolled along the floor into the darkness.

"NO!" Vivli screamed, trying desperately to break the grip that held her, but failing completely. "NO!" She started to cry in fear and desperation. She couldn't save Zinkata alone, she needed them.

"Aw, I think she really liked it." Laughed one of the thugs.

"Probably expecting them to come and rescue her. That's why she's been so quiet." The other said.

"She's certainly struggling now!" Laughed the thug holding her. "Look at her go!" Vivli was trying everything she could think of, but simply couldn't break out. The thug that held her must have been several hundred times stronger than her, she decided, feeling him restrain her. She squirmed, crying.

"Aw, it's okay." One of the thugs came down to her face, and said in the same annoying patronising tone that they had used before. "I'll make it better." Vivli winced at his foul breath. He was clearly moving in for the kiss, but the thug holding her pulled her back.

"None of that stuff!" He snapped. "Leave her alone." Vivli sighed in relief. "We get money for that. You want to kiss her, you pay." Vivli looked up in disgust.

"Hey, if I pay, I want more than a kiss." The thug spat. Vivli shuddered, tears running down her face.

"Look. She's all upset. Maybe later." The person restraining her sighed. "Besides, they don't like it when we interfere with the merchandise." They had walked down to the sea front, the docks being deserted in the darkness. Vivli let out a sob. The sea sounds would have been a dead giveaway had she still got the link pearl.

"Fantastic!" Cried Olose angrily. "Bloody fantastic!" Voldos sighed.

"It's okay." Voldos sighed. "We can find where the sale is and save her then."

"Weren't you listening?" Olose yelled. "Zinkata's in charge! He isn't going to let them just sell Vivli! Altana knows what he's going to do with her!"

"I didn't think of that." Grumbled Voldos.

"I wanted to protect her! Not get her into this kind of trouble!" Olose screamed as he paced frantically about.

"We're just going to have to wait." Voldos sighed. "Zinkata will make a move soon. He has to."

The thugs came to a stop at a large boulder. Vivli eyed it curiously. One bent down, and began to push it with a mighty heave. Vivli decided to try and talk her way out. Beg. She was that frightened.

"Please let me go!" She wept. The thug let out a slight laugh. "I'm small and weak!" She cried. "And innocent! I haven't done anything wrong! I wont tell anybody!" She was deeply thankful Bootus wasn't around to see her being this cowardly, or else she may have never lived it down.

"Maybe we should let her push the boulder." Grunted one of the thugs.

"Ha, and then if she could do it, let her go?" Laughed another.

"Could be entertaining." Voiced the one holding her. The one pushing the boulder slid if open.

"Yeah, well, I ain't allowed a kiss, you're not allowed your fun. Come on!" The three dragged Vivli down into the dark hole now revealed beneath the boulder. One pulled it back over as he went down. Although she was silently relieved she no longer had to be made a fool of (she knew she'd never have moved the gigantic rock), she was still crying in fear, letting the tears run freely as she was pulled beneath the ground.

Her usually chronic fear of the dark was overridden by her general fear of everything else, and the thought she may never see her friends again, nor be able to save Zinkata. They eventually reached an area lit by torches. The light would usually cause Vivli to let go of her fears, but here she continued to shake and cry. A gigantic galka blocked the way to a large door.

"Got another one?" He snarled.

"Yessir!" Snapped the thug, throwing Vivli into the galka.

"A pretty one." He said, quickly restraining Vivli and she struggled desperately for freedom. "Even smells nice." He commented, sniffing at her in a way that made her skin crawl. "Very good. You will be paid for your services upon her sale." The galka snatched the staff from them. "We'll take this. Add it to the Boss's riches. Thank you for your services." The thugs grumbled something and walked back into the darkness. The galka pulled Vivli through the gigantic door. She struggled, but couldn't move a muscle. She had thought the thug previously restraining her was strong, but this galka was like a steel vice. He walked into a gigantic room and Vivli couldn't help but gasp.

Beaten and scruffy looking thugs were surrounded by literal piles of gold and jewels. Several sat on top of the piles, or looked through them with glee. There was a bubbling pool of warm water nearby, in which two hume girls were lounging and amusing a few of the male rouges. She could see they were bound by chains. A path ran up the winding cave to a raised platform. The galka marched her up to the top, where, in a gigantic golden throne, sat Zinkata, slouched with a cocky grin, now dressed in elegant clothing and golden armour, proudly holding the Staff of Lavos.

"Boss, we got another one." The galka reported.

"Excellent." Smiled Zinkata as the yellow electricity crackled in his eyes. "This is a special catch."


	22. XXII

**PART XXII**

Vivli's smile was weak at best.

"Hello Zin." She managed to say. He gave her a cocky grin.

"Hello, sweetheart." He said with an arrogant smirk. "Like it?"

"What's going on?" Vivli asked, her voice sounding small and pathetic. "What happened to you trying to destroy the world?" She managed to reinforce herself with that question, sounding a little stronger, and even a little confident.

"Please." Laughed Zinkata. "Lavos's power simply allows an individual to act on his true desires. Sigmund loved to display power, hence his flying building. Illuga was obsessed with destruction. He just went for wiping out the world. Me?" He laughed. "Money. Girls. I have both."

"Don't say that!" Vivli cried. "Zinkata was a good man! Honourable!"  
"I'm a thief." He smiled. "Once a thief, always a thief." Vivli looked at him, those words burning into her. Was this really what Zinkata secretly desired? She looked around at the piles of gold, thieves, murderers and thugs sat among them, only broken up by skimpily dressed girls chained to poles and sat either on or by the gold. She saw a pile quite close to them. Her eyes instantly caught something. Zinkata's armour rested in it. She could pick out other bits of his equipment. It must have been where they had thrown his gear. She had an idea.

"Zin." She said, trying to sound playful and childish. "I missed you." She said softly. Zinkata smiled. Vivli tried to hide a grin. She knew that if Zinkata was right, and the corruption of Lavos had reduced him to his base desires, she could take advantage of that. "I love you Zin." She playfully said, shuffling her feet and looking at him with a stare of desire. She was glad she had been in plenty of plays and taken plenty of acting lessons back at the monastery when she was younger.

"You may leave." Zinkata ordered the galka. The galka nodded, turning and leaving. He threw Vivli's staff into a pile of gold and jewels by the door before exiting.

"You love me, do you?" He smiled warmly. Vivli was surprised to feel her own emotions kick in. She had been trying to act, but that smile, it made her heart melt. She moved in, closer to him.

"Yes." She said sweetly, looking into his eyes, trying to overplay it, but feeling the emotion all the same. Zinkata took her in his arms, and she rested against him. With her head resting against his chest, feeling each breath as he took it, she felt like everything was back to the way it was. She didn't want to leave. She snuggled into his arms. Zinkata smiled. She looked up at him, and suddenly realised he wasn't even looking at her. He was holding her like she was some trophy. She got her thoughts back together. She had to get her plan into action. "Will I be chained up here?" She asked. "With you?"

"I keep nobody close to me, sweetheart." Zinkata said. Vivli hated the way he had taken to calling her 'sweetheart', he never said it with any passion or love. "But you'll be left here."

"Can I at least be close?" Vivli made pleading eyes, and made sure her voice was dripping with child like desperation. She sounded like she was so desperately in love with Zinkata she'd do anything to be near. Zinkata smiled. This clearly appealed to his sense of power. Vivli hid her own victorious smile.

"Of course." Zinkata grinned, liking the idea of having somebody so hopelessly dependant on him near. "Where would you like to be?" He asked. Vivli tried not to shudder. He was asking where she'd like to be chained and bound as a slave. It was actually the question she had been looking for, however, and she wasn't going to waste it, let alone give anything away now.

"There." She said, childishly shuffling on her feet and shyly pointing to the pile where Zinkata's armour and gear rested. She knew, deep down, Zinkata had a tendency to treat her like a child, and she knew by acting in that way, Zinkata would do what she wanted. "I can be near you then in one way at least." Her eyes were wide and glistening. Zinkata loved that. She was so desperate she just wanted to be near the things he owned.

"Very well." He smiled. He signalled for two guards who took her away.

Vivli slumped in the gold pile as they locked a chain around her neck, and connected it to a huge pole they had just erected. She sighed. She was going nowhere. She shivered. The gold was cold through her thin dress. Zinkata watched her with glee as she playfully pawed at his armour. As soon as he looked away she began searching much more frantically, pushing the heavy armour aside and digging through the gold coins.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" Zinkata asked. Vivli paused. She had to think of something quickly.

"Looking for pretty jewels." She said with a childish gaze. Zinkata laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like you." He smirked. _What's that supposed to mean? _Vivli thought angrily, but decided that this wasn't the best time to be thinking about that. She quickly dug through the gold coins, and then she saw it.. She was victorious. A small black pearl rested in the pile. Zinkata's link pearl.

Bootus, Olose and Voldos were sat slumped around a table, defeated. They said nothing. They couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly, the link pearl on the table began to vibrate. All three of their eyes went wide, and they all dove for it, each placing a hand on it.

"Guys?" Came a whisper. "Guys? Are you there?" It was Vivli. There was a million things they could have said, but Bootus had to get in first.  
"Viv, you're communicating by thought. You don't need to think in whispers." He grumbled. The link pearls could communicate both sound and thought, which had led to some embarrassing situations in the past.

"Oh right." Her voice got a bit louder. It was actually her thoughts they were hearing, but she was clearly struggling to think clearly in her current situation.

"How are you talking to us?" Olose cried. "When we heard them take the link pearl, we feared the worse!"  
"I found Zinkata's." She said gleefully.

"Where are you?" The three suddenly said in unison.

Back in the cave Vivli let out a small chuckle at this. Her throat knotted as she caught her mistake. Zinkata looked over curiously. She dove her hand into the gold and searched for something, anythingthat could justify this. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found a large diamond. She stared into it, looking at her reflection being distorted, and let out another chuckle. Zinkata turned away and she sighed heavily in relief. That had apparently been enough to convince him she was up to something else.

"Down near the sea." Came Vivli's voice after an agonisingly long pause. "There's a large boulder."

"That's where they go!" Olose cried, like it was obvious. "No wonder I always left them! I know where you mean!"  
"There's a long cave sequence once you've pushed the boulder aside." Vivli told them. "Zinkata is here, and a lot of thugs."

"How many?" Voldos asked.

"I'm not sure." Vivli replied. "Urr, I-I'm not very good at mental maths."

"Arithmetic." Grumbled Bootus. "You mean mental arithmetic."

"Whatever." She sighed. "I don't know. I don't think I could guess without counting."

"Roughly!" Groaned Voldos.  
"Urm, thirty? No. Fifty. Maybe. More. Urm, I don't know." They could hear Vivli mentally counting behind her own thoughts, a side effect of hearing her thoughts. "I don't know!" She cried again. "I'm terrible at maths!"

"It's counting." Grumbled Bootus.

"Urm. Sixty. I'd say." She finally decided. She wasn't sure. She just couldn't think in the right mind to approximate the number of people. They were gathered and scattered all over the place. She wasn't the type of person who could just look and approximate like the heroes she read about in books.

"Sixty?" Olose repeated.

"We can take sixty." Voldos gave a cocky smile.

"We'll be right there." Olose grinned.

Vivli placed the link pearl back into the gold pile.

"I have to go." She thought to the others. "If they catch me-"

"We understand." She heard in her head. She was glad that only the person touching the link pearl could hear what was being said. She shuffled nervously. She deeply wished her staff had been thrown in the same pile. She let out another shiver, the cold metal against her skin making her uncomfortable.

"How you feeling, sweetheart?" Called Zinkata.

"Cold." Vivli miserably replied, hoping to be moved closer. Zinkata laughed.  
"You always were a wimp." Vivli was surprised to hear that, and a little hurt. She assumed the corruption was making Zinkata say things that he'd never usually say. One of the thugs walked up to Zinkata with a sneer Vivli definitely didn't like.

"Boss?" He asked. "Why don't ya slip her into something a little more revealing? She's not doing much in that dress." Vivli shivered at the thought. Most mithra clothing was revealing, but she hated the idea of wearing clothes like that just to appeal to the thugs. Her dress was low cut and fairly revealing anyway, so she was surprised by the request.

"She can stay like that." Zinkata said firmly. For a moment Vivli thought that he still cared. "She's got a disgusting scar on her stomach I don't want to have to see." He spat after he had finished speaking. That stung Vivli deeply. The scar on her stomach originated when the evil Carnage, Chaos mutated into his most powerful form, had impaled her on his sword. It had been Zinkata that had saved her. She had been overly sensitive of that scar ever since. She didn't like to think of herself as vain, but she hated the idea of the big and fairly ugly scar showing on her otherwise tanned and untouched body. Very few people ever believed she was an adventurer purely because she had never been scarred, except that once. She was so proud of that, and, apart from some of the more creepy compliments from various captors, her smooth skin was something she was especially happy to have. This meant she was utterly overly sensitive to her scar. Zinkata had always been sweet and told her it didn't matter. It seemed his true feelings showed now.

"Aw, she looks upset boss." Laughed one of the thugs.

"Only being truthful." Zinkata said with a grin. The thugs laughed. Vivli tried to not let it bother her. She loved Zinkata. It didn't matter if he didn't like her scar. She didn't like it either. She had to rescue him. "It _is _an ugly scar." He said to her. She tried to hide the pain she felt, being insulted by her love.

"You want to see a scar?" Came a cry from the doorway.

The galkan guard stood there for a moment before swaying, and dropping down, dead. Olose, Voldos and Bootus stood behind, ready for combat. Zinkata stood instantly, enraged.

"This is a scar!" Olose ripped his shirt, revealing his beaten and torn body.

"Who in Chaos's name are you?" He bellowed.

"Does it matter?" Olose smiled.

"Zin! This ends now!" Voldos cried.

"You're outnumbered!" Spat Zinkata. "You don't stand a chance!"

"We'll see." Voldos sneered.

"The staff." Bootus whispered, gesturing to Vivli's staff resting in the gold pile.

"I'm on it." Voldos replied.

"Destroy them!" Zinkata ordered. The thugs drew weapons and advanced on the heroes.

Olose slipped out of his jacket, revealing two katanas in scabbards on his belt. Vivli hadn't noticed them before. She watched as he drew the double blades and moved in with deadly skill, slicing apart three of the incoming thugs before they could even get an attack off. Bootus pounded one into the ground before a galkan thug leapt at him. Bootus, to her surprise, took him out of the air and slammed him into the ground, pounding his chest with his claws.

Voldos bolted to the staff and grabbed it. He smiled, loading it into his bow like an arrow. He fired it, and it shot across the room, crashing into the gold pile by Vivli. He spotted four thugs heading straight for him. He smiled, drawing four arrows, loading them, and firing them in one shot, taking the four out.

Bootus dodged a blow, and kicked a thug into the wall, hearing him crash down. Another closed in, and Bootus leapt into the air, round housing him in the head. The galka came down with such force he knocked another hume closing in on him over. He picked up this figure and threw him into another incoming thug. One with a sword leapt at him. He stepped in, snapping the arms of the attacker and grabbing the sword, spinning it around with great skill and slicing apart two more thugs. Another ran at him.

"Here's a new trick I learnt!" Snarled the galka, blasting a fireball from the blade of his sword into the incoming attacker. "Thank Lucia for that one!" He cried at the burnt thug.

Vivli ran down to the staff and grabbed it, summoning up her magical energies to get it to fire a red bolt, breaking the chain around her neck. She ran towards Zinkata, who was stood, shouting orders. She ran down to join him.

"Hi, sweetie." She said with a mockingly sweet smile, blasting the sword from his hand with a bolt from her staff. He spun around, holding out his own staff.

"Aw, sweetheart, glad you could join me!" His eyes went wide with rage as he spun his staff. Out of the fairly small staff sprung a much longer metal form, making it into a large retractable quarterstaff with an end so small it was one sharp point. Vivli gulped.

"I hope mine can do that." She said wishfully, fumbling about on the staff as Zinkata closed in. At the last moment, her own staff sprang out into a quarterstaff of its own. She gave a sigh of relief. It was nice and light, and she span it, ready to fight.

Olose slashed back multiple thugs closing in.

"Olose!" Bootus yelled, blasting back another thug with a fire spell. "We're getting overwhelmed here!"

"I know!" Olose cried in reply.

"Time to kick this battle off properly, I think!" Bootus told him. Olose smiled.  
"I've been waiting for this!" He yelled. He slipped off his brown jacket before letting out a strange elongated howl. The thugs backed off, confused. They watched in horror as his muscles grew to gigantic sizes, his body became covered in fur, a long bushy tail emerged and his head twisted into that of a wolf. A gigantic wolf monster stood in his place.

"W-w-w-w-werewolf!" Screamed one of the thugs in pure terror. Olose quickly started ripping the thugs to shreds.

Zinkata glanced over, distracted.

"Olose!" He gasped. Vivli took this opportunity and swung in with her staff. Zinkata automatically blocked it without a second thought. He held his staff in one arm. Vivli pushed with all her might against his, but he easily held her back, even one handed. He let out a vicious push and she stumbled back, falling to the floor from his pure strength. "Please, sweetheart, you were never a fighter." Vivli let out an angry cry, and fired a bolt of red energy from the floor at Zinkata. He deflected it casually with a bolt of yellow energy. The two thunderous beams rocketed down and slammed into a pile of gold, sending money flying everywhere. Vivli quickly got to her feet and attacked again. Zinkata blocked it, quite clearly amused. She kept attacking, but wasn't very skilled, her blows were wide and slow, and Zinkata stopped them easily. He suddenly swung in a lethally fast and incredibly strong attack, knocking her staff completely from her hands. It clashed down the path, and rolled neatly out of sight, lost in the battle below. Vivli's eyes went wise.  
"Zin! Please!" She begged. She was ashamed, but so scared she was begging anyway. Zinkata grinned.

"You were never worthy of travelling with us." He spat. "Look at you! One strike. I performed one strike and your unarmed. Another and you'll be dead. For all your attacks, you couldn't get through a feeble one armed defence. You're useless." He spun his staff and swung it in an attack. Vivli was surprised to find herself reacting in time to avoid it, doubling over backwards, her body twisting over in two in a way only a mithra's could.

"Ha!" Snarled the gigantic wolf to his comrades. "Told you she was flexible!"

"Should have bet money!" Bootus yelled, pounding a young and hapless thug into the ground. Several more swarmed onto Olose, trying to overpower him. He threw them off with a roar. One ran at him, and he let out a powerful side kick, sending the thug flying back into a wall. He heard his spine crack. Most of the thugs were now retreating in pure fear. Those that fought were being beaten. Many were being taken out by fast flying arrows coming from Voldos. Bootus and his new found dark knight skills were helping the slaughter as black magic flew towards the attackers. Olose stampeded through the thugs like an uncontrollable beast. Despite the huge number of thugs, they could clearly see that they were in trouble.

Vivli came up again as Zinkata looked at her, amused.

"Lucky." He stated. Vivli didn't wait for another attack, but ran. Zinkata could outrun her, she knew that, so instead she jumped off the raised section of the cave and fell down below. She landed, hurting her ankle. She let out a slight cry, and ran onwards regardless, diving for her fallen staff.

She reached it just in time as Zinkata was hot on her heels. She turned around, using it to defend herself from a downwards strike at the last second. She let out a girlish scream as it hit, and she tried to push Zinkata away, but didn't stand a chance. He pushed down on her staff with his own, grinning evilly. Her weak arms buckled under the pressure, and her own staff was pushed down to her neck. Zinkata was using it to strange her. She tried desperately to push it off, but couldn't. If she had let go of it, it probably would have fallen to the side, but in her frightened and oxygen starved state, she didn't think of it. She tried to scream, but could only manage a gag. She felt her energy fading as she became light headed and sleepy. She was going to die! Zinkata was going to kill her! A tear ran down her cheek.

The pressure was suddenly lifted and she gasped desperately for breath. Zinkata blasted Olose's gigantic form as it closed in on him, and the power of the staff was enough to even send the gigantic werewolf flying. He crashed into a pile of gold and it scattered everywhere. Vivli tried to crawl away, but was too weak from her efforts to pry Zinkata off and being strangled to move. Zinkata looked down to her.

"I'll finish you later." He snarled. Vivli looked up angrily.

"I'd do it now!" She cried, and her own staff blasted a bolt of red energy, hitting Zinkata and sending him flying. He soared to the roof of the cave, before crashing down in a pile of gold. There was a pause. Vivli struggled to her feet, but couldn't quite make it. She slumped down, breathing hard. She looked around. All the other thugs and slaves had escaped or been killed. Zinkata suddenly burst from the gold pile with an enraged scream. Vivli sighed in relief. She was afraid for a moment she had killed him.

"This isn't over!" He spat, retreating to his thrown and grabbing his sword, still clutching the staff in his offhand. He used the staff to fling a large rock at the back aside and bolted down the tunnel it revealed. Voldos and Bootus ran after him.

Olose turned back to his human form, torn remains of trousers conveniently still in place. He bent down, picked up his brown jacket and ran over to Vivli.

"You okay?" He asked with a great deal of concern. Vivli flung himself into his arms, sobbing. The strange feel of Olose's torn skin didn't bother her she was so upset. "Can you stand up?" Vivli tried, and shook her head. "I have to go after Zinkata." He put his jacket around her protectively like it would help in some way. "That should keep you warm at least." He stated. "You'll be fine in a few minutes. You just need to get oxygen back." He burst into his werewolf form and shot down the tunnel at an incredible speed. Vivli sighed, feeling helpless and useless. She struggled to stand up, but her legs just gave way. She groaned in frustration.

Bootus and Voldos skidded to a stop in shock. They were in a large cavern, and in the middle of it rested a gigantic transport airship.

"The _Red Rose_." Bootus read from the name. "That's the airship that was hijacked by pirates a few months back. Made people paranoid about airship travel for a while."

"I remember." Voldos nodded. "So this is where it ended up." The airship began to take off. "Dammit! How are we supposed to get on board that thing!" At the front of the cavern was an exit across the water into the night sky. It became apparent that the cave had been underwater and this led to a giant cave on the coastline. The two became aware of the rapidly moving object hurtling down the cave behind them. Olose burst out and saw the airship. Without a second thought he leapt, leaping inhumanly far in his werewolf form and climbing up onto the craft. The airship disappeared into the night's sky.

Voldos and Bootus stood disheartened for a moment, before turning back and walking back down the tunnel. They found Vivli half way, slumped against the wall, trying to hold herself up. It was Voldos who took her into his arms and helped her along.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice a little croaky from being strangled.

"He escaped using an airship they must have hijacked." Bootus grumbled as they walked down the passageway, finding a way out.

"Olose jumped onto it, but we couldn't make it." Voldos explained sadly.

"So what can we do now?" Vivli asked weakly from Voldos's arms.

"Wait, I suppose." Voldos answered.

The three climbed out of the hole. Vivli was a little surprised to see the boulder had now been hurled into the shallow sea. She betted that was Bootus's doing. The air was bitterly cold, and she wrapped Olose's jacket around her tighter to keep her warm.

"Where shall we go?" Voldos asked. "Vivli needs to recover." He was moderately surprised by how frail she seemed. He knew she got hurt easily, but feeling her in his arms this seemed to be emphasised a great deal more.

"The tavern?" Suggested Bootus. "They let us use their basement before."

"Great." Vivli grumbled. "Rats."

"And then tomorrow we can start a search for the airship. A big transport airship like that should be easy to spot." Despite Voldos's plan, he was clearly disheartened and didn't have much confidence. The three suddenly looked up as they heard the beating of rotor blades. Voldos smiled in disbelief.

"You can't keep a stubborn man down!" Came a cry from the small black airship. "_Raven III, _meet the Light Warriors, Light Warriors, meet the _Raven III._"

"Cid!" Screamed Voldos.

"How the hell did you build an airship so quickly?" Bootus exclaimed. "We've only been gone a few days!"  
"Please." Cid laughed, rolling his eyes. "After the success of the _Raven_ and the _Raven II _it was only natural I built a third. I finished this one a month ago, just haven't had a use for it until now."

"As fun as shouting to each other is, can we come on board?" Voldos asked, tired of yelling up to the airship hovering above. Cid smiled, throwing a rope ladder over the edge. The three climbed on board, Voldos helping Vivli up the hanging ladder, and got onto the deck.

"I came as soon as I heard where you'd gone." Cid explained. "I doubt you actually need the _Raven _yet though." Voldos laughed.

"Believe me, this couldn't have been timed more conveniently!" He exclaimed. "An airship just left here. A hijacked one. We need to track it." Cid smiled.

"Talk about lucky." He said.

"I blame Altana." Bootus smirked.

"It went in that direction." Vivli explained, her voice gentle and tiny still. She pointed with a shaky finger. Cid smiled.

"Strap yourselves in!" He cried. "This thing is even faster than before! We'll catch them in no time!"

"No splitting in half tricks, please?" Vivli pleaded. Cid laughed.

"We should be able to catch them as we are." Cid remarked. "You have no reason to worry."

"Viv, go below decks. Get some rest." Voldos ordered. "You're looking pale and ill."

"I get airsick!" Vivli snapped.

"Exactly." Voldos smiled, not making any sense. Vivli sighed, complying. She didn't hold any hopes that she could get to sleep on the tiny vessel, but was struggling to stay standing in her drained state, so was prepared to try.

The tiny form of the _Raven III _rocketed across the air, zooming after the mighty airship on which two of the Light Warriors closest friends were locked in a heated battle.


	23. XXIII

**PART XXIII**

Zinkata dodged Olose's punch and threw one of his own. His fist sailed directly past Olose as he sprang to the left and seemed to backflip away. The two stood off for a moment. Olose had reverted back into his human form, only scruffy tatters of his brown trousers remaining, conveniently hanging around his waist. Although Zinkata had been disarmed, he was still putting up a fight.

"Glad to see you got what you finally deserved." Zinkata snarled, looking at Olose's mangled body. "You betrayed Vivli, you betrayed us and you betrayed the free people of Vana'diel!" He added. Olose laughed.

"And you haven't?" He cried. Zinkata gave a shrug.

"Oh yeah." He said with a sarcastic grin and ran at Olose. Olose leapt at him, knocking him down. Zinkata threw him off and dove for his sword, grabbing it and spinning it around. Olose smiled. Zinkata ran at him, attacking with inhuman speed, slashing and stabbing. Olose let out grunts, but was secretly smiling. Every hit meant his body healed anew. Zinkata was healing him of his disfigured scars in each attack. Zinkata finally kicked him to the floor, and observed the newly healed Olose. Patches of scarring remained, but everywhere Zinkata had hit had healed back as smooth skin. Olose flipped himself back up, and tensed his muscles, each one looking like it was going to burst out of his skin.

"Nice try." Olose taunted.

"I was playing." Zinkata laughed. "With that speed, I can cut off your head, and then you're no more." His face twisted into a grin, and in his triumph he didn't see that Olose had transformed into a gigantic wolf and had flung himself at Zinkata. Zinkata was knocked flying, his sword clattering to the ground. Olose picked him up and hurled him across the deck. Zinkata slammed down to the deck before painfully picking himself up. He cast a cure spell and was stood proudly again. "I'm a paladin now! You can't defeat me that easily!" Zinkata sneered. Olose's wolf like face twisted into what seemed to be a smile.

"This is going to get fun!" He announced as he leapt at Zinkata.

Vivli was slumped down in the hold of the _Raven III. _She shivered slightly. It was cold at night, especially at their current altitude. She put the collar of Olose's jacket up on end, as if it would protect her exposed neck from the wind. The fact that she was below deck and there was no wind didn't seem to occur to her. She shivered again and wrapped it tightly around her, trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was growing more unstable with each jerk the airship took. She tried to think about other things. Olose. Zinkata. The two were probably killing each other on that airship at that very moment. She sprang up.

"What am I doing?" She asked aloud, despite the fact there was nobody around to hear. She clambered back on deck, falling over as she got there due to the unstable airship. She heard Bootus giggle. She grumbled to herself and stood up, shaking a little. It wasn't from sickness, but from when Zinkata had nearly choked her to death back in the cave. She still didn't feel recovered. That embarrassed her a great deal, considering the punishment the others went through without showing any signs of pain. She sighed.

"Vivli!" Voldos cried. "I thought I told you to get some rest!"

"Since when were you in charge?" She asked with a grin.

"Watch out." Bootus advised. "I think her fighting Zinkata made her grow a backbone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vivli snapped.

"Oh come on, you normally keel over and do whatever we ask." Bootus told her.

"Yeah, well, the love of my life is currently on that airship and I'm going to save him!" She decided.

"There are two people on that airship." Bootus stated. "Are you sure you know which one you're talking about." Vivli's eyes became enraged.  
"WHAT?" She cried, marching over to Bootus and trying to slap him. She couldn't reach his head, even with the extra height the heels she was still in gave her, so resorted to slapping his chest. "I love Zinkata! Don't say things like that!" Bootus held up his hands defensively.

"You used to think you loved Olose." He told her. "Are you sure those emotions aren't resurfacing?" Vivli cuddled the jacket around her.

"Since when were you meant to ask questions like that?" She grumbled. "I liked it better when all you did was insult me."

"He's changed, Viv." Voldos observed.

"You're one to talk!" Vivli snapped. "Whatever happened to the guy that hit on anything with breasts? The guy who was a little stupid, but fun? Now you're just a boring serious leader!" Voldos managed a smile.

"When we get Zinkata back, everything'll be back to normal." He told her. "I mean, one of us has to be in charge, and quite frankly, the other options were Bootus and you." Vivli paused. She didn't have a good come back to that.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"I think we should stem her from any more adrenaline inducing activities if she gets like this afterwards." Bootus suggested. Voldos smirked.

"Hey! Look!" She suddenly cried, excited. She was pointing to a gigantic airship lumbering through the sky.

"Prepare yourselves!" Cid announced. Voldos ran and flung the rope ladder over the edge of the deck.

"Vivli Stay here!" Voldos ordered.

"Like hell!" Vivli snapped, grabbing her staff and preparing herself. Bootus chuckled.

"She's scared of everything, but perfectly willing to go into battle against her boyfriend?" The galka laughed.

"Gonna be one happy relationship." Joked Voldos.

"Stoppit!" Vivli sobbed suddenly, and much to their surprise. "I love him! I'm not going to let you hurt him!" Tears streamed down her face, and both Voldos and Bootus were taken back. They had actually been proud, she had seemed to be feeling much better and acting much more confidently. Bootus and Voldos seemed to sigh in synch.

Vivli felt like her entire world had just come crashing down. The adrenaline rush from her making a working plan, and almost saving the day back in the cave had now gone, and it suddenly dawned on her. Zinkata and Olose, the two men she felt the most for in the world, were battling to the death. Zinkata was no longer her Zinkata, but an evil corrupted version that she couldn't save. She just didn't know how. She paused, letting a free tear run down her face. This was wrong. She wasn't going to give in. She took a gulp of determination and wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't know why, but she was feeling more heroic than usual. Maybe it was because she was in Olose's jacket, he was always acting heroically. At least it made her feel more heroic than her gown did otherwise. Either way, she readied her staff and walked to the edge of the ship. She didn't care. She _would _save him. She had to. She'd find a way.

Olose leapt into the air, landing on Zinkata's shoulders, and as he kicked out with his legs he flew upwards and the hume crashed to the ground. Zinkata healed himself again and charged at the werewolf. Olose growled and leapt at him, and the two crashed to the ground. Zinkata was strong, but no match for Olose in his werewolf form. Olose picked him up and threw him across the deck with a snarl. Zinkata crashed down painfully, but got up with a confident grin. He suddenly laughed.

"You can't beat me, can you?" He taunted. "You can't do it." He was reaching for the Staff of Lavos which was resting on the ground by his feet. "You wouldn't betray Vivli that way. You wouldn't kill the man she loves." Olose paused, his wolf like features displaying sadness. "And that man is not you, Olose." His yellow eyes crackled with electricity as he grabbed the staff and blasted Olose to the chest. The yellow electricity sent Olose flying off the ship. He fell from view.

"OLOSE!" Came a sudden scream. Zinkata looked up to see the three other Light Warriors jump onto the deck. Vivli ran to the side, looking down in fear.

"He's alright, Viv." Voldos told her, hoping he was correct. "He's survived worse." Zinkata laughed.

"So Cid built another one?" He laughed. "How many more before he gives up? Or at least stops lending them to us." He chuckled as his staff sprang out into its quarterstaff version.

"Zinkata! Surrender! You know we can beat you!" Voldos warned, reading his bow.  
"Wishful thinking." Laughed Zinkata. "You've forced my hand. I was going to wait. Savour my new power. But no. That's over. The Day of Lavos is here! I will destroy you all and then this world!"

"You sound like every other villain we've fought." Voldos said, and Vivli could swear she heard his voice cracking with sadness.

"Yeah, melodramatic and over the top." Bootus chimed in, sounding much more cocky. "Why can't you bad guys ever just sit back and be nice and casual?"

"I am but a catalyst in this planet's destruction!" Zinkata screamed. "It doesn't matter how I do it or what I say! You cannot stop me!"  
"Zinkata! We're the Light Warriors!" Voldos bellowed. "Defends of Vana'diel! We're supposed to protect the world, not destroy it! Stop evil, not let it take over! And we will stop you, Zinkata, if we have to!"  
"How noble." Zinkata said with a cock of his head. "A little like I used to sound." He paused. "So, Vivli, where do you stand, girl?" Vivli gulped.

"I am a defender of Vana'diel." She whimpered. "I will kill you if I have to." A tear fell down her cheek.

"You're lying!" Spat Zinkata. "You can't kill me. I can see it in your face."

"We will do what we must!" Voldos spat, lifting his bow as Bootus drew his newly acquired sword. Vivli's staff shot out into its longer position. Zinkata gave an evil grin.

"You will try!" He laughed, running at them.

Arrows flew in at Zinkata, but he stopped them easily with his staff. Bootus swung in with his sword, and Zinkata effortlessly blocked it, flinging the galka aside. Bootus staggered up, blasting a fireball as Voldos ran in with a sword. Zinkata blasted back Voldos, but took the hit from the fireball. He let out an angry growl, and cast a spell to heal himself. He didn't finish, however, as Vivli blasted him across the deck with her own staff. He flipped up with an angry cry and ran at her. Voldos jumped in and started swinging his sword and Zinkata, driving him back. Zinkata blocked and spun his staff, taking Voldos's sword to the ground. He hit Zinkata across the face with a backhand and Zinkata staggered back. The hume quickly recovered and lunged in an attack, Voldos blocking it as the staff and sword locked.

"I was always better." Zinkata laughed, swinging Voldos aside from his sword and spinning to block Bootus's attack. The two warriors attacked Zinkata, and he rapidly blocked both attacks with his staff. Vivli caught the irony that he was fighting much like his nemesis, Signot, used to. Zinkata kicked Voldos away and blocked against Bootus, as the galka snarled, trying to push down on him. "You would be nothing without me!" Zinkata spat. "I am the driving force! I am the most skilled! You're all pathetic!" He pushed Bootus away with an inhuman roar of strength and blasted the galka. Bootus flew across the deck, crashing into the back of the airship. Wooden shards flew everywhere. Voldos ran in and duelled Zinkata, but Zinkata saw an opening and kicked the elvaan back. He crashed down against the edge of the airship.

Vivli was watching in horror as they fought. She gathered what courage she had and ran at Zinkata. Zinkata knocked her aside with ease.

"And you?" He laughed. "We only keep you around because we had to." He explained. "You were a Light Warrior so we needed you. You're so weak we'd of got rid of you at our first opportunity otherwise."

"That's not true!" Vivli protested through sobs, getting up.

"You know it is." Snarled Zinkata. "What possible use could three adventurers like us have for a girl like you?" Vivli sobbed, but couldn't reply.

"She's our white mage!" Bootus spat. "And our friend!" He leapt at Zinkata and knocked him to the floor, his staff skiing away from him. Bootus started pounding Zinkata with his fists. Zinkata managed to reach his staff and blasted the galka away. Bootus flew up in the air and crashed down with a loud thump, sending shards of wood flying everywhere. Voldos ran back in towards Zinkata as he turned, staff in hand, to face him. Vivli's eyes went wide as she spotted something.

"Voldos!" She cried, grabbing Zinkata's fallen sword and throwing it to him. Voldos effortlessly caught it out of the air and attacked, duel bladed. Zinkata started blocking wildly, but Voldos had been trained as a warrior since birth, and his skill and speed were too much for the hume. Zinkata jumped backwards, using the power of the staff to levitate himself to safety. From there he blasted at Voldos, knocking one of his swords aside. Voldos gripped the other. Zinkata's.

"You aren't worthy to wield this!" Voldos spat. "This is the sword of your father! A paladin! A hero! A hero who gave his life for others! You're as far from that as you can be. Look at what you've become!"

"I am but a messenger of Lavos, Loneheart." Snarled Zinkata. All three of the Light Warriors suddenly looked curious at this. It was a strange thing to address him.

"You're an evil fiend!" Voldos cried, rapidly unleashing and firing an arrow at him. Zinkata jumped over it and landed back on deck, totally unprepared for Bootus's attack. He blocked it, but only just. Vivli ran in and he knocked her aside, grabbing her. She struggled uselessly.

"I think I understand why everybody kidnaps her." He laughed. "Nice and easy way out." She squirmed, trying to get free, but it was hopeless. He grabbed one of her arms, and dug his fingers into her pressure points. She yelped, and her staff clattered to the ground. He aimed his staff at it, and fired. The Staff of Ra exploded with a red flash. He smiled. "Nothing can oppose me now. Surrender."

"Take the shot Voldos." Vivli said as he readied his bow.

"You that good Voldos?" Zinkata taunted. "Wouldn't want to hit Vivli." He pulled her in tighter. She struggled, but to no avail.

"Vivli. If I do this, and hit, he'll die." Voldos said grimly.

"Do it." She said bluntly, not allowing herself to cry. "You have to."

"Viv, I could hit you!" Voldos protested. Zinkata laughed.

"DO IT!" Vivli yelled, and Voldos fired. Zinkata swung to the side, and the arrow missed both him and the little mithra. But in the moment of distraction Vivli lifted her foot and slammed it down heel first on Zinkata's foot. This made him yelp and allowed her to break free, running to the others.

"What do you know, those high heels came in useful for something!" She remarked. Zinkata laughed.

"That was your plan all along, Viv? Stamp on my foot?" He grinned. "I can see why you're a Light Warrior."

"Give up, Zin, you're beaten!" Voldos cried.

"Don't make us end this, Zin." Bootus warned, sounding unusually serious. Zinkata laughed.

"End this?" He smirked. "I'll end this. Now." He let the staff unleash a powerful blast of yellow energy into the deck of the airship. Vivli screamed from fear, but the other Light Warriors just held a steely gaze at Zinkata. The ship began to break apart, and Voldos knew they had to act.

"CID!" He bellowed, and the _Raven III_, still hovering above, lowered itself. Voldos bolted to the rope ladder, and began to climb. Vivli was frozen in fear as the airship broke apart around her. Bootus grabbed her.

"You owe me one for this!" He snapped, and dragged her up the rope ladder.

Vivli could only watch in horror as the airship fell away, Zinkata still on it. Except, much to her surprise, he didn't fall. He was floating. Suspended in the yellow light. He rocketed off into the distance, leaving only a yellow blur. She was snapped out of it as Bootus pulled her off the ladder and dropped her onto deck.

"Vivli!" Bootus snapped. "You _cannot _freeze up like that! You nearly died!" Vivli was silent, and just broke down into tears. It had been too much, seeing Zinkata behave like every villain they had ever hated. She curled up into a ball, and cried to herself, forgetting the others even existed.

"Great." Voldos sighed. "So he can fly now." The elvaan looked out over the horizon before turning to Vivli's small form. He sighed again. He wasn't exactly the best person in the world when it came to talking to women, but he hoped he could find some way of comforting her. And then some way of saving Zinkata, before they were forced to destroy him to save the world.


	24. XXIV

**Author's Note: About the characters hesitating. There were two reasons for that. Firstly, I wanted to get some dialogue in there to make things more dramatic. Secondly, I felt they wouldn't be trying to kill him. I mean, quite obviously I've never had a friend be turned evil by a staff corrupted with the power of a planet destroying monster, but I'd imagine if I did, I wouldn't be overly keen to kill him. The Light Warriors owe their lives to Zinkata (if you remember the end of the FFXI Chronicles 2) and so are overly hesitant to harm him, just like I feel somebody would be in real life. Hopefully it wasn't too unrealistic. It was just how I felt they would act.**

**PART XXIV**

A rope ladder splashed down in the water from the hovering _Raven III_. A soaked and angry looking figure climbed up and jumped onto the deck.

"Damn, that hurt!" Snapped Olose as he wiped the water from his eyes. Vivli blushed and looked away. Olose was wearing little more than the tatters of his brown trousers, all that had survived the transformation.

"I thought you were immortal." Bootus observed.

"Doesn't mean things don't hurt!" Olose cried. "At least I regenerate wounds."

"You're body looks healed." Voldos observed.

"Yeah, Zinkata showed me his sword skills." Olose grumbled. "So now I'm a fully regenerated new person!" He added with forced enthusiasm.

"What now?" Vivli asked, still blushing and looking at the floor. "Without the Staff of Ra, we're doomed. There's no way we can stop him summoning Lavos."

"Then we have to defeat him." Olose stated. "One way or another."

"No!" Vivli cried. "No killing!"

"Look." Voldos sighed. "We have no idea where Zinkata has gone, but until we find out, we're powerless. I say we land somewhere we can get information and discuss this there."

"We should head to Voldos's place in San d'Oria." Vivli decided. The others looked at her.

"Why?" Voldos asked.

"Something's not right." Vivli tried to explain, but wasn't sure of herself. "Urm, he called you Loneheart. Zinkata never called you that. I was thinking about that and I realised something."

"What?" Olose prompted.

"Well, Zinkata carried the staff back from the desert." Vivli answered. "And it corrupted him. Presumably Illuga touched it at some point, probably curious, and he was corrupted. But what about Sigmund?"

"He must of touched the jewel." Voldos guessed. "Becoming corrupted and going after it ever since."

"So anybody who touches it is corrupted?" Vivli suggested. Everybody else nodded. "So how could Voldos's family keep it?" They fell into silence. "That's why he called you Loneheart. Something about your family Voldos. Your family must somehow be immune."

"That's pretty clever." Olose said with a smile.

"Thanks." Vivli blushed.

"How could my family be immune?" Voldos asked.

"I have no idea." Vivli admitted. "I guess something happened in the past involving the creators of the Staff of Ra and your family line."

"It doesn't actually matter." Olose stated. "The way I see it is that if Voldos can get the staff, he can keep it safe without the corruption spreading." The others stood contemplating this.

"I'll look for something at his house that could tell us more." Vivli yawned. She was feeling incredibly tired, it was now becoming early morning, and she hadn't slept well in days. That measured along with the exhaustion of the battles, the stress of what she had been through, nearly being strangled to death and her unusually low stamina meant that she was struggling to stay awake. She tried to shake it off and pay more attention to what was going on around her.

"Do you want your jacket back?" She asked Olose, beginning to slip out of it. The deck was freezing cold, and she didn't particularly want to lose its warmth, but it was the right thing to do.

"Nah, keep it. For the moment at least. You look cute in it." Olose told her, and she giggled slightly. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty and thought back to Zinkata. She was so sure of her love for him, and tried to force herself to stop thinking about Olose.

The _Raven III _touched down in San d'Oria and four of the crew members exited.

"I'm going to stay here." Cid announced. "See if I can't touch up the ship a little." He paused. "Plus I've got some cleaning up to do!" He scowled at Vivli.

"Sorry." Vivli mumbled, looking pale and feeling ill. Her stomach was now sufficiently empty, which had quelled any further sickness, but it didn't help how she was feeling. That coupled with her exhaustion meant that she was literally struggling to stay on her feet.

As soon as they arrived at Voldos's house Vivli started digging through what books she could find, but was too tired to even concentrate on the words.

"We have a lot to discuss." Olose decided.

"Yeah, like what we do once we find Zinkata." Bootus grumbled.

"You can't harm him!" Vivli cried, before yawning heavily.

"Why don't you get some rest, Viv?" Voldos suggested. "You look exhausted." Rest. Vivli liked the sound of that.

"I'm fine." She lied. She wasn't going to let them decide Zinkata's fate without her around.

"At least lie down or something." Olose suggesting, looking like he was repressing a sinister smile.

"Where?" She asked.

"Let's go discuss this in a bedroom." Olose decided. "Probably more books in there anyway." Vivli nodded, too tired to respond, and walked out. The others followed.

"What are you planning, Olose?" Bootus grumbled in his ear.

"Trust me." Olose smiled.

The four ambled into a fairly large bedroom. Vivli smiled at the newfound warmth of the building, it soothed her and made her even more exhausted. She yawned again.

"Viv." Voldos said, having cottoned on to what Olose was thinking. "Lie down on the bed. You can at least rest while we talk." Vivli nodded.

"Thanks." She said, trying to sit on the bed, but ending up collapsing. She found the bed warm and comforting, and snuggled against the soft pillow. She instantly fell to sleep.

"Well, that's sorted." Olose smiled.

"Why did we just send Vivli to bed?" Bootus asked. "I mean, I understand she can behave like a kid, but her input could be useful."

"She's too attached to Zinkata." Olose explained, leading them out of the room. "We need to discuss what we're going to do without her protests."

"This is Zinkata we're talking about!" Voldos cried so loudly he thought he'd wake Vivli, but all she managed was a purr before curling up tightly. "I'm siding with her." He added in a whisper. Olose sighed and the three walked back into the main living room for the rest of the discussion.

The three slouched casually down, tired and defeated.

"What do we do then?" Voldos asked, throwing his hands up in the air. "We can't kill him! He's our friend! We owe our lives to him!"

"Last time we fought, we hesitated and he got away." Olose pointed out. "We have to stop him. We may be too late already!" He sighed. "Look, if it hadn't been me who was thrown off the airship, then that person would have _died_. He's trying to destroy the world!"  
"So to save the world we need to kill Zinkata?" Bootus mumbled. "I'm not convinced I can do it."

"Me neither." Voldos muttered.

"I'm six hundred and fifteen years old." Olose stated. "I've seen a lot. I've lost friends too. I am not going to let this world be destroyed because the villain is a friend."

"There must be a way to save him!" Voldos protested.

"Really?" Olose snapped. "Because I'm not seeing it!"

"If my family is immune, maybe there's a way to make him immune." Voldos suggested. "We need more time!"

"We don't have time." Olose stated sadly. "As soon as find him we need to act."

"This is why we need Vivli researching, not sleeping." Bootus pointed out.

"The poor girl's exhausted." Olose said to him. "Cut her some slack. She's been through a lot, and can't handle it like we can." He paused. "Must have been really stressful for her."

"It wasn't easy for us either." Bootus argued.

"Vivli's always had trouble keeping up with us." Voldos said. "You know that."

"Aw, poor wittle Vivli." Bootus grumbled, clearly not being in the mood for dealing with her. "We need to deal with Zinkata." He stated grimly. Voldos sighed. Olose suddenly stood up.

"You do that." He decided. "I've decided there's something I need to do."

"What's that?" Bootus asked, raising one mighty eyebrow.

"Get some clothes." Olose grumbled, wondering off to explore the house.

Vivli was slumped outside the sealed stone door again. The same dream. She got up and started pounding on it, desperate to get it open. She screamed Zinkata's name but no words came out. She was sobbing desperate to save him. She suddenly caught a glimpse of a gigantic stone lever. She could open the door! She ran to it and heaved. She couldn't move it. It was too heavy and the mechanism too hard for her feeble strength. She let out an angry sob. She was too weak to save him.

Her mind suddenly exploded in a horrific realisation. It wasn't that she was too weak. She'd always blame her lack of physical abilities. This time, she wasn't smart enough. She couldn't see a solution. There had to be one. She had a feeling it was so close.

Suddenly she was stood somewhere completely different. The monastery. Zinkata was there, and had his arm around her. He was supporting her. Something was wrong with her leg. She sighed, and sank dreamily against Zinkata.

"One staff." Zinkata announced, holding out the Staff of Lavos and handing to someone. The High Priestess. Vivli's eyes went wide. This was a memory. Of when they first handed the staff to the Priestess. And Zinkata had handed it over. That meant it could be resisted! He resisted it then, which meant he could resist it now! She could save him!

Vivli's eyes opened with a jerk. Bright light poured into the room. It came to her attention that somebody had pulled a sheet over her to keep her warm. She snuggled back into the pillow, enjoying the comfort. She suddenly remembered the night before. She was only supposed to be lying down while they talked! She quickly figured out she must have fallen asleep, and sprang up, running out of the room. She was still in her gown and Olose's jacket, and feeling particularly drowsy and rough despite the long sleep she had just had.

She ambled into the living room, subconsciously wishing he had found a hairbrush first.

"Mornin', Princess." Called Bootus.

"Haven't called me that in a while." Vivli grumbled.

"Fitted the moment." Bootus laughed.

"You slept for a while." Voldos observed.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Late afternoon." Voldos answered, not really knowing the exact time.

"Afternoon?" Vivli cried. "But he just said it was morning!"

"Figure of speech." Bootus grumbled. Vivli noticed they were hunched over books, reading.

"Found anything?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Apparently, it was Voldos's ancestors here who built the Staff of Ra." Bootus explained. "Presumably the enchantment stayed in the family."

"They vowed to protect the jewel no matter what. Then they died and forgot to tell me about it." Grumbled the elvaan. Vivli nodded.

"Figured it was something like that." She mumbled. "Where's Olose?" She asked, slipping out of his jacket and placing it on a chair. Her gown was beginning to look quite dirty, but there something she liked about the way it loosely hung around her in it's battered form.

"Went into town, see what he could find out." Voldos explained.

"Well, I can explain this without him." Vivli decided. "We can save Zinkata."

"What? How?" Voldos quickly asked.

"I'm not sure." Vivli said, her face turning red from embarrassment. "But I know its possible! Remember when we first defeated Sigmund? He carried the staff and wasn't corrupted! That means he can resist it!"

"How do we make him resist it though?" Bootus asked, sounding unenthusiastic.

"I don't know! Ask! Beg! We have to try!" Vivli cried.

"Okay." Voldos sighed. "We'll give it a shot." He paused awkwardly. "But if that fails, we have to end it, Viv." Vivli let out an audible whimper. "There's no other way."

"It wont fail." She whimpered. "It can't. I can't live without him!" Vivli stood there, in desperate need of a hug. Luckily, Voldos figured it out, stood up and took her in his arms.

"It's alright. We'll save him." He said gently. She rested against him, tears running down her face. She felt pathetic, but was so hopelessly in love she couldn't leave him to die.

Olose walked in and the others instantly sprang to their feet. He was now dressed in a cleaner shirt and black trousers, but somehow still managed to look scruffy.  
"I think I found him." Olose announced.

"Where is he?" Vivli cried quickly.

"Nice to see your finally awake." Olose told her, and she blushed a little, embarrassed she had been asleep for so long. "Apparently the snow around the glacier has been melting. Adventurers have been sent fleeing by some terrible force there. It has to be him."

"We need to get there right away!" Vivli cried. "We can finally save him!"

"Save him?" Olose asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Bootus sighed.

"Right." Olose nodded. "Let's get moving then!" The four went to rush out.

"Oh, Olose." Bootus cried, throwing him his jacket. "It looks like its yours again." Olose held it, and sniffed it curiously. He tossed it down.

"Yeah, it stinks of perfume. Not exactly the manly image I like to create." He said.

"Well, you gave it to me!" Vivli protested. "So I wore it! Not my fault if it picked up a scent!"  
"The glaciers are gonna be cold, Viv." Olose observed. "Maybe you should wear it anyway." Vivli slipped back into the brown jacket with a nod. It was too big for her, and heavier than it looked, but she was somehow comfortable in it anyway.

"Right." Voldos announced. "Vivli's got something to protect her from the cold, Olose has protected his masculinity and Bootus isn't insulting anybody. We ready?" The other three nodded. "Right. Let's move out to the glacier! And then Zinkata can finally get back to being our leader. This is getting tiring."

"Diddums." Bootus stated with a smirk. Voldos groaned.

"Can we try and keep some professionalism here?" Vivli requested.

"Says the girl in a dress." Bootus mocked.

"Hey! I can stop and get changed if you want!" She suggested. "You know, waste time and everything!"

"Point taken." Bootus grumbled.

"I've never felt so sorry for Zinkata." Voldos grumbled. "Now please can we get moving?"

"Let's go!" Olose announced, and the four hurried from the building.


	25. XXV

**PART XXV**

The _Raven III _hurtled towards the icy glacier as the heroes stood on deck, preparing for combat.

"Right." Vivli announced, seeming unusually energetic. It was clear that she was incredibly nervous, and trying to fight it back with her own nerves. "Here's the plan. Voldos, you need to acquire the staff. Once you've done that, turn its power on itself and destroy it."

"Urm, how do I do that?" Voldos asked.

"Just feel the magical energy." Vivli shrugged.

"I'm not a mage!" He protested.

"It's easy to feel magic." Olose put in.

"You can't use magic either!" Voldos cried.

"Yeah, but that's because I'm a werewolf." Olose muttered. "Comes with the curse."

"You should be able to feel it." Vivli tried explaining to him, despite the fact she herself had struggled getting her own staff to work despite her magical experience. "You can kinda feel it, like a headache in the back of your head."

"Nice descriptive work there, Viv." Bootus laughed.

"Well, it's like a warm patch. Something in your mind that you can't quite focus on." Vivli paused, discovering she was completely unable to explain it. "Okay. It's just there, right?" She finally said, giving up with her dodgy descriptions. "All you have to do is focus on it, like when you can't quite remember something but it's there." She tried again, deciding it was as good as she'd get. "As soon as you remember it, it all becomes obvious, right? Same with magic!" Voldos looked blank.

"Yeah, Viv, quit while your ahead." Bootus advised. Vivli folded her arms, looking frustrated.

"We'll just have to improvise." Sighed Olose. "With any luck, destroying the staff may save Zinkata anyway."

"And if not?" The galka grumbled.

"Then Vivli's plan comes into play." Olose explained. "Which is, pretty much, 'ask nicely'."

"It is not!" Vivli cried, clearly upset. Olose felt bad about being harsh, but knew he had to prepare her for the worse.  
"The real challenge is getting the staff." Voldos pointed out. "That's why we either need Vivli to work some persuasive magic or we have do something a lot worse." There was a pause.

"I don't think there's such a thing as 'persuasive magic'." Bootus finally said.

"I was speaking metaphorically, moron." Voldos sighed. "Oh, Bootus." Voldos suddenly rushed to the cabin of the _Raven III. _"I found this." He handed the galka a scythe. "Found it in the armoury of the manor. Thought you could use it now you're a dark knight."

"You're house has an armoury?" Bootus sounded surprised. "Cool!"

"Can we try and stay focused?" Vivli asked, fighting back her own tears at the thought of what they were about to do. The others fell silent.

"Would you look at that?" Came an exclamation from Olose suddenly. The warriors rushed to the edge of the deck, and looked down, finding themselves now over the glacier. The snow was turning to slush, and at the centre it seemed to nearly be water, which itself was being repelled. Brown rock could be seen underneath. Yellow energy crackled in the middle.

"It's him." Voldos stated grimly.

"Zinkata." Vivli said sadly.

"This is it, guys." Olose decided. "Do or die, we end this now."

"Cid!" Voldos cried. "Take us down!"

The _Raven III _cut down through the air, shaking as it was battered by the bitter winds of the glacier. Vivli was so occupied by the coming battle, not even she was sick. A grim sign of the seriousness of their challenge. They threw the rope ladder over the edge, but only Vivli climbed down it. The others jumped, using the soft snow to break their fall. They waded through the slush, finding it thinning out as they approached the centre. Vivli was completely caught off guard by how cold it was, mithra not usually being adapted to the cold, especially one like Vivli. She shivered crazily, finding it hard to think, despite the importance of the upcoming battle. Her thin dress stuck to her, the cold slush making the fabric wet with the thawed water. She shivered manically, but forced herself to hurry to catch up with the others, struggling through the slush as she went.

"You are too late." She heard a voice. "Lavos will awaken in mere moments." The staff continued to drain energy from the ground.

"Zinkata, stop this now!" Voldos ordered. Zinkata laughed.

"I don't think so." He smirked. "This entire glacier is melting! That is the extent of my power! The extent I came here to demonstrate to you. I thought perhaps it would make you back off. I was wrong."

"Zin! Please!" Vivli begged, fighting off her own shivers as the ground became warmer. "Fight it! I know you can!"

"Fight it?" Zinkata laughed. "Fight what? This is it, sweetheart. The end of the world. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." Voldos drew a sword. Zinkata's sword. The blade of the great paladin.

"There is plenty we can do to stop you!" Voldos cried.

"So another battle?" Zinkata asked. "Very well. This will be your last."

"Zinkata!" Vivli sobbed, no longer able to fight her tears. "Please! For everything we've been through! Everything we've faced! Don't do it!" Zinkata smiled, lifting the staff and allowing it to pop out into the long quarter staff. He spun it and it cut through the air with an audible swoosh.

"You're pathetic." He spat. "Let us end this. Now."

Before any of the Light Warriors could react, he charged Voldos, attacking. Voldos was caught off guard, parrying wildly to stop his furious swings. Zinkata blocked the elvaan's sword down and kicked Voldos away. Voldos fell, managing to fall into a front roll and come up a fair distance from Zinkata. Zinkata couldn't pursue his assault on Voldos as Bootus swung in with a scythe, tearing him across the chest. Zinkata span around without reacting to the pain, and began to repel Bootus, the scythe and staff clashing as they duelled. Vivli shrieked as she saw Zinkata bleed.

"Zinkata! Please!" She begged uselessly, sounding ineffective and pathetic. Olose had drawn twin swords he had acquired from Voldos's house and ran in, leaping at Zinkata. Zinkata caught Olose in the air with a blast of yellow electricity, and hurled him into Bootus. Voldos fired an arrow, and it thudded into Zinkata's back. Zinkata tore the arrow out and hurled it to the ground, snapping it so roughly it made the cut deeper and more painful, much to the horror of Vivli.

"So this is your solution?" He sneered. "To kill me? Can you _all _handle that?" He smirked at Vivli, who was sobbing, her tears almost becoming frozen despite the heat rising from the ground.

"Zin! Please! Stop this!" She cried. "There is good in you! Fight it!" Zinkata laughed, blasting Voldos back. Bootus charged Zinkata, but was blasted back also. Olose got in close, attacking with his two swords. Zinkata blocked wildly before hitting upwards with the base of the staff and sending Olose reeling backwards.

Vivli was watching in pure terror, letting her tears flow freely. She didn't know what she could say. What she could do. Zinkata seemed to ignore her every plea. She noticed the ground was beginning to rumble. She backed away in horror, noticing the centre of the revealed ground, where the staff had been drawing its energy from, was glowing orange.

"RUN!" She suddenly yelled as loud as her voice would allow her. Her soft voice was tough to hear over the battle, and was easily disregarded as further attempts by her to dissuade Zinkata. "RUN!" She yelled again, running closer to the group. "LOOK OUT!" The warriors noticed as Zinkata flipped away. The heroes ran clear as the ground exploded, and lava rocketed upwards into the sky. Voldos attacked Zinkata, refusing to stop as the lava crashed down behind them, melting the snow and spreading out. Voldos drove Zinkata back, away from the lava flow. Vivli, Bootus and Olose ran behind them, wading through the thick slush which was hissing behind them as the lava seeped out, turning to stone. Voldos pushed Zinkata to the floor, and he pulled Voldos down with him, flipping him over his head. Bootus attacked with his scythe, but Zinkata blocked behind him. Vivli stumbled, unable to wade through the slush as easily as the others due to her smaller height, and she could feel the burning lava catching up with her, her entire body stinging from the contrast of hot and cold. Olose grabbed her and pulled her along.

The four gathered around in the snow, a safe distance from the now dried lava flow. Here the snow was thicker than usual, piled up from where Zinkata had repelled it, and it remained fairly solid.

"You see?" Zinkata taunted. "The first step! Lavos is awakening!"

"We will stop you, Zinkata!" Voldos cried, diving for him. Zinkata hit him with the butt of the staff, and blasted him away. Bootus waded towards the warrior, but movement in the snow was difficult. Zinkata cast a simple dia spell, causing Bootus to drop to one knee as he felt his life energy being seeped away. Olose leapt from the snow and tackled Zinkata, causing him to fall to the ground. Olose's body suddenly flew away with a crackle of yellow electricity, crashing down back near the melted snow and dried lava. The lava itself was still building up in the centre of the glacier, and he knew it was only a matter of time before it spread to them.

Voldos fired three more arrows, all of them catching Zinkata in the chest.

"VOLDOS!" Vivli screamed, trying desperately to stop him. Zinkata laughed. He pulled all three out with one mighty sweep, letting the blood pour out.

"My paladin powers allow me to heal myself." He stated. "But let's see just how far you're willing to go." He let the blood run freely as it splattered down on the white snow.

"We will kill you if we have to!" Voldos warned, reading more arrows. He was taken out by another burst from the staff before he could fire, rocketing back across the snow.

"Enjoying the show, sweetheart?" Zinkata snarled to Vivli, who was stood watching helplessly. At her size, she was up to her waist in the thick snow, and so cold she felt completely drained of energy. She couldn't struggle through the snow any more, the cold having drained what little strength she had, and she was utterly unable to move. She was beginning to feel faint, but fought the bitter cold to stay awake and do everything she could to save Zinkata.

"Zinkata!" She yelled. "Please! Come back to us! Push this corruption away!"

"It cannot be done." Zinkata stated with a glare.

"It can! You have! You did it before, when you carried the staff!" She begged. Zinkata laughed.

"I was but lucky. Now, there is no escape." He told her. She sobbed.

"Zin! Please!" She cried. "Fight it! Just try!"

"There is no fighting it." He stated blankly. Vivli couldn't tell if that was a sign of his real self, or his defiance. Bootus had risen, the dia spell barely affecting the mighty galka. He had waited to see if Vivli could talk Zinkata out of his evil actions, but clearly she had failed. He charged Zinkata, spraying snow everywhere as he pounded through it. Zinkata smiled, bracing himself. Bootus was about to hit the hume when he dove to the side. Bootus spun around, swinging his scythe. Zinkata blocked it, but was knocked off his feet by the pure strength of the galka. Slamming down he sent snow flying upwards, temporarily blinding Bootus. Zinakata burst out of the snow and hit Bootus back. The galka stumbled, falling and disappearing in the whiteness.

Voldos fired two arrows at once, but Zinkata blasted them out of the air. Olose ran in, but paused. Zinkata had turned, holding the staff out to Vivli.

"Viv! Move!" Voldos ordered.

"I can't." Vivli answered weakly, feeling fainter and fainter because of the cold, and unable to pull herself out of it.

"Time to die, sweetheart." Laughed Zinkata.

"Zin, please, no." She wept. "Please! Fight it!" Zinkata seemed to be hesitating.

"You will all die regardless. What is one early death?" The yellow staff began to crackle with energy and Vivli shut her eyes tightly. "Goodbye, Vivli."

Vivli's mind faded away as she finally let the cold get to her. She saw no point in feebly clinging to reality any longer. She was dead. It was over. She had failed. She felt her head pounding as everything turned dark. Voices became echoes. She could hear something echoing. An explosion? It became a voice.

"I am your humble servant." It sounding boyish, yet powerful. What was it? She opened her eyes, and struggled to pull her mind back to the freezing reality. She was clutching Carbuncle's ruby in her hand. She didn't notice that she had taken it out, but she had. Zinkata was lying sprawled quite some distance from her and Carbuncle, the small greenish rabbit creature, stood before her. "I have leant you my strength." He seemed to state in her mind, and she felt her own focus returning. "You have travelled with me and I trust you. I shall now aid you in battle." The voice continued. Vivli tried to clear her thoughts, managing once more to stumble through the snow, albeit with great difficulty. She took a deep breath.

"Carbuncle! Use your searing light attack, now!" She ordered. Carbuncle leapt into the air and a burst of light rocketed out, slamming into Zinkata.

Zinkata felt it painfully tear through him, as if it was ripping his mind from him. For a moment, he felt free. It was fighting back a heavy weight on his mind, the corruption of the staff. He could hear echoing words.

"Fight it Zin!" Vivli was yelling. "Please! I love you! You have to fight it!" Zinkata closed his eyes. She loved him. He loved her. He would not harm her. He could not. He was a hero. The son of a paladin. A Light Warrior. And he was Vivli's protector. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He loved her so much. How could he harm her? He couldn't. He had to fight it. He knew he could. He knew he would.

As the Searing Light attack began to wear off Zinkata felt his mind begin to be strangled again by the corruption.

"No." He managed to say. "No!" He began to fight it as it tried to tangle around his brain. "NOOOO!" He finally yelled, feeling it burst away from his mind. Zinkata's eyes lit up and the yellow energy crackled out of them, exploding into the sky and disappearing in a thunderous clap. Zinkata dropped down, defeated.

"ZIN!" Vivli screamed, running to his side, struggling through the snow. "ZIN! SPEAK TO ME!" She sobbed desperately. Zinkata had collapsed. She didn't know if it was from his wounds or from the energy of repelling the magic, but he had. She tried to cast a cure spell, but Carbuncle had drained from her any magical power she had left. She was too exhausted to cast. Olose, Voldos and Bootus watched in a mixture of awe and terror. Vivli was sobbing. "There's nothing I can do!" She wept to the others. "I didn't save him just to watch him die! I didn't!" She cried angrily. She took a deep breath. "There's one thing left I can do." She took in a deep breath. "CURE!" She announced as a bright white light took over Zinkata's body.

Zinkata opened his eyes and sat up, his head pounding. He had memories, but they were not his own. Memories of harming Vivli. Memories of trying to destroy. He knew what he had done, and broke down into tears.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, everyone." He wept. The others were silent. He looked up. _What are they looking at? _He asked himself. He suddenly saw it. Vivli was lying in the snow, having completely collapsed. "What happened?" He yelled.

"She couldn't cast anything." Voldos explained. "She didn't have the magical power left. Carbuncle drained it all."  
"Then what happened?" Zinkata sobbed.

"She cast anyway." Olose said sadly. "She cast her spell to save you, without the power to do it." Zinkata held her limp body close.

"No." He sobbed. "No! This can't be happening!" He held Vivli tightly. "You saved me! Let me save you!" She suddenly curled up to his body, and purred. He suddenly burst out laughing. "She's not dead!" He cried joyously. "She's asleep!" He laughed. The stern expressions of the other warriors broke into warm smiles. "She's asleep!" He cried again.

"The spell must have drained her stamina, meaning all she could do was fall to sleep." Olose smiled. Zinkata looked down at her with teary eyes and held her close.

Voldos bent down and picked up the staff, examining the yellow jewel.

"You know what?" He commented jokingly. "It does kinda feel like a memory." He held out the staff, and suddenly a yellow beam of energy shot out, before it curled around and slammed back into the staff itself, destroying it. Voldos dropped it as the jewel exploded in a crackle of yellow energy. "That was easier than Viv made out. Maybe I should be our mage." The elvaan laughed. Bootus smiled as Olose knelt down by Zinkata.

"We should get her out of this cold." He stated. "She's not looking well." Zinkata nodded, carrying her back to the _Raven III._

The five sat in the hold of the ship, still at the glacier. Zinkata was still looking down on Vivli as she slept quietly.

"You know, the lava is still flowing out there, don't you?" Voldos sighed.

"It's only a matter of time until it stops, I'm sure." Olose tried to sound optimistic. Zinkata brushed Vivli's hair back revealing her soft face. She was smiling in her sleep. She knew what she had done. She knew she had saved him. He smiled too, lifting her up and holding her against him. He suddenly became aware she was moving her own arms around him. She smiled at him as her eyes fluttered open, pulling herself closer to Zinkata despite her weariness. The two kissed without words. Even Bootus smiled warmly, seeing the two together. Vivli stared into his eyes as soon as the kiss finished, and seemed to stare at him, unable to think of anything to say. She just hugged him tightly again, resting against his shoulder.

"I love you so much." She whispered. Zinkata smiled.  
"And I love you." He said in response, tearfully. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"Shh." She placed a finger on his lips. "It's over now. It doesn't matter." The ground suddenly rumbled and the two looked up.

"I think you spoke too soon, Viv!" Bootus cried. The five bolted out of the hold and onto the main deck of the _Raven III._

It was resting on the ground, sunk slightly in the soft snow. Cid had landed it next to the heroes after seeing the light from Zinkata's rejection of its power. The five's eyes went wide. From the lava hole in the ground came a gigantic form. Lava covered it for a moment, but soon ran down, revealing the gigantic shell of a spiked monster. The spikes were dark and grey, and at the base of the huge shell was a large monstrous mouth, one that looked much like a squids, although it was far more horrific and monstrous than any creature the heroes had even imagined. As the final bits of lava dripped from its massive form, they could see that it seemed to be covered in brown and red strands, like an ancient wiring, shapes that had been formed from centuries of lava flowing around it. It's mouth opened and it let out a horrific high pitched squeal. Voldos readied his bow subconsciously. Olose stared in awe, never having seen anything like it in his six centuries of life. Bootus found himself baffled beyond all thought. Vivli cuddled against Zinkata for protection. Only Zinkata spoke. Only Zinkata realised what he had done.

"Lavos." He stated.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the atrocious description of Lavos at the end. It turns out it's fairly hard to describe. I based that description off the sprite of it. Anybody dunno what it looks like and wants to know, then I can show you the picture if you e-mail me. Come to think of it, I could also show you screenies of the Light Warriors if you were curious! Feel free to ask if your curious, my descriptions of things are always crap.**


	26. XXVI

**Author's Note: I'll apologise in advance for this chapter. It's one long battle. And as you know by now, I'm not particularly good when it comes to battle descriptions. So sorry if this chapter seems particularly poor, it seemed it to me. So, please feel free (well, even freer than usual) to give me lots of constructive criticism on this chapter so I can improve both how I write and this chapter itself! If you don't want to, then just enjoy!**

**PART XXVI**

The Light Warriors stood on the deck of the _Raven III_, watching in disbelief.

"We're too late." Whispered Voldos.

"Lavos has already awoken." Olose said gently.

"The Day of Lavos." Zinkata muttered tearfully. "The end of the world. And I caused it."

"It wasn't your fault Zin." Voldos said plainly. "Nobody blames you."  
"Not like they have time to, really." Bootus tried to smirk. Lavos let out another high pitched wail.

"Well, it was fun." Voldos sighed. "Thanks guys."

"Hey!" Vivli suddenly cried. "This isn't over yet!"

"What?" Bootus asked, surprised as the little mithra spoke up.

"Yeah!" Zinkata yelled, grabbing his sword from Voldos's scabbard and flicking down across his body, making sure it was battle ready. "We're the Light Warriors!"

"What does that matter now?" Bootus mumbled.

"It matters because we fight!" He cried. "We fight! No monster is going to take out the world while we're around!"

"You want to fight Lavos?" Bootus asked sceptically. "The Destroyer of Worlds? The prophesised bringer of the apocalypse for a million years?"  
"It's what we do best!" Zinkata yelled.

"Count me in!" Voldos cried, reading his bow.

"Like you guys could last two seconds without a white mage!" Vivli announced.

"Oh, I'm going to regret this." Bootus sighed, pulling his scythe from his back.

"Olose! Cid!" Zinkata began to order. "Get clear!"  
"What?" Olose cried. "I'm immortal! I can help!"

"Head to the cities as fast as you can!" Zinkata ordered. "Get everybody below ground to shelters!"

"He's right." Vivli said softly. "If we fail, Lavos will rain destruction from the sky and wipe out everything on the surface."

"We'll keep it distracted for as long as possible." Zinkata explained. "But if we fail, we need to keep everybody as safe as possible." Olose nodded grimly.

"I won't let you down." He responded. Vivli slipped out of his jacket.

"Here, take this." She said. "You seem to always wear it. Be shame if you lose it when some little girl dies in it." Olose hugged her.

"You're not going to die, Viv." He told her. "None of you are! You had better win this one!"

"We intend to!" Zinkata smiled.

"Right, we'll get going." Cid decided. "You thought the _Raven II _was fast when it had to be, you ain't seen nothing yet!" The Light Warriors bolted down the ramp into the now melted snow as the airship took off. The entire front section fell off, as it had done before, huge stabilising wings popped out along with the extra propellers and the airship rocketed off across the air. The front of the ship crashed down in the snow, not far from the heroes.

"Oh, _now _he puts wings on to stabilise it." Vivli sighed.

"Alright team!" Zinkata yelled. "Let's go save the world!"  
"Good to have you back, Zin." Voldos smiled.

The four heroes ran at the gigantic form of Lavos, now clearly out of its lava pit. The charging heroes looked greatly comical, Bootus being in a beaten and torn gi, Zinkata still being in his gold armour and expensive red robe from when he was corrupted, Vivli being in a dress and Voldos being in a green and orange tunic and light leather armour, but they never cared about appearances anyway. This was the day that the world either ended or was saved. They knew what they had to do, but they had no idea how they were going to do it.

Lavos let out another horrific squeal as they closed in. The four Light Warriors suddenly felt incredibly dizzy as everything was reduced to a swirling blue portal around them.

"What's happening?" Cried Voldos.

"Lavos is manipulating our memories!" Vivli replied. "I've read about this. Lavos is timeless. The legends say his very existence weakens the timeline itself. I mean, some people even think that's why Chaos could travel back in time!"

"So what's it doing now?" Zinkata asked.

"It's probing our memories." Vivli explained. "You can never fight Lavos, because you don't just fight the monster. You fight every battle you've ever fought."

"What?" Bootus shot in surprise.

"You'll see." Vivli said, not actually realising she was now hugging Zinkata in fear.

Lavos seemed to fade away for a moment, and all the four heroes could see was a hill top. _The _hill top. The one they met on outside Bastok. They saw a sheep hiss at them.

"That's…" Zinkata began in disbelief. "That's the sheep that attacked me. The one that lead to us meeting." Lavos's mighty jaw hissed at them as everything seemed to turn back to normal.

"Lavos has taken its form." Vivli explained.

"A sheep?" Bootus laughed. "Should be easy."

"It'll draw on every important battle of our lives." She whimpered. "This is just a start." Voldos drew and fired three arrows at once, every single one hitting the monster. Bootus ran in, slicing down with his scythe, dropping to once knee as Zinkata ran behind him, using Bootus as a step to run up to the top of the beast and drive his sword down on it. It roared, and flung them all back with an unseen magical energy.

"Now what?" Snapped Bootus.

"One down." She muttered. "I think we just killed the sheep." Once again Lavos seemed to fade away, and they saw an alleyway in Bastok, and a dark knight standing there.

"Oh, it's him." Vivli muttered. A lump of flesh seemed to form in front of Lavos, taking on a strange shape.

"That must be his sword." Zinkata guessed as it spun in to attack. He expertly blocked every blow before managing to slice it in half. Zinkata ran in, cutting up and through the gigantic mouth of Lavos. It hissed again.

"This is ridiculous." Bootus laughed. "We can handle this any day. The mighty Lavos isn't all it cracked up to be." There was another flash as Lavos faded from view, replaced by an image of Seblina dock, and a rampaging Sea Horror, ripping it to shreds. When Lavos reappeared, eight clumps of flesh reached out like evil tentacles. "Oh." Bootus commented as Lavos roared. "This looks a lot more difficult."

"I think you should be quiet." Sighed Zinkata as the eight tentacles shot in to attack. Zinkata ran backwards, blocking wildly, before being taken out and slammed to the floor. Vivli quickly healed him as Voldos fired his arrows at the mouth. They were blocked by the tentacles.

"I hate these things." Groaned Voldos.

"Let's see what Carbuncle can do!" Vivli cried as she summoned the small creature. "Carbuncle! Keep those tentacles distracted!" Carbuncle ran in, darting between the tentacles as they slammed down around it.

"Alright!" Zinkata cried. "It's too small to be hit!"  
"Attack, now!" Voldos yelled as he fired arrows. Zinkata and Bootus ran in, driving their blades into Lavos's jaw. Lavos roared as the eight tentacles faded from view and the four were flung back again. Vivli released Carbuncle to avoid her draining her own magic energies any more than she had to. Again, Lavos faded from view and the four knew their next challenge was coming.

Zinkata was caught off guard by what he saw, however. Signot was stood there in the orc camp, his double bladed sword in his hands. Zinkata hated that man so much, but thought he would never have to see him again. Once again the flesh in front of Lavos formed into a long bladed form, Signot's blade. Zinkata looked grim. He felt Vivli holding his hand and looking up at him.

"It's just a memory." She said softly.

"I never thought I'd have to face him again." Zinkata muttered. "I thought it was over."

"At least this is one memory you can beat the crap out of." Bootus pointed out. "Now let's take it down!" The flesh sword span in attacking Bootus, as thought Signot was actually wielding it. The mouth of Lavos roared as Bootus blocked wildly with his scythe. Zinkata ran in at the sword, and it spun around to fight him back, twirling and stabbing Bootus with a backstab. Vivli healed the galka as Bootus blasted a fireball at the blade. The blade twirled away and Zinkata jumped to the floor, dodging the fireball. Voldos fired arrows at Lavos's mouth, but a wave of shadow magic obliterated them before they hit.

"I hate Signot." Groaned Voldos.

"I'll distract it, you shoot." Vivli suggested, casting banish on the mouth. It took the hit and roared, and as it did Voldos fired. Meanwhile, Bootus managed to catch the floating blade with his scythe and send it flying back towards Zinkata. Zinkata cut upwards, slicing it in two. It collapsed and the two ran in, stabbing Lavos's mighty jaw. Lavos howled once more, and again it faded from view.

"This is getting repetitive." Sighed Bootus.

"Only if we can face every challenge we've ever fought for a second time can we fight the true Lavos." Vivli explained.

"Fun, isn't it?" Grumbled Zinkata. The four saw a ship; the transportation ferry from Seblina to Mhaura. On it stood Alexandria, the summoning white mage, and Ifrit. When they could see Lavos again, next to the monster flesh had formed a humanoid figure.

"Alexandria?" Vivli whimpered.

"Looks like Lavos as taken Ifrit's form." Voldos guessed. "And that flesh clump must be Alexandria."

"Oh fantastic." Groaned Bootus as Lavos unleashed a mighty fireball into the galka. Voldos fired arrows which thudded into Lavos. The flesh clump healed Lavos, and Voldos cursed.

"We need to take out the bit on the left." He explained.

"Alex." Vivli commented.

"It's not Alex, Viv. It's Lavos imitating her." Zinkata said gently. Lavos roared, beginning to form a gigantic fireball.

"Less talk, more action, perhaps?" Bootus cried, running at the flesh form representing Alexandria. Lavos unleashed its fireball, and it blasted all four of the heroes to the ground in a huge explosion.

"Dammit!" Snapped Voldos. "That was hellfire!"  
"Curaga!" Vivli yelled, and all four were engulfed in a white light, their strength being restored. Voldos fired arrows at Lavos while Zinkata and Bootus ran in, hacking down the representation of Alex. Lavos roared, and blasted them both back with a fireball. Vivli managed to heal them as Voldos pounded Lavos with more arrows. It roared, and faded away again.

"Nice shooting, Voldos." Zinkata observed.

"Thanks." Smiled Voldos. The four fell into eerie silence as their next challenge appeared. The depths of the Temple of the Fiends formed around them. Chaos stood there, with a confident sneer across his features.

Lavos roared once more at the party. Voldos opened fire with his arrows, but they bounced off Lavos's form without damaging it, just as they had done with Chaos. Zinkata and Bootus ran in, ripping into the creature. A flesh like tail sprang out of nowhere, hitting them back, like the razor sharp tail of Chaos. Voldos pulled the arrows back further than he had before, unleashing them and watching as they tore through Lavos successfully. He smiled in triumph, not noticing that a new arm had formed from the flesh like substance. It zoomed in, picking up the elvaan and hurling him to the floor. Vivli ran to his side, and cast a cure spell to help him recover. The arm disappeared again just leaving Lavos.

"Got a dose of Ultima up your sleeve, Viv?" Bootus cried sarcastically.

"That was a one off thing!" Vivli protested.

"I think we may be in trouble." Zinkata observed as they saw Lavos open its jaw with a mighty roar.

"It's going to cast Nuke!" Vivli screamed in horror.  
"Oh, this is going to hurt." Volds whined.

"There's a way out of this." Zinkata quickly said. "Lavos's outer shell must be indestructible, or close, or else it would never have made it as far as it has." He explained. "We take cover _under _it!"

"Under it?" Bootus cried. "How?"

"Under the spikes, by the mouth!" Zinkata announced. "It's nuke spell is targeting us. We need cover, and if we're close to the mouth, it'll nuke itself."

"I think we're out of time for talk." Voldos cried.

"Let's move!" Zinkata protectively grabbed Vivli and pulled her with him as the four bolted for Lavos and dove under the heavy spikes sticking out from its gigantic shell. Vivli shrieked and grabbed Zinkata as tightly as she could as they felt the heat from the gigantic explosion tearing through the air. Lavos howled, and a few seconds passed before the Light Warriors scrambled back out, realising that under the shell of their mortal enemy may not be as safe as they first assumed.

The four stood, panting, and feeling slightly nauseous from the swirling blue light that surrounded them. It was odd to see that the nuke spell hadn't damaged the terrain, but there was no terrain to speak of. They were still surrounded by spinning blue light, and couldn't see anything else. There were no signs they were even still in Vana'diel. Lavos roared viciously, but this time there were no images of the past.

"It's giving up!" Vivli cried cheerfully.

"You should know better than that." Bootus said bluntly.

"I think we just passed the test of our past challenges." Zinkata sighed. "Looks like Lavos is getting to fight us properly."

"At least it missed out Carnage and the fiends." Voldos grumbled.

"Don't give it ideas!" Vivli snapped. Lavos howled, and they noticed the spiked shell was beginning to glow. Vivli's eyes went wide. "Look out!" She screamed. "It's going to attack!"  
"Really?" Bootus cried sarcastically. "Who'd of thought it?"  
"I mean it's going to use its ultimate attack. As written in the old prophesy, 'and Lavos shall rain destruction down from the heavens and start the world afresh'!" Vivli explained.

"We have to stop it!" Zinkata yelled. "If it gets that attack off it'll destroy the whole of Vana'diel!"

"Less talking, more attacking!" Bootus ran in and drove his scythe into Lavos. Lavos roared in retaliation and hundreds of light like energy shots rocketed up into the air. "Oops." The galka commented.

"It's okay!" Vivli explained. "You made it release its attack early."

"Meaning?" Voldos asked.

"Well, it's just going to hit us." She answered with a shrug.

"Oh. Great." Sighed the elvaan.

"Here it comes!" Zinkata yelled. "Take cover!" Hundreds of white missiles made entirely out of light slammed into the ground around them, causing massive explosions and knocking the Light Warriors to the ground as they ran, trying desperately to dodge the falling destruction.

Vivli found herself surrounded in blackness, shaking with fear. It took her a few moments to realise this was because she had shut her eyes as tightly as possible. It took all of her courage just to open them. She had somehow survived, every blast had missed her. She smirked slightly, guessing she did have some luck after all. She looked around. Bootus, Zinkata and Voldos were lying unconscious against the swirling floor. Lavos roared victoriously. She gulped.

"Raise!" She quickly cast on Zinkata. Lavos roared as she cast the spell, but was still recovering from the might of its last attack, and was unable to interfere. Zinkata awoke, and sat up painfully.

"Ow. What happened?" He groaned painfully, his vision was still blurred and he couldn't quite focus.

"You weaklings couldn't take a simple apocalyptic spell." Vivli announced. "So looks like I have to bail you out."

"Fine, I'll keep Lavos distracted." Zinkata sighed. "You heal up Voldos and Bootus." Lavos roared again.

"No!" Vivli cried. "I'll heal the others, but you watch it. We have to be careful!" Vivli began to cast a raise spell as Zinkata simply marched up to the vicious face of Lavos.

"Listen, pal." He smirked at the monstrous visage as it screeched. "You're finished. Your best spell didn't finish us off." It snapped at him, as if trying to tear him apart. "And now, once our party is back, we will kill you." It roared, almost as if the entire shell lurched forwards, trying to crush him. He lunged forwards with his sword, but Lavos snapped at him as he did, forcing him back. There was a bright light behind Zinkata, and Voldos stood up, having recovered.

"Is it coincidence your healing Bootus last?" Zinkata called.

"Not really!" Vivli yelled back. Lavos roared again. "What is it doing?" She asked, trying to regain her magical energies so that she could cast again.

"I think it's recharging. Like you are." Voldos observed. It snapped at the Light Warriors again. Voldos fired arrows at the mouth and it snarled, letting out a mighty roar. Voldos flew backwards as an immense magical force hit him. He felt like an immense drill had just torn through his body.

"You might have been wrong about that one, Vol." Zinkata observed. Voldos groaned on the floor as Lavos hissed again.

"Viv! Hurry up!" Voldos cried. "I think it's getting ready to attack again!"

"We're not going to survive another attack like that!" Vivli yelled. "We need a better plan!"

"Like?" Voldos asked painfully from the floor.

"I can feel the magical energy around us." Vivli explained. "This blue void. This swirling energy. I think it's Lavos's own magical energies. I think I can draw upon it."

"What are you going to do?" Zinkata quickly asked, sounding very concerned. "Be careful! Don't do anything stupid!" Vivli held her hands above her head, and bolts of energy began to shoot to the centre, forming a gigantic ball.

"What the hell is she doing?" Voldos found himself asking.

"I have no idea." Zinkata muttered.

"Neither do I." Vivli admitted nervously.

"Great." Voldos muttered.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Zinkata cried as the yellow energy ball grew in size.

"Let's see if this counts as stupid." Vivli stated. "LUMANAIRE!" She threw down the energy ball and it exploded in a gigantic explosion of burning plasma against Lavos. It howled in pain, screeching and protesting.

"NOW ZIN!" Voldos yelled. "Let's finish it off!" Voldos unleashed his arrows, blasting them into the confused and dazed Lavos. Zinkata ran in, and sliced upwards with a mighty cry. He sliced one of the three sections of Lavos's mouth clean off, and it squealed in agony, reeling as if it was trying to retreat into its shell. It let out a final hiss, and began to glow white.

"Zin! Get back!" Vivli cried in panic. He stumbled away as the jaw of Lavos exploded in a massive white blast of energy. The three collapsed.

Zinkata got up, beaten and panting. Voldos followed. Zinkata helped Vivli up, and the three stared at Lavos. Its mouth was gone. The swirling blue portal had been replaced by the wasteland of what was once the glacier. The shell still stood there, but now there was a mighty hole, leading into darkness.

"Ow." Groaned Bootus, sitting up. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only my most powerful spell ever!" Vivli cried.

"You did another Ultima?" He groaned.

"Lumanaire." She smiled.  
"What the hell is a Lumanaire when it's at home?" He muttered, rubbing his head.

"Well, I just kind of came up with the name on the spot." She admitted with a giggle. "But I managed to draw upon the energy swirling around us, and focus it into an attack. It proved enough to destroy Lavos."

"Ahem!" Voldos said in a fake cough.

"Okay, so it weakened Lavos. These two finished it off." She admitted. "Was still pretty cool."

"I don't like to sound pessimistic, but I don't think we've finished it off." Zinkata gulped. "I think we need to go inside." Vivli stared into the pitch black hole and shivered. Zinkata took her in his hands.  
"I hate the dark." She whimpered.

"It looks pretty dead to me." Voldos shrugged. "You sure we need to go inside?" Vivli turned to him and nodded sheepishly.  
"He's right." She mumbled. "The legends have always spoken of the destroyer being within the shell. I think we just beat the outside of Lavos. The real threat is still to come. The real threat is inside."

"So what you're saying is we've just fought in an epic and dramatic battle the front door?" Bootus asked, groaning in pain.

"Yes." Vivli answered nervously. "Kind of. If we don't destroy what's inside, Lavos could still attack, or even at best, will just wait until it's healed enough to start all over again."

"See? Told you we had to go inside!" Zinkata said triumphantly with a smile, trying to be light-hearted before the inevitable final battle. "I guess we had better get a move on."

"You know, I don't actually have a weapon." Vivli muttered.

"Not like you use one." Taunted Bootus.

"Yeah, I suppose." Vivli shrugged. "It's just, I always thought that if I ever had to fight off the bringer of the apocalypse, I'd be armed. And not in a dress."

"Funny how life works out." Zinkata smiled.

"Could be worse. Could be Bootus in a dress." Voldos laughed.

"I suppose that gi is rather skirt like." Vivli pondered.

"I like my gi!" Bootus cried.

"You guys ready?" Zinkata asked. Voldos and Bootus nodded while Vivli made a whimpering noise, staring into the darkness. Zinkata took the little mithra in his arms, and she hugged him tightly. "Let's go then. Time to save the world again." The four stepped into the darkness for the final confrontation.

**Author's Note: I didn't put this at the start because it would spoil _how _the battle happened. Basically, I wanted to try and justify the way it was written, because it's fairly odd. I actually based this battle off the actual fight with Lavos in Chrono Trigger, where it draws upon every other boss you've fought during the fight. The 'clumps of flesh' represent the strange things Lavos summons to represent parts of the creatures that had more than one target. It was particularly hard to write, and since there was never any explanation as to _why _Lavos did that, it didn't quite come out right. Hopefully you found it interesting anyway, and the moral here is 'make up your own bad guys'. One day I'll learn to do that!**


	27. XXVII

**PART XXVII**

A shrill scream penetrated the darkness of the cavern, followed by a splash.

"Eugh!" Vivli yelled, finding herself knee deep in water. "Where are we?"

"Inside Lavos." Zinkata stated, splashing down behind her.

"Quite some fall." Bootus observed.

"Why does the inside of Lavos look like a cave?" Voldos asked. Bootus shrugged. Zinkata became aware of Vivli clinging to him tightly in the darkness.

"Well, there's nothing here!" Bootus announced.

"I think we go ahead." Vivli said sheepishly.

"Okay, let's see just what Lavos is." Voldos gulped, leading the party forwards before stopping. "Why is the archer at the front?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, you wuss." Bootus sighed. "Fine. Me and Zinkata will take the front." Vivli whimpered, clinging to Zinkata, still badly frightened by the darkness of the cave. "Fine." Bootus sighed. "Me and Zinkata with Vivli being dragged along will take the front."

"I hate this idea." Vivli muttered as the three walked ahead, but her fear wouldn't let her let go of Zinkata.

The four of them stepped forwards, out of the cave and into darkness. They paused for a moment in the darkened room, the only noise being the low whimpering from Vivli. Slowly a small purple glow began to surround the room, forming a band around the lower part of what appeared to be a huge circular room. Closer inspection revealed this to not be a uniform glow, but light coming from what looked like tiny canals in the wall, running with purple energy. As they saw the light they could make out the dark grey metal that surrounded the canals, and in the centre of each part of the wall was embedded a sphere, suggesting something that needed power. The top of the room, and the centre was still darkened.  
"It looks like some kind of strange energy." Bootus gasped.

"Magical." Vivli guessed.

"I don't think so." Bootus said. "Hear that humming noise?" The party paused, there was indeed a humming noise building up. "I think it's mechanical!"

"A machine?" Zinkata exclaimed. "That's impossible! No steam! You couldn't run machinery like this without steam."

"It fell from the sky, Zin." Voldos pointed out. "I think anything is possible." The room was suddenly cast into light and the heroes fell silent as they saw the massive form sat in the middle of the room. A gigantic humanoid monster, one without legs, with its gigantic, almost robotic looking arms crossed across its body. It was suspended from the ceiling by gigantic thick supports, and the bottom of its legless form rested on a cone that seemed to expand from the ground. The entire beast was gigantic and well built, appearing to be made up of dark grey and green armoured plating. Two harsh eyes peered out from its head, with a gigantic hole resting above its eyes, possibly a third, or possibly something else. It had no mouth, but a flesh sack pulsated with each unseen breath.

"Lavos." Gasped Zinkata. It flicked out its arms, opening them up in what the Light Warriors could only assume was a battle stance.

"This is it." Vivli whispered.

"Let's finish this!" Voldos announced, readying his bow. Lavos made no noise, but opened out its hands.

"Don't suppose you have another Lumanaire, Viv?" Bootus asked.

"I simply redirected Lavos's magical power outside." Vivli shrugged. "Can't do it in here without that power."

"Oh." Bootus stated. "Let's do this the old fashioned way then!"

Voldos fired his arrows, and they pinged uselessly off of Lavos's heavily armoured body. Zinkata ran in with his sword, but one of the gigantic arms swept in, knocking him aside. Bootus lashed out with his scythe, cutting into the monsters body. Lavos looked down in anger, and batted the galka away. One of the arms robotically spread across the monster's body, and Lavos was absorbed in a sparkling white light.

"That was a heal spell!" Vivli exclaimed. "That arm on the right is casting a heal spell on the body!"

"Destroy the right arm. Got it!" Zinkata cried, running in.

"Be careful!" Vivli called after him as the arm batted him away without effort. Zinkata crashed down and Vivli healed him. More arrows flew in, pinging uselessly off of Lavos.

"Damn!" Voldos cursed. Lavos pulled in its arms.

"What's it doing?" Bootus asked in panic. It flicked out its arms, and two plates on its body had opened, revealing small cylinders that stuck out slightly.

"What are those?" Vivli cried, grabbing Zinkata in fear.

"They look like-" Zinkata's eyes went wide. "Guns!" He turned Vivli around and protectively knelt over her as intense laser beams blasted out of the two nozzles revealed in Lavos's body. The Light Warriors grunted in pain as they took the hits, burning into their flesh. Vivli was protected by Zinkata, who almost fell on her as a dead weight. They heard a clicking as the panels on Lavos closed once more, and Zinkata rolled away from Vivli. The three were badly hurt, but stood. Vivli quickly cast curaga, and they felt their wounds ease, but not even Vivli could heal them fully.

"He's a little more powerful than I expected." Grunted Bootus.

"We aren't finished yet." Voldos snarled. "Next time he opens his innards, he's going to get a body full of arrows." One of the hands opened up, tossing a spinning blade at Voldos. The elvaan jumped back, but it cut across his body. "ARGH!" He grunted.

"Cure!" Vivli announced as she cast the spell. Saying the name of the spell wasn't required, but she did it often anyway just to inform others of what she was doing.

"Bootus!" Zinkata yelled. "We need to work together!"

"What's the plan, Zin?" Bootus asked, running to Zinkata.

"Give me a boost!" Zinkata announced. "Then you attack that arm as I attack the top."

"You got it!" Bootus agreed as Zinkata jumped onto Bootus's shoulders. Bootus charged at the arm and threw Zinkata into the air as it swept in at him. Zinkata spun in the air, slicing into the arm before it could get to Bootus. It faltered, dropping slightly. From here Bootus drove upwards with his scythe slicing the arm along its bicep. It faltered with a mechanical crackle, but an ooze suggested it was alive. Bootus couldn't tell if they were fighting a machine or a monster. It didn't matter, for as soon as this weakened opening was revealed Voldos unleashed three arrows at it, which hit with deadly precision. The arm dropped off, crashing to the ground where it exploded in a white light.

"Good work, team!" Zinkata announced. Lavos turned to them, and flung out its one good arm. The entire room seemed to explode into flames, burning every one of the Light Warriors. Zinkata, Bootus and Voldos grunted, taking the fiery pain and managing to stand. Vivli collapsed in pain, barely able to move. Through some miracle none of the warriors clothes were on fire. "VIV!" Zinkata yelled as soon as he saw she was hurt. He turned to run to her.

"Zin…look…out…" Vivli managed to say. Zinkata turned just in time to see another deadly spinning blade being hurled in his direction. He dove aside and it lodged into the wall behind him.

"Zin! Potion!" Voldos cried, hurling a bottle at Zinkata. The hume grabbed it from the air and turned to Vivli, pouring the blue liquid gently into her mouth. She winced, gulping it down.

"I hate that stuff." She squirmed. "It tastes horrible!"

"Works though." He smiled. Vivli struggled to her feet, with his help.

"What do you know! It does!" She laughed.

"Didn't this happen last time we fought an evil monster capable of destroying the world?" Bootus asked.

"So I break easily!" Vivli cried, casting another curaga spell to heal the entire party. Another hatch opened on Lavos and flames leapt out, burning Bootus.

"That thing really likes fire." Voldos observed.

"I'm beginning to like it." Vivli smiled as she saw Bootus stagger back. The other arm lashed out at Zinkata, who was stood nearby, and he was hit back. In its hand formed another spinning blade, and it prepared to throw it. Voldos fired an arrow at it, and the blade clanged to the ground. Bootus ran in, driving his scythe into Lavos's hulk as the hand swept down on Zinkata. Zinkata drove upwards with his sword, tearing the hand in two. The entire arm suddenly fell away from the body of Lavos, like the creature had decided to detach it. This left the four facing the now armless body of Lavos that still scowled at them silently.

Suddenly the four felt as if they were being ripped apart by an immense gravitational pull in the centre of the room. Vivli screamed.

"Hold on!" Zinkata cried as he felt himself being torn apart. They could all see a great grey orb forming around them. It suddenly exploded and they crashed down. Lavos seemed to grunt as it released the spell.

"We alright?" Voldos cried.

"I hurt my ankle!" Vivli whined.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Voldos sighed. Vivli cast her best curaga spell and the four rose to their feet. Lavos's mouth sack seemed to be pulsating faster than normal.

"I think it's been weakened from that attack." Vivli suggested.

"I'm not surprised." Bootus winced. "That hurt!"

"You wuss." Vivli taunted.

"It was gravitational." Bootus said bluntly, folding his arms. "You're too light. Your body weight doubled isn't half what mine is."

"Stop bickering." Voldos sighed, firing an arrow. This time it thudded into Lavos successfully. "Hey! It _is _weakened!"

"Attack!" Zinkata ordered. Him and Bootus charged him, attacking with their weapons. Voldos pounded it with arrows while Vivli watched, terrified for her friends. The pulsating sack suddenly exploded and Lavos let out a mighty roar. The beast's entire body began to glow white, and it erupted in a gigantic explosion, throwing the Light Warriors back.

As the light faded, the Light Warriors saw a fairly small hunched form in the centre of the room where Lavos had been. It rose, still being nearly double the height of Vivli, and so slightly taller than Bootus. Still humanoid, but clearly alien. It was covered with strange bronze looking skin, possibly armour, the Light Warriors couldn't tell, with two long flapper like arms, a dull white, and a dome on its head, in which sat purple flesh and a single eye that peered at the heroes. They couldn't explain it, but suddenly they understood, as if Lavos was beaming signals into their brains.

"It can't be!" Vivli gasped.

"From the dawn of time." Zinkata said in shock. "From the fall of Gaia. It's been manipulating us."

"Creating us like we're some animals to be harvested!" Voldos spat.  
"The five races were but a creation of Lavos." Vivli muttered in disgust. "Created for it to harvest. It can't be."

"It makes sense." Bootus said bluntly. "Survival of the fittest, no? How did five races evolve to dominate one planet when evolution says we should have killed each other? Lavos rose us this way. So that we'd fight. We'd be petty. We'd let it evolve to this point while we were too self absorbed to see it."

"And in the ultimate irony, it mocks us still." Zinkata sighed. "The only creation that wasn't of Lavos's are the beastmen."

"We are not Altana's children." Vivli muttered in shock.

"We are Lavos's." Zinkata stated.

"No more!" Voldos spat suddenly, drawing his bow. "If Lavos manipulated the races of Gaia to evolve, if he manipulated our entire lives, so be it! This day, we break free!"

"Yeah!" Zinkata cheered. "You hear us Lavos? We're going to destroy you! We're going to break free of your influence! Maybe you've been sat here, influencing our history, making us evolve as you saw fit, but no more! We're going to destroy you, Lavos!" Lavos let out an ear splitting howl.

"You heard him!" Bootus spat. "My life will not have been for nothing!"

"Mine neither!" Vivli cried.

"It thinks it manipulated us throughout history?" Voldos laughed. "It thinks it influenced our evolution, our culture, our wars and our triumphs?" Voldos smiled at it. "Well, pal, did you organise this one? Because it seems to be going wrong!"

"Let's finish it!" Zinkata yelled, readying his sword. Lavos howled again, and two small armoured orbs flew out from behind it, with distinct spikes sticking out of them towards the floor and purple fleshy tops, looking much like a part of Lavos. "This ends here!" Zinkata cried.

"Yeah!" The Light Warriors screamed.

Lavos let out one final howl and suddenly they were jolted into a strange blurry dimension. They felt as if they were moving through a green void at an incredible speed. Through the void they could see something; a temple being constructed.

"The Temple of Uggalepih." Vivli observed. "It's proving its domination over time by showing it."

"Screw that. I'm taking it out!" Bootus yelled, running and driving his scythe into the monster. Lavos roared, and a gigantic bolt of lightning crashed down, hitting Bootus and sending him falling back. Vivli ran in to heal Bootus as the floating orb to the left of Lavos healed the monster.

"Oh, here we go again." Zinkata sighed, running and slicing at the healing orb. The orb spun back as it was hit by the sword, and came to a stop in the air. It floated down over Zinkata, and suddenly the paladin was encased in a multi-coloured orb, dropping down in a daze as the orb flew away. Vivli ran in to heal him, but he gestured for her to turn away as he healed himself. "Save your magic Viv, you might need it." He advised.

"What's the plan?" Bootus asked through his own pain.

"We destroy that orb on the right." Zinkata stated. Voldos fired an arrow at it, but it moved out of the way. Lavos began to do what almost appeared to be a dance, and Vivli collapsed. "VIV!" He yelled, running to her side.

"She's asleep!" Voldos cried in shock.

"Sheesh, I never realised she was _this _lazy!" Bootus exclaimed.

"It's a side affect of whatever Lavos did!" Zinkata cried. "She's alright, but I can't wake her." Lavos howled again.

"What now?" Voldos sighed. A gigantic boulder appeared and slammed into the three Light Warriors, missing the sleeping Vivli, and they crashed back, crushed under the massive stone.

"Ow." Groaned Zinkata. Lavos seemed to laugh. Voldos blasted an arrow which thudded squarely into Lavos's single eye. Lavos roared as the orb healed him. The other orb moved in, creating the same sphere around Bootus as it had around Zinkata. Zinkata noticed Bootus was barely still awake, and cast a healing spell on him before staggering to his feet. "Oh, you are going down!" He spat, frustrated. He ran at the healing orb and leapt into the air, slicing down through and taking it out. It fell to the ground, defeated. He turned to Bootus with a smile. "NOW!" He ordered and they ran at Lavos. The image of the temple had now faded, showing the construction of Bastok by the galka.

Lavos unleashed a blast of electricity, frying Bootus and sending him back. The orb on the left flew in and jabbed into Zinkata with its spike, taking him out. He let out a gurgled scream as he went down. Vivli jolted awake, instantly realising what happened and started to cast a healing spell. Zinkata and Bootus were quickly healed and got up, facing Lavos angrily. Voldos fired an arrow at the other orb, but it just clanged off of it.

"That other orb is made of some tough stuff!" Voldos exclaimed.

"Don't worry about the orb! Just get Lavos!" Vivli cried. Bootus leapt at Lavos, driving his scythe down through the dome like head, shattering the glass. Lavos squealed as Zinkata ran in, cutting the beast in half with a mighty blow. Lavos toppled to the ground and Zinkata drove his sword through its skull, finishing it off.

The four paused for a moment.

"We did it." Bootus stated.

"We did!" Zinkata cried. The background subtly shifted to a fully constructed Windurst.

"ZIN! LOOK OUT!" Vivli screamed as the orb moved in, jabbing him again. Zinkata stumbled back, his shoulder bleeding from where the spike on the bottom of the orb had torn through it.

"What the-" Zinkata began. They heard Lavos squeal once more.

"Of course!" Vivli cried. "It's not the monster! It's the orb! Lavos is the orb!"

"Not for long!" Bootus announced, confidently swinging his scythe in a large attack. The orb took this hit with a clang. "What? It's stupidly armoured!"

"Banish!" Vivli tried hitting it with one of her spells.

"That was pathetic." Bootus groaned. Vivli sighed.

"HOLY!" She yelled as she concentrated all of her powers into a single attack. The white light ripped through the orb, but it still stood, unscratched.

"Hey, its armour cracked!" Voldos observed.

"That means we can attack it!" Zinkata cried, running in with his sword. The orb flew at him, hitting him in the face and knocking him to the ground before hitting Voldos with its multicoloured sphere. Bootus turned to face it, but it jabbed him with his spike. Zinkata got up, groaning. "Viv! We need a heal spell!"

"I can't!" Vivli whimpered. "I'm out!" Zinkata paused.

"Can you manage a single cure?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "But what good will that do?" Zinkata pulled his sword back behind him, holding it as if ready to swing.

"Cast it on my sword!" He announced.

"Your sword?" She repeated, confused.

"Do it!" She did it as Zinkata spun outwards, spinning his sword in a circle.

"CURE WHIRL!" He cried as the cure spell was forced outwards by his sword, healing the entire party.

"Cure whirl?" Bootus asked sceptically as he got back up.

"It's hard to come up with names on the spot!" Zinkata protested.

"That's why I thought Lumanaire was particularly original." Vivli smiled. The orb flew in, this time towards her. Vivli shrieked in terror as Voldos fired an arrow. The arrow thudded into the orb, deflecting it towards Bootus, who cut out with his scythe. Bootus ducked under it as he missed and it came around, moving towards Zinkata. It was beginning to glow white.

"What's it doing?" Voldos asked.

"It's going to heal the other parts!" Vivli realised. "We have to kill it! Now!" It flew towards Zinkata who rolled forwards, stabbing upwards. It jabbed downwards, catching his hand and causing him to drop his sword with a yelp. Bootus blasted a fireball, knocking the orb backwards and he cut upwards with his scythe, slicing into the orb. Everybody froze as Bootus stood there with his blade embedded in the tiny creature. It began to glow white. It exploded in a spectacular explosion.

The four sat up, dazed, back in the room they had fought Lavos in earlier, before he had revealed his true form. The room itself was badly damaged.

"I did it." Bootus smiled. "I killed Lavos!"

"Yeah, we killed Chaos, but you don't hear us gloating." Zinkata grumbled. Vivli looked in pity at the charred remains on the floor of Lavos.

"Can you believe the most evil creature of all time, the being that manipulated all life only so that it could destroy it, was that tiny orb?" She asked.

"It's funny to think, isn't it." Zinkata smiled, walking over and hugging her. There was a sudden rumble and the four looked around.

"I think we had better leave." Voldos suggested. The rumbling got worse. "Now!"

**Author's Note: Well, that was pretty weird. To justify myself, that is pretty much the Lavos battle from the game. Lavos _does _appear to be the orb on the right in the battle, not the main monster, as that orb is far stronger than the main monster _and _what you have to kill to complete the game. The other weird bit, the 'it's been manipulating our destiny…' bit was also taken from the game, where, as soon as Lavos reveals its true form, for some reason the heroes know that it manipulated evolution. Don't ask me how, so I kinda made it up. Hopefully it worked.**

**Also Phabrizoe caught the Star Wars Episode 3 quotes in chapter 23. Congratulations! In my defence, they were coincidence, kind of. I wrote the dialogue, and had the line 'We will do what we must!' just before the battle, so 'You will try!' fitted perfectly (for those who don't know, that's pretty much a part of Star Wars dialogue, except the line was 'I will do what I must'). Ahem. Although, I always steal quotes. I claim they're loving references. The truth is I'm not original enough to think up my own dialogue. Like I can't think up my own villains!**

**I also altered the last chapter slightly (and this one to add this note!). Thefrogkiller's review pointed out I referenced Chrono Trigger with Life and Lumanaire. Life was an accident! It's supposed to be Raise, but I'd been playing Chrono Trigger and not enough FFXI clearly! I've gone back to fix that now.**

**And damn. Wish I'd of thought of the X-Slash idea before hand. Unfortunately, Voldos doesn't have a sword at the moment, so I couldn't have done it anyway, but it's a great idea I wish I did do!**


	28. XXVIII

**PART XXVIII**

The four heroes ran out into the cave and got to a solid wall as the entire structure began to feel like it was sinking.

"Now what?" Vivli screamed.

"We climb!" Bootus announced, quickly scrambling up the cavern wall.

"I don't think I can climb that." Vivli whimpered. Zinkata grabbed her.

"Hold onto my back!" He ordered. She did so as Zinkata scaled the wall.

The four heroes emerged standing on the thin rim of the hole they had made when they defeated Lavos's mouth. The entire shell was lurching backwards, sinking into a gigantic pool of lava.

"Guys, I don't mean to sound overly dramatic, but I think this is it." Voldos muttered.

"No point in living anyway." Vivli whimpered. "Our lives were a lie."

"Hey, don't say that." Zinkata said gently. "Lavos was powerful, but deluded. It told us it manipulated everybody's lives to harvest us. How's that possible? If it was manipulating us, then why did it let us destroy it?"  
"I don't know." Vivli sighed.

"I've seen Altana." Zinkata stated. The others looked at him in confusion. "That day, in the battle against Carnage. I heard her voice. She's real. Even if Lavos is the one that was manipulating us, she was the one looking over us. As far as I'm concerned, we're all still her children, no matter what some overgrown seashell might think."

"You're right." Vivli said, hugging him. "Altana is still our goddess."

"Aw, how sweet." Sighed Bootus. "Now I get to die knowing Altana exists. Hope we have something sweet waiting in the afterlife."

"I don't care." Vivli smiled, turning to Zinkata. "Everything I've ever needed is right here with me. I love you." She said gently. Bootus rolled his eyes.

"Can we please die in peace?" He snapped. "I don't want any more mushy crap while we're cooked to death by lava." Vivli and Zinkata ignored him, hugging each other tightly as the shell continued to sink into the fiery depths.

"Ahoy down there!" Came a sudden voice as a rope ladder dangled down. All four heroes suddenly looked up in shock. "Didn't think I'd just leave, did you?" Olose called from the deck of the _Raven III. _The four glanced at each other, and quickly scrambled up the rope ladder. Vivli seemed to be the only one petrified by the thought they were climbing above a gigantic pool of lava, but managed to make it on deck all the same. The four looked over and watched as the great hulk of Lavos sank into the lava, disappearing beneath the orange liquid. They all collapsed, panting from exhaustion.

"What are you doing back here?" Zinkata panted. "I thought we told you to get to the cities and warn everyone!"

"We did." Olose smiled, holding up multiple linkshells. "Except we did it the easy way." The four heroes smiled.

"Thank you." Vivli managed to say between breaths. There was a rumbling from below and the four heroes sprung up to look over the edge of the ship.

Below, the lava had collapsed in on itself, as if being drained back underground. Solid ground reformed, and it began to snow.

"The glacier will be back to normal in no time." Voldos smiled.

"And Lavos is gone forever." Zinkata said.

"Are we going to tell everybody about what it said?" Bootus asked. "You know, about us. About the races. About how we all evolved."

"I think some things are better left quiet." Zinkata answered.

"What things?" Olose asked. The four turned to him.

"You don't wanna know." They all said together.

The _Raven III _hovered in the air over the glacier, the snow gently setting down on its deck. Vivli and Zinkata stood there, looking into each others eyes. Vivli slumped into his arms.

"It's over, Viv." Zinkata said warmly.

"Don't we always say that?" She smiled slightly. "Didn't we think it was over when we beat Chaos?"

"You're thinking what I am, aren't you?" He laughed.

"Scrap the retirement plan?" She suggested with a giggle.

"Of course." He answered. "I mean, if we retired, this world would fall apart in seconds."

"What ever happened to the over protective Zinkata who was scared of his little girlfriend getting hurt?" Vivli asked sarcastically.

"I realised that she cast a spell that almost blew up Lavos, the Destroyer of Worlds. I kinda figure that means you're an okay warrior." Zinkata gave in answer.

"That was a one off." She reminded him playfully, actually enjoying his protection.

"Well then, I'll just have to keep you safe. And there's no safer place than in my arms." He smiled.

"Do you know what I think we need?" Vivli asked. Zinkata shook his head. "A holiday. We need a break. Just the two of us."

"I like that plan." Zinkata smiled. "We could go somewhere peaceful, like Seblina, just relax by the sea, put down the swords and enjoy ourselves, instead of fighting all the time."

"Going to Seblina?" Roared Bootus as we walked up on deck. Zinkata and Vivli sighed. "Sounds like a great idea! I'll go tell Voldos!" He disappeared again. Vivli and Zinkata laughed.

"Well, we can at least get our own room at the inn." She said.

The _Raven III _touched down in Windurst, and the heroes emerged. They were greeted by the High Priestess.

"We heard of your courage." She said warmly. "Your bravery. You've got to stop saving the world, it must be somebody else's turn by now." The Light Warriors smiled.

"Hey, we don't enjoy clearing up the mess." Bootus joked.

"Hey! It's them!" They heard a voice. They looked over to see a small crowd gathering. Suddenly, hundreds of people flowed out of the city, flocking to them, roaring and cheering.

"I think they want to say thank you." The High Priestess laughed. They roared with cries of victory. Bootus turned to Voldos.

"I think the Adventurer's Appreciation Festival has just been extended." He laughed.

"I think our trip to Seblina may have to be postponed." Voldos smiled.

The streets of Windurst were full to the brim. It had taken a week, but the festival had been adapted into a pure celebration of the heroes. The gigantic banners that had once said 'Thank You Adventurers!' had been replaced with ones reading 'Thank You Light Warriors!'. Hundreds of stalls and games lined the streets, and people of every age, race and profession were having a good time.

"I bet Lavos never saw this one coming." Laughed Zinkata to the others.

"Sweet Altana!" Cried Vivli. "Check this out!" She was obviously restraining laughter as she showed the others to a stall.

"What is it?" Zinkata asked, confused. Vivli held something up and burst out laughing. Zinkata took it curiously. It was a stuffed toy of some kind. A galka.

"A Bootus Bear?" He exclaimed as he read the label. Vivli fell backwards laughing. Bootus rose one of his massive eyebrows.

"They made me into a teddy bear?" He asked. Vivli nodded with tears of laughter flowing. "I've got to get me one of those!" He quickly picked one up from the stall. The stall keeper looked at him curiously. "Can I have this for free?" He asked.

"What? Why?" Asked the stall keeper. Bootus held up the cuddly toy next to his face.

"Look. It's me!" He laughed. "Bootus!" The stall keeper burst out laughing.

"Then I guess that makes it yours." He laughed.

"Thanks!" Bootus exclaimed.  
"You might want this one too." He through something else to the galka and Bootus fell over with laughter.

"You seen that over there?" Voldos asked Vivli and Zinkata. "They have 'whack-a-Lavos'."

"Sorry. Been there. Done that." Zinkata joked. "For real, I mean."

"It's hard!" Voldos explained. "You have to through these balls at these Lavos shaped coconuts on stalks and knock them off. I can't do it."

"You're a master with the bow, but can't hit a coconut?" Vivli asked.

"I swear they've stuck them to the stalks!" Voldos protested. Bootus walked over, still laughing.

"What're you finding so funny?" Vivli asked. "Or is this still your bear?"  
"Oh no." Bootus said, wiping away a tear. "This isn't my bear. This is _your _bear!" He held up a little stuffed mithra in a robe with gigantic felt ears and a long running piece of string for a tail. Two blue buttons made up the eyes and a little black spot made up the nose. Vivli looked at it in shock.

"My ears are not that big!" She cried sarcastically. Voldos and Zinkata had both broken down in laughter. "Oh, you two are just jealous you don't have your own cuddly toy."

"I think humes and elvaans don't make good cuddly toys." Laughed Zinkata.

"Yeah, we're more of the 'action figure' kind of people." Voldos added.

"Funny you should say that, because look what they're selling over there." Bootus pointed to another stand advertising Light Warrior action figures.

"You have got to be joking." Vivli said sceptically.

"Let's go check it out!" Voldos cried, running over to the stand. The others smiled and followed him.

They fought past the crowd to look at little molded figures of the four. They were surprisingly fairly similar to what the heroes looked like. The clothes were off, but most of the features were correct, with the right hair styles and eye colour.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Zinkata cried. "I want all four!"

"I think they really captured Bootus's likeness." Voldos said, examining the figure.

"He looks kinda angry." Vivli observed.

"That's what I meant." Voldos said. Bootus looked around the stall and burst out laughing again.

"Check it out! Vivli dolls!" He pointed to dolls of Vivli, which was wearing a pretty looking dress.

"Hey! I wear robes!" Vivli protested. "That's not fair!"

"Viv. What did you wear against Lavos?" Bootus asked patronisingly.

"That's entirely not the point!" Vivli cried.

"This is the best festival in the world." Voldos laughed.

"Who do you think's responsible for it?" Came a voice. The four spun around.

Emilen smiled at them. Voldos ran to her.

"Emilen?" He exclaimed.

"Not just her." Lucia smiled.

"Yeah, we were pretty much all involved." Angel explained.

"I'm the one who made the bannerrrrrrrrrrrrrrs." Dedji told them.

"I made the cuddly toys!" Elnroth put in. The four heroes stared at him. "So I'm good at sewing!" He cried. "There's nothing wrong with that!"

"I've been writing songs to play in the evening." Jacoby explained.

"I designed the games!" Ninias pointed out.

"I persuaded them to make the Vivli dolls." Olose grinned.

"They still aren't done with toys of the _Raven_." Cid mumbled.

"Hell, Crazy Steve's been making the action figures!." Zanu told them.

"It's great to see you guys!" Vivli cried.

"Well, somebody had to make surrrre you got the rrrrrrespect you deserrrrrrved _and _got embarrassed at the same time." Dedji laughed.

"Hey! I like my Vivli toy!" Vivli shot back, cuddling the cuddly toy of herself.

"Might even replace that other teddy bear she carries around." Bootus mocked.

"Oh, nothing could replace that." Vivli said without thinking. "Ur, I mean, what bear? What are you talking about?" She quickly tried to correct herself just to the laughter of the others. The entire group laughed together, enjoying the festival that honoured the heroes that saved the world. Again.

A month passed and the heroes moved on to Seblina, enjoying the peaceful quiet town. Vivli had passed the days trying to actually learn to fish, but failed miserably to catch anything. Voldos and brought Emilen with him, and the two had spent more and more days together. Zinkata spent all of his time with Vivli, except for one specific day where the others went to the beach. Vivli stayed behind in Seblina, considering the beach near Seblina wasn't a normal beach, but one roaming with monsters. Zinkata returned later that evening, and found her hunched over a desk with an ink quill and paper.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a curious smile.  
"Well," She began, "I figured that if we're going to be famous, people might as well get the story right. So I'm writing it."

"Writing what?" Zinkata asked.

"Our adventures." Vivli answered.  
"What, all from your point of view? Like a big journal?" He asked.

"No." She smiled. "I'm writing it like a real story. In the third person. So that everybody can read of all of our adventures from all points of view."

"Where do you start a story like that?" Zinkata questioned.

"Back on the hill outside Bastok. Starts with you, actually." She told him gently. Zinkata peered over her shoulder and read the first few lines.

"Hey! That makes me sound like an idiot!" He protested.

"Well, you did get beaten up by that sheep." She mocked.

"Oh, it was much more of a battle than that." He answered, intentionally deepening his voice. "I mean, it was more of a war really. There were hundreds of them." Vivli laughed.

"And that's why you're not writing the story." She mocked.

"Oh, if you're writing it, I get input!" He insisted. "If you put in every embarrassing thing I did, I'm going to make sure you put in every embarrassing thing you did!"

"Fine." Vivli said confidently.

"Hey, if you're writing our lives, is this conversation going to be written down?" Zinkata asked.

"It might." Vivli smiled.

"So, what you going to call it?" Zinkata questioned. "I suggest 'The Almighty Zinkata And Friends'." He joked.

"Urm, I don't think so." Vivli smiled. "I've been thinking about it. About how much our lives have been like an old fantasy adventure. Almost like a fairy tale."

"Yeah, but this was real. We could have died. You always know the heroes will survive in those." Zinkata explained. "I mean, think about our battle against Lavos. That could have easily been our final adventure." Vivli nodded, and then suddenly smiled. "What?" Zinkata asked.

"I think I have the title." Vivli told him.

"What is it?" Zinkata asked, watching as she grabbed her front page and began to write the title at the top of the page. She wrote two words.

Final Fantasy.

**Ending Note: The End. Thanks a million if you've read this far. I really appreciate you taking the time to read through this story, and the others! I mean, that's three long stories you've all now endured by this point. Thank you. I'd love it if you could leave a comment of some kind so that I know what you thought, even if you didn't like it, I'd love to here. It only takes a few minutes and really means a lot to me, so please, review away! Any criticism is welcomed.**

**Once again I really should thank some people. Again, everybody who read. I really appreciate it. Thefrogkiller again for his constant reviews and help, having given me a lot of advice on writing which means in my next story hopefully the romance wont be quite so poor thanks purely to his help. He also gave me many characters to play with which was very useful. Ninias deserves thanks as I used Ninias as a character with permission, so thanks for that! All of my reviewers for being encouraging and helpful! Sorry I haven't mentioned everybody, I mean, there's only about six of you, but I'm afraid I'm going to forget somebody! But believe me, I really appreciate it! Zinkata also deserves thanks for continued suggestions, and for not being too freaked out by a Zinkata-Vivli romance! Believe me, Zin, that was disturbing to write as well!**

**And now I should probably say something about what's going to happen in the future. I'm taking a break from writing for a few weeks. A forced break due to exams. I don't want to, but I simply have to. Now I've got this out of the way, I'm better off not starting anything new until I'm done with exams or else I'll get addicted and write a chapter a day again. **

**But what to write when I come back? I have a few ideas, one of which is the story of the ten months between FFXI Chronicls 2 and 3. This wouldn't be a full narrative though. Every chapter would instead be like an 'episode' where they are individual stories for our heroes, telling you what they got up to during the ten months. The advantage of this is we're back to square one and there will be no awkward romance. The bad side is all the character development in this story won't have happened yet. Another idea is obviously the FFXI Chronicles 4, which I have some plot ideas for, but the Light Warriors saving the day again is going to be a bit samey, so I'd need to work on making it original. A third would be a story starring Olose, but it wouldn't work well as FFXI fan fiction because the FFXI world wouldn't be fully evolved yet, so that's probably my weakest idea. Plus there would be no Light Warriors. That's just got to be bad. Might be more suited to a short story. Anyway, if you have an opinion, feel free to post it in a review or in an e-mail.**

**Over my exam period, I might still find time to work on a short story or two, so if there are any short stories you'd like to see stemming from the FFXI Chronicles please ask and I'll see if I can write it. There's already been the story of Crazy Steve and what's odd to him on Phabrizoe's suggestion (thanks for that Phabrizoe!), and I'll see what else I can do if you have an idea.**

**Well, thank you for reading this far. I hope you've enjoyed the FFXI Chronicles and hopefully they'll be more in the future. Thanks a million! I hope to see your opinion in a review, but even if you decide not to review, thank you for reading this far. I'm very appreciative you took interest in my stories. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed them! **

**Oh, I almost forgot, if the lack of visible scene changes drive you crazy, but you want to read this story again, e-mail me/say in a review and I'll send you a real version of the story in a text file where my paragraph breaks show up!**

**Thanks again!**


	29. Bonus Stuff

**BONUS STUFF**

Well, this is a little random, but I didn't want to just leave the story ended without saying something. Not to mention there's a lot of stuff I can put here that wont make it anywhere else. For starters, thanks for the kind reviews everybody. I figured here I can say about what the other story possibilities are, for longer stories, and put things that I never got around to putting, like an old version of the first ever chapter to the FFXI Chronicles 1 where it was supposed to be a comedy, and Olose's real backstory (because there's no way I'll ever be able to tell it, which I'll explain later). I don't know if anybody really wants to read this, but it works for me as a place to outline ideas, which helps me get them out of my head as much as anything, but any opinions you have on them would be good. And after that, you can find out the backstories, character things and the comedy chapter. I'll put titles at least so if you do decide to read this, you can easily flick to whatever bit you want to read.

And yes, I realise it's very egotistical to think anybody wants to read about this stuff. I apologise, but I wanted to get it out, and thought somebody out there might be curious.

**STORY IDEAS**

Basically because I can't guarantee I'll write these, it's a nice way to see if there are any you guys like, and if you do, I'll try to write them after my exams. The FFXI Chronicles 4, for starters, has a basic plot now. Although I know Phabrizoe says he'd prefer if this wasn't written, but I have some reasons for why I would write it. The plot would handle something a lot bigger than an 'outside' threat of an evil villain, and instead here the four nations would break down into war, battling each other. The irony being that the reason this happens is because Lavos is dead. The manipulator of the races is gone, and without it, they break down. I have two ideas here, either it would be an ironic story that actually the evil monster was all that was controlling them, or it would be a failsafe by Lavos that it had set up for a war in case it did die. Either way, with all four nations plunged into war, and no obvious heroes or villains, the Light Warriors would be very much caught in the middle. The other reason I want to write one is because not everything was finished. Voldos and Emilen for example have no conclusion. Emilen's character in general is incomplete, considering she still hasn't found Aldo (or Oldo as I accidentally spelt it). However, I'd run the risk of making this too samey with the Light Warriors again. This means my solution _could _be to set the story something like six years after the original, maybe even ten. This would alter the characters considerably. A reason the time gaps are so slim between the original three is because the characters very much hinge on their ages, especially Vivli, so they'd be very different. And the plot could still work as Lavos is a million years old, so what's ten years to him after he's dead anyway? The alternative for a fun introduction is it starts with Zinkata exclaiming "Final Fantasy? What the hell kind of title is that?" and it just carries straight on. Anyway, that's one idea for a story.

Another is the eight month period you missed between the FFXI Chronicles 2 and 3 (which _is _eight months, not ten, as I thought originally. I forgot what I wrote myself!). This would be fun because it means I can do lots of the Light Warriors adventures which are kind of mentioned in the third one (for example, how Vivli 'kinda' got kidnapped by an ant), and each chapter would be a new short story basically, like a TV series or something. That would be kind of fun, but with no overall plot, probably not very satisfying overall. It could work however just for entertainment value.

What I don't want to do is invent new characters. This is because I simply don't think I could create good new ones. The Light Warriors work together, somehow. I'm not sure how. They're kind of based on real people (I'm not like Vivli, honest!) which may be a reason. So the real Bootus makes insulting jokes, so I exaggerated that, Zinkata is pretty much our leader, but still jokes around, so I exaggerated that, Voldos hits on everything, but I really didn't exaggerate that, and I have a spectacular knack for needing rescuing (in FFXI!) and can be pretty childish in arguments, so that was simply exaggerated to extremes. New characters just wouldn't feel the same because they wouldn't be based on real people, and they'd lack the fun of the Light Warriors. I mean, there's a few ones I could go for, but they'd be too serious and uninteresting, and just wouldn't feel the same. This means I'm very weary about doing a new story with new characters. Illuga was supposed to be a new character, for example, a fifth Light Warrior. It just didn't work. His personality didn't make a good main character. Hell, he barely had a personality!

And then there's the other story idea, which I've had to pretty much scrap, so will outline it here. That's Olose's story.

**OLOSE'S BACKSTORY**

Olose's story I have in my head, but couldn't do for one reason really. It would be set 600 years in the past, in a Vana'diel that's not our Vana'diel, and so it wouldn't really be proper fan fiction. I'd need to do loads of research to so that I could find out what Vana'diel was like back there in the game, when certain places were built, and so on, and somehow still merge it with the lore of these stories. So instead, I'll say it here.

Olose's past he's always carried with him, and part of what makes him my favourite character is the fact all this happened, and he never mentions it. Which is a problem for you guys reading the story, because you never find out! Olose isn't the type of person who would ever bring up his own feelings about the past or what happened to him, and instead hides everything behind his jokey and heroic kind of acting. This meant I could never tell his story in the actual story itself. I didn't want a "Oh, something's wrong with Olose, let's ask!" "Since you asked nicely, I'll tell you." scene because he's just too enclosed for that.

For starters, Olose was never bitten by a werewolf. He lied to hide having to think about his past. He was born a werewolf, to two cursed parents. The idea was that since werewolves are not evil, but just warped by their curse, they became a society together, and lived in hiding. However, it wasn't long before the Temple Knights (or some other military group) started to hunt them down, armed with silver weapons. They wiped most of the werewolves out, until the last couple of survivors retreated and hid. They were found, but not before Olose's parents sent Olose off to safety with a foster family who didn't know his secret when he was still about four years old. The Temple Knights attacked and wiped out with their silver weapons the last of the werewolves, leaving Olose as the only survivor, and his parents, brothers and sisters, uncles and aunts, friends, teachers, everybody he ever knew, brutally slaughtered. Considering this happened when he was four, you begin to get an idea of the kind of horrible past he had.

So, young Olose was risen by his foster parents. He lives a peaceful life in a small village until one day, when he's fourteen and begins to hit puberty, transformations begin to occur. This is operating on the idea that as a pure werewolf, born as one, his transformations don't begin until puberty. He transforms one full moon into an uncontrollable monster. If the werewolf society was still around, he would have been taught to control it, but they weren't, so as a berserk rampaging monster he kills his foster-parents and foster-sister, wipes out many people in the town and disappears into the wilderness.

Where he stays for years, refusing to go back to any populated town centre in case he harms somebody again. He lives in the wilderness, killing random animals and monsters to survive, homing his combat skills, and still transforming every full moon into a monster, still without control. Years pass, and in his twenties one day he finds a girl being attacked by bandits. He saves her, and she turns out to be a daughter of an incredibly rich family travelling between cities. Except she was travelling on her own, obviously not wise. Having saved her, he instantly feels something for her and swears to protect her to the city. Once there, she asked him to be her bodyguard, and he agreed, so taken with her that he didn't think about the danger.

A little thing I was always going to put in here is that he was wearing rags and what he had made from the wilderness, and realised he had to put something else on if he was heading into town. So, he took one of the bandits clothes, which included a brown jacket which is the same one he still has six hundred years later. He really got his worth out of that!

Being a bodyguard worked, him disappearing for days when it was a full moon, and otherwise protecting her. She spread the word of him as a defender to her parents, and he quickly became a famous mercenary in the cities, taking other jobs for money. Years passed, and it became clearly apparent that he wasn't aging like everybody else. His bodyguard duties died down as the girl stopped travelling, which she only did rarely in the first place anyway. One day, a powerful crime lord kidnapped the girl while Olose was out because it was a full moon. Olose rescued her, crossing the crime lord and angering him greatly. During the battle to rescue her, the crime lord realised he was a werewolf and so afterwards put a bounty on his head with advise to hunt him with silver weapons.

Olose went into hiding, but quickly realised that they would harm the girl (who I really should think of a name for) to lure him out. He decided that he should die. It would be the only way to keep her safe. He wanted to die meaningfully, so attacked a beastman camp. He survived the battle, despite the fact his face was torn off in the battle.

He regenerated with a new face, just as he did in the FFXI Chronicles 3. This meant he had a new identity, and Olose Samspon was considered to be dead. This gave him great deals of anguish, being able to look in a mirror and see a stranger, but he knew the girl was safe now. He could never go back, that he knew, so he retreated to Norg/some similar place where he joined a cargo ship as a crew member. A pirate attack led to him working for the pirates, and eventually he became a captain after he orchestrated a mutiny. In time he became a famous pirate captain.

He became too famous, and the crime lord became aware of somebody named 'Captain Sampson' and guessed it was Olose, and that his death was a fake (as the body was never found). He moved quickly, kidnapping the girl and claiming he'd only let her go when Olose was found dead. Olose had to return to his old life (now a decade gone) and save her once again. This time he confronted the crime lord, and the crime lord revealed he was also a werewolf, the only other survivor, who had used his abilities to became ruler of the crime syndicate as nobody could stand against him. The two immortal beings clashed, and Olose and the crime lord both transformed due to their rage. Olose eventually killed the crime lord, but in his crazed state found himself face to face with the girl. He went to kill her, but his love for her meant he managed to wrestle control of his body back to save her and so he learnt to control his transformations.

He confessed his love for her, and despite the class differences between such a rich girl and a mercenary and pirate she fell in love with him, and the two married. But she grew old and died as Olose was forced to watch, his immortality meaning he lived. He became greatly depressed having seen his wife die from old age, knowing he was forced to live forever without her. He contemplated suicide, but never did it, and tried to get on with his life. After a while he decided to use his strength and power to help people, roaming the land, becoming a hero, and hiding his pain under his newly formed experienced attitude of heroism.

Six hundred and fifteen years after he was born and he ended up working as a smuggler in Norg, his vow to help everybody somewhat obscured by just trying to lead a life. There he met the Light Warriors, and the rest you know.

That's pretty much what I have as Olose's story. Although it's a bit fuzzy between how he goes from being a travelling hero to a smuggler, hundreds of years are between those two stages. Another point about him a friend raised was the question of why he's running from Bikke in the first story if he's immortal. The simple answer is I hadn't decided he was a werewolf yet, but the story answer would be he wanted to protect his crew.

That's a lot longer than I thought. Hopefully you endured it. I really should get around to naming those characters at some point. I could write it sometime, but need to do lots of research first, and even then, it barely classifies as fan fiction. But at least now you know the story!

**COMEDY FIRST CHAPTER**

Since I first wrote the FFXI Chronicles for a competition, I wanted to make it enjoyable, so tried making it funnier. Here's the first chapter (the only one) when it was a comedy, in which they swear, joke, and generally act even stupider:

**PART ONE**

The sun beamed down on the city of Bastok like it always did. It was in the desert after all. A large hill overlooked the city, a refuge for monsters and men alike. Neither wanted to be found.

The sound of gold coins in bag rustling was all that disrupted the silence of the hill. Zinkata was hurling the bag around in joy. A fairly young man, in his early twenties. His hair was moderately long, grown from years of being unable to afford to cut it. All that kept it short was his dagger. A blue t-shirt and black trousers were all that protected him, but he had learnt fast that in the career path of a thief, it wasn't armour you needed, it was speed. The ability to run the hell away was invaluable.

He opened the bag to stare in joy at the gold pieces within. He'd lifted them from a young mithran girl he had found in Bastok. The usual tourist type. New and clueless. She didn't even seem to notice he'd taken every last piece of gil she owned. Zinkata wished there were more people in the world like that.

What he certainly didn't wish for was that irritating thundering sound. The sort of sound that really put him off his trail of thought. The sort of sound that _almost _sounded like a creature thundering towards him in an attack. But he was far to joyous to turn his head and find out.

He found himself curiously flying through the air in huge pain. Apparently some form of sheep had just charged into him. _Well, I certainly had no hint that was going to happen _he thought as he crashed to the ground. _Great, now I'm in pain._

Zinkata skilfully drew his dagger and swung on the offensive. He somehow missed the gigantic creature in front of him. _Damn you, law of physics! Fancy not making that creature not exist to the left a bit. _The creature, a gigantic sheep with unpleasantly huge horns, began to emit a strange noise. The slumber song of the sheep. He drifted off into sleep, slamming to the ground.

He remembered dreamingly being dragged along the ground. Wearingly. When he opened his eyes again fully, he was in a cave. Groggy. He could make out the sheep. It was eating something off the ground. His eyes hadn't adjusted, so he couldn't make it out. He was actually glad of this fact. The chances were it was the last thief that forgot to pay attention.

Suddenly the sheep looked up. Something was bothering it by the cave entrance. It moved cautiously forwards before a black form rocketed in and onto the sheep's back. There was a gargle and the sheep was dead. Zinkata blinked, and could make it out. A black wolf. Large, angry eyes scanned the cave, picking Zinkata out right away. The bony wolf hurled itself at Zinkata as fast as it could. The thief was defenceless, and so heroically curled into a ball, emitting a loud whimper.

Except the wolf never got to him. It sprang back comically to the ground. Something had hold of its tail. Zinkata made out by the light of the cave entrance a gigantic form. It could only be a galka. Galka were gigantic mountains of muscle, with pale blue skin and thick tails. They were actually genderless, although most referred to them as male. There was an old rule in the world of Vana'diel; 'Never piss off a galka. Ever.'

"Oi! Whore! Pick on somebody your own size!" There was no time to point out that the galka was in fact much much larger than the wolf before it hurtled itself at him. He just caught it by its neck. It thrashed its claws around wildly, ripping into the flesh upon the arm of the huge creature. It was futile. The gigantic form let out a girlish giggle at the creature's pathetic efforts. The galka hurled the wolf into the ground and delivered a firm punch to its face. Its skull was completely crushed.

"I was in complete control!" Zinkata managed to get out as he stood up.

"Looked like it too." Came a response. He could now make out the galka's features. A grizzly black beard and thick black hair on his head. He looked permanently angry.

"That's because I'm so awesomely skilful." Zinkata smirked as he crossed his arms.

"I was being sarcastic." The galka sighed.

"Yeah, I was being sarcmatastic too." There was a pause. "Have a name?" Zinkata offered.

"Bootus." The gigantic form responded. "And it's sarcasm. How can you not know what sarcasm is?"

"I'm Zinkata, thief extraordinaire!" Zinkata's brain completely failed to process that he hadn't understood something, and continued with the conversation as though it had never happened.

"Yes. I can see that. You being asleep in this cave and all." It was now Bootus's turn to smirk. He couldn't even be bothered to try and go back to the previous topic. "And give me back my wallet or you'll end up like that wolf."

"Damn!" Cried Zinkata.

"DIE YOU MIDGET BASTARDS!" Came a loud cry from outside.

"Midgets?" Zinkata responded in confusion.

"Tarutarus! They must be in trouble!" Bootus shot out of the cave. Tarutaru's were small humanoids, usually powerful magic users. Bootus's response was harder to explain.

Zinkata ran out of the cave as well to discover the cry came from a tall elf, wildly swinging a sword around. He had typical gigantic elven ears and short black hair. He saw the midget bastards as well. Not tarutaru's, but goblins. And there were a lot of them. The elven swordsman was doing his best to fight them off, but he was outnumbered. Bootus quickly assessed the situation and ran in, grabbing one of the goblin's and throwing it down the hill. The elf ran to Bootus, and the goblins followed.

"Thanks, but it'll take more than that to get us out of this!" The elf cried.

"Bah, this looks fun!" Yelled Bootus. "It's clobberin' time!"

Bootus ran in and slammed one of the goblins in the face, knocking it out. Another of the little creatures drove a small blade into the back of his leg. The galka let out a roar. The elf cut it down effortlessly.

"Name's Voldos. Pleased to meet you." The elf said casually while cutting apart another goblin.

"Can't say the same. Look what you got me into." Bootus decided to stop trying to punch the small creatures, and instead kicked one. It flew across the hill, and had their lives not been in mortal danger, they probably would have laughed. "What do you reckon that was? Ten metres?"

"Ten?" Voldos cried. "You're dreaming. More like five."

"Let's say seven." Bootus stated. "Now you try to get it further."

"Okay, but I get to use my sword as bat." He continued to follow this plan in an attack.

Zinkata had been watching, wishing he still had his dagger. Two of the goblins turned to face him, and he stumbled back. He was unarmed, and they had short swords. He kept backing away until he reached the edge of the hill. He affirmed his footing. He was preparing to attack, unarmed or not. Just before he could, he spotted a goblin soaring through the air towards him.

"Aw, crap!" He exclaimed as it hit him off the edge and he tumbled down the slope to the desert below.

His eyes blinked open some time later. His head was pounding. This hadn't been his best day ever. _At least it can't get much worse _he thought.

"Well, well, well." Came a voice. "Irony's a bitch, ain' it?" A head popped into view over him and he cursed. A mithra. A young mithran girl no less. She smiled as she looked down upon him.

"What iron- GAAAARGH!" He screamed as he tried to get up. His leg was twisted backwards and his ribs smashed. His head felt like it had been ripped off as well.

"What a shame you don't have any friends who know white magic, eh?" She moved out of view, and he managed to turn his head to follow her.

"Aw nuts. I see where this is going." Zinkata spluttered.

"Of course, I do. I could heal you right up with magic instantly." She stopped moving. "But why would I?"

"Because you're a really nice person?" Zinkata asked. It was worth a shot.

"Give me my money you ass!" She cried. She didn't sound particularly vicious. More like somebody trying to be vicious.

"Love to. But I lost it." Zinkata groaned.

"Lost it?" She cried. "Aw no." She sat down. "It's not fair! That's all I had!"

"Well, it ain't yours anymore." She had her head in her hands.

"Crap! Double crap!" She kicked the ground, before promptly hopping around clutching her foot. She fell over. "Note to self: Ground hard." Zinkata giggled. "Yeah, keep that up and you'll never get healed."

"Yeah, about that. In pain. Help." Zinkata managed to splutter.

"Dammit! Fine!" Zinkata felt himself be engulfed in a white light and become fully healed.

"Made a friend?" Asked Bootus as he walked over. He looked fairly cut up. His arm was still heavily bleeding, so was his leg. He had a new stab wound on his chest. Voldos limped behind, equally wounded. "Oh no, just a white mage. Dump her and let's move."

"Shut up." Zinkata sighed.

"You two look like you need healing." The mithra pointed out.

"We sure as hell ain't here for the company." Bootus announced.

"Can you pretend he's not saying anything?" Voldos asked. "Because I'd _really _like a cure spell cast on me, and he's not doing a very good job at getting around to it." With a wave of the mithra's hand, the two warriors were soon back to normal.

"Thanks." Voldos said. Bootus was silent.

"Say, don't suppose you could donate any money for my services?" The mage asked.

"No." Came the single word response from the galka.

"But-" The mithra tried to form words, "This bastard means I'm broke. He stole all my money."

"Well done." Bootus said to Zinkata. The mithra marched up to Bootus. She went to slap him, before pausing in contemplation. She was too short. She tried jumping, but couldn't quite reach.

"Follow me." She commanded. Bootus obeyed with a shrug. She led him to a rock, climbed up it and slapped him. "That's better." Bootus slapped her back and she fell off her ledge.

"OW!" She yelped from the floor. "This isn't fair!"

"What's not fair?" Asked Zinkata with a sigh.

"I'm broke, I'm beaten and I'm surrounded by morons." She replied. "What do I do now?"

"Well, I hear the city guard have a mission lined up for a squad of four adventurers." Voldos pointed out.

"Who cares?" The mage said with a shrug.

"They pay money." Voldos replied. The mage's eyes lit up.

"Money! I need money!" She turned to the others, excited. "I need to pay for an adventurer's licence. Then I get my own house here and everything. But without the money I had because **_somebody _**stole I can't afford it."

"Then let's go." Zinkata said.

"Why would I go if this was just to help _her_?" Bootus asked.

"Money. Killing turtles. Might even run into a tarutaru or two." Zinkata replied.

"I'm in!" Snapped Bootus.

"Well then, let's go." The mage said, and began to walk off. Bootus quickly grabbed her by the tail. "OW! PAIN!" She exclaimed.

"Firstly, what's your name? I don't like partying with unnamed characters." Bootus told her.

"Vivli." Came the blunt response.

"I'll tell you what I tell every adventurer." The guard said, staring at the unusual band in front of him. "It's common knowledge the mines to the north have been overrun with quadav. But, as an army, we aren't allowed to act until the government sees proof. And we can't get proof until we're allowed to act." The guard sighed at the stupidity. "So we need adventurers to go in and bring back proof of the quadav presence there." He stopped again. "We've sent many. None have returned. That is why we're looking for groups of four or above. We need to make sure that the adventurers we send will be safe." He overlooked us. "Hell, I doubt you'll come back. If you do, bring proof of the quadav, armour or something. If you manage, there's a big reward. 2000 gil for each piece." The unlikely group's jaws dropped.

"Let's go!" Cried Zinkata.

The thief led the way, happily jogging out of the city gates. Voldos followed, hand on his sword hilt already. Bootus followed, still seeming irritated at being forced into this group. Vivli took a nervous gulp, and then walked after them.

"There's something I still don't get." Bootus said as they journeyed across the desert. "Why were all those goblins attacked you, Voldos?"

"Not a clue." Came Voldos's response. "They said something about searching for somebody. That she had just arrived in Bastok. I thought I'd better stop them. A group of goblins entering the city would have caused chaos."

"Wonder who they were looking for." Zinkata mumbled to himself.

"Well, don't ask me." Vivli said quickly. "I don't know." They gave her suspicious glances.

**THE END**

Urm, that's pretty much all I can think of for extra stuff. If I think of anything else, I'll update this to include it. I hope you found something interesting, and apologise for the extremely egotistical 'here's stuff about how I wrote things' because I'm sure you don't actually care, I'm not a big shot author or director or anything, but I had fun writing this. Hopefully you enjoyed Olose's back story, which is pretty much the most interesting bit. Thank you everybody for reading everything. I really appreciate it. Thank you for the kind reviews. You guys rock. Without you, I doubt I'd of ever finished the first story! And thanks for all the good luck wishes everyone, I'm gonna need it!

And just so you know, my exams finish on the 29th June. After that, I'm free to write again! Thanks for reading!


End file.
